


Il Leone e la Fenice

by SelenaRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Love, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 100,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaRose/pseuds/SelenaRose
Summary: 1° Settembre 1836, stazione di King's Cross. Cornelia Menelli si appresta ad iniziare il suo sesto anno ad Hogwarts, ignara che la sua vita stia per prendere una svolta inaspettata e pericolosa.La sera precedente Benjamin Abbott è stato assassinato nella sua abitazione da un gruppo di maghi alla ricerca di antichi e oscuri tomi che nelle mani sbagliate potrebbero cambiare per sempre il mondo magico.Delitti e misteri, in una delle scuole di magia più famose della storia, ruoteranno intorno alla vita di semplici studenti divisi fra lezioni, partite di Quidditch, invidie e primi amori.





	1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: **  Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. Le ambientazioni e in generale l’intero universo in cui si muovono i personaggi non mi appartengono, così come la maggior parte dei cognomi che troverete nella storia. Tuttavia, i personaggi sono tutti di mia creazione e di questi rivendico la proprietà nonché l’uso esclusivo.

Capitolo 1

Come è cominciata

Il binario nove e tre quarti era pervaso, come ogni primo settembre, dal solito caos. Mancava ancora mezz’ora alle undici eppure il binario era pieno di studenti accompagnati dai genitori con al seguito fratelli o sorelle minori, animali da compagnia da portare a Hogwarts e ingombranti bauli in cui qualche malcapitato di turno finiva per inciampare con sorprendente puntualità.

Cornelia Menelli, già pronta con l’uniforme di Hogwarts nuova di zecca e col distintivo da Prefetto appuntato ben in vista sul mantello, era ferma accanto ad uno dei tanti vagoni dell’Espresso affiancata da sua madre, mentre attendeva che il padre e il fratello finissero di caricare il suo baule.

Come accadeva da sei anni a quella parte, Cornelia si ritrovò a constatare con meraviglia la perizia dei maghi inglesi nel creare un Incantesimo di Disillusione così potente da nascondere un binario, un treno e centinaia di persone proprio nel cuore di una stazione babbana. 

«Non hai ancora visto nessuna delle tue amiche?»

La voce della madre riportò Cornelia alla realtà e la costrinse ad aguzzare la vista nel tentativo di scorgere qualche profilo familiare.

«Non ancora, mamma. Lucille arriverà sicuramente in ritardo – sai quanto è numerosa la sua famiglia, invece sono certa che Catherine sia già qui, solo che non riesco a vederla».

Catherine Macmillan e Lucille Nott erano le due migliori amiche di Cornelia; erano amiche da quando, lo stesso giorno di sei anni prima, il Cappello Parlante le aveva smistate a Grifondoro. Durante quel primo viaggio in treno Cornelia aveva conosciuto Catherine e poi la sera, al loro tavolo, si era aggiunta Lucille.

Mentre Catherine aveva un solo fratello minore di cui preoccuparsi, e per questo Cornelia era sicura che non avrebbe tardato, Lucille ogni anno riusciva a prendere il treno per il rotto della cuffia; lei e i suoi sei fratelli rendevano la famiglia dei Nott una delle più atipiche tra quelle Purosangue. Raramente Cornelia aveva visto dei maghi inglesi comportarsi con tanto calore.

Da un punto alla sua sinistra sbucò, piuttosto rossa in viso e con un’espressione quasi stravolta, proprio Lucille, trascinando con sé il baule, la gabbietta con dentro la civetta Morgana e due dei sei fratelli, uno al terzo anno e la più piccola che si accingeva a compiere il suo primo viaggio verso Hogwarts.

«Lucille! Come mai così presto? Credevo saresti arrivata alle undici meno cinque, come minimo!» disse Cornelia divertita, scuotendo la testa e chiedendosi come Lucille riuscisse a trasportare con sé tutte quelle cose, fratelli compresi, senza perderne nemmeno una.

«Oh Cornelia, sei qui! Sono così felice di rivederti!» esclamò Lucille sistemando con cura i guanti prima di salutare la madre di Cornelia, per poi tornare a rivolgersi alla sua amica.  ~~ ~~

«Non ce la faccio più Cornelia, ogni anno è la stessa storia. Io e Marcus siamo venuti con nostro padre, Kathleen invece con Oliver e nostra madre è ancora a casa con le gemelle. Fortuna che Meryl ha già terminato gli studi o quest’anno avremmo sicuramente perso il treno» concluse Lucille con un gesto affettato, lisciando pieghe invisibili sul proprio mantello.

Cornelia, troppo felice di rivederla, evitò di dirle che quell’anno era arrivata non solo in perfetto orario ma addirittura in anticipo, perciò spostò la conversazione su Catherine, ansiosa di sapere se almeno Lucille l’avesse vista.

«Hai visto Catherine, per caso? Inizia a farsi tardi e lei di solito è la prima ad arrivare e…» Cornelia non finì la frase, prontamente interrotta.

«Oh sì, era qualche vagone più avanti, stava  _ sistemando _  Daniel in una carrozza con i suoi chiassosi amici e doveva solo salutare la madre – suo padre è dovuto correre urgentemente al Ministero e non ha potuto accompagnarli – perciò ha detto che ci avrebbe raggiunte subito, ma potrebbe benissimo essere stata trattenuta dal suo adorabile __ fratello» snocciolò Lucille tutto d’un fiato, nascondendo con perfetta cortesia l’antipatia nutrita verso il fratello quattordicenne, combina guai e Tassorosso di Catherine, ben noto ad Hogwarts per aver passato più di un paio di notti in punizione nelle segrete.

«Come?» disse Cornelia riportata al presente da un sussurro di Lucille.

«Dico solo che voi Menelli vi assomigliate molto; non sono forse tuo padre e tuo fratello quelli?» ripeté Lucille fissandola con aria divertita.

Cornelia si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere il padre e il fratello Emanuele scendere dalla carrozza dopo aver sistemato il suo bagaglio. Entrambi salutarono con cortesia Lucille e i suoi fratelli, poi Emanuele si rivolse alla sorella parlando in italiano.

«Un giorno mi spiegherai, in maniera dettagliata ed esauriente, come mai hai deciso di andare a Hogwarts. La nostra è una scuola di tutto rispetto, frequentata da molti più Purosangue di quanti non ce ne siano qui e soprattutto, mia adorata sorella, si trova in  _ Italia _ ».

Cornelia non rispose subito, ancora intenta a ripensare alla frase di Lucille e trovandovi un fondo di verità.

I Menelli erano una delle famiglie Purosangue italiane più in vista, che avevano contatti utili in tutto il mondo magico e non solo, godevano del rispetto e della considerazione delle altre famiglie ed erano dotati anche di un carisma tutto loro, particolare, che se usato nel modo giusto gli consentiva una notevole influenza in decisioni spesso critiche e fondamentali.

Un altro loro tratto che saltava subito all’occhio era la straordinaria somiglianza che accomunava tutti i membri della famiglia: i capelli e gli occhi di un vivo castano scuro, così come i lineamenti del volto fini e delicati.

Anche i genitori di Cornelia erano parenti; cugini di quarto grado, per la precisione. Non era insolito che nelle famiglie Purosangue ci si sposasse tra cugini, anche se i Menelli cercavano di evitare questa consuetudine a meno che la parentela non fosse di grado minore. Tuttavia, era difficile trovare qualche Purosangue in Italia che non fosse imparentato con loro o che non lo fosse stato in passato; Damiani, De Sanctis, Zabini, tutti potevano vantare un legame di parentela con loro.

«Sono venuta qui perché, nonostante la nostra scuola sia ottima, Hogwarts è migliore. E poi non volevo affrontare sette anni di studi con  _ tutti  _ i nostri cugini. Per l’amor del cielo, metà dell’istituto fa di cognome Menelli!» rispose Cornelia, osservando suo fratello con aria infastidita.

«Anche questo è vero, ma ricordo benissimo tutto il caos che si è venuto a creare per farti ammettere ad Hogwarts. Gufi che volavano avanti e indietro, incontri con presidi e professori… Ad ogni modo» e qui suo fratello sventolò una mano con fare elegante «adesso sei qui ed è inutile piangere sulla pozione versata».

E dopo, come se nulla fosse, si prodigò nell’aiutare Lucille e i suoi fratelli con i bauli della scuola con così tanta cortesia che alla fine la sua amica era arrossita vistosamente. Cornelia stava giusto per lanciarle un sorrisetto, quando una testa bionda poco distante da loro catturò immediatamente la sua attenzione.

Alto, slanciato, dai lineamenti affilati, classici e nordici al tempo stesso, John Christensen era appena arrivato al binario nove e tre quarti; i suoi capelli, di un biondo tanto intenso da poter esser definito quasi dorato, spiccavano nella massa brulicante di studenti, creando un magnifico contrasto con il nero del mantello e della giacca della divisa.                                                      

Due occhi grandi e di un blu così scuro che Cornelia avrebbe definito impossibile se non vi si fosse già specchiata in precedenza, scrutavano il binario alla ricerca di qualcuno, Nathaniel Greengrass probabilmente. Mentre proseguivano nella loro ricerca, quegli occhi si fermarono per un istante su di lei, salvo poi riprendere la loro esplorazione, bellissimi e freddi come sempre.

Impassibili.

Cornelia riprese a respirare solo quando Lucille si rivolse a lei con un tono di voce così stupito da riuscire quasi a mascherare l’ammirazione che si celava al di sotto.

« _ Quello  _ è davvero John Christensen? Cielo, è cresciuto ancora di più durante l’estate! Quasi non lo riconoscevo! Pensi che quel bambino accanto a lui sia suo fratello? Suppongo di sì, guardali, sono praticamente identici. Quel signore lì dietro deve essere il loro padre, si vede che hanno preso da lui e… Oh  _ guarda _ , come al solito ci sono decine di ragazze che gli lanciano occhiate continue. Non hanno davvero un briciolo di contegno!»

Lucille disse tutto d’un fiato, come sempre, mentre Cornelia si limitava ad annuire silenziosamente senza prestarle troppa attenzione.

Era la prima volta, in sei anni, che riusciva a scorgere la famiglia di Christensen da vicino. Sapeva che la madre era venuta a mancare già da molti anni, ma non aveva mai avuto modo di conoscere il fratello o il padre.

Il bambino non doveva avere più di otto o nove anni e somigliava moltissimo a John; aveva i capelli di una sfumatura di biondo appena più chiara di quella del fratello, ma con la classica riga nel mezzo che li divideva. Gli occhi erano identici, dello stesso strano blu e fissavano, spalancati e tristi, il fratello maggiore che si chinava di fronte a lui fino a raggiungere la sua altezza.

«Cercherò di tornare per le vacanze di Natale, se non avrò troppo da studiare, altrimenti sarò a casa per quelle di Pasqua; d’accordo Kristoffer?»

La voce di John giunse alle orecchie di Cornelia, familiare, calda e appena più roca di come la ricordava, ma con una sfumatura gentile che mai aveva usato con altri prima d’ora.

Kristoffer annuì rapidamente, poi aprì e chiuse indeciso la bocca due o tre volte, prima di chiedere al fratello con voce implorante: «Ma mi scriverai lo stesso tutte le settimane, Johnny? Come l’anno scorso?»

«Tutte le settimane, proprio come l’anno scorso».

John regalò al fratello uno dei suoi rari sorrisi prima di stringerlo in un abbraccio. Kristoffer si aggrappò al mantello di John con forza e Cornelia scorse una piccola lacrima rigare una delle sue guance tonde.

«Adesso basta, John. Kristoffer non è più un bambino».

La voce autoritaria del padre interruppe quell’abbraccio e John si affrettò ad ubbidirgli anche se, notò la ragazza con stupore, evitava di incrociare lo sguardo del genitore a tutti i costi.

«Andiamo» disse all’improvviso una voce alla destra di Cornelia. «Adesso anche voi sospirate per Christensen? Credevo non vi interessasse!»

«Catherine!» esclamò Lucille portandosi una mano al cuore. «Mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento! Come mai sei arrivata così in ritardo? Ti ha trattenuta tuo fratello, non è vero?»

Catherine non fece in tempo a rispondere perché il padre di Cornelia si intromise bruscamente nella conversazione, con una tale concitazione nella voce da indurre anche la sua impassibile moglie a guardarlo con un sopracciglio lievemente inarcato.

«Christensen, avete detto?  _ Quel _  Christensen che lavora per il Ministero della Magia danese?»

«Credo di sì» rispose Catherine esitante. «Credo che una volta John ne stesso parlando con Nathaniel Greengrass nella Sala Comune».

Come a conferma delle sue parole, Lucille annuì vigorosamente.

«Devo assolutamente andare a presentarmi» disse il signor Menelli con un tono esaltato che spinse entrambi i suoi figli a scrutarlo con preoccupazione.

«Sei sicuro che sia il caso?» cominciò la madre di Cornelia, con voce pacata. «Potresti disturbarlo proprio…».

Ma suo marito non le diede il tempo di terminare la frase: «Cara, quell’uomo è un genio. Devo conoscerlo. Ricordi tutti gli accordi che abbiamo siglato a marzo dell’anno scorso? Bene, è stato lui a renderli possibili e io non ho potuto presenziare quando è venuto personalmente in Italia per colpa dell’influenza».

Suo padre era così indignato che Cornelia faticò a trattenere una risata.

«Devo andare a presentarmi subito. Emanuele» aggiunse «tu vieni con me».

Cornelia vide il petto del fratello gonfiarsi d’orgoglio a quelle parole e poi li osservò dirigersi verso la famiglia Christensen. Il signor Christensen ascoltò suo padre con attenzione, poi annuì e si scambiarono una stretta di mano.

Cornelia si accorse che mentre suo padre era intento a presentare suo fratello, gli occhi di John erano fissi su di lei; la guardava intensamente, come se la vedesse per la prima volta e lei realizzò ad un tratto che lo sguardo del ragazzo non si limitava solo al suo viso. Arrossì imbarazzata e voltò il capo, mentre la lieve gomitata che sfiorò le sue costole le comunicò che quello scambio silenzioso non era sfuggito a Lucille.

Con un senso crescente di angoscia, Cornelia osservò suo padre tornare verso di loro con al seguito la famiglia danese e poco mancò che non saltasse sul treno a nascondersi. Dannato John Christensen; se solo si fosse limitato a guardarla come aveva sempre fatto invece che fissarla come se fosse un pezzo di carne sul banco del macellaio, forse adesso sarebbe stata più a suo agio.

Mentre suo padre li presentava, Cornelia scoprì che da vicino il signor Christensen e suo figlio erano meno simili di quanto si fosse aspettata. Il viso del genitore aveva dei tratti più affilati e un’espressione dura che ne faceva subito indovinare la personalità volitiva. Cornelia capì immediatamente perché suo padre lo rispettasse a quel modo; era, dopotutto, una versione danese dei Menelli.

Si presentò loro con squisita cortesia e Cornelia stava giusto ascoltando i suoi commenti su quanto avesse trovato piacevole l’Italia l’inverno precedente, quando una voce di bambino li interruppe in un inglese pressoché perfetto.

«Tu sei un Prefetto come Johnny? Hai la spilla uguale alla sua!»

Il bimbo indicò con un gesto veloce la spilla appuntata sul suo petto.

«Kristoffer! Quante volte devo dirti che non devi interrompere gli adulti quando parlano? E ti sembra questo il modo di rivolgerti alla signorina Menelli? Chiedo scusa» aggiunse in tono più calmo mentre Kristoffer si nascondeva dietro la schiena del fratello, rivolto a Cornelia e a sua madre. «Mio figlio tende troppo spesso a dimenticare le buone maniere».

Mentre sua madre replicava cortese qualcosa in risposta, Cornelia avanzò verso John che affilò lo sguardo, scrutandola con sospetto mentre lei lo aggirava per poter parlare con Kristoffer. Il bambino la guardò con gli occhi spalancati quando lei gli sorrise, e con la coda dell’occhio Cornelia notò John girarsi e posare una mano sulla spalla del fratello.

«Ciao, io sono Cornelia Menelli» si presentò la ragazza con un sorriso e tese poi la mano verso Kristoffer, che la afferrò rapidamente e balbettò con fare incerto il suo nome.

Nonostante si fosse resa conto che le conversazioni alle sue spalle erano cessate, Cornelia continuò imperterrita a parlare con Kristoffer.

«Avevi ragione prima» gli disse dolcemente. «Ho la spilla uguale a quella di tuo fratello. Sai anche perché?»

«Sì!» le rispose subito il bambino illuminandosi. «Sei l’altro Prefetto di Grifondoro. Johnny mi ha spiegato che ne vengono scelti due per Casa ogni anno».

«È così infatti» confermò Cornelia, guardandosi attorno e notando lo sguardo interessato che il signor Christensen le rivolse; John invece sembrava, chissà perché, quasi furioso.

Ma del resto, si disse con noncuranza, John Christensen appariva sempre furioso, o annoiato, o così disinteressato da risultare glaciale. Un po’ come la neve impassibile che ricopriva per la maggior parte dell’anno il suolo danese, allo stesso modo lui trattava chiunque fosse così stolto da provare a rivolgergli la parola. 

Un fischio comunicò ai presenti che era ora di salire sul treno, così come la testa bruna che si affacciò dal finestrino più vicino e risultò appartenere, con grande sconforto di Lucille, a Nathaniel Greengrass. Con una prontezza di riflessi che solitamente non le apparteneva, l’amica voltò le spalle al finestrino e prese a salutare i presenti. 

Mentre si avviava a sua volta a salutare i propri genitori, Cornelia scorse un ghigno sulla faccia di Greengrass, che aveva invece lo sguardo fisso sulla schiena di Lucille.

«Comportati bene, non farti avvicinare da sciocchi ragazzi e studia» disse suo padre con tono lievemente burbero, prima di stringerla in un breve abbraccio.

«Ti voglio bene anch’io, papà» rispose Cornelia dando un lieve bacio sulla guancia del padre che si allontanò quasi subito rosso in viso, borbottando qualcosa che assomigliava tremendamente a ‘sciocchi sentimentalismi da donna’.

«Sta attenta tesoro, ma divertiti almeno un po’» disse invece la signora Menelli, ignorando con naturalezza lo sguardo confuso del marito e stringendo la figlia in un lungo abbraccio.

Dopo aver salutato anche il fratello, che le fece delle raccomandazioni ancora più improbabili di quelle del loro padre, Cornelia si girò verso lo sportello del treno, nel momento esatto in cui John Christensen vi saliva. Per un attimo, le parve di vedere qualcosa di luccicante cadere nello spazio tra i binari, ma col vapore che si diffondeva sulla banchina non poté esserne certa.

Posò un piede sul primo gradino della scaletta rivolgendo un sorriso a Catherine che si sporse a tenderle la mano con un gesto ironico, quando la voce di Kristoffer arrivò nitida alle sue orecchie.

«Aspetta Johnny, ti è caduta la spilla; non l’hai fissata bene!»

Dal finestrino, Cornelia vide spuntare la testa di John e si bloccò, la mano ancora protesa a mezz’aria verso Catherine, il sorriso congelato sulle labbra.

«Te la prendo io, Johnny!» continuò Kristoffer, evidentemente entusiasta di poter fare qualcosa per il fratello. La spilla era caduta in un piccolo spazio fra le rotaie e le bielle del treno che, collegate al pistone da una parte e alla manovella appuntita dell’albero motore dall’altra, trasmettono il moto rotatorio del motore alla ruota.

Lento e strisciante, un vago senso di angoscia e malessere si diffuse in Cornelia, come a volerle comunicare che di lì a breve qualcosa di terribile sarebbe potuto accadere. Come se il tempo avesse improvvisamente rallentato, Cornelia osservò Kristoffer avvicinarsi allo spazio che separava il treno dalla banchina e protendere una mano verso il luogo in cui giaceva la spilla.   ~~ ~~

Kristoffer perse l’equilibrio proprio mentre suo padre lo richiamava, dicendogli di tornare indietro.

«Kristoffer, no!»

L’urlo angosciato di John la raggiunse con forza straordinaria e fu quello a spingerla in avanti, incurante delle conseguenze. Si gettò a braccia aperte verso Kristoffer, pregando con ogni fibra del suo essere di non arrivare troppo tardi, pregando di poter evitare, almeno in parte, una tragedia.

Le braccia di Kristoffer si strinsero attorno al collo di Cornelia nel momento in cui la ragazza si frappose fra lui e il treno. Qualcosa di appuntito, forse proprio la manovella, le graffiò la mano destra penetrando in profondità e a stento trattenne un gemito di dolore. Si assicurò poi assicurandosi che Kristoffer fosse illeso tra le sue braccia, scostandolo da sé e scrutandolo con apprensione.

«Stai bene Kristoffer? Ti sei fatto male?»

«Io no, ma tu sì, Cornelia. La tua mano…». 

Kristoffer guardò confuso la sua mano destra e Cornelia si rese conto con orrore che il taglio non solo era più profondo di quanto avesse immaginato, ma stava anche sanguinando copiosamente. Ora, mentre l’adrenalina che le aveva consentito di compiere quel gesto avventato stava svanendo rapidamente, il dolore della ferita sembrava invece aumentare di secondo in secondo. 

Cornelia percepì vagamente una presenza accanto a sé che allontanava Kristoffer dalle sue braccia e mormorava qualcosa in una lingua a lei sconosciuta. Poi due mani bianche, affusolate e incredibilmente delicate entrarono nel suo campo visivo e sollevarono la sua destra martoriata. Con dolcezza, un fazzoletto le venne legato attorno alla mano per impedire al sangue di continuare a scorrere.

Cornelia alzò lo sguardo confusa e trovò gli occhi di John che la scrutavano preoccupati. Una mano si alzò fino a posarsi sulla sua guancia, catalizzando tutta l’attenzione della fanciulla.

«Ti sei ferita solo alla mano? Stai bene?»

La voce di John la raggiunse bassa e intima, quasi le stesse confidando un segreto, un qualcosa che sarebbe rimasto tra loro due e basta. Qualcosa che nessun’altro avrebbe dovuto sapere.

«No. Sì. Voglio dire, sto bene. Solo… la mano, mi fa male».

Cornelia maledisse la sua improvvisa incapacità di formulare una frase di senso compiuto, chiaramente imputabile alla presenza di Christensen al proprio fianco.

Il braccio del giovane le circondò la vita e lei si voltò a guardarlo con aria stupita. Il suo profumo, semplice colonia maschile, la lasciò lievemente stordita, mentre i suoi occhi sembravano osservarla come poco prima, scorrendo rapidi lungo il suo viso e lungo la curva del collo. Con improvvisa chiarezza, Cornelia notò che adesso non erano più freddi, glaciali, ma sembravano vivi e, se possibile, ancora più scuri.

Quando il tramestio di voci si fece troppo vicino, John rialzò gli occhi sul suo volto, prima di stringere di più il braccio attorno alla vita e aiutarla ad alzarsi.

I minuti successivi furono vissuti con indifferenza da Cornelia, come se si trovasse dalla parte opposta di un vetro che divideva lei da tutti coloro che la attorniavano.

Con un rapido colpo di bacchetta, sua madre fece sparire la ferita sulla mano, mentre suo padre e suo fratello imprecavano lì accanto; ascoltò i ringraziamenti del signor Christensen e poi si voltò verso il treno, da dove Lucille e Catherine, ancora pallide e scosse, li esortavano a salire.

Fece un passo verso la scaletta quando all’improvviso due piccole braccia la circondarono e una testa bionda si posò sul suo grembo.

«Grazie, Cornelia» mormorò Kristoffer a bassa voce.

Lei ricambiò il suo abbraccio e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, prima di girarsi e salire sul treno. La mano di John si mosse all’improvviso per aiutarla a salire, con una squisita cortesia che la lasciò senza parole. 

Non appena salirono sul treno questo si mise in moto e man mano che acquistava velocità, le figure sulla banchina perdevano nitidezza, confondendosi col vapore circostante. L’allegra risata di Kristoffer che inseguiva il treno continuando a salutarli li accompagnò fino alla prima curva, poi il treno svoltò e la campagna inglese prese il posto della stazione. 

Sfinita, Cornelia si appoggiò alla porta dello scompartimento che avrebbe diviso con le sue amiche, continuando a rassicurarle circa il suo stato di salute.

«Andiamo Lucille, se continui ad assillarla così finirà con l’avere il mal di testa».

La voce scherzosa di Nathaniel Greengrass le raggiunse, assieme al suo solito sorriso scanzonato.

«Signorina Nott per te, Greengrass. E da quando poi, te ne intendi di malattie e rimedi vari?» commentò aspra Lucille, scoccando al povero Greengrass uno sguardo di fuoco che lo fece desistere da ogni tentativo.

Il ragazzo alzò le mani con fare teatrale e si allontanò diretto al suo scompartimento; prima di sparirci dentro, si voltò e si rivolse a Cornelia.

«Un atto davvero coraggioso, signorina Menelli, da vera Grifondoro» disse prima di svanire all’interno dello scompartimento.

Cornelia ridacchiò e scosse la testa esasperata, prima di scorgere un paio di stivali che si fermarono davanti a lei.

«Andiamo Lucille» sentì Catherine dire all’amica, che fu quasi costretta a usare la forza per farla entrare nel loro scompartimento.

Quando la porta si chiuse, John avanzò verso di lei e la sorprese prendendole la mano e deponendovi un bacio là dove il congegno l’aveva ferita. Cornelia si sentì arrossire e volse gli occhi verso l’alto a incontrare il suo viso.

«Grazie per quello che hai fatto, per aver salvato Kristoffer» le disse Christensen.

Dalla sua voce trasparivano sia sollievo, sia una traccia di angoscia al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere se lei non si fosse frapposta tra suo fratello e il treno.

Il tono con cui le si rivolse possedeva anche quella dolcezza che Cornelia gli aveva sentito usare per la prima volta proprio quel giorno, e solo con Kristoffer. Le sciolse qualcosa dentro e si ritrovò a sorridergli senza quasi rendersene conto.

«Chiunque l’avrebbe fatto» mormorò lei, ma non aveva nemmeno finito la frase che John già scuoteva la testa in segno di diniego.

«No, non chiunque. Ti ringrazio, Cornelia».

Pronunciò correttamente il suo nome, col suono italiano e non quello inglese come molti compagni di Hogwarts.

Lei lo guardò con curiosità prima di rispondergli, mentre una parte del suo cervello continuava a farle notare come lui le non avesse ancora lasciato la mano.

«Di nulla, Johnny».

Immediatamente lui si irrigidì e sciolse la stretta fra le loro mani. Cornelia lo guardò confusa e notò che il suo sguardo era tornato a essere quello freddo che lei ben conosceva, gelido e imperscrutabile. 

Ricordò improvvisamente che lui odiava essere chiamato col suo diminutivo se non da quei pochi eletti che avevano la fortuna di essere suoi amici. Come Nathaniel Greengrass, per esempio.

«Preferisco John, se non ti dispiace» le disse infatti. «Dovremmo sbrigarci adesso, abbiamo la riunione dei Prefetti». 

Senza aggiungere altro le voltò le spalle e si incamminò verso la carrozza loro riservata, appuntandosi nuovamente la spilla al petto. Con un basso sospiro, Cornelia si decise a seguirlo e si ripromise di non guardarlo quando, giunta davanti allo scompartimento, lui le tenne la porta aperta per farla passare.

Fallì miseramente nel suo intento, ma prima che gli occhi di John tornassero alla loro tipica imperscrutabilità scorse di nuovo, per un istante, quell’occhiata che lui le aveva già riservato altre due volte quel giorno. Si sentì nuovamente esposta, indifesa, mentre quello sguardo pareva volerla spogliare, togliendole qualunque cosa, anche la decenza.

Poi lo superò, il loro contatto visivo venne meno e lei si accinse ad ascoltare il solito discorso dei Capiscuola mentre il treno correva via, portandoli a Hogwarts.

Portandoli a casa, pensò Cornelia concedendosi un sorriso.

** Note dell’autrice. **

Questa storia non avrebbe mai visto la luce senza l’aiuto e il sostegno di alcune persone, non ultima la mia beta D. che ha gentilmente deciso di imbarcarsi in quest’avventura.

È necessaria solo una precisione, sulla base delle informazioni fornite dalla Rowling su Pottermore e contenute ora in tre libri in formato digitale: nel 1836, la stazione di King’s Cross ancora non esisteva e fu inaugurata negli anni ’50 del secolo. Spostare in avanti di due decenni l’inizio della storia avrebbe però richiesto riscriverne una buona parte, per non parlare di tutte le ricerche su costumi, usi e abbigliamento che avrebbero ritardato nuovamente la pubblicazione. Spero che chiunque legga possa perdonarmi questa scelta e abbia la bontà di lasciarmi un commento, anche piccolo, per farmi sapere cosa ne pensa di questa storia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

Per un libro si può uccidere

Cornelia  si  accasciò sul sedile accanto al finestrino e sospirò esausta. Le domande di Lucille le stavano facendo venire mal di testa e si chiese come facesse l’amica a parlare senza mai riprendere fiato; probabilmente doveva aver acquisito quell’abilità nel tempo.

«Sei stata un’ora qui fuori a parlare con Malfoy! Come puoi dirmi che non vi siete detti nulla di importante?» chiese Lucille tornando all’attacco, implacabile.

Alla sua sinistra, Catherine emise un sonoro sospiro.

Livius Malfoy, Purosangue e Serpeverde del loro stesso anno, era diventato amico di Cornelia a seguito di un incidente avvenuto al secondo anno, durante una lezione di Pozioni. Clarisse Prewett, appartenente ai Grifondoro, aveva fatto saltare in aria, Merlino solo sapeva come, il suo quinto calderone, insozzando una buona metà dell’aula.  ~~ ~~

Cornelia e Livius, entrambi colpiti dalla pozione e pieni di pustole in viso, si erano recati insieme agli altri feriti in Infermeria. Quella sera avevano giocato a scacchi per far passare il tempo, scoprendo così di avere molte cose in comune e finendo per fare amicizia; Madama Wilson, del resto, non aveva voluto dimettere nessuno prima della mattina seguente. ~~ ~~

«Lucille, per l’ultima volta :  ho parlato con Livius solo per dieci minuti. E tutto questo perché non lo vedevo da giugno» rispose debolmente Cornelia con un braccio a coprirle gli occhi stanchi.

«Christensen ti ha fissata tutto il tempo» disse all’improvviso Lucille. 

Il tono, da scherzoso che era, si era fatto serio e quando Cornelia abbassò il braccio per fissarla vide che l’amica la scrutava con attenzione. Anche Catherine aveva abbandonato la posa rilassata di prima e la osservava attentamente come se temesse una reazione sconsiderata e imprevedibile all’affermazione di Lucille.

«Era in corridoio a rimproverare alcuni Corvonero del quarto anno che hanno liberato una tarantola nello scompartimento vicino al loro, terrorizzando le ragazze del secondo anno che erano lì» riferì con voce piatta Cornelia.

«Certamente, ma ha continuato a guardarti anche dopo avergli assegnato quella punizione» Lucille esitò, indecisa se proseguire. «A quel punto il corridoio era vuoto, fatta eccezione per te e Malfoy».

Prima che Cornelia potesse replicare, Catherine confermò le parole di Lucille.

«Ha ragione, noi eravamo uscite per scoprire la causa di tutto quel trambusto. Dopo la sfuriata di Christensen nessuno ha osato lasciare il proprio scompartimento per un po’».

Cornelia guardò Catherine senza riuscire a credere che potesse supportare la teoria di Lucille, per lei così assurda. 

John Christensen era notoriamente uno tra gli studenti più riservati dell’intero castello; ne era prova il fatto che il suo unico amico, dopo sei anni di studi, fosse Nathaniel Greengrass. Aveva pochissimi conoscenti, principalmente figli di importanti dipendenti del Ministero della Magia, con i quali si limitava a scambiare frasi di circostanza di tanto in tanto. 

La risposta di Catherine alla sua muta protesta fu un’alzata di spalle, come a suggerirle che ogni tanto anche Lucille potesse avere ragione.

«Non so a cosa pensasse Christensen o cosa stesse guardando» esordì Cornelia con un tono di voce fermo e deciso. «La cosa certa è che non mi riguarda affa…» ma non riuscì a finire la frase perché Lucille la interruppe in modo concitato.

«Oh andiamo, sarà anche antipatico e scostante, ma ho visto come ti guardava quando eravamo sul binario».

«E anche dopo che hai evitato l’incidente a suo fratello» aggiunse inaspettatamente Catherine ,  supportando ancora una volta Lucille. 

Cornelia le guardò stupita: «Credete davvero a ciò che state dicendo?»

Entrambe annuirono solenni e Lucille fu la prima a riprendere la parola.

«Sii sincera, sei interessata a Malfoy? Io trovo che sia avvenente, però devo ammettere che Christensen è molto meglio».

Cornelia si prese un momento per riflettere.

Livius era abbastanza alto, con lisci capelli castano chiaro che aveva lasciato crescere durante l’estate, occhi grigi e volto dai lineamenti marcati. Nell’insieme risultava abbastanza gradevole, anche se il fisico asciutto lo faceva sembrare fin troppo magro.

A differenza sua, John aveva una muscolatura più sviluppata, con la linea delle spalle ben definita e un volto più bello; nonostante fosse danese e avesse alcuni tratti indiscutibilmente nordici, questi risultavano più morbidi, come il viso di un bambino dopo una carezza materna. Il naso dritto e ben fatto era proporzionale all’insieme del viso, le labbra fini avevano comunque una piega gentile e gli occhi erano grandi, orlati da ciglia dorate. 

«Considero Livius un caro amico, ma nulla di più. Per quanto riguarda John Christensen invece, la sua bellezza mi è del tutto indifferente e ha comunque uno stuolo piuttosto vasto di ammiratrici. Non c’è bisogno che io vada a ingrossare le loro fila e il suo ego» rispose Cornelia, forse un po’ più bruscamente di quanto avrebbe desiderato.

Nello scompartimento calò il silenzio; Lucille prese a sfogliare l’ultimo numero di  una rivista  settimanale per signore, Catherine leggeva il nuovo libro di Antiche Rune e Cornelia guardava fuori dal finestrino, cercando di mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri.

Il comportamento di John Christensen continuava a tormentarla e frammenti di ricordi di ciò che era successo continuavano a vagare distratti nella sua mente, come fiocchi di neve persi nel turbinio di un vento troppo ostinato che si rifiuta di lasciarli posare al suolo, donandogli pace.

Il modo in cui l’aveva guardata sul binario, scendendo con esasperante lentezza oltre la curva del collo per poi soffermarsi sull’accennato scollo tondo concesso dalla divisa scolastica, era stato come ricevere un getto d’acqua fredda, subito seguito da uno bollente.

_ Era stato destabilizzante. _

Quando poi si era chinato accanto a lei per controllare la ferita alla mano e accertarsi che stesse bene, aveva peggiorato ulteriormente il suo stato d’animo; la mano sulla guancia prima e il braccio attorno alla vita poi, sembravano aver marchiato la sua pelle, tanto che credeva di poterli ancora sentire, se solo lo avesse desiderato. ~~ ~~

I suoi occhi quella volta avevano indugiato più a lungo sulla scollatura, in un modo così irrispettoso e indecente che nessun gentiluomo degno di quel nome avrebbe dovuto concedersi.

_ Era stato oltraggioso. _

Eppure, ciò che più le risultava strano e incomprensibile, era la propria reazione.

Anni addietro sua madre l’aveva ammonita su ciò che certi maghi, specialmente quelli giovani e zelanti, cercavano di ottenere dalle rispettabili streghe come lei. Nulla di più di una passione passeggera che avrebbe lasciato lei col cuore infranto e la reputazione distrutta, tutte cose che una Menelli non avrebbe mai dovuto permettersi. 

John Christensen e il suo sguardo sembravano promettere tutte queste cose ma lei non ne era affatto dispiaciuta, solo gradevolmente confusa.

Come se venisse da un altro scompartimento e non dal sedile di fronte al suo, la voce di Catherine la raggiunse, annunciando che a breve sarebbero arrivate a Hogwarts. 

Negli occhi delle amiche, Cornelia lesse lo stesso miscuglio di gioia e trepidazione che doveva esserci anche nei suoi. Presero ciascuna la gabbia contenente il rispettivo animale, e Cornelia si assicurò che il suo grosso gatto nero stesse ancora dormendo.

«Dobbiamo preoccuparci di qualche tuo fratello?» chiese Catherine a Lucille.                                                                                                         

Era tradizione infatti, data la straordinaria quantità di fratelli Nott che continuavano ad arrivare a Hogwarts, che i più grandi tra loro si premurassero affinché i più piccoli raggiungessero il castello senza intoppi.

Lucille scosse la testa e disse: «Sarà Oliver a occuparsi di Kathleen e ad assicurarsi che segua quelli del primo anno. Gli altri sapranno cavarsela, non sono più dei novellini».

Quando scesero dal treno notarono subito il caos che regnava sulla banchina come ogni anno, mentre Colby, il guardiacaccia, chiamava con la sua voce profonda gli alunni del primo anno.

La massa di studenti le spinse con poca grazia verso il luogo in cui le carrozze senza cavalli li avrebbero portati al castello; le prime della fila erano già in movimento e loro tre si affrettarono a cercarne una disponibile.

«Eccovi, voi tre. Lo sapevo che prima o poi vi avremmo scovate».

Cornelia si girò col sorriso sulle labbra nel riconoscere la voce di Marcus Potter, seguito a ruota da Vincent Baston, entrambi appartenenti ai Grifondoro.

Lucille, leggermente rossa in viso, si aggiustò meglio il corpetto della divisa seminascosta dietro Catherine, prima di sfoderare un sorriso in direzione di Baston. Vincent dal canto suo la ignorò, rivolgendosi a Cornelia con aria sofferente.

«Che cosa hai fatto quest’estate? Ho bisogno di una Cercatrice veloce in squadra, lo sai, dobbiamo vincere la coppa e devi essere la più agile in campo».

Quando si parlava di Quidditch, anche la perfetta educazione di Baston veniva meno. Battitore e Capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro, Baston era solitamente gentile e tranquillo, salvo poi assumere una personalità completamente differente nel momento in cui metteva piede sul campo da gioco.

Conoscendolo, Cornelia non si curò del suo commento e rispose serena che avrebbe preso il Boccino per prima a costo della vita. Dal modo in cui Baston annuì in risposta, la ragazza capì che non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di meno.

«Se hai finito di tormentare le fanciulle qui presenti con le tue manie, ci conviene prendere una carrozza o ci toccherà arrivare al castello a piedi» suggerì Marcus.

Lucille, offesa dal disinteresse di Vincent, saltò dentro la prima carrozza disponibile, certa che fosse libera; l’istante successivo lanciò un gridolino di terrore e fece un balzo all’indietro che per poco non la fece finire a terra.

Il motivo per cui era ancora miracolosamente in piedi risultò essere il braccio di Nathaniel Greengrass, spuntato all’improvviso dall’interno della carrozza, che le circondava la vita.

«Mi lusinghi, Lucille tesoro, nel voler salire sulla mia stessa carrozza» disse Nathaniel con un sorriso diabolico stampato in faccia. «Ho sempre saputo che fingevi, quando dicevi di non amarmi».

Lucille, che aveva oramai raggiunto l’esatta colorazione di un pomodoro maturo, fu spinta da parte da Catherine che non si fece problemi ad accomodarsi sul lato occupato da Nathaniel, ma il più lontano possibile da lui.

Lucille, in un silenzio carico di rabbia, salì a sua volta e si girò con decisione verso il lato opposto in cui sedeva Nathaniel, trovandovi Christensen. Rimase a bocca aperta e si voltò nuovamente quando lui inarcò un sopracciglio; piuttosto che sedersi accanto a John Christensen, la ragazza preferì strizzarsi tra Catherine e Nathaniel.

Cornelia, ancora a terra, stava ascoltando Potter e Baston dire che avrebbero preso la carrozza successiva e si stupì di trovare una mano tesa ad aiutarla nel momento in cui posò il piede sul predellino.

Alzò gli occhi a incontrare lo sguardo freddo e serio di John e rifiutò la sua mano appoggiandosi allo sportello della carrozza; lui sgranò gli occhi per un momento, prima di scrutarla con odio mentre si accomodava nell’unico posto rimasto libero accanto a lui. 

La tensione all’interno del trabiccolo era palpabile mentre si avviava verso il castello, lungo la stradina lievemente sconnessa; due volte la carrozza prese delle buche e per tutte e due le volte Cornelia rimbalzò contro il ragazzo danese. Mortificata e rossa in viso, mormorò delle scuse confuse prima di voltarsi verso il finestrino e cercare di intravedere la scuola. 

John aveva un braccio disteso lungo la coscia con la mano serrata in un pugno, segno di quanto poco avesse gradito i sobbalzi della carrozza; teneva il viso rivolto verso il lato opposto rispetto a Cornelia e aveva stretto così tanto la mascella che chiunque avrebbe potuto notare il muscolo in tensione sulla guancia.

Lucille avviò una conversazione con Catherine riguardo lo Smistamento che si sarebbe tenuto a breve in un disperato tentativo di allentare la tensione, ma le risposte monosillabiche dell’amica la indussero a tacere. 

Quando la carrozza si fermò davanti al grande portone di quercia, aperto per accogliere gli studenti, poco mancò che tutti tirassero un sospiro di sollievo. 

A occhi bassi, Cornelia aspettò che gli altri scendessero in modo da non dover affrontare di nuovo Christensen; per tutto il tragitto infatti, la ragazza non aveva fatto altro se non darsi della stupida. Rifiutare la mano offertale era stata una scortesia insolita per una come lei e la cosa peggiore era che non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché di quel gesto.

Forse erano stati i commenti delle sue amiche, forse il modo in cui lui l’aveva guardata quel giorno e come si fosse risentito quando lei aveva usato il suo soprannome. 

Afflitta, osservò Nathaniel scendere per primo e aiutare sia Lucille che Catherine a uscire dalla carrozza; lei, essendo seduta dalla parte opposta rispetto all’uscita doveva aspettare che Christensen scendesse a sua volta, prima di avere il via libera. 

Senza degnarla di uno sguardo, il ragazzo si affrettò ad abbandonare la carrozza e Cornelia si alzò con aria mesta, allungando la mano verso lo sportello per cercare un punto d’appoggio.

Dal nulla, due mani si chiusero leggere sui suoi fianchi, sollevandola appena prima di poggiarla a terra; Cornelia, stupefatta, si ritrovò a fissare John che l’aveva aiutata. 

Il suo gesto la fece sentire, se possibile, ancora peggio, perché lui si era dimostrato educato nonostante il trattamento che lei gli aveva riservato.

«Grazie per l’aiu…» Cornelia non fece in tempo a finire la frase perché lui la interruppe, gelido e vagamente ironico.

«Figuratevi signorina Menelli, è stato un piacere» disse, poi le diede le spalle e si avviò verso l’entrata seguito da Nathaniel.

«Che zotico quel Christensen!» sibilò Lucille, irritata. «Per non parlare del suo amico. Avete sentito quello che mi ha detto, non è vero? Brutto insolente, un giorno gli lancerò una fattura».

Lieta che il borbottare iroso di Lucille impedisse a Catherine di indagare sulla natura dei suoi sentimenti, Cornelia la lasciò proseguire senza alcun freno, limitandosi a dare il suo assenso di tanto in tanto. 

L’immensità della Sala Grande si presentò all’improvviso davanti ai loro occhi e tutte e tre indugiarono per un momento sulla soglia, ammirandone lo splendore. 

Il tavolo più vicino all’entrata era quello dei Serpeverde, seguivano poi Corvonero, Tassorosso e infine Grifondoro. Tutti i tavoli erano disposti perpendicolarmente rispetto alla pedana rialzata in fondo alla Sala, dove sedevano invece gli insegnanti.  

Centinaia di candele fluttuavano a mezz’aria sopra i tavoli, contribuendo a diffondere la luce assieme alla torce infisse alle pareti. Sopra di loro, il soffitto incantato mostrava la volta celeste punteggiata di stelle, occasionalmente attraversata da qualche nuvola passeggera.

Arrivate al tavolo di Grifondoro le tre amiche sedettero accanto, sulla panca vicino al muro, rivolte verso il resto della Sala. Nella parte opposta del tavolo, a due posti di distanza, Nathaniel Greengrass aveva un’aria insolitamente seria mentre ascoltava John che parlava concitato di quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un articolo della  _ Gazzetta del Profeta _ .

Silenziosi e con un’aria alquanto cupa, Marcus Potter e Vincent Baston scivolarono nei due posti liberi di fronte alle tre ragazze.

«Cosa succede?» chiese Catherine mentre scostava una ciocca di capelli biondi dalla fronte, gli occhi che correvano lungo i tavoli pervasi da un insolito chiacchiericcio. «Questa sera sembrano tutti su di giri, ma non credo si stiano scambiando aneddoti sulle vacanze».

Sembrava che Catherine avesse colto perfettamente la situazione: le quattro tavolate erano percorse da un ininterrotto scambio di informazioni, che volavano da un capo all’altro con sorprendente rapidità. Gli studenti, tranne forse quelli più giovani, non sembrava stessero raccontando agli amici delle vacanze appena trascorse, ma sussurravano senza posa in capannelli più o meno numerosi; c’era chi ostentava diffidenza, chi costernazione e chi invece appariva vagamente allarmato.

Cornelia notò un certo movimento anche al tavolo dei professori, mentre invece quello dei Tassorosso sembrava il più silenzioso.

«Hanno trovato il corpo di Benjamin Abbott questa mattina a casa sua» disse Vincent, cupo. «È stato assassinato».

Lucille trattenne il respiro e si portò le mani alle labbra mentre Cornelia, seppur sconvolta, si premurò di chiedere delucidazioni.

«Quel Benjamin Abbott? Quello che ha scritto  _ Storia Moderna _ ? L’autore del nostro libro di Storia della Magia?»

«Proprio quello, mio cugino di Corvonero mi ha dato il giornale dopo averlo letto» confermò Marcus e passò loro una copia della  _ Gazzetta _ .

«Ecco perché mio padre è andato in ufficio di gran corsa questa mattina e non ci ha accompagnati al binario» sussurrò Catherine, lo sguardo perso nel nulla.

«È citato nell’articolo infatti» le disse Marcus scrutandola, pensieroso.

Catherine lo guardò, si riscosse e tese la mano per prendere il giornale; in quanto Auror, suo padre era sicuramente in prima linea in quell’indagine.

La ragazza aprì il giornale e cominciò a leggere, con Cornelia e Lucille ai suoi lati che ascoltavano attente.

_ ATTACCO A GODRIC’S HOLLOW _ _ _

_ Nelle prime ore dell’alba di questa mattina, un manipolo di tre maghi si è introdotto nell’abitazione di Benjamin Abbott, noto storico della magia. _ _ _

_ Il mago viveva da solo nella sua casa appena fuori dal centro abitato di Godric’s Hollow, dove gli Abbott risiedono da molti anni; il signor Abbott, noto al mondo magico per il suo carattere scorbutico oltre che per il suo contributo alla storiografia magica, si trovava nella sua biblioteca privata quando tre ignoti maghi si sono introdotti nella sua abitazione, cogliendolo di sorpresa. _ _ _

_ Gli Auror giunti sul luogo del delitto hanno confermato che all’interno della villa si è svolta una battaglia, a riprova del fatto che il signor Abbott abbia cercato di difendersi nonostante fosse in inferiorità numerica. _ _ _

_ Gli assassini si sono dispersi non appena i primi maghi delle abitazioni più vicine sono giunti sul posto, attirati dai rumori dello scontro; per il momento il signor Theodore Abbott, fratello della vittima, si rifiuta di lasciare dichiarazioni in merito all’accaduto, se non quella in cui afferma che nulla di valore è stato portato via dalla casa. _ _ _

_ Gli unici oggetti preziosi risultano essere i tomi dello storico della magia, che a quanto pare erano tutelati da numerosi incantesimi di protezione. Nessuno di essi manca però all’appello, segno che i malfattori non sono riusciti ad aggirare in tempo gli incantesimi di protezione e a fuggire con la refurtiva, come conferma Adam Macmillan, uno dei primi Auror giunti sul posto. _ _ _

_ Mentre le indagini hanno inizio, la comunità magica non può fare altro se non cominciare a proteggersi da sola, dato che gli Auror addetti a questo compito non sono nemmeno in grado di assicurare quel minimo di ordine e stabilità necessari a farci leggere un buon libro la sera. _ _ _

«Non è un bell’articolo» disse subito Lucille, preoccupata che l’amica potesse offendersi.

Catherine però, tranquilla come sempre, si limitò a scrollare le spalle senza dare segno di essere in collera.

«Non importa quello che hanno scritto, è il loro lavoro creare paura nella popolazione magica al solo scopo di vendere più copie del giornale» disse con calma e poi restituì la  _ Gazzetta del Profeta _  a Marcus.

«La domanda è: perché mai arrivare a uccidere un uomo per rubargli i suoi libri?» chiese Cornelia mentre cercava di afferrare un pensiero che si ostinava a restare ai margini della sua mente, quasi si prendesse gioco di lei. 

Sapeva di conoscere la risposta, ne era certa, eppure qualcosa continuava a sfuggirle.

«È risaputo che il signor Abbott collezionasse libri molto rari, unici nel loro genere» le rispose subito Vincent. «Possiede le uniche copie esistenti di alcuni libri o la sola edizione inglese disponibile».

«Sì, d’accordo» disse Lucille, spazientita. «Tuttavia non credo che abbiano fatto irruzione nella sua abitazione solo per dei libri».

«E per cos’altro sennò?» le chiese Catherine. «Non aveva altri oggetti di valore in casa».

«È vero» confermò Marcus Potter, accigliato. «Sono stato a casa sua con mio padre una volta e non c’era nulla che fosse degno di essere rubato. Possedeva a malapena un servizio da tè».

«È tutto molto strano, non trovate?» disse nuovamente Lucille. «Dopotutto è un Purosangue, poteva permettersi uno stile di vita più elevato e dignitoso».

Cornelia vide gli amici spazientirsi per i commenti di Lucille; Catherine alzò gli occhi al cielo e strinse le labbra, mentre Vincent prese a fissarla con una espressione di ostentata incredulità sul volto, pronto, Cornelia ne era certa, a replicare in maniera mordace.

«Non tutti i Purosangue decidono di condurre lo stesso stile di vita» disse Cornelia con dolcezza, tentando di far ragionare Lucille. «Alcuni preferiscono vivere fuori dagli schemi».

Gli occhi verde scuro di Lucille si spalancarono mentre l’amica la guardava, sorpresa dalle sue considerazioni.

«Sì Cornelia ma non ha senso, si diventa dei reietti della società!» scosse la testa e guardò il tavolo di Tassorosso. «Forse è per questo che nessuno dei fratelli Abbott è presente stasera».

«Già» disse Vincent Baston, il tono di voce spaventosamente ironico mentre fissava Lucille, incredulo. «Forse hanno ritenuto più opportuno presenziare alle esequie dello zio reietto piuttosto che prendere il treno per Hogwarts. Che sciocchi».

La reazione di Lucille fu immediata e prevedibile; la ragazza si rese conto di essere stata fin troppo superficiale e arrossì in maniera quasi imbarazzante. Fissò il tavolo di legno con aria mortificata e gli occhi gonfi di lacrime, mentre pigolava delle deboli scuse.

Catherine guardò Vincent con aria irritata, mentre Cornelia si affrettava a porgere il fazzolettino con sopra ricamato il proprio monogramma a Lucille, stringendole una mano sotto il tavolo per darle conforto.

Marcus rimbrottò l’amico, che si scusò con Lucille.

«Mi dispiace, non intendevo essere offensivo».

«Non fa niente, me lo sono meritata» replicò Lucille con un tono di voce così basso che Vincent dovette chinarsi in avanti per udirla.

Non ci fu tempo per altre scuse o spiegazioni di sorta, perché la professoressa Doge di Trasfigurazione era appena entrata nella Sala Grande, alla testa degli studenti del primo anno; tra la folla di primini impauriti Cornelia scorse la sorella più piccola di Lucille, Kathleen, che fissava con aria terrorizzata lo sgabello sul quale la professoressa aveva posato il logoro Cappello Parlante.

Mentre quello cominciava a cantare una canzone che illustrava le caratteristiche di tutte le case di Hogwarts, Cornelia riandò con la mente al giorno del suo Smistamento.

_ Una bambina minuscola, fin troppo minuta per la sua età, fissava incantata le tante barchette che sostavano sulla riva del lago e che andavano pian piano riempendosi.  _ _ _

_ Seguì la bambina bionda con cui aveva fatto amicizia in treno, Catherine, mentre si dirigeva verso una barca con già due ragazzi a bordo. Impaziente di salire, spostò una ciocca dei lunghi capelli scuri dietro la spalla, per avere una visuale migliore e prendere posto sulla barchetta senza cadere in acqua.  _ _ _

_ Nonostante i suoi sforzi perse l’equilibro, un piede già all’interno della barca e l’altro che scivolava sulla riva fangosa; due braccia di bambino la circondarono, tirandola dentro la barca.  _ _ _

_ Lei posò le mani sulle spalle del bambino e lo guardò, riconoscente; aveva occhi di un blu scuro, fin troppo seri rispetto a quelli degli altri maghetti con cui era cresciuta. Con la complicità degli ultimi raggi del sole che stava per tramontare, Cornelia notò che aveva i capelli di un biondo intenso e gli rivolse un gran sorriso, prima di ringraziarlo. _ _ _

_ «Sta’ attenta» le disse il bambino, uno strano accento appena percepibile nella pronuncia altrimenti perfetta. _ _ _

_ «Sei straniero anche tu?» chiese Cornelia, felice di non essere la sola a provenire da un altro paese. «Io sono italiana; tu da dove vieni?» _ _ _

_ «Sono danese» le rispose il bambino freddamente, voltandosi a guardare il castello che sorgeva dinnanzi a loro. _ _ _

_ Quando erano arrivati al portone d’ingresso il guardiacaccia li aveva lasciati alle cure della Vicepreside, la professoressa Doge, che li aveva portati in una saletta e gli aveva spiegato il funzionamento delle Case a Hogwarts e il sistema dei punteggi. Poi li aveva fatti attendere lì per qualche minuto, prima di tornare a prenderli e condurli nella Sala Grande. _ _ _

_ Cornelia si era messa in fila accanto a Catherine, meravigliata dalla maestosità del castello, mentre la bambina con i capelli neri e gli occhi verdi davanti a loro parlava quasi senza riprendere fiato, raccontando a tutti dove erano stati smistati i suoi fratelli maggiori. _ _ _

_ Il bambino danese era stato uno tra i primi a essere chiamato; si era seduto da poco sullo sgabello e già Cornelia aveva sentito dei mormorii levarsi dopo che era stato pronunciato il suo nome. Ma il Cappello Parlante non ci aveva messo molto a decidere, e il tavolo più a destra della Sala esplose in un fragoroso applauso quando fu assegnato a Grifondoro. _ _ _

_ Poco dopo anche Catherine fu assegnata a Grifondoro e Cornelia si ritrovò a fianco della bambina con gli occhi verdi, ora silenziosa ed estremamente pallida. _ _ _

_ «Menelli, Cornelia!» aveva poi esclamato la professoressa Doge. _ _ _

_ Cornelia aveva camminato a testa alta verso lo sgabello, incurante dei commenti che si levavano attorno a lei, sedendo composta mentre il Cappello troppo grande le scivolava sulla testa. _ _ _

_ «Bene bene, cosa abbiamo qui?» domandò una vocina al suo orecchio, facendola sobbalzare lievemente. _ _ _

_ «Una bella testa, non c’è dubbio; da un po’ non se ne vedevano così. Eppure percepisco molta ambizione e anche una notevole dose di orgoglio. Hai preferenze, bambina?» _ _ _

_ «No» fu la decisa risposta di Cornelia. «Sono la prima della mia famiglia a frequentare Hogwarts e non ho tradizioni da rispettare». _ _ _

_ «Molto bene» borbottò il cappello. «Hai fin troppo coraggio perché possa mandarti a Serpeverde; meglio Grifondoro!» _ _ _

_ Gli applausi _ __ _ dei suoi compagni di Casa la colmarono di orgoglio e, riconsegnato il Cappello alla professoressa Doge, corse a sedersi vicino a Catherine, che si voltò verso di lei radiosa. Di fronte, John Christensen, il bambino danese, abbozzò un sorriso e lei gliene rivolse uno enorme in risposta.  _ _ _

_ Poco dopo li raggiunse la bambina dagli occhi verdi che aveva parlato senza sosta e che si accomodò accanto a Cornelia. La bambina si presentò e disse di chiamarsi Lucille… _ _ _

«È una Grifondoro anche lei!» l’urlo estasiato di Lucille riportò Cornelia al presente, appena in tempo per vedere Kathleen Nott togliersi il Cappello e correre verso il loro tavolo, dritta fra le braccia della sorella maggiore.

Cornelia si aggiunse al caldo applauso dei suoi compagni di Casa, mentre dal tavolo dei Serpeverde Oliver Nott, Caposcuola e fratello maggiore della sua amica, scuoteva la testa divertito e applaudiva piano.

La cena si svolse senza intoppi e i ragazzi dimenticarono per un po’ le recenti cattive notizie, troppo concentrati sul cibo per pensare ad altro. Quando finalmente anche i dolci furono spariti e gli studenti più giovani avevano già la testa ciondolante, il Preside Diggory si alzò in piedi, nella sua veste verde e oro, con le braccia allargate come a voler comprendere in esse tutti gli alunni.

«A tutti i nuovi studenti di quest’anno un caloroso benvenuto e un altrettanto caloroso bentornati a quelli più vecchiotti. Solo poche raccomandazioni, prima che andiate nei dormitori: la Foresta Proibita è vietata a tutti gli studenti, anche ai più coraggiosi, e raccomando vivamente a tutti di seguire le indicazioni dei Capiscuola e dei Prefetti, che sono qui per aiutarvi e guidarvi». 

Il Preside rivolse loro un altro grande sorriso prima di concludere il suo discorso: «Adesso andate pure a riposare nei vostri dormitori, domattina avrete le prime lezioni ad attendervi».

Il solito grattare delle panche sul pavimento sovrastò per un attimo i richiami dei Prefetti, impegnati a radunare gli studenti del primo anno. 

«Voi conduceteli al dormitorio» disse Cornelia ai Prefetti del quinto anno di Grifondoro. «Io e Christensen ci assicureremo che nessuno resti indietro».

I ragazzi annuirono rapidamente e disposero i nuovi Grifondoro in una fila ordinata, mentre Cornelia volgeva lo sguardo verso John; lo vide fissare per chissà quale motivo il tavolo dei Corvonero e lo raggiunse spazientita.

«Vieni con me dietro gli studenti di Grifondoro? Voglio assicurarmi che nessuno si perda» chiese Cornelia, piuttosto bruscamente.

«Come dici?» replicò Christensen, distratto. La fissò per un attimo prima di risponderle, mentre lei attendeva con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Sì certo, andiamo» disse poi burbero, chiaramente ripresosi dalla trance.

In silenzio, seguirono con calma gli studenti del primo anno che fissavano affascinati le armature, i quadri e le statue del castello, impressionati e felici.

Le voci dei Prefetti del quinto anno arrivavano morbide e flebili nelle retrovie, dove John e Cornelia camminavano fianco a fianco, pronti a recuperare studenti disertori o semplicemente troppo distratti.

«Volevo scusarmi per il mio comportamento di questa sera» esordì Cornelia facendosi coraggio, lo sguardo rivolto però al pavimento, concentrata sul ticchettio dei propri stivali. «Non avrei dovuto rifiutare il tuo aiuto nel salire in carrozza. Sono davvero desolata».

John si fermò, stupito, e Cornelia fece altri due passi prima di rendersene conto; a quel punto si fermò anche lei e si girò ad affrontarlo.

La guardava incuriosito, con gli occhi sgranati che per un istante le ricordarono quelli di Kristoffer sul binario. Di nuovo, senza preavviso e senza vergogna, quegli occhi blu percorsero lentamente il suo corpo, quasi con arroganza; si fermarono sulla curva dei fianchi e poi sul seno, prima di farle la cortesia di tornare a guardarla in viso.

Quando lo fecero, Cornelia era rossa per l’imbarazzo e lo fissò furiosa, desiderando di poterlo incenerire.

«Perché hai rifiutato il mio aiuto?» sussurrò lui, coprendo con due brevi passi la distanza che li separava, apparentemente incurante delle buone maniere che gli imponevano una certa distanza dalle sue gonne.

La fissò dritta negli occhi, imponendole di rispondere con la forza del suo sguardo.

«Non lo so» disse piano Cornelia, abbassando il capo per non doverlo più guardare. «Forse per come mi hai risposto sul treno» farfugliò poi, cercando di risultare credibile.

La mano di lui si posò sulla sua guancia, facendola trasalire e obbligandola a rialzare il volto. La guardò inclinando la testa di lato, con l’interesse accademico di uno studioso.

«Qual è il vero motivo per cui hai rifiutato il mio aiuto?» le chiese di nuovo, cogliendola di sorpresa. 

Cornelia aprì la bocca per rispondere, nonostante non avesse nessuna idea in mente, ma non fece in tempo a formulare una frase perché un rumore di passi giunse dal corridoio alle spalle di John.

Lui si staccò rapidamente e si affrettò a mantenere una debita distanza, mentre lei lisciava con imbarazzo le gonne.

«Sei qui, John» disse una voce morbida e leggermente roca di donna, una voce che sembrava essere volutamente provocante. «Temevo ti fossi ritirato nel tuo dormitorio».

Rosaline Smith, Nata Babbana al sesto anno dei Corvonero, evidentemente non si era accorta della figura minuta di Cornelia, nascosta dietro Christensen.

Sussultò quando la vide, stupita, e le sue labbra rosee si schiusero a formare una muta esclamazione. Volse gli occhi azzurri a terra, mentre si sistemava una ciocca di capelli biondo miele dietro l’orecchio.

Cornelia rimase immobile, lo sguardo che guizzava da lei a lui, improvvisamente consapevole del perché lui avesse fissato il tavolo dei Corvonero poco prima; rabbia e disgusto la invasero implacabili e li fissò entrambi con disprezzo.

Rosaline arrossì e non sostenne il suo sguardo neanche per un secondo; Christensen pareva invece, per chissà quale sciocco motivo, divertito.

«Tolgo il disturbo, mi rendo conto di essere di troppo e non vorrei assistere ad episodi che potrebbero  _ infangare _  la mia reputazione» sibilò Cornelia, prima di voltarsi e incamminarsi decisa verso i dormitori.

_ Stupido danese troppo biondo, _  pensò furiosa. Come osava guardarla e sfiorarla in quel modo, lei, una Menelli, quando poi si intratteneva con delle Nate Babbane dalla pessima reputazione?

Rosaline Smith era famosa per queste sue avventure e si mormorava che si concedesse solo ai Purosangue; o ne avrebbe sposato uno, rifletté Cornelia, oppure sarebbe diventata una donna scarlatta.

Mormorò seccata la parola d’ordine alla Signora Grassa (« _ Laudi! _ ») e salì decisa verso il suo dormitorio.

Un o  scroscio di risate allegre la accolse, tanto da farle temere di essersi introdotta in quello sbagliato.

Clarisse Prewett stava allentando i lacci del corsetto di Lucille, mentre Catherine e Lucretia Paciock ridevano, sedute sul letto di quest’ultima.

«Cornelia, sei arrivata!» Clarisse le rivolse un sorriso radioso e la abbracciò, seguita a ruota da Lucretia.

Cornelia si stampò un sorriso in faccia, decisa a dimenticare l’increscioso episodio di poco prima e chiese alle ragazze di cosa stessero parlando.

«Clarisse si lamentava delle su e  forme» esordì Lucille ridendo, mentre si sfilava il corsetto e spariva dietro le tende del suo letto per liberarsi degli ultimi indumenti e indossare la camicia da notte. «Ritiene di non averne abbastanza» aggiunse poi, facendo capolino con la testa da dietro la tenda.

Cornelia scosse la testa fintamente esasperata, mentre Catherine si alzava per aiutarla con i lacci del corsetto e Clarisse replicava, irritata: «Mi basterebbe essere almeno come te e Catherine, se non posso essere come Cornelia e Lucretia» sbuffò poi, cercando di nascondere le risa.

Ma non ci riuscì perché tutte le altre compagne di dormitorio scoppiarono a ridere fragorosamente, coinvolgendola.

«Io sono italiana» disse Cornelia mentre emergeva dalle tende del baldacchino, allacciandosi la vestaglia e liberando le poche ciocche di capelli che aveva fissato dietro la nuca. «Sai che siamo più formose, è la nostra conformazione» ghignò poi sedendosi sul letto di Lucille che ancora rideva.

«E i tuoi capelli?» chiese Catherine con una punta d’invidia. «Non devi passare mezz’ora davanti allo specchio ogni mattina cercando di fare i boccoli, mentre rischi di cecarti un occhio con la bacchetta per il sonno!»

«Ma questo non è perché sei italiana, vero?» intervenne Lucretia. «È una caratteristica della tua famiglia, non è così?»

Cornelia annuì vigorosamente e dopo qualche altra risata le ragazze si stesero ciascuna nei propri letti. 

Cornelia ripensò stancamente alla giornata appena trascorsa; sembrava essere passata una vita da quando aveva salvato Kristoffer e parlato con John. Poi si ricordò che probabilmente in quel momento lui era impegnato in attività del tutto diverse e si rigirò nel letto, nuovamente infastidita.

Posò una mano sotto al viso e si impose di dormire, per poter affrontare al meglio l’indomani mattina. Poco prima di cadere fra le braccia del sonno, la sua mente le inviò un ultimo pensiero lucido; la mano che aveva posato sotto il viso era la destra, la stessa che si era ferita quella mattina, la stessa che sua madre aveva curato con un colpo di bacchetta. La stessa che John Christensen aveva baciato sul treno e attorno alla quale era ancora avvolto il suo fazzoletto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

Innocenti omissioni

« _ Tergeo! _ » borbottò per la centesima volta Cornelia, spazientita.

Era rinchiusa nel bagno da almeno mezz’ora, cercando disperatamente di far tornare immacolato il fazzoletto con il quale John Christensen aveva avvolto la sua mano sanguinante il giorno prima.

La ragazza sapeva benissimo che avrebbe potuto lasciarlo a lavare con la biancheria sporca per poi ritrovarlo pulito qualche giorno dopo, grazie all’incessante lavoro degli Elfi Domestici di Hogwarts, ma la rabbia generata da ciò a cui aveva assistito la sera prima era ancora così pressante da farle desiderare di liberarsi al più presto di qualsiasi cosa appartenesse al giovane danese.

Non capiva però per quale motivo l’incantesimo avesse improvvisamente cessato di funzionare, proprio ora poi che mancava così poco per far tornare il fazzoletto all’originario candore.

Un lieve bussare alla porta la indusse ad alzare gli occhi stanchi dal suo lavoro, appena in tempo per notare la testa bionda di Catherine fare capolino.

«Buongiorno» mormorò l’amica, evidentemente ancora assonnata. «Si può?»

Cornelia annuì al suo indirizzo e le riservò un sorriso tirato quando Catherine si avvicinò, un sopracciglio inarcato a sottolineare, come se ce ne fosse bisogno, l’assurdità di ciò che stava facendo.

«So che ci sono degli Elfi Domestici che svolgerebbero questo compito molto meglio di me» si affrettò a precisare Cornelia. «D’altro canto, vorrei liberarmi di tutto ciò che ha a che fare con Christensen entro la fine di questa giornata».

Anche alle proprie orecchie, il tono di voce suonava triste ed abbattuto, quando Cornelia invece avrebbe voluto risultare secca e concisa, e forse fu proprio questo ad indurre Catherine a lasciar cadere l’argomento, almeno per il momento.

«C’è solo una cosa che non capisco» continuò Cornelia, ottenendo questa volta il tono aspro tanto bramato. «E cioè come mai questo incantesimo sia risultato efficace fino a cinque minuti fa e invece sia del tutto inutile ora».

Rivolse l’ennesima occhiata frustrata al fazzoletto, come a volerlo accusare di scarsa collaborazione, prima che la bassa risata dell’amica la inducesse ad osservarla, perplessa, chiedendosi cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente.

«Probabilmente l’incantesimo funzionerebbe se tu tenessi la bacchetta puntata nella giusta direzione» disse Catherine, il sorriso che le aleggiava sulle labbra e negli occhi azzurri. «In compenso, dubito che il muro alle tue spalle sia mai stato più pulito» aggiunse poi con dolcezza.

Stupita, Cornelia abbassò lo sguardo sulla bacchetta che teneva nella mano destra e poi si girò a controllare il muro dietro di sé; una parte di esso era in effetti sorprendentemente più bianca rispetto a quelle che la circondavano.

Con un fluido movimento del polso volse nuovamente la bacchetta nella giusta direzione, sospirando appena.

«Lascia, finisco io».

Le mani di Catherine la fermarono mentre stava alzando la bacchetta e si impossessarono del fazzoletto.

Cornelia mormorò un debole ringraziamento e si sedette su uno dei paffuti sgabelli presenti nel bagnetto, mentre osservava la compagna che con pochi, rapidi colpi di bacchetta riportava il fazzoletto al suo aspetto originario.

La porta si socchiuse per la seconda volta proprio mentre Catherine stava aprendo bocca – pronta sicuramente a chiedere delucidazioni su quanto avvenuto la sera precedente –, mostrando questa volta la minuta figura di Lucille, che si introdusse rapidamente nel bagno e sigillò l’uscio con un sussurrato  _ Colloportus! _

«Allora» esordì infine voltandosi a guardare le amiche, gli occhi verde scuro allegri e vispi nonostante l’ora. «Siete già arrivate alla parte interessante?»

Cornelia sospirò per l’ennesima volta, massaggiandosi lentamente le tempie così da evitare di guardare le amiche; non solo non  sapeva assolutamente cosa e quanto potesse raccontare ma non ne aveva nemmeno voglia.

«Stiamo aspettando» precisò Lucille, le braccia incrociate sotto al seno e l’aria vagamente minacciosa.

Cornelia azzardò un’occhiata in direzione di Catherine sperando in un po’ di sostegno, ma evidentemente l’amica quell’anno doveva aver deciso che la ragione fosse sempre dalla parte di Lucille, perché assunse la sua stessa posa e la guardò in viso senza tradire la benché minima espressione. 

«E va bene» si arrese Cornelia, alzandosi dallo sgabello e riprendendo il fazzoletto di John dalle mani di Catherine.

«Ieri sera io e Christensen abbiamo seguito i Prefetti del quinto anno che scortavano i nuovi arrivati qui alla  torre. Siamo rimasti indietro rispetto  a loro per acciuffare qualche primino troppo zelante o semplicemente distratto».

La ragazza prese a piegare il fazzoletto in maniera ordinata con eleganti movimenti della bacchett a;  le mani tradirono appena  il suo umore, nel momento in cui rivisse nella sua mente quello che era successo la sera prima.

«Mi sono scusata con Christensen per il mio comportamento maleducato quando ho rifiutato il suo aiuto per salire in carrozza» proseguì Cornelia, scorgendo un’espressione stupita sui volti delle amiche.

Vedendole pronte a ribattere, la giovane alzò prontamente una mano ad anticiparle, certa che se si fosse fermata poi non sarebbe più riuscita a terminare il suo racconto.

«Mi ha chiesto il vero motivo per il quale avessi rifiutato il suo aiuto, ma prima che potessi rispondere siamo stati interrotti» disse, la voce inconsapevolmente più bassa.

Omise però volontariamente lo sguardo che John le aveva riservato e la carezza sulla guancia, ma al ricordo di quelle dita calde sulla propria pelle si sentì arrossire appena.

«Chi vi ha interrotti?» chiese Lucille, gli occhi ridotti a fessura che sembravano aver già indovinato la conclusione della storia.

«Rosaline Smith» si limitò a rispondere Cornelia, consapevole che aggiungere dell’altro sarebbe stato superfluo.

Le delicate sopracciglia di Catherine si inarcarono, mostrando con chiarezza la sua sorpresa, mentre Lucille sfoggiò un’espressione a metà tra lo scettico e il disgustato.

« _ Rosaline Smith? _ » chiese infatti. «Credevo che Christensen avesse gusti migliori, o perlomeno che si astenesse dal combinare certi…incontri».

«Non ho mai capito cosa ci trovino alcuni ragazzi in quella  _ donna _ » disse Catherine. «Potrà anche avere un bel viso, ma ci sono ragazze molto più carine ad Hogwarts e soprattutto molto più rispettabili».

Cornelia abbozzò un sorriso teso, incerta su come procedere.

«Penso sia chiaro perché la preferiscano» si risolse a dire. «Quello che mi ha dato fastidio però è stata la reazione di Christensen; pareva quasi divertito dalla situazione, mentre io invece la trovavo incresciosa. Non mi importa molto del fatto che  Rosaline Smith  sia una Nata Babbana, ma non voglio essere vista in sua presenza data la sua reputazione».

Cornelia terminò il suo racconto con un tono che suonava definitivo e vide Catherine annuire lentamente alle sue parole. Lucille invece ostentava un sorrisetto furbo, e Cornelia si chiese cosa mai avesse detto di fraintendibile questa volta.

«Quindi è questa l’unica ragione per cui ti sei infastidita?» le chiese Lucille. «Il fatto che qualcuno potesse vederti in compagnia di una ragazza dalla dubbia reputazione?»

«E cosa, altrimenti?» replicò a sua volta Cornelia, la fronte lievemente aggrottata mentre cercava di  capire a cosa si stesse riferendo l’amica. «Era una situazione sconveniente, sono certa che ne converrai con me, e non voglio in alcun modo rovinare il nome  della mia famiglia» asserì la ragazza.

Né Catherine né Lucille si mostrarono stupite dalla sua affermazione; da anni infatti erano al corrente di quanto Cornelia tenesse al nome dei Menelli. Si impegnava il doppio degli altri per eccellere nelle materie che seguiva, manteneva un comportamento impeccabile in qualsiasi situazione ed era popolare fra gli studenti, molti dei quali guardavano a lei come modello dal quale trarre ispirazione.

«Va bene, abbiamo capit o:  Christensen è un idiota come tutti gli uomini» sentenziò Catherine senza mezzi termini. «Adesso però è il caso di preparaci o non arriveremo mai a lezione in tempo, e credo che anche le altre si siano svegliate».

Dal dormitorio infatti giungevano i lievi rumori tipici del risveglio, le tende dei letti a baldacchino che frusciavano piano e le sonnacchiose chiacchere di chi ha appena abbandonato le braccia di Morfeo.

Cornelia si diresse verso la porta insieme alle altre ma, mentre Catherine rimuoveva l’incantesimo di Lucille, quest’ultima si voltò verso Cornelia parlandole in tono serio.

«Christensen potrà anche aver preferito Rosaline Smith ieri sera, ma ho visto il modo in cui ti ha guardata. Io penso che lui sia realmente interessato a te solo che, come molti ragazzi della sua età, è troppo stupido per ammetterlo».

Lucille abbozzò un sorriso soddisfatto ed entrò nel dormitorio, salutando con voce squillante Lucretia e Clarisse.

Catherine alzò le spalle senza aggiungere nulla e si diresse al cassettone, traendone della biancheria pulita e tornando a rinchiudersi nel bagno con una velocità sorprendente.

Cornelia invece si avvicinò al suo letto, mascherando con un sorriso rivolto alle compagne l’agitazione che cominciava a farsi strada in lei; infatti, nonostante i suoi migliori propositi e la ferma determinazione con cui era intenzionata a restituire il fazzoletto a John, si chiedeva come avrebbe trovato il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia dopo la notte precedente.

*

«Che succede? Come mai non si entra in Sala Grande?» chiese Lucille, impaziente.

L’entrata alla Sala Grande era bloccata da  un capannello di gente che sembrava aver piantato lì le radici; dal punto in cui si  trovavano Cornelia non riusciva a scorgerne l’effettiva ragione. Catherine, la più alta tra loro, si alzò appena sulle punte  dei piedi sperando di riuscire a vedere qualcosa, per poi abbassarsi quasi subito facendo cenno di diniego.  ~~ ~~

«Sembra siano radunati intorno a qualcosa o a qualcuno» disse. «Ma non riesco a vedere cosa o chi».

«Sono arrivati gli Abbott dieci minuti fa» esordì una voce maschile alle loro spalle, che risultò appartenere a Livius Malfoy.

Il sorriso che gli aleggiava in volto era di sincero piacere e il ragazzo salutò con un inchino formale le tre compagne, aggiungendo uno scherzoso baciamano a Cornelia che scosse la testa, fintamente esasperata.

«Ma perché si sono riunti attorno a loro?» chiese poi  Cornelia, con il tono  autoritario da Prefetto. «Dovrebbero lasciarli in pace».

«Probabilmente perché sono tutti una manica di impiccioni» disse Livius contrariato. «Ho portato via poco fa un manipolo di miei compagni di casa del secondo anno; questi ragazzini non hanno alcun rispetto, mi chiedo come siano stati educati».

Sentendo le parole dell’amico, Cornelia represse a stento un brivido di terrore; Livius Malfoy infatti era noto per essere uno dei Prefetti più intransigenti, che non riservava sconti a nessuno, nemmeno agli appartenenti alla Casa di Serpeverde.

«Si comportano come dei Babbani, invece che come dei Purosangue quali  _ si suppone _  siano» concluse vagamente ironico, prima di ripartire all’assalto della cerchia di studenti incuriositi.

Peccato, si disse Cornelia, per quella vena di forte intolleranza che caratterizzava il ragazzo quando si parlava di Babbani e Nati Babbani. Lei non era una sostenitrice accanita, ma non aveva problemi a sedersi accanto a loro durante i pasti; Livius invece li  evitava come se avesse il terrore di prendersi una qualche malattia contagiosa e probabilmente mortale.

La ragazza rivolse uno sguardo esasperato alle amiche e si affrettò a seguire il sottile profilo di Livius che si faceva strada tra la folla, non disdegnando di usare i gomiti con i malcapitati che non avevano la prontezza di riflessi necessaria a cedergli immediatamente il passo.

«Dieci punti in meno a Grifondoro, Corvonero e Serpeverde, che diventeranno venti se non vi sbrigate a sgomberare il passo!» esclamò Malfoy, esasperato.

«Avete sentito il Prefetto Malfoy» aggiunse Cornelia, affiancando Livius. «Lasciate libero il passo e non opprimete nessuno con domande inopportune e fastidiose».

Nessuno fu tanto stupido da restare lì e nel giro di qualche minuto l’ingresso alla Sala Grande tornò libero, e coloro che passavano di là si affrettavano a non sostare sulla soglia, lanciando solo uno sguardo curioso ai fratelli Abbott prima di raggiungere il proprio tavolo.

Benjamin, che portava il nome dello zio defunto, era il maggiore degli Abbott, al settimo anno di Tassorosso e teneva una mano sulla spalla della sorella Susan, che tentava disperatamente di non cedere alle lacrime, mentre il suo gemello Daniel aveva lo sguardo fisso a terra.

«Sono davvero addolorata per quello che vi è capitato» disse Cornelia, la voce nuovamente dolce. «Spero che gli Auror prendano presto chi ha fatto questo a vostro zio».

Benjamin le rivolse un sorriso tirato ma sincero, mentre Daniel fece un cenno col capo e Susan singhiozzò più forte. Cornelia ricordò che i gemelli erano solo al quarto anno e si mosse automaticamente verso la ragazzina posandole una mano sul braccio nel tentativo di consolarla.

«Perché non andate a riposarvi nella vostra Sala Comune?» propose Cornelia. «Lì non vi disturberà nessuno» aggiunse guardando Benjamin, il più lucido fra i tre.

«Credo sia la soluzione migliore» replicò subito il ragazzo. «Prima il Preside Diggory ci ha raccomandato di prenderci oggi come giorno di riposo, oltre al fine settimana».

Alle sue parole, Livius annuì con forza e li lasciò liberi di proseguire.

«Non credi anche tu» si rivolse poi a Cornelia, continuando a seguire con lo sguardo gli Abbott che si allontanavano «che sia un po’ sospetta l’uccisione del signor Abbott? Mia madre ha sempre sostenuto che avesse solo una cosa di valore in quella casa, ovvero i suoi libri, perciò doveva avere qualche tomo davvero prezioso per giustificare quello che è successo».

«Io non credo che sia stato ucciso per qualche libro che potrebbe fruttare molti galeoni» rispose Cornelia esitante, abbassando la voce e avvicinandosi appena al ragazzo. «Semmai per qualche informazione contenuta in un libro solo» continuò poi, catalizzando tutta l’attenzione di Livius su di sé, che le rivolse uno sguardo in parte incuriosito, in parte vigile.

«Che se ne farebbero di uno o più libri così preziosi da non poter essere venduti, dato che tutti ne capirebbero immediatamente la provenienza? Penso che volessero qualche informazione contenuta in un libro, magari un libro raro questo sì, ma non che volessero saccheggiare l’intera collezione» concluse la ragazza, scrutando il giovane con aria risoluta.

Livius si prese un momento per riflettere, continuando a guardarla, poi sorrise inaspettatamente.

«Sai è per questo che mi piace tanto la tua compagnia, non sei affatto superficiale come molte nostre coetanee. Hai una bella testa» aggiunse poi, dandole un buffetto sul capo, come a voler dissipare la lieve tensione che si era venuta a creare dopo le sue parole.

Cornelia rise e arrossì un poco ascoltando le parole di Livius e il cortese complimento che le aveva fatto, ripensando poi alle insidiose domande che Lucille le aveva rivolto sul treno la mattina precedente.

Aveva sempre considerato Livius come un caro amico, ma doveva ammettere che ormai erano entrambi cresciuti e la loro vicinanza avrebbe potuto evolversi in qualcosa di più profondo. Del resto tra qualche anno tutti loro avrebbero concluso gli studi addentrandosi nel mondo reale, per poi formare una famiglia e trovare un lavoro come richiedeva la società.

Molte ragazze agli ultimi anni del loro percorso di studi avevano già un fidanzato ad attenderle al di fuori oppure si affannavano, chi più chi meno, a cercarne uno tra i loro coetanei, quando non ricevevano imposizioni diverse dalla famiglia.

Cornelia però era titubante nell’accettare una modifica così radicale nel suo rapporto con Livius; se da una parte era convinta che si sarebbero trovati bene avendo caratteri simili, dall’altra sentiva come se mancasse qualcosa, un qualcosa di non ben definito, ma che era necessario in una relazione matrimoniale.

_ Passione, forse.  _

Cornelia non sapeva con esattezza se fosse questo a mancare nella sua relazione con Livius, ma era certa di non aver mai provato un forte trasporto per lui. _ _

Mai aveva desiderato le sue carezze o un suo bacio e, quando l’anno precedente lui le aveva chiesto se avesse voglia di fare una passeggiata nel parco, lei aveva risposto affermativamente, asserendo poi con leggerezza che anche Catherine e Lucille ne sarebbero state deliziate.

Fu bruscamente distolta dalle sue elucubrazioni e dalla conversazione con Livius da una voce gelida e tagliente, così affilata che avrebbe potuto ridurla in una moltitudine di insignificanti pezzi, se solo si fosse avvicinata troppo.

«Chiedo scusa,  noi  dovremmo fare colazione» disse John Christensen, appena giunto in Sala Grande.

Cornelia si voltò a guardarlo, cercando di infondere nel suo sguardo quanta più rabbia e disprezzo possibili, stupendosi, per un momento, di vedere affiorare gli stessi sentimenti anche nei suoi occhi.

Con una mossa del tutto inaspettata, Livius strinse appena il braccio di Cornelia poco sopra il gomito traendola leggermente indietro e al contempo più vicina a sé.

John affilò lo sguardo e seguì il movimento, mentre una smorfia beffarda e divertita si disegnava sul suo viso nel momento in cui tornò a guardare la ragazza.

«C’è tutto lo spazio necessario a farti passare ora, Christensen» ribatté Livius, gelido.

John Christensen parve essere sul punto di ribattere qualcosa di estremamente pungente a giudicare dal ghigno sarcastico sul suo volto, ma fu fermato da Nathaniel Greengrass, che era come sempre al suo fianco.

L’amico si limitò a posargli una mano sulla spalla e a mormorare qualcosa a voce così bassa che Cornelia non riuscì a distinguerne nemmeno una parola, ma che parve avere effetto su John.

«Aspetta un attimo, per cortesia» disse poi Cornelia e vide il ragazzo fermarsi quasi all’istante.

Non si girò completamente verso di lei, si limitò a voltarsi di profilo e a risponderle con la solita arroganza e ironia.

«La signorina Menelli desidera qualcosa in particolare?»

Cornelia serrò le labbra e strinse la gonna della divisa con forza, cercando di non reagire alla sua provocazione e scrutandolo con odio. Respirò a fondo un paio di volte, poi estrasse il fazzoletto dal polsino sinistro, tendendolo verso il legittimo proprietario.

«Solo ridarti questo» gli rispose, quasi gettando il fazzoletto nella mano che John aveva teso per prenderlo.

«Se volete scusarmi» disse poi Cornelia, la voce fintamente dolce che recava un retrogusto velenoso «ora vado a raggiungere le mie compagne al nostro tavolo. Livius, ci vediamo più tardi. Signori».

Rivolse un’occhiata di fuoco anche al povero Nathaniel Greengrass, che la fissava stordito, con l’aria di chi non ha ben capito cosa fosse appena successo. Stessa aria stolida si rifletteva sul viso di Livius, che guardò per un po’ la schiena di Cornelia che si allontanava in tutta fretta, i lunghi boccoli castani che ondeggiavano con grazia seguendo il movimento dei fianchi. Dopodiché, rivolse un cenno del capo ai due ragazzi di fronte a lui e si accomodò al suo tavolo.

Mentre John e Nathaniel attraversavano la Sala Grande, osservarono Cornelia insinuarsi in un posto libero tra Catherine e Lucille, la quale prese immediatamente a fare delle domande, la concitazione ben visibile anche da quella distanza.

«Johnny, si può sapere che cosa hai fatto a Cornelia per farti trattare in quel modo?» chiese Nathaniel incredulo, mentre osservava il compagno riporre il fazzoletto nella tasca interna della divisa.

Johnny osservò la ragazza e sorrise appena, prima di rispondere.

«L’ho fatta arrabbiare. L’ho fatta  _ davvero _  arrabbiare».

*

Il frusciare di centinaia di ali riempì all’improvviso la Sala Grande, inducendo tutti ad alzare lo sguardo per osservare i gufi che planavano accanto ai rispettivi destinatari, consegnando dolci inviati da genitori premurosi, oggetti che qualche studente distratto aveva dimenticato a casa il giorno prima oppure, come nel caso di Cornelia, portavano l’edizione fresca di stampa della  _ Gazzetta del Profeta _ .

Cornelia sparì per qualche minuto dietro il giornale, sfogliando con attenzione gli articoli più significativi e sorseggiando il the con latte, rimpiangendo le colazioni che era solita fare in Italia.

«Qualcosa di interessante?» chiese Catherine quando la vide ripiegare il quotidiano.

«No, nulla» rispose la ragazza guardando afflitta le tante portate davanti a lei, cercando di scegliere qualcosa che il suo stomaco ritenesse adatto alla colazione e non al pranzo. Scartò rapidamente le aringhe e le uova, optando infine per una fetta di crostata.

Lucille rise divertita osservando la scelta dell’amica, prima di esclamare, concitata: «Guardate, sta arrivando la professoressa Doge! Speriamo non mi costringa a scegliere troppe materie; non ho nessuna intenzione di sostenere i M.A.G.O . di Aritmanzia» .

«Nessuno sarebbe così stolto da cercare di convincerti, Lucille» replicò Marcus Potter qualche posto più avanti, beccandosi una rabbiosa occhiata da parte della ragazza citata, che non contenta gli lanciò anche una zolletta di zucchero.

«Signor Potter! Signorina Nott! Avete finito di comportarvi in maniera incivile?» proruppe la professoressa Doge, esasperata.

Marcus rivolse alla professoressa un angelico sorriso di scuse che non la ingannò nemmeno per un momento, Lucille invece ebbe l’accortezza di restare in silenzio ed evitare qualsiasi forma di replica.

La scelta degli orari fu lenta e tediosa, perché la professoressa dovette accertarsi che gli alunni avessero i voti necessari nelle materie che desideravano seguire.

Cornelia non ebbe problemi particolari e scelse di continuare a frequentare sette corsi: Trasfigurazione, Incantesimi, Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, Pozioni, Erbologia, Antiche Rune e Aritmanzia. Accarezzava da sempre il sogno di diventare una Guaritrice e sapeva che più M.A.G.O. avesse preso, più facilmente sarebbe stata ammessa.

Con disappunto notò che gli unici Grifondoro del sesto anno ad aver proseguito Aritmanzia erano lei e Christensen, e che la prima lezione si sarebbe tenuta tra  meno di mezz’ora. ~~~~

Maledicendo la sfortuna che la costringeva a seguire un corso con la sola compagnia di Christensen, Cornelia ascoltò distrattamente Lucille che esprimeva la sua soddisfazione per non dover seguire più di sei corsi, mentre Catherine la rimproverava per aver lasciato Aritmanzia.

«Catherine è inutile che io segua una materia che non mi piace, non importa quanto possa essere utile. I miei genitori non permetteranno a me o alle mie sorelle di lavorare, sono stati categorici su questo argomento. Preferiscono vederci comodamente sistemate perché non ritengono che un qualsiasi lavoro sia adatto alle gentildonne» disse Lucille, salutando con un elegante gesto della mano Potter e Baston diretti alla lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche.

«Come vedi, dunque, non ha mai avuto rilevanza se io abbia avuto delle aspirazioni o meno, non mi è concesso lavorare. Quindi non ha molta importanza quanti o quali corsi io frequenti» concluse l’amica, il solito brio presente nella sua voce solo un’eco lonta no .

Né Cornelia né Catherine replicarono, entrambe consce di aver avuto la fortuna di nascere in famiglie piuttosto liberali, quel tanto almeno da concedere alle proprie figlie di perseguire i rispettivi sogni.

«Io credo che tu saresti bravissima in qualsiasi lavoro scegliessi» disse infine Cornelia mentre prendeva la borsa stracolma di libri. «Magari un giorno potresti trovare qualcuno abbastanza rispettoso dell’intelligenza  di una donna da aiutarti a trovare la tua strada».

La risposta di Lucille fu il solito sorriso radioso a cui erano abituate, poi sia lei che Catherine decisero di trascorrere l’ora libera fuori nel parco.

«Non badare a Christensen» le disse Catherine appena furono uscite dalla Sala Grande, già diretta verso il grande portone di quercia. «Sarebbe solo capace di farti arrabbiare».

«Io sono convinta che dovresti sederti vicino a lui» disse Lucille inaspettatamente. «Dopotutto è l’unico Grifondoro rimasto a seguire Aritmanzia».

Cornelia, che già dal giorno prima si era rassegnata alle nuove, stravaganti teorie che Lucille aveva deciso di adottare quell’anno, si limitò a una breve e concisa risposta: «Io credo invece che, se non mi sbrigo, arriverò in ritardo alla prima lezione e non voglio concedere a quella megera l’opportunità di togliere dei punti alla nostra Casa già dal primo giorno».

*

Cornelia imprecò silenziosamente quando si rese effettivamente conto di quanto fosse in ritardo; i corridoi cominciavano a svuotarsi sempre più rapidamente e dovette fare forza su sé stessa per non mettersi a correre a perdifiato fino al quarto piano.

Era il primo giorno di scuola e lei, l’impeccabile Prefetto dei Grifondoro, era in ritardo. E questo avrebbe significato dare l’opportunità alla professoressa Farland di toglierle dei punti e metterla in punizione, cosa a cui aspirava, per ragioni imperscrutabili, dal primo giorno in cui la ragazza aveva messo piede nella sua aula.

Era a metà del corridoio del primo piano quando qualcuno l’afferro per il braccio destro, trascinandola con malagrazia in un corridoio laterale scarsamente illuminato e pieno di polvere.

«Ma come ti viene in mente di trascinarmi qui? Sei completamente impazzito?» sbottò spazientita quando riconobbe colui che l’aveva importunata.

John Christensen se ne stava lì a sorriderle col suo solito ghigno idiota, le mani affondate nei pantaloni neri della divisa e la punta di uno stivale che faceva sbattere ritmicamente sul pavimento in pietra, sollevando continue nuvolette di polvere.

_ ‘Come se non ce ne fosse già abbastanza’ _ , pensò Cornelia irritata.

«Cammina» le disse semplicemente, accennando con la testa alla fine del corridoio e prendendo la borsa con i libri che giaceva, in maestoso abbandono, sul pavimento polveroso.

«Non credo proprio» ribatté Cornelia, guardandolo con astio, la voce più pungente del solito. «Sono già in ritardo e non ho alcuna intenzione di esserlo ancora di più per seguire te in questo corridoio che, tra l’altro, non so nemmeno dove porti».

La ragazza si sporse oltre la spalla dell’alto giovane di fronte a lei, scrutando sospettosa il lungo corridoio che si diramava di fronte a loro. Procedeva dritto per il primo tratto, fin dove lei riusciva a far arrivare lo sguardo, prima di curvare a sinistra con una leggera salita.

«Sai se ogni tanto fossi uscita la notte o avessi infranto qualche regola, sapresti che questo corridoio non è altro che una scorciatoia, che porta dritta al quarto piano» replicò lui, ironico e arrogante come sempre.

«Non sei l’unica a essere in ritardo» aggiunse dopo aver fatto qualche passo in avanti ed essersi fermato a guardarla. «Allora, vieni o no?»

Cornelia si morse il labbro e abbassò lo sguardo, prima di superare John e avviarsi lungo il corridoio, ma si fermò non appena udì la sua risatina di scherno.

«Perché devi sempre ridere di me? Si può sapere cosa faccio ogni volta che scatena in te questa reazione?»

Aveva usato un tono di voce esasperato nel rivolgergli quella domanda, ma anche più intristito di quanto non avesse voluto; perché era vero, erano anni che si burlava di lei con quelle risatine fastidiose e con quei commenti sarcastici e lei non ne poteva più.

Non aveva mai fatto nulla che potesse offenderlo, era stato lui stesso ad isolarsi durante il primo anno, stringendo amicizia solo con Nathaniel e, più avanti, con Marcus e Vincent. L’anno precedente quando erano diventati Prefetti, lei si era fatta coraggio ed era andata a parlargli, nella speranza di instaurare un rapporto più cordiale che li aiutasse a passare il tempo nelle serate in cui avevano la ronda.

Il modo brusco e scortese con cui l’aveva respinta aveva fatto sì che lei non gli rivolgesse più la parola, se non per rispettare le formule di cortesia di base.

_ Sei solo una bambina viziata. _ _ _

Cacciò il ricordo di quella notte in un angolo remoto della sua mente e strinse la gonna tra i pugni, le labbra serrate a trattenere il torrente di insulti che avrebbe voluto riversagli addosso.

«Ti sei comportata in maniera altezzosa dal momento in cui ti ho mostrato la scorciatoia, ma siccome ti trovi drammaticamente in ritardo sei, di conseguenza, costretta ad accettare la mia proposta e questa cosa ti dà fastidio. Ti dà immensamente fastidio».

La voce di Christensen la riportò subito al presente e lei si ritrovò come al solito a fissare i suoi occhi. Stranamente, questa volta non sembrava che si stesse prendendo gioco di lei.

«Quindi è la mia irritazione a compiacerti?» si decise a chiedere Cornelia dopo una pausa.

Erano davvero fuori orario questa volta e la Farland ne avrebbe sicuramente approfittato, eppure Cornelia non era intenzionata a muoversi fino a quando il ragazzo non le avesse dato una risposta precisa.

«No» rispose John, una leggera ruga sulla fronte a sottolineare la sua confusione. «Non capisco perché tu debba pensare una cosa simile. Che io possa compiacermi ogniqualvolta tu sia irritata».

Cornelia non rispose e abbassò lo sguardo. Non avrebbe mai accennato a quella conversazione avvenuta un anno prima, mai. Non era ancora pronta per affrontarla e forse non lo sarebbe stata neanche in un lontano futuro.

_ Sei solo una bambina viziata. _ _ _

«È a causa di quello che ti ho detto l’anno scorso?» chiese John a bassa voce, avvicinandosi a lei.

Cornelia scosse la testa con forza e continuò a fissare il pavimento. Non voleva mostrargli quanto male gli avessero fatto le sue parole, quanto l’avessero fatta soffrire e umiliata.

«Cornelia quello che ho detto l’anno scorso…» esordì John con aria decisa ma si interruppe a metà della frase, si passò una mano fra i capelli e prese a fissare il muro alla sua destra.

« Non ne voglio parlare» replicò Cornelia, la voce ferma e incolore, mentre si sforzava con tutta sé stessa di reprimere le lacrime portate dal ricordo di quella sera lontana. «Conosco già l’opinione che hai di me e non credo proprio di volerla ascoltare una seconda volta».

Cornelia si girò con un gesto deciso e si incamminò verso la fine di quel corridoio sconosciuto, sentendo dietro di sé i passi di Christensen che, almeno per una volta, sembrava in grado di rispettare i suoi desideri.

Il corridoio che stavano percorrendo pareva essere davvero la scorciatoia che lui aveva descritto e portava dritto al quarto piano, curvando dolcemente su sé stesso senza richiedere lo sforzo a cui l’avrebbero sottoposta le scale del castello.

Quando arrivarono all’aula di Aritmanzia, la professoressa Farland stava per chiudere la porta e non mancò di rimproverarli per il ritardo, astenendosi però dal fare commenti pungenti sulla ragazza, diversamente dal solito.

Ringraziando silenziosamente Merlino per quella insperata fortuna, Cornelia marciò nella classe a testa alta, solo per scoprire con orrore che era rimasto un unico banco vuoto. In prima fila, al centro dell’aula.

Paralizzata dal pensiero di dover trascorrere un’intera ora accanto a Christensen, dopo la recente discussione e con tutti i ricordi che ancora le affollavano la mente, Cornelia non si mosse finché non fu proprio John a darle un colpetto sulla spalla, indicandole il banco con la mano bianca e affusolata.

_ Dannato Christensen _ , pensò, sempre più indispettita. La faceva arrivare in ritardo e adesso le imponeva anche la sua ingombrante presenza per tutta la durata della lezione.

Si sedette composta senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, poi prese il libro dalla borsa, una pergamena e il pennino con l’inchiostro, preparandosi a seguire il corso.

È strano come, quando ci si ostina a non voler pensare a un determinato argomento, questo resti invece aggrappato con tenacia agli angoli della memoria, tornando a galla ancora e ancora; nonostante una parte di Cornelia fosse infatti impegnata a trascrivere minuziosamente le spiegazioni della professoressa Farland, la ragazza era in un certo qual modo assente da ciò che stava avvenendo nell’aula.

Mentre i complicati schemi e le arzigogolate formule dell’Aritmanzia riempivano piano piano l’ingiallita pergamena davanti a lei, Cornelia ripercorreva la sua prima sera da Prefetto di Grifondoro, la sua prima ronda insieme a John Christensen.

_ Era scesa dal dormitorio accompagnata da Lucretia e da Lucille che, se non fosse riuscita a vederla varcare il ritratto della Signora Grassa, si sarebbe sicuramente sentita male e avrebbe passato il giorno successivo a letto. _ _ _

_ Cornelia si era cambiata preferendo una divisa fresca di bucato e aveva lasciato sciolti i capelli, limitandosi a fermare sul retro della nuca le lunghe ciocche che altrimenti le sarebbero finite davanti agli occhi; infine, aveva appuntato la spilla in bella vista e drappeggiato con cura il mantello sulle spalle. _ _ _

_ Infatti, nonostante fossero ancora a settembre, durante la notte la temperatura nel castello tendeva ad abbassarsi, complici gli spifferi di cui i corridoi di Hogwarts erano pieni. _ _ _

_ John era già nella Sala Comune piena di Grifondoro intenti a fare i compiti sulle comode poltrone di fronte al fuoco, sui divani in cui affondare tra i morbidi cuscini o seduti alle rigide sedie di legno, ingombrando i tavoli sbilenchi con la mole dei loro libri e appunti. _ _ _

_ Cornelia si era avvicinata al ragazzo con un sorriso enorme che lui aveva ricambiato con un vago cenno del capo prima di avviarsi verso il ritratto; lei si era girata un’ultima volta a guardare le sue amiche che avevano sorriso a loro volta, incoraggianti. _ _ _

_ Mentre camminava per i corridoi silenziosi con affianco il ragazzo danese, diretti verso la prima tappa della ronda, Cornelia aveva raccolto il coraggio per avviare una conversazione. Aveva parlato di come il clima fosse più mite in Italia in quel periodo dell’anno, raccontando di come lei e le sue cugine, prima di cominciare gli studi, si recassero al  _ _ mare, alle volte, fino ai primi di ottobre. _ _ _

_ Aveva poi chiesto a Christensen come fosse la situazione nel suo paese natale e lui si era limitato a risponderle, seccato, con un semplice: «Fa’ molto più freddo». _ _ _

_ Cornelia aveva abbandonato per un attimo la conversazione, scoraggiata dalla sua risposta e si era morsa il labbro inferiore come faceva sempre quando era impegnata a riflettere su qualcosa. _ _ _

_ Pensando che magari avrebbe voluto parlare della Danimarca e della sua famiglia, di cui lei sapeva così poco, gli aveva chiesto se sentisse molto la mancanza dei suoi cari, proprio come capitava anche a lei soprattutto nel primo mese dalla partenza. _ _ _

_ A quel punto Christensen si era fermato di botto, costringendola ad arrestare il proprio cammino a sua volta, fissandola dal centro del corridoio fiocamente illuminato, gli occhi ridotti a fessura che la scrutavano con odio e derisione. _ _ _

_ Si era diretto verso di lei con lunghe falcate, spingendola ad indietreggiare verso il muro quasi senza rendersene conto. Addossata alla gelida parete di pietra, Cornelia aveva allargato le mani sul vecchio muro polveroso, come se fosse alla ricerca di un sostegno o di un aiuto. _ _ _

_ «Pensi di sapere quello che provo nel trovarmi lontano da casa?» aveva chiesto lui, la voce ridotta a un sussurro freddo e  _ _ basso, una _ _  mano poggiata con indolenza al muro accanto alla testa di Cornelia che lo fissava incredula, con gli occhi sbarrati. _ _ _

_ «Pensi che solo perché sono uno straniero come te in questa scuola, questo ci faccia diventare amici per la pelle che si scambiano confidenze al chiaro di luna?» aveva continuato Christensen implacabile.  _ _ _

_ L’aveva scrutata con astio, sfidandola con lo sguardo a rispondergli, lei, che aveva la gola secca e la mente confusa dalla svolta che aveva preso la conversazione. _ _ _

_ «Tu non sai niente di me, niente». _ _ _

_ Christensen si era avvicinato di più al suo viso mentre sussurrava quelle parole e Cornelia aveva trattenuto bruscamente il respiro, spaventata adesso dal gelo con cui aveva pronunciato quella frase. _ _ _

_ «Non sai niente e non saprai mai niente». _ _ _

_ Passare il palmo nudo e indifeso della mano su una lastra affilata di ghiaccio avrebbe fatto meno male, Cornelia ne era certa. _ _ _

_ John si era raddrizzato continuando a scrutarla dall’alto, la mano ancora poggiata sulla fredda pietra accanto al suo orecchio. _ _ _

_ «Sei solo una bambina viziata» aveva aggiunto con cattiveria. «Come le tue amiche». _ _ _

_ Cornelia aveva represso a stento un sussulto nell’ascoltare quelle parole, mentre sentiva che dentro di lei qualcosa si spezzava, salendo a tingerle le guance di rossore e a riempirle gli occhi di lacrime salate. _ _ _

_ «Siete tutte uguali, tutte bambine a cui i genitori hanno detto che avrebbero potuto avere tutto ciò che desideravano nella vita semplicemente chiedendolo; siete viziate e presuntuose». _ _ _

_ La ragazza non aveva più la forza di guardarlo, ma era riuscita lo stesso a trovare la voce per una replica timorosa. _ _ _

_ «Neanche tu sai nulla di me». _ _ _

_ Christensen si era chinato per afferrare il suo sussurro e poi era scoppiato a ridere. Era una risata fredda e vuota, una di quelle risate fatte per schernire. _ _ _

_ «La differenza, signorina Menelli, è che io non sono affatto interessato a te o alla tua vita. Torna al tuo mondo dorato fatto di pettegolezzi con le amiche e passeggiate nel parco col tuo probabile futuro marito di turno, e non impicciarti dei problemi degli adulti» aveva risposto lui, staccandosi dalla parete e riprendendo a camminare. _ _ _

_ Cornelia si era portata una mano al petto dove sembrava stesse per aprirsi una voragine, pronta a inghiottire tutta la sua spensieratezza e i suoi sogni di adolescente. _ _ _

_ «Sei solo una bambina viziata» aveva ripetuto Christensen per l’ultima volta, mentre si allontanava lungo il corridoio. _ _ _

_ Cornelia aveva alzato il mantello del cappuccio sul viso nel tentativo di nascondere le lacrime che avevano preso a scorrere copiose, seguendo il ragazzo a testa bassa, mordendosi il labbro a sangue per impedirsi di singhiozzare. _ _ _

_ Aveva inciampato in un gradino per ben due volte quella notte, la vista offuscata da quelle ostinate e stupide lacrime, e prontamente John l’aveva sorretta, prima che lei si scansasse con un gesto brusco. _ _ _

_ Quando la ronda era finita e loro erano rientrati nella Sala Comune, ora vuota e con le braci morenti del fuoco che a malapena la illuminavano, rendendo le ombre più dense e vive, Cornelia si era lasciata sfuggire un singhiozzo improvviso, maledicendosi l’istante successivo per non essere riuscita a trattenersi. _ _ _

_ Le era parso che Christensen sussurrasse il suo nome, ma lei si era affrettata verso le scale che conducevano ai dormitori femminili senza degnarlo di uno sguardo o di una risposta. _ _ _

_ Al riparo creato dalle tende a baldacchino del suo letto aveva soffocato i singhiozzi contro il cuscino, prendendolo a pugni con una mano e lottando per non farsi scappare nemmeno un gemito che avrebbe potuto risvegliare le sue compagne. _ _ _

_ Lo aveva odiato quella notte, John Christensen. Lo aveva odiato e si era ripromessa di odiarlo per il resto della sua vita. Non gli avrebbe più rivolto la parola, non dopo l’umiliazione a cui l’aveva sottoposta quella notte e alla crudeltà con cui aveva calpestato la bambina che ancora era in lei. _ _ _

Il delicato scampanellio che si diffuse all’improvviso nell’aula riportò Cornelia al presente e le  comunicò che la lezione era finita. Alcuni tra i suoi compagni avevano già risposto i libri nelle borse e i più celeri avevano appena guadagnato l’uscita .

Nervosa, temendo di far tardi alle lezioni successive nonostante l’ora buca che la separava da Antiche Rune, Cornelia si affrettò ad infilare il materiale didattico nella borsa, senza guardare Christensen e ansiosa di liberarsi finalmente della sua presenza.

Voleva camminare, allontanarsi da quella stanza in cui le pareva di soffocare, sentire l’aria fresca nei polmoni.

Cornelia varcò la soglia dell’aula velocemente ma con grazia, sperando di riuscire a sgattaiolare via  insieme ai compagni che si disperdevano  lungo il corridoio principale, diretti alle scale.

Eppure, Christensen fu più rapido. La raggiunse con una delle sue brevi falcate – perché,  _ perché _ , doveva essere così alto? – e la fermò posandole la mano sull’avambraccio destro, appena sopra il polso coperto dalla manica della divisa.

«Ho fretta, Christensen; devo passare in dormitorio».

Cornelia pronunciò la prima scusa valida che le passò per la mente, pregando di riuscire a dissuaderlo.

«Devo parlarti» disse lui.

«Parleremo dopo» stabilì Cornelia, liberando il polso dalla stretta del ragazzo. «Forse».

Si voltò in fretta ed imboccò il corridoietto laterale sulla destra, certa che fosse la scorciatoia di prima.

Sbagliato, naturalmente. Il corridoio che avevano percorso all’andata era alla sua sinistra.

_ Merlino deve avercela davvero con me, oggi _ , pensò afflitta, girandosi per tornare sui propri passi e per poco non si scontrò con Christensen.

«Hai perso la strada, per caso?» le domandò lui, chiaramente divertito dalla sua confusione.

Cornelia lo ignorò, girandosi nuovamente, decisa a percorrere il corridoietto anche senza sapere dove portasse. Dopo pochi passi si ritrovò su un piccolo pianerottolo circolare, su cui si affacciava una solitaria porta in legno scuro.

Sentendo i passi di John dietro di lei, marciò decisa verso la porta, certa che conducesse, come molte altre a Hogwarts, alle scalinate principali.

Invece la porta si aprì su una stanzetta, anch’essa circolare, di non facile definizione.

Sembrava un incrocio tra un salotto e una biblioteca, considerò la ragazza, muovendo qualche passo in quel piccolo ambiente, graziosamente arredato: di fronte a lei c’era un divanetto azzurro con morbidi cuscini in tinta e dietro di esso si aprivano due finestre decorate con vetri colorati; sulla destra spiccava un mobile in legno scuro con le ante in vetro e con sopra un servizio da tè in fine  porcellana  mentre  sulla  sinistra vi erano due poltrone della stessa tinta del divano disposte di fronte a un camino spento.

«Come conoscevi questo posto?»

La voce di Christensen alle sue spalle le fermò il cuore per un attimo; si era completamente scordata della sua presenza e si girò a guardarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Non lo conoscevo, è chiaro» rispose Cornelia con un tono che trasudava sarcasmo e ovvietà ad ogni parola. «Mi ci sono imbattuta nel tentativo di liberarmi di te».

Lui la guardo con la testa inclinata da un lato, un sorriso divertito a increspargli le labbra, apparentemente indifferente alla sua risposta sgarbata.

Cornelia sostenne il suo  sguardo per pochi secondi , prima di borbottare qualcosa a bassa voce, scrutando truce il folto tappeto porpora ai suoi piedi.

John si avvicinò e posò due dita sotto il mento di Cornelia, alzandolo con dolcezza.

«Per quanto riguarda quello che ti ho detto l’anno scorso…» cominciò lui, sicuro di sé, ma Cornelia lo interruppe subito.

«Ho già detto che non voglio parlarne!» ribatté, gli occhi scintillanti di collera e la bocca ridotta a una sottile linea dura.

Si scansò rapidamente dal ragazzo, sottraendosi anche al contatto delle sue dita, e raggiunse una delle due finestre colorate sul fondo della stanza, fissandola senza vederla davvero, lottando di nuovo contro le lacrime.

_ Sei solo una bambina viziata. _

Incrociò le braccia sotto al seno, le mani strette a pugno, le palpebre che si abbassavano velocemente sugli occhi ricacciando indietro le lacrime di rabbia.

«Cornelia» riprovò John, imperterrito, e lei si stupì ancora una volta di come lui pronunciasse correttamente il suo nome, come solo i suoi amici più cari erano soliti fare lì in Inghilterra.

«Vattene» disse Cornelia senza muoversi.

Una mano sfiorò leggera la sua schiena, costringendola a voltarsi, gli occhi sbarrati e il cuore in gola.

_ Proprio come un anno prima. _

«Quello che ho detto l’anno scorso non lo pensavo veramente» disse John, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

Quegli occhi avevano uno strano effetto su di lei, così scuri e particolari, così blu, le impedivano di interromperlo ancora una volta e la costringevano ad ascoltarlo.

«Avevo appena ricevuto una lettera da mio padre in cui…» Christensen si interruppe, gli occhi bassi e le labbra serrate come a voler contenere una rabbia di cui lei non conosceva l’origine. «Non ero completamente in me quella sera e non avevo voglia di parlare» borbottò infine.

«Mi stai dicendo che ti ho sorpreso in un brutto momento?» chiese Cornelia, ancora scettica.

«Puoi definirlo così, se ti fa piacere» rispose John a denti stretti, senza darle ulteriori spiegazioni.

Cornelia sospirò piano, scuotendo appena la testa, chiedendosi perché dovesse essere così ermetico con tutti quelli che lo circondavano. 

«Quelle cose che hai detto le pensavi davvero» borbottò Cornelia infine.

«Forse non tutte» continuò, alzando una mano per impedirgli di interromperla «ma una buona parte sì».

Lo fissò attendendo una risposta e si stupì vedendolo compiere gli ultimi passi in avanti che annullavano la distanza tra loro.

«Non le penso adesso» mormorò Christensen, il viso pericolosamente vicino al suo, la voce improvvisamente più dolce.

Sembrava di camminare sulla neve, pensò Cornelia. Neve infida che poteva nascondere il ghiaccio sottostante, pronta a far scivolare quegli sciocchi che vi camminavano senza mostrare la necessaria cautela.

Lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi male una seconda volta, tuttavia le parole di Christensen la fecero arrossire e spostare lo sguardo dal suo viso, ancora chino su di lei, ad un punto non ben definito sopra la spalla del ragazzo.

«Perché non le pensi adesso?» si risolse a chiedere infine.

«Per quello che hai fatto per mio fratello».

La risposta di John arrivò rapida e sincera e le diede la forza di cui aveva bisogno per tornare a guardarlo.

«Una ragazza viziata» continuò Christensen «non l’avrebbe mai fatto».

Cornelia sussultò appena sentendo nuovamente quella dolorosa parola, ma si immobilizzò subito dopo quando John si piegò in avanti fino a posare la testa sulla sua spalla.

Capelli dorati e fini risaltavano sul nero della sua divisa, mentre il respiro del ragazzo le sfiorava il collo con un soffio leggero. Mani delicate si posarono poi sui suoi fianchi, traendola più vicina con una stretta gentile ma salda.

Cornelia trattenne il respiro e rimase ferma tra le braccia di Christensen, incerta su cosa fare, il cuore che batteva furiosamente contro le costole.

Non sarebbe mai riuscita a capirlo, pensò d’un tratto. La insultava, la prendeva in giro, la guardava in maniera oltraggiosa, le fasciava la mano sanguinante e l’abbracciava.

Nutriva la segreta speranza che il vero John Christensen fosse quello lì, colui che in quel momento la stringeva con delicatezza, non quello arrogante che le riservava risposte pungenti e sorrisetti ironici.

Come mossa da volontà propria, la mano di Cornelia salì a posarsi sulla testa del ragazzo, accarezzandola lievemente, temendo che lui potesse scacciarla all’improvviso.

E invece John la stupì ancora una volta, restando tranquillo sotto il suo tocco, apparentemente ignaro di come la mano di Cornelia tremasse appena prima di intensificare quella che era nata come una delicata ed isolata carezza.

Al tatto i capelli di Christensen erano più folti di quanto lo sguardo non lasciasse indovinare, morbidi e così intensamente dorati che, quasi senza rendersene conto, Cornelia si ritrovò a rigirarne una ciocca attorno a un dito, osservandola stupita.

«Come fai a essere così biondo?» sussurrò stupidamente alla fine, senza immaginare realmente quanto fosse sciocca la sua domanda.

John si tirò su e la fissò negli occhi per un attimo, stupito, prima di scoppiare a ridere fragorosamente, con la testa gettata all’indietro che catturava i riflessi del sole che piovevano dalle finestre colorate, accendendo i suoi capelli di sfumature impossibili.

Cornelia ascoltò rapita la sua risata, accorgendosi che era la prima volta in cui lo sentiva ridere di cuore.

Quando la risata di Christensen ebbe fine, lui abbassò la testa guardandola con ancora un sorriso stampato in volto, gli occhi blu allegri come mai li aveva visti.

«Suppongo di essere così biondo perché sono danese, non credi?» le rispose infine.

Cornelia notò che non c’era ironia nella sua voce, nessuna presa in giro indirizzata a lei o alla sua banale domanda, solo un pacato divertimento e si stupì di quanto le facesse piacere quel genere di situazione, che non si era mai venuta a creare fra di loro prima di quel giorno.

«Dobbiamo tornare indietro, per quanto preferirei restare in questa stanza» esordì Christensen strappandola dalle sue considerazioni.

Resistendo all’impulso di scrollare la testa per schiarirsi le idee, Cornelia rispose affermativamente con un cenno del capo e si avviò verso la poltrona su cui aveva poggiato la borsa.

John le tenne gentilmente aperta la porta, poi entrambi si incamminarono in silenzio per i corridoi semi deserti del castello.

Giunti nei pressi dell’aula di Antiche Rune però, la folla di studenti del sesto anno che aspettava di entrare era insolitamente rumorosa e costantemente in movimento, e per un attimo Cornelia riandò con la mente alla sera precedente, in Sala Grande.

L’atmosfera lì sembrava essere la stessa.

«Non ci credo che abbiate assisto ad una cosa simile!» disse Lucille, gli occhi sgranati che si spostavano velocemente dalla figura di Marcus Potter a quella di Vincent Baston, entrambi sorridenti e soddisfatti come se avessero vinto la Coppa del Quidditch.

«A cosa avete assistito?» chiese Cornelia incuriosita, spostando indietro una ciocca di capelli che le oscurava la vista.

« Be’, come saprai, avremmo dovuto seguire Cura delle Creature Magiche ma lungo il tragitto  siamo stati distratti…» cominciò Baston, l’aria di finto rammarico impresso sul volto.

Cornelia affilò lo sguardo, mascherando sotto lo sguardo da Prefetto intransigente il divertimento per quella che si prospettava essere l’ennesima avventura di quei due Grifondoro indisciplinati.

«Distratti sì, da un carico di libri in arrivo a Hogwarts. Non ci saremmo disturbati se non avessimo riconosciuto da lontano la figura del fratello del defunto Benjamin Abbott. A quel punto abbiamo deciso di seguire lui, il Preside e il nostro amato custode fino alla biblioteca» snocciolò Potter concludendo il racconto.

Cornelia li fissava sbalordita con un’espressione niente affatto signorile in viso, come Clarisse Prewett si affrettò a farle notare, seminascosta dietro un’imbronciata Lucille.

«Il padre dei fratelli Abbott ha donato dei libri alla scuola?» chiese Christensen, la voce bassa ma perfettamente udibile, fissando con attenzione i compagni di Casa.

«Pare che abbia donato  _ alcuni libri del fratello appena deceduto _ » intervenne Livius Malfoy, appoggiato al muro di fronte l’aula, in attesa dell’inizio della lezione.

Il ragazzo raggiunse a quel punto il gruppetto di Grifondoro posizionandosi nello spazio vuoto tra Lucretia e Catherine.

«C’eri anche tu?» gli domandò Cornelia, sempre più confusa.

Un conto erano Marcus e Vincent che saltavano una lezione, ma Livius? Le pareva impossibile.

«Avevo l’ora buca e li ho visti passare; ho sentito il signor Abbott dire che era troppo rischioso tenere alcuni tomi a casa e che sarebbero stati più utili e al sicuro qui a Hogwarts» rispose tranquillo Malfoy.

Poi si girò verso Marcus e Vincent con espressione truce.

«Quello che non ho visto però, eravate voi due» disse Livius, fissandoli in attesa di una risposta.

Risposta che naturalmente non arrivò, visto che i due si limitarono a fissarlo di rimando, impassibili.

«Marcus e Vincent risultano particolarmente abili nel non essere visti, quando decidono di seguire qualcuno» intervenne Lucretia con la sua voce bassa e dolce, difendendo i due amici dalle domande di Livius.

«Vero» confermò Vincent. «Sta tutto nella pratica».

«Pratica di anni, si intende» rincarò Potter.

Nessuno naturalmente pensò di credergli neppure per un attimo e svariati sopraccigli scattarono verso l’alto, rendendo evidente lo scetticismo dei compagni.

«Semmai» disse Cornelia «sono anni che ci mentite».

«Noi non mentiamo, vero Vincent? Omettiamo semplicemente una parte della verità» dichiarò Marcus Potter con uno svolazzo della mano, come a voler decretare chiuso il discorso.

«Certo» ribatté Malfoy, gelido.

«Ad ogni  modo , dato che siamo riusciti ad arrivare vicino all’entrata della biblioteca» cominciò Vincent, un ghigno soddisfatto sul volto «forse vi interesserà sapere che siamo riusciti a scorgere qualche titolo».

Tutti adesso fissavano i due ragazzi con avidità, curiosi di sapere quali libri fossero stati portati nella loro scuola.

«Magia Oscura» disse Potter con tono cupo.

Seguì un minuto buono di silenzio in cui gli ascoltatori assorbivano la notizia e le relative conseguenze, fino a quando Lucille trasalì così bruscamente da riportare tutti al presente.

Nathaniel Greengrass si avvicinò a Lucille come se volesse darle conforto e fissò Marcus con aria mortalmente seria.

«Diggory non farebbe mai una cosa simile,  _ mai _ ».

Marcus alzò le spalle come a voler segnalare la sua incapacità di interpretare le decisioni del Preside, ma non aggiunse altro.

«Ma allora questo vuol dire…» tentò Catherine a mezza voce, senza però riuscire a finire la frase.

Si limitò a scuotere la testa e a fissare il muro, gli occhi azzurri sgranati privi della fermezza che li caratterizzava.

«Significa che i libri per i quali Benjamin Abbott è stato ucciso sono ora a Hogwarts» disse John Christensen, dando voce ai pensieri di tutti.

«E significa anche che siamo in pericolo» aggiunse Clarisse.

Qualche testa annuì in direzione della ragazza.

In quel momento il professore di Antiche Rune aprì la porta dell’aula, facendo sobbalzare i ragazzi che si trovavano più vicini all’entrata.

Gli alunni del sesto anno aspettarono che la classe del quarto, composta da studenti di Corvonero e di Serpeverde uscisse, prima di entrare in maniera ordinata.

Cornelia si guardò attorno spaesata, la gola secca e un vorticare di pensieri confusi nella mente. Non si unì ai primi studenti che si affrettarono ad occupare i posti disponibili, ma rimase fuori per qualche attimo, facendo un respiro profondo e cercando di dominare il panico.

Una mano si posò leggera alla base della sua schiena e senza bisogno di voltarsi, seppe che apparteneva a John.

«Andrà tutto bene» le disse.

Cornelia sentì a questo punto il bisogno di girarsi, di verificare con i propri occhi che credesse a ciò che le aveva detto.

A giudicare dall’espressione tranquilla del suo volto, Christensen ci credeva e fu questo, unito alla gratitudine per la premura dimostratale, a rilassarla un poco.

Abbozzò un sorriso nella sua direzione, ammirando per l’ennesima volta i suoi occhi blu, e il sorriso sincero che ricevette in risposta la fece arrossire e chinare il capo.

Bastava un suo sorriso e anche il libro di magia più oscura sembrava meno reale e, soprattutto, incredibilmente distante dalle loro vite.

** Note dell’autrice. ** ** **

A differenza della terminologia adottata nella prima traduzione italiana di Harry Potter, ho scelto di utilizzare fin da subito tutti i vocaboli che indicano lo stato di sangue di un mago o di una strega. Purosangue, Mezzosangue e Nato/a Babbano/a saranno quelli usati più frequentemente, a differenza di Sanguesporco che ho sempre trovato sgradevole. Lo inserirò solo se strettamente necessario, e sarà anche indice dell’ideologia politica di chi lo userà.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4

Un passo indietro

Il giorno dopo la sconcertante scoperta di Potter e Baston sulla destinazione dei libri più pericolosi della collezione appartenente a Benjamin Abbott – la biblioteca di Hogwarts –, era un sabato, per la somma gioia di tutti gli studenti del castello.

Frotte di alunni si avviavano verso il grande parco di Hogwarts, ringraziando Merlino per aver concesso una delle ultime giornate di sole dell’anno in cui poter oziare senza un pensiero al mondo o quasi. Il parco era punteggiato qua e là da gruppi più o meno numerosi di studenti, alcuni intenti a fingere di svolgere i pochi compiti assegnati il giorno precedente, altri a leggere un libro, altri ancora a chiacchierare di argomenti di poco conto e a sonnecchiare usando la sola erba morbida come cuscino.

Dell’ultimo gruppo facevano parte Cornelia e le sue compagne di dormitorio, che si erano alzate di buon’ora proprio per poter passare del tempo all’aria aperta. Sedute sotto un faggio nei pressi del Lago Nero increspato di tanto in tanto da una qualche folata di vento, le cinque ragazze stavano discutendo del pettegolezzo dell’ultima settimana, che Lucille aveva scovato nella sua copia dello  _ Sketches _  e che narrava dell’oramai epica fuga di un rampollo Purosangue con una Nata Babbana conosciuta negli anni trascorsi a Hogwarts. Il giovane, neanche a dirlo, era stato diseredato dalla famiglia la mattina successiva alla sua fuga.

«Non credo che sarei capace di fare una cosa del genere» disse Lucretia, appoggiata al tronco del faggio accanto a Cornelia. «Rinunciare alla propria famiglia sapendo che non li rivedrai mai più mentre loro stessi fingeranno che tu non sia mai esisto, è terribile».

«Io credo che sarebbe divertente» replicò Clarisse, allegra. «Dopotutto, lo si fa per amore».

Cornelia trattenne a stento un sorriso nel guardare l’amica stesa sull’erba come avrebbe fatto un ragazzo, i morbidi ricci color mogano che creavano un improbabile contrasto col verde brillante del prato e la solita espressione ribelle sul volto.

«Nel qual caso» ribatté Lucille, il visino graziosamente atteggiato a formare una smorfia indispettita «faresti solo un errore madornale, di cui sicuramente ti pentiresti per il resto della tua vita».

Lucille era invece l’immagine della perfetta gentildonna inglese. Sedeva composta su una graziosa coperta color crema, la schiena ben dritta senza bisogno di alcun sostegno, le mani ricoperte da guanti di pizzo incrociate sul grembo e un ventaglietto riccamente decorato alla sua sinistra, pronto per essere usato.

«E perché mai, di grazia?» chiese Clarisse, sollevandosi sui gomiti per riuscire a vedere Lucille.

Dal canto suo, Lucille assunse un’espressione scandalizzata e, afferrato il ventaglio, lo puntò come un’arma verso Clarisse.

«Siediti in maniera civile e poi parleremo!» sbottò la ragazza. «Devi smetterla di comportarti come un maschiaccio; queste cose potevano essere divertenti fintantoché eri una bambina, ma adesso è tempo che tu cresca e assuma gli atteggiamenti che ogni signora rispettabile dovrebbe avere».

Lucille concluse la sua breve predica sul buoncostume e rimase a fissare Clarisse con un sopracciglio inarcato, fino a quando la ragazza non si arrese e capitolò davanti al suo sguardo.

«Sembra mia nonna» borbottò, ma a bassa voce, attenta a non farsi udire da Lucille.

«Malfoy sta arrivando» annunciò all’improvviso Catherine.

Cornelia, che durante la discussione era saggiamente rimasta in silenzio, appoggiata al tronco del faggio con gli occhi chiusi e intenta a godersi i tiepidi raggi di sole che ne oltrepassavano la cortina di foglie, si raddrizzò e scrutò il parco in cerca della familiare figura dell’amico.

Il sottile profilo di Livius si avvicinava rapidamente al punto in cui erano riunite le ragazze, portando sotto un braccio svariati rotoli di pergamena e alzando l’altro in segno di saluto.

«Puntuale come sempre!» esclamò Cornelia con un sorriso.

«Mi piace essere prevedibile» replicò il ragazzo con una scrollata di spalle, rivolgendo un inchino a ognuna delle cinque ragazze presenti.

Il giovane poi sedette a terra, posò i rotoli davanti a sé e si guardò intorno, il cipiglio da Prefetto all’erta e pronto a scovare infrazioni al regolamento scolastico.

«Le divise sono passate di moda?» chiese infine.

«È sabato, fa’ caldo e la maggior parte degli studenti indossa i propri indumenti personali» puntualizzò Cornelia. «E poi io detesto il nero».

Livius decise di non ribattere a quell’affermazione ed era chiaramente in procinto di chiedere qualcos’altro quando Clarisse, cronicamente incapace di restare ferma per più di cinque minuti, si sporse in avanti ed afferrò un rotolo dall’ordinata montagnola formata dal ragazzo.

«Questo cos’è?» domandò eccitata. «Uno degli schemi di cui parlavamo ieri?»

«Se non ti dispiace, preferisco aspettare gli altri prima di spiegare il tutto» disse Livius, recuperando con sorprendente rapidità la pergamena dalle mani di Clarisse che la stava già srotolando. «Odio dovermi ripetere».

Il giorno precedente, una volta finita la lezione di Antiche Rune, i ragazzi avevano sfruttato l’Intervallo per escogitare quello che, a detta di Nathaniel Greengrass, era un piano assolutamente  _ geniale _ .

L’idea che avevano avuto era quella di organizzare dei turni di guardia che, passando davanti alla Biblioteca, avrebbero consentito di controllare che non ci fossero intrusi e magari anche di dare un’occhiata ai famosi libri di Benjamin Abbott. Infatti Marcus e Vincent erano riusciti a dare solo una sbirciatina ad alcuni tomi, quel tanto che bastava per cogliere le poche parole del titolo che indicavano l’argomento trattato, ma nessuno di loro aveva la benché minima idea di quali incantesimi vi fossero, di fatto, elencati.

I ragazzi in tutto erano dieci perciò, formando cinque coppie, avevano la possibilità di sorvegliare il castello per buona parte della settimana e forse sarebbero riusciti a mettere le mani su qualche libro prima del previsto.

«Eccoli che arrivano» disse Lucretia.

L’attenzione dell’intero gruppetto venne immediatamente attirata dai quattro Grifondoro che stavano attraversando il parco in quel momento, nonostante due di loro fossero impegnati in una specie di bizzarra lotta che li faceva assomigliare a una strana creatura con due teste.

Nathaniel e Vincent rotolarono infine sull’erba davanti al semicerchio formato dalle cinque ragazze, abbattendo la piramide di rotoli eretta da Livius. Visti da vicino, i loro volti rivelavano appieno la straordinaria somiglianza.

Figli di due sorelle, i cugini avevano la stessa forma del viso e gli stessi occhi azzurri, ma differivano per il colore e la lunghezza dei capelli; Vincent portava i biondi capelli tagliati cortissimi, probabilmente a causa del Quidditch, Nathaniel invece lasciava crescere le ondulate ciocche nere fin quasi alla base del collo.

«Grazie tante» sibilò Malfoy contrariato. «E siete anche in ritardo».

«Rilassati, Livius» disse Marcus, che aveva seguito i compagni con passo saltellante «ci siamo svegliati con qualche minuto di ritardo». E ciò detto, diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla di Malfoy, che lo fissò con un’espressione per metà inorridita e per metà disgustata.

«Christensen ancora non arriva» notò con disappunto Lucille.

Cornelia osservò John Christensen che avanzava verso di loro con tutta calma, l’andatura diritta, quasi regale, distaccato come sempre da tutti coloro che lo circondavano.

A differenza degli altri ragazzi presenti nel parco non solo non indossava una giacca, ma aveva addirittura arrotolato le bianche maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti e il sole, che si rifletteva sui suoi capelli dorati e sul candore della camicia, creava un contrasto abbagliante, quasi insostenibile allo sguardo.

«Ce la prendiamo con comodo» esordì Livius, aspro, quando finalmente Christensen si sedette assieme a loro all’ombra del faggio.

John non replicò alla provocazione di Livius, si limitò a fissarlo con la testa lievemente inclinata e poi ghignò quando quest’ultimo abbassò lo sguardo.

«Possiamo cominciare allora, dato che ci siamo tutti, giusto?» chiese Catherine, il nervosismo del giorno prima ancora percepibile nella voce.

Nathaniel Greengrass scattò improvvisamente in piedi come se avesse delle molle sotto il corpo e si diresse senza esitazioni all’angolo occupato da Lucille con la sua coperta.

«Lucille, tesoro mio, devo disturbarti e chiederti il favore di lasciarmi sedere accanto a te» disse Nathaniel, un sorriso in volto che voleva essere accattivante ma che lo faceva sembrare, almeno agli occhi di Cornelia, un ebete senza speranze.

Lucille strinse gli occhi sospettosa prima di replicare un gelido: «Perché mai?»

«Fa’ troppo caldo lì al sole» replicò pronto, sedendosi sulla coperta accanto alla ragazza senza aspettare una risposta.

«Eri seduto all’ombra!» esclamò Lucille visibilmente alterata, ma che, almeno per il momento, rinunciò a scacciarlo dalla sua coperta.

Nathaniel sorrise vittorioso.

«Possiamo cominciare o dobbiamo aspettare l’ora di pranzo?» chiese Malfoy, laconicamente.

«Vai pure, amico» lo esortò Marcus Potter, beccandosi un’altra occhiata disgustata da parte di Livius.

«Ho recuperato da un libro in biblioteca una mappa abbastanza precisa di Hogwarts» disse il ragazzo, afferrando una delle tante pergamene davanti a sé e dispiegandola per consentire a tutti loro di vederne il contenuto. «L’ho copiata qui per poterla studiare, scegliendo i percorsi da affrontare in base alla sera in cui ci troveremo».

«Ogni sera ci sono di ronda due coppie di Prefetti, solitamente una coppia del sesto anno da una parte del castello e una del quinto anno dall’altra; restano scoperte tre sere, di cui due vengono coperte dalla ronda dei Capiscuola con gli insegnanti, e l’ultima sempre dai Capiscuola, supportati ogni settimana da una diversa coppia di Prefetti» e qui Livius si interruppe per riprendere fiato e distribuì al gruppetto svariate pergamene.

Cornelia ne prese una e la aprì, leggendone il contenuto assieme a Catherine. Era una copia degli orari che i Prefetti avevano ricevuto dai Capiscuola il primo giorno, quando erano ancora in viaggio sull’Espresso di Hogwarts.

«Quindi la mappa ci serve per orientarci evitando di incrociare il percorso degli altri di turno ed incorrere in qualche punizione, giusto?» domandò Cornelia.

«Esattamente» disse Malfoy, tornando a indicare la mappa. «Qui sono segnati, con inchiostri differenti, i vari percorsi da seguire a seconda della sera prestabilita. La legenda è in fondo alla mappa».

«Non dimenticate però che potrebbero esserci insegnanti di ronda ogni sera, non solo in quelle previste dall’orario» aggiunse Cornelia.

«Giusto, scommetto che Diggory terrà tutti all’erta» disse Vincent Baston.

«E ci saranno anche Pix e il custode da evitare» disse cupo Livius. «Se li sentite arrivare, nascondetevi nella prima aula libera che trovate».

«Sembri avere una certa esperienza in fatto di aule libere» disse Nathaniel con un sorriso malizioso. «Aule libere  _ di notte _ ».

«Mai quanto te e il tuo amico» ribatté Livius, indicando Christensen con un cenno del capo.

Quest’ultimo alzò lo sguardo, momentaneamente stupito per essere stato chiamato in causa senza aver proferito parola. Scrutò Malfoy per qualche istante prima di replicare, sarcastico come sempre: « _ Geloso _ , Malfoy?»

«Va bene, adesso basta» decretò Catherine decisa. «Avevo dimenticato che dovevamo tener conto anche di Pix».

Pix era un Poltergeist, uno spiritello del caos che viveva per portare disordine e scompiglio all’interno del castello. Perennemente in guerra con il custode, a cui si divertiva a combinarne di tutti i colori, Pix tormentava anche gli studenti, godendo in particolar modo se i suoi scherzi finivano col portare lo sventurato alunno preso di mira a beccarsi una punizione.

«Come stabiliamo le coppie?» chiese la voce dolce di Lucretia, che come al solito centrava il punto della situazione prima degli altri.

«Ho pensato anche a questo» disse Livius guardandoli a turno uno per uno «e credo che la soluzione migliore sia creare coppie formate da un ragazzo e una ragazza».

«Perché?» domandò Lucille.

Cornelia portò una mano alla testa, attraversata all’improvviso da una fitta dolorosa e si perse metà della risposta di Livius, concentrata com’era a non far notare a nessuno il suo malore. Sapeva a cosa era dovuto quel dolore, sapeva cosa significava, ma non poteva permettere che accadesse lì, in pieno giorno e davanti a persone che non erano a conoscenza del suo problema.

«… in quel caso il ragazzo potrà prendersi la colpa» concluse Livius.

«Molto cavalleresco, ma se dovessero sorprendermi in una di queste ronde dirò di essere sotto effetto della Maledizione Imperius» disse Lucille.

Clarisse, Vincent e Catherine alzarono gli occhi al cielo, spazientiti; Livius, non essendo abituato alle affermazioni di Lucille, la guardò confuso, cercando di determinare se fosse seria o meno.

«La Maledizione Imperius è illegale, Lucille» disse Marcus con l’aria di un precettore che spiega i conti a un bambinetto un po’ tonto. «Ci manderesti in prigione, ad Azkaban».

«Lo so che è illegale» ribatté la ragazza, piccata. «Ma non voglio finire in punizione».

«Io non faccio coppia con te» si affrettò a precisare Marcus. «Catherine?»

Catherine lo guardò per un attimo, poi annuì e concesse addirittura un minuscolo sorriso al ragazzo.

Vincent guardò le ragazze presenti, incrociò lo sguardo di Clarisse e un sorriso diabolico si disegnò sul suo volto. Clarisse ghignò in risposta.

«Un momento» disse Malfoy fermando la scelta delle coppie che si stava svolgendo senza la sua supervisione. «Avrei un ultimo suggerimento da proporre».

Cornelia contrasse le mani, afferrò i lembi della gonna e si morse il labbro inferiore per non lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito quando l’ennesima fitta di dolore arrivò a tormentarla. Christensen, non lontano da lei, le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, ma Cornelia si rifiutò di dare spiegazioni e tornò a guadare Livius, imponendosi di restare calma.

«C’è già una coppia formata, una coppia che può liberamente muoversi una sera a settimana senza temere rimproveri: Cornelia e Christensen» disse Livius, apparentemente a malincuore.

« _ Che cosa? _ » sbottò Cornelia con ben poca grazia.

Si girò a guardare John, stupita, certa che anche lui avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire.

«Mi sembra la scelta più logica» disse invece il giovane danese. «Siamo Prefetti e abbiamo già una sera di ronda obbligatoria e programmata, perciò non desteremo sospetti».

«È un’idea geniale» aggiunse Nathaniel, sorridendo in direzione di Cornelia.

Cornelia si appoggiò nuovamente al tronco dell’albero, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò un assenso poco convinto.

«Allora è deciso» decretò Livius. Poi, accorgendosi che le uniche ragazze libere erano Lucille e Lucretia, e scorgendo anche l’occhiata di fuoco che Nathaniel gli riservò, si volse verso la giovane bionda senza esitazione.

«Lucretia, ti andrebbe di affrontare i pericoli della ronda insieme a me?» chiese scherzosamente.

«Naturalmente» rispose Lucretia, con un sorriso così dolce che Cornelia fu certa di vedere le pallide guance di Malfoy tingersi appena di colore.

«Restiamo noi due, Lucille tesoro» esultò Nathaniel.

Lucille lo guardò malissimo, afferrò il ventaglietto e lo colpì forte sul braccio destro.

«Se ti azzardi a importunarmi durante il nostro turno, userò la Maledizione Cruciatus »  sibilò la ragazza.

«È illegale anche quella »  le ricordò Nathaniel, un briciolo di paura negli occhi azzurri.

«Vale la pena finire ad Azkaban, se significa non dover più sopportare i tuoi approcci» replicò Lucille, alzando le spalle con indifferenza.

Livius stava per aggiungere qualcosa, ma neanche questa volta Cornelia riuscì a sentire le sue parole, perché l’ennesima fitta alla testa, molto più dolorosa delle altre, la colpì in quel momento e senza neanche rendersene conto, la ragazza emise un gemito di dolore e si piegò in avanti, afferrandosi la testa con le mani.

«Cornelia!» esclamò Lucille terrorizzata.

Lei e Catherine furono le prime ad accorrere, consce di cosa stesse accadendo all’amica, subito seguite da Lucretia e Clarisse, mentre gli altri scattavano in piedi, cercando di capire come rendersi utili.

«Fatele spazio! »  sbottò Catherine seccamente. «Lasciatela respirare!»

«Stai bene?» mormorò Lucille, inginocchiata davanti a Cornelia, le mani che sorreggevano la testa dell’amica.

«Sì» rispose Cornelia debolmente. «Ma sai cosa significa: succederà questa notte. È stata la pressione degli eventi accaduti negli ultimi giorni… ieri notte non sarei dovuta rimanere sveglia così a lungo… respingerlo peggiora sempre le cose».

Lucille si guardò attorno per accertarsi che nessuno avesse sentito le frasi confuse dell’amica, poi le chiese se stesse effettivamente bene e se per caso non volesse tornare subito al castello.

Cornelia fece un respiro profondo, raddrizzò la schiena e guardò Lucille dritta negli occhi.

«Adesso sto bene» le disse. «Dormirò questa sera».

«Vogliate scusarmi per l’interruzione» disse Cornelia rivolgendo un sorriso tirato ai cinque ragazzi ancora in piedi, che la fissavano seri e silenziosi.

«Sono solo molto stanca, tutto qui. La giornata di ieri è stata piuttosto faticosa e non ho riposato abbastanza la scorsa notte. Vogliamo continuare?»

Marcus, Vincent e Nathaniel annuirono e sorrisero rassicurati, Livius invece la fissò perplesso per un attimo prima di sedersi a sua volta e riprendere in mano le pergamene, passando a spiegare a Clarisse e Vincent quale colore rappresentasse la loro coppia.

John Christensen invece si risedette lentamente, senza smettere di fissarla, la testa inclinata lievemente a destra, attento.

«Che cos’hai?» le chiese a bassa voce.

Lucille, ancora accanto a Cornelia, si agitò nervosamente sentendo la domanda del giovane.

«Nulla, sono solo stanca» replicò Cornelia, spazientita.

«Non mi sembra che sia dovuto solo alla stanchezza» disse Christensen, il tono di voce ora gelido.

«Non mi sembra che siano affari tuoi» disse Cornelia prima di riuscire a trattenersi.

Se ne pentì l’istante successivo quando vide l’espressione offesa del volto di John; era stata di nuovo sgarbata e senza un motivo valido, quando invece il giorno prima lui si era addirittura dimostrato gentile, rassicurandola quando avevano appreso la verità sui libri di Benjamin Abbott.

Aprì la bocca con l’intento di scusarsi, ma il ragazzo si voltò con decisione e si alzò per raggiungere Nathaniel Greengrass, che sedeva in attesa di ricevere istruzioni da Livius.

«Non prendertela Cornelia, Christensen è stato troppo insistente» disse Lucille con l’intento di confortarla ma riuscendo solo a farle saltare nuovamente i nervi.

«No, ho sbagliato io» replicò Cornelia. «Mi ha solo chiesto cosa avessi, non avrei dovuto rispondergli in quel modo».

Guardò John che parlava con Nathaniel ma, per quanto si sforzasse, non riuscì a capire quello che dicevano.

«Non so davvero cosa mi è preso quest’anno, mia madre mi ucciderebbe se sapesse come mi sto comportando».

«Non è vero, tua madre è troppo elegante per commettere un omicidio» sorrise Lucille, gli occhi verde scuro che brillavano maliziosi. «Ciò non toglie che potrebbe comunque assoldare qualcuno che faccia il lavoro sporco al posto suo».

«Questo sì che mi fa sentire meglio» borbottò Cornelia sconsolata, tornando a guardare Christensen e riuscendo a cogliere stavolta, qualche parola di quello che stava dicendo a Nathaniel.

«Da quando Nathaniel sa parlare il danese?» chiese in fretta a Lucille.

«Cosa? Greengrass non sa parlare il danese» replicò Lucille guardandola come se fosse una pazza scatenata. «È troppo scansafatiche per impararlo».

Eppure, mentre Livius si avvicinava a loro per mostrare a Lucille e Nathaniel quale fosse il percorso che dovevano seguire e quale colore li rappresentasse sulla mappa, Cornelia ripensò alle parole che aveva udito, certa che non fossero inglesi. Checché ne dicesse Lucille, John doveva aver trovato il tempo, durante quegli anni, di insegnare almeno un po’ di danese al suo migliore amico.

*

Lucille ascoltò pazientemente la spiegazione di Livius Malfoy, sperando in cuor suo che almeno Greengrass avesse capito che cosa, con esattezza, avrebbero dovuto fare martedì sera.

Con la coda dell’occhio osservò Vincent che rideva sdraiato sull’erba dopo l’ennesima battuta di Potter e sospirò appena, sofferente; era profondamente ingiusto che lui avesse scelto Clarisse al suo posto e Lucille era sicura che fosse colpa di Nathaniel Greengrass. Se non si fosse seduto sulla sua coperta, sicuramente Vincent avrebbe scelto  _ lei _ , così invece aveva dovuto ripiegare su Clarisse, per non litigare col cugino.

«Lucille?» chiamò Greengrass alla sua sinistra.

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo, indispettita, ma vedendo che sia lui sia Malfoy la fissavano in attesa di una risposta, si rese conto di essersi nuovamente persa nei suoi pensieri, estraniandosi da quanto accadeva in quel momento.

«Chiedo scusa» sorrise, fintamente dolce. «Potreste ripetere la domanda?»

«Dicevo che tuo fratello maggiore, il Caposcuola, non dovrebbe crearvi problemi particolari se vi incontrasse di sera, giusto?» ripeté Malfoy. «O vederti con la sola compagnia di Greengrass lo porterebbe a ucciderlo, rendendo felice ogni Serpeverde del castello?»

«Malfoy» sibilò Greengrass, alterato. «Stai decisamente passando il limite».

«Non credo che Oliver farebbe tante storie, posso sempre dire che ci siamo incontrati per caso su alla Guferia e abbiamo sbagliato corridoio nel tornare alla Torre di Grifondoro» snocciolò Lucille tutto d’un fiato, chiudendo con attenzione il bottoncino del guanto sinistro che si era slacciato.

«Ottimo» disse Livius, prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Nathaniel, sogghignando.

«Come mai sei finito a Grifondoro, Greengrass? Credevo fosse una tradizione di famiglia essere smistati a Serpeverde».

Lucille spostò lo sguardo su Nathaniel, che fissava Malfoy come se volesse strangolarlo, le mani che si contraevano nervose.

«Insomma» proseguì Malfoy, perfidamente «potevi fare come tuo fratello no? Almeno lui ha avuto la buona grazia di farsi smistare a Serpeverde prima di sparire dalla circolazione».

Dopo le parole di Malfoy, successero rapidamente molte cose: Nathaniel si alzò di scatto, pronto a lanciarsi contro il Serpeverde senza nemmeno pensare di ricorrere alla bacchetta; Lucille lanciò un grido di spavento vedendo la scena, ma Christensen si trasse in piedi altrettanto rapidamente, afferrando Nathaniel per le spalle e spingendolo via, lontano da Malfoy che era arretrato di parecchi passi; poco più in là, Marcus tratteneva per la giacca Vincent che, furioso per aver sentito nominare il cugino scomparso, sembrava intenzionato anch’egli a menar le mani; Lucretia, una mano posata sul braccio del ragazzo, mormorava parole di conforto con la sua voce bassa e tranquillizzante.

«Non è stato per niente carino quello che hai detto, Livius» disse Cornelia, tirandosi in piedi anche lei. «E soprattutto, non ne avevi motivo; Nathaniel non ti ha fatto nulla di male. Se vogliamo davvero cooperare per portare a termine l’obiettivo che ci siamo prefissi, questo non è certo il modo migliore».

Lucille si alzò a sua volta, lisciando la gonna del vestito giallo che indossava e afferrando il ventaglietto con la mano destra, ammirando silenziosamente il modo in cui Cornelia aveva rimesso Livius al suo posto.

Cornelia riusciva sempre a far andare tutti d’accordo, anche lei e Clarisse che spesso si trovavano a discutere animatamente; era il collante del loro piccolo gruppo, la persona a cui tutti si affidavano se c’era un problema.

Lucille la considerava la sua migliore amica fin dal primo anno a Hogwarts; quando alcuni ragazzi la prendevano in giro, dicendole che non era abbastanza sveglia o dandole apertamente della stupida, Cornelia era sempre lì a difenderla. C’era stata anche quando Lucille, stanca di tutti quegli insulti, si nascondeva in qualche aula vuota del castello a piangere tutte le sue lacrime, confortandola e rassicurandola, aiutandola a fare i compiti e spiegandole con pazienza gli incantesimi più difficili.

«Stavo solo scherzando» rispose Malfoy con una smorfia. «Rientro al castello, se è tutto chiaro; devo rimettere a posto la mappa originale prima che Madama Wright se ne accorga».

Lucille osservò il ragazzo avviarsi in direzione del castello, prima di voltarsi verso Catherine per sentire quello che aveva da dire.

«Dovresti andare a parlare con Nathaniel» le disse, l’espressione del volto incredibilmente seria.

Lucille sgranò gli occhi di fronte all’affermazione dell’amica, poi si girò in direzione del Lago, osservando Greengrass che se ne stava sulla riva fangosa, le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e la testa bassa.

«Perché mai dovrei andare a parlarci io?» chiese stupita a Catherine, notando poi che anche Cornelia le aveva raggiunte.

«Perché gli piaci e perché lo conosci da quando eravate bambini» disse Catherine.

«Inoltre Vincent non può essergli di alcun conforto, sta andando al campo da Quidditch a sfogarsi un po’» aggiunse Cornelia impedendole di rispondere.

Confusa e sempre più allibita, Lucille cercò di trovare una risposta valida che la esonerasse andare a consolare Greengrass; non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dovesse dirgli, né sapeva come gestire questo Nathaniel taciturno e serio.

«Non può andarci Christensen? È il suo migliore amico, dopotutto» si risolse a dire infine.

«Mi ha appena detto che non ha voglia di parlarne con me, non adesso» disse Christensen arrivando alle spalle di Lucille, facendole prendere un colpo.

La ragazza si girò per guardarlo storto, aspettando le sue scuse, ma quel rozzo ragazzo la ignorò completamente, rivolgendosi invece a Cornelia.

«Posso parlarti in privato?»

Lucille guardò l’amica con un sorrisetto che le incurvava le labbra, notando il rossore che le invase le guance nel sentire la domanda di Christensen, confermando così le sue supposizioni; a Cornelia quel danese arrogante piaceva eccome, nonostante continuasse a negarlo.

«Va bene» mormorò Cornelia in risposta, allontanandosi poi con Christensen.

«Lucille, non dovevi andare da Nathaniel?»

La voce secca di Catherine la riportò al problema Greengrass, che incombeva sempre più minaccioso.

«Devo proprio?» pigolò Lucille, l’espressione del viso implorante e sofferente.

«Io riporterò la tua coperta in dormitorio» fu l’unica risposta che le diede Catherine. «Ci vediamo a pranzo».

Offesa e scoraggiata, Lucille squadrò nuovamente Nathaniel che sostava ancora presso il Lago Nero, fissando l’acqua pressoché immobile come se stesse pensando di annegarvi; attenta a non scivolare sulla riva fangosa, si avviò in direzione del ragazzo, maledicendolo mentalmente per aver scelto un luogo tanto inopportuno.

«Greengrass» disse una volta che lo ebbe raggiunto. «Non credi sia il caso di rientrare?»

Nathaniel si girò a guardarla, gli occhi azzurri privi della solita allegria che sembravano stranamente vuoti, e Lucille si pentì per essersi avvicinata così tanto.

Non ricevendo risposta alcuna dal giovane, si sporse a destra e a sinistra nel tentativo di ottenere una panoramica completa del vestito, per esser certa che non si fosse sporcato; così facendo però, riuscì solamente a perdere l’equilibrio e fu solo grazie all’intervento tempestivo di Nathaniel che non cadde distesa a terra.

«Sta’ attenta» la ammonì il ragazzo mentre ritraeva la mano con cui l’aveva sorretta all’altezza del gomito. «Con tutto questo fango rischi di scivolare».

«Grazie» mormorò Lucille, continuando a fissarlo, stranita.

Non era affatto il solito Nathaniel, che avrebbe colto al volo quell’occasione per fare qualche stupida battuta, era cupo e silenzioso e in più, cosa mai successa negli ultimi anni, la stava bellamente ignorando.

«Non dovresti dare troppa importanza a quello che ha detto Malfoy; ha poi spiegato che stava solo scherzando» tentò Lucille.

«Non stava scherzando!» esclamò Nathaniel ad alta voce, l’espressione del viso stravolta che rivelava quanta sofferenza si celasse in realtà sotto la sua perenne allegria.

Lucille si commosse un po’ ripensando al fratello maggiore di Nathaniel e alla sua misteriosa scomparsa, avvenuta qualche anno prima, poco dopo aver concluso gli studi a Hogwarts.

Lucille aveva qualche ricordo sparso di un ragazzo alto e con lunghi capelli neri, che sollevava tra le braccia un Nathaniel ancora bambino durante il loro primo anno, incurante di quanti potessero vederli nei corridoi; e poi un anno dopo, una volta presi i M.A.G.O con voti eccellenti, era sparito. Era ottobre e loro erano già a Hogwarts quando il gufo della famiglia Greengrass aveva portato la notizia a Nathaniel; suo fratello Michael era uscito di casa e non era più rientrato. Nessuno sapeva dove fosse finito.

A nulla erano valse le ricerche da parte degli addetti del Ministero della Magia, che era arrivato a interpellare perfino gli Auror; il ragazzo sembrava essere svanito nel nulla.

«Mi dispiace» disse Nathaniel abbassando il tono di voce.

«Non fa’ niente» sorrise Lucille, esitante. «Sei sconvolto, posso capirlo».

«È solo che non mi piace che si parli di mio fratello; soprattutto non mi piace che ne parli Malfoy. Non lo conosceva, così come non conosce me, perciò non ha diritto di immischiarsi in questioni che non lo riguardano».

Nathaniel smise di parlare e tornò a guardare il lago, nuovamente assorto a contemplarne le profondità.

Lucille si morse indecisa l’interno di una guancia, prima di decidere di avvicinarsi ancora un po’. Esitando, posò una mano sul braccio di Nathaniel, che però non mostrò quasi di essersene accorto.

«Mi dispiace per Michael; per quanto possa sembrarti stupido quello che sto per dirti, forse concentrarti sui libri del signor Abbott potrà esserti d’aiuto. Concentrarti su qualcosa di completamente diverso ti farà bene, non credi?»

Il ragazzo le scoccò uno sguardo pieno di gratitudine, in cui a Lucille parve di scorgere il solito vecchio Nathaniel che riaffiorava.

«Io non penso mai che quello che dici sia stupido» le disse gentilmente. «E credo anche che tu abbia ragione: devo concentrarmi sul presente, non sul passato che non posso comunque cambiare».

Lucille lo guardò incredula, con gli occhi sgranati, stentando a credere a ciò che aveva udito.

«Davvero pensi che io non sia stupida?» chiese, meravigliata. «O che dica cose stupide?»

«Certo che non lo penso, Lucille; tu non sei affatto stupida. È chi ti dà della stupida ad esserlo, semmai. E a beccarsi poi una Fattura Orcovolante» borbottò Nathaniel.

«Una Fattura Orcovolante?» Lucille aggrottò la fronte sospettosa. «Mi pare che Davies di Corvonero sia stato affatturato in questo modo, dopo che mi aveva presa in giro l’anno scorso…».

Nathaniel tossicchiò e distolse lo sguardo, vagamente imbarazzato.

«Sei stato tu?» domandò a quel punto Lucille.

«Non mi piaceva quello che ti aveva detto e credevo proprio che meritasse una lezione» replicò il ragazzo, ancora un po’ a disagio. «E comunque gli è servito, no? Adesso non prende più in giro nessuno».

Lucille si ritrovò a sorridere a Nathaniel, lusingata e grata al tempo stesso che ci fosse stato qualcuno a difenderla. Scoprì anche che non le dispiaceva affatto che fosse stato Nathaniel a lanciare una fattura a Davies, invece che Vincent come aveva sperato per qualche mese l’anno precedente.

«Ti ringrazio» disse Lucille; poi prese il ventaglietto e diede un colpetto giocoso sul braccio del ragazzo al suo fianco. «Adesso però è ora di rientrare al castello, non credi Greengrass?»

Il giovane annuì sorridente e le porse galantemente il braccio per aiutarla a risalire la riva fangosa senza scivolare e Lucille lo accettò senza fiatare.

«Lucille?» disse poi Nathaniel mentre attraversavano il parco, interrompendo il silenzio che si era venuto a creare tra loro.

La ragazza si voltò, un’espressione interrogativa sul volto.

«Il mio nome è Nathaniel, non Greengrass» puntualizzò, il solito sorriso miracolosamente tornato al suo posto. «Quando ti deciderai a chiamarmi così, tesoro mio?»

«Adesso non prenderti troppe libertà, Greengrass» disse Lucille, ma il suo tono di voce non era affatto serio, anzi; si stava divertendo con Nathaniel, e mai avrebbe pensato di potersi sentire a suo agio in sua presenza. «Oggi ti è andata fin troppo bene».

Nathaniel scoppiò a ridere proprio mentre entravano nella Sala d’Ingresso, ma anche questa volta, con somma sorpresa di entrambi, Lucille non ebbe nulla da ridire.

*

Cornelia si allontanò insieme a Christensen dal gruppetto dei Grifondoro rimasti nei pressi del faggio, certa che Catherine sarebbe riuscita a convincere Lucille a parlare con Nathaniel. Al momento, lei aveva dei problemi più gravi.

Tanto per cominciare, era combattuta tra la voglia di scusarsi con Christensen per la rispostaccia che gli aveva rifilato poco prima e l’orgoglio che le suggeriva che, se proprio c’era qualcuno che doveva scusarsi, quello semmai era  _ lui _ .

In secondo luogo, non riusciva a immaginare cosa volesse dirle Christensen di così importante; il ragazzo era infatti rimasto in silenzio da quando avevano cominciato a camminare, ed oramai avevano percorso quasi la metà della circonferenza del Lago Nero, avviandosi verso la sua zona più nascosta e meno frequentata.

«Come sta Kristoffer? Hai avuto sue notizie?» si decise a chiedere Cornelia dopo un altro minuto di penoso silenzio.

Subito dopo aver posto la domanda, la ragazza si ricordò che erano a Hogwarts solo da due giorni, quindi con ogni probabilità Christensen non aveva avuto modo di sentire il fratello.

«A dire la verità, ho ricevuto un suo gufo ieri» disse invece John, fissando il terreno mentre continuavano a camminare. «Me l’ha spedito prima che partissero; mi ha detto che sta bene e… ti manda i suoi saluti».

Cornelia fissò sorpresa il ragazzo, felice che il piccolo Kristoffer si fosse ricordato di lei.

«Porgigli i miei saluti, se avrai spazio nella tua lettera di risposta, per favore» disse dolcemente.

John si fermò e la guardò, il volto impassibile che non lasciava trapelare alcuna emozione, poi infine annuì.

«Quanti anni ha Kristoffer?» chiese Cornelia, sperando di poter avviare, almeno per una volta, una conversazione tranquilla.

John sorrise appena prima di rispondere.

«Nove anni. Li ha compiuti a luglio».

«Verrà anche lui a Hogwarts?»

A questa domanda, John parve pietrificarsi e tornò ad essere distante e indecifrabile come sempre.

_ Un gelo tagliente, indifferente, contro il quale lei continuava a scontrarsi, come una bambolina di porcellana che si infrange ripetutamente su una lastra affilata di ghiaccio, incurante di quanto possa far male, ancora e ancora. _

«No, Cornelia» rispose John a voce bassissima, freddo e conciso. «Mio fratello studierà in Danimarca».

Cornelia lo guardò rattristata; non capiva dove avesse sbagliato, cosa avesse detto di così oltraggioso da giustificare una simile reazione. Ancora una volta, quel ragazzo si dimostrava impossibile da leggere.

«John, mi dispiace per qualunque cosa possa aver detto che ti ha infastidito» tentò Cornelia, sperando che le rispondesse.

Ma Christensen si limitò a girarle le spalle, puntando lo sguardo sulla sponda opposta del lago, dove i pochi studenti rimasti cominciavano a rientrare al castello per il pranzo.

Aveva le braccia che scendevano rigide lungo i fianchi, con i pugni chiusi a far indovinare la portata della sua rabbia, i muscoli della schiena appena visibili al di sotto della camicia contratti e tesi, pronti a scattare. Il sole pioveva sui suoi capelli, sulle sue braccia nude ricoperte di una lieve peluria dorata, sulla sua camicia così bianca e nuovamente Cornelia ebbe la sensazione che guardarlo, sotto la luce diretta del mezzogiorno, fosse estremamente doloroso per gli occhi.

_ Era abbagliante. Ed era destabilizzante, oggi come due giorni prima sulla banchina, alla stazione. Erano destabilizzanti il suo sguardo, il suo aspetto, il suo modo di fare e di parlare. _

Come mossa da una forza invisibile, la mano di Cornelia sfiorò appena la schiena di John nella speranza di indurlo a voltarsi, ritraendosi subito dopo. 

Il ragazzo emise un lungo sospiro, gettò la testa all’indietro a fissare le bianche e paffute nuvole che punteggiavano qua e là il cielo azzurro e, solo dopo qualche minuto, si girò verso di lei, gli occhi blu freddi e distanti.

«Ci sono argomenti di cui non gradisco parlare» disse, il tono di voce volutamente controllato. «Argomenti che non voglio mi vengano nominati da persone che nemmeno conosco».

Cornelia indietreggiò ferita e mortificata, gli occhi sbarrati che fissavano l’erba verde ed elastica sotto i suoi piedi, il vuoto al centro del petto che aveva provato l’anno prima che tornava a spalancarsi con dolorosa puntualità.

«C’è un elenco di queste cose? Come si fa a sapere di quali argomenti non è concesso parlare?» chiese infine, con una voce così bassa che risultò a stento udibile.

«Cornelia, sei pregata di non prendermi in giro» precisò John, le mani di nuovo serrate, avanzando di un passo nella sua direzione. «Ero serio quando ho detto quelle frasi».

«No, non ti stavo prendendo in giro!» esclamò Cornelia, scuotendo la testa più volte e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

«Devo aver sbagliato nella scelta delle parole» proseguì, lieta che il ragazzo le desse la possibilità di spiegarsi. «Non era una presa in giro, solo una richiesta».

«Una richiesta» ripeté John.

«Sì, una richiesta; sapere di quali cose non posso parlare così da non portarci a questo punto».

John la osservò per qualche istante, come se stesse cercando di capire se fosse o meno sincera, poi si passò una mano fra i capelli, portando indietro le ciocche dorate che ricaddero in avanti l’istante successivo, nascondendo per un attimo l’espressione dei suoi occhi.

«Camminiamo ancora un po’» disse infine tendendo una mano a Cornelia. «Volevo farti vedere un posto».

Non senza una lieve esitazione, Cornelia pose la propria mano su quella di John, resistendo a stento all’impulso di asciugarla sulla gonna del vestito, temendo fosse sudata – perché _ , perché _  non aveva indossato i guanti da giorno come Lucille?

La mano di John era piacevolmente calda e così grande da far sparire nella sua stretta quella di Cornelia, di gran lunga più piccola. Con un tuffo al cuore, la ragazza pensò che quella era la prima volta in cui qualcuno che non fosse un membro della sua famiglia, la prendeva per mano.

Un sorriso le si disegnò sul volto, sorriso che fu prontamente intercettato dal ragazzo al suo fianco.

«A cosa devo quel sorriso?»

«A nulla in particolare» disse Cornelia, guardandosi attorno, curiosa di vedere quale posto volesse mostrarle John. «È una bella giornata di sole e io adoro il sole, abbiamo pochissimi compiti per la prossima settimana e… be’, io e te non stiamo più litigando».

Christensen inarcò un sopracciglio e la guardò scettico, prima di chiederle, col solito tono sarcastico: «Sei felice perché  _ non _  stiamo litigando? Sul serio?»

«Certo che no» si affrettò a precisare Cornelia, non riuscendo a impedirsi di arrossire. «Sono contenta perché non mi piace litigare in generale».

Con suo enorme sollievo, John decise di lasciar cadere l’argomento e, dopo aver percorso qualche altro metro, il ragazzo si fermò accanto a un grande albero, che sembrava essere a metà strada tra il Lago Nero e il lato della Foresta Proibita che si trovava di fronte.

Antichissimo come i suoi compagni che formavano la foresta a cui a nessuno studente era permesso accedere, culla di creature magiche fiere e indipendenti, l’albero, circondato da dei cespugli sul lato che guardava il lago e da uno strano agglomerato di rocce sull’altro, sembrava una sorta di bizzarro rifugio, un nascondiglio improbabile ma efficace, offerto da madre natura.

Cornelia lasciò, quasi senza rendersene conto, la mano di John per sfiorare il tronco appena incavato dell’albero, che con quella forma particolare ricordava un sedile.

«Come l’hai trovato?» chiese infine, girandosi a guardare Christensen che se ne stava fermo qualche passo dietro di lei, le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni come da abitudine.

«L’ho trovato mentre girovagavo nel parco al primo anno» disse John. «Se ti siedi lì alla base dell’albero o se rimani entro questo semicerchio formato dai cespugli e le rocce, risulti invisibile per chiunque decida di guardare da questa parte».

Era davvero un rifugio, si disse Cornelia, aveva indovinato.

Le sarebbe piaciuto tanto sapere perché un John bambino necessitasse di un posto così isolato, ma l’istinto le diceva di tenere a freno la lingua e non fare quel genere di domande, certa che fosse uno degli argomenti che, stando alle sue parole, ‘ _ non voleva venissero nominati da persone che nemmeno conosceva _ ’ _. _ _ _

«Nathaniel conosce questo posto?»

«Sì, ma non gli piace venirci» ghignò John in risposta. «Diventa straordinariamente freddoloso e pantofolaio d’inverno, perciò preferisce restarsene al caldo nella Torre».

Cornelia rise apertamente alle parole di John, pensando a quanto lei stessa soffrisse il freddo degli inverni scozzesi, abituata com’era a quelli ben più miti che era solita trascorrere in Italia.

«Posso capirlo, davvero» disse. «Io detesto il clima della Gran Bretagna, specialmente d’inverno. Non riesco a capire come tu possa startene seduto qui quando nevica, tanto per fare un esempio».

Per tutta risposta, Christensen curvò le labbra in un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono, e Cornelia si ritrovò, suo malgrado, ad arretrare di un passo.

Finendo addosso all’albero,  _ ovviamente _ .

John avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Cornelia, che stava rapidamente raggiungendo la colorazione di un pomodoro maturo, poi le posò con dolcezza due dita sotto il mento.

«Primo» soffiò il ragazzo, sempre più vicino e pericoloso «sono danese, il che vuol dire che sono abituato a un freddo di gran lunga peggiore di questo e secondo, se alzi la tua graziosa testolina…» e qui premette appena le dita appoggiate sotto il mento di Cornelia, facendole osservare il fitto fogliame al di sopra delle loro teste «noterai che la cortina di foglie è così spessa ed estesa da non lasciar passare nemmeno una goccia d’acqua o un fiocco di neve».

John fece scivolare lentamente le dita dal mento fino alla base del collo di una Cornelia sempre più rossa in viso e imbarazzata, prima di fare un passo indietro e mettere, finalmente, un po’ di distanza tra loro.

«Ti assicuro che starsene qui sotto quando fuori si scatena una tempesta ha un non so che di tranquillizzante» proseguì il giovane beatamente a suo agio.

«Oh» fu l’unica, sciocca, replica che Cornelia riuscì a dare.

John si avvicinò di nuovo con quel sorrisetto diabolico impresso sul volto, si abbassò raggiungendo l’altezza di Cornelia e mormorò, a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra un altro ‘ _ Oh! _ ’, scimmiottando quello sussurrato dalla ragazza l’attimo prima.

Questa volta, Cornelia arrossì per la rabbia e i suoi occhi si accesero, collerici, riconoscendo la presa in giro del ragazzo.

«E io che pensavo fossi cambiato almeno un po’» disse spingendolo via con un braccio e allontanandosi dall’albero. «Invece ti diverti a prenderti gioco di me e a provocarmi, come fai sempre».

«Non ti stavo prendendo in giro» rispose Christensen, serafico. «È solo che mi hai dato, sono certo ne converrai con me, una risposta molto buffa».

Cornelia si girò a fronteggiarlo, incrociando le braccia sotto al seno e affilando lo sguardo.

«No, non ne convengo» replicò, gelida.

John annuì un paio di volte a testa bassa, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli e si volse a guardare il lago.

«Credo sia ora che rientri» le disse a bassa voce. «Se ti sbrighi, sei ancora in tempo per mangiare qualcosa».

« _ Cosa? _ » mormorò Cornelia, incredula.

Erano passati di nuovo a discutere, quindi; di nuovo a quella situazione di gelo che veniva a crearsi fra loro ogni volta che sorgeva un’incomprensione.

Cornelia avrebbe tanto voluto sapere cosa dire in quel momento che fosse in grado di cancellare tutta quella freddezza, ma aveva come la certezza fisica che lui avrebbe respinto qualunque tentativo, da parte della ragazza, di riavviare una conversazione.

«Non avevi accennato, prima, di volermi parlare di qualcosa?» chiese Cornelia dolcemente, la testardaggine che si imponeva sulla ragione, insistendo per fare almeno una prova.

«Non ne ho più voglia, adesso» replicò Christensen, sempre senza voltarsi. «Ad essere sincero, credo di aver commesso un errore, portandoti qui».

A quelle parole, Cornelia decise che ne aveva abbastanza, almeno per quel giorno; abbastanza di essere ferita ripetutamente e gratuitamente da lui, di essere trattata con un’indifferenza che sfiorava la maleducazione più sfacciata.

Si girò furiosa, sollevando appena le gonne del vestito con le mani, non rinunciando però a dirgli un’ultima cosa, intrisa di velenoso sarcasmo.

«Sono felice di sapere che almeno tu, a differenza di noi comuni mortali, non commetti nemmeno un errore e sei del tutto privo di colpe».

La ragazza fece a stento qualche passo, prima che una mano si serrasse sul suo braccio poco sopra il gomito, stringendolo con fermezza e obbligandola a voltarsi. Christensen intrise quel gesto con così tanta forza da far sbattere Cornelia contro il suo petto.

«Non sono esente da colpe, non lo sono affatto» disse John velocemente, il respiro lievemente affannoso.

«Non andartene» aggiunse dopo un po’, quando ebbe allentato la stretta sul braccio di Cornelia, ma rifiutandosi ancora di spezzare il legame che univa i loro sguardi.

Cornelia annuì appena, interpretando l’affermazione del ragazzo come una richiesta piuttosto che come un ordine. Qualcosa dentro di lei, infatti, le suggeriva che lui non le avrebbe mai  _ chiesto _  esplicitamente di restare, ma glielo avrebbe sempre  _ fatto capire _ , con singoli gesti o con parole che avevano la forma di un’imposizione e la dolcezza della più struggente delle richieste.

«Va bene» disse Cornelia sentendosi in dovere di precisare anche ad alta voce, come per dare a sé stessa la forza necessaria per non crollare sotto l’intensità di quel momento.

«Resto» aggiunse, mentre sollevava e infine posava, con la lentezza esasperante e deliziosa propria delle donne, una mano sulla guancia di John, scoprendola morbida e calda al tatto.

Lui sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso, in quel modo particolare che a Cornelia ricordava tanto Kristoffer, poi contrasse per un attimo il volto come se stesse cercando di rimuovere un ricordo troppo doloroso che ancora non era pronto a condividere con altri al di fuori di sé stesso.

«Grazie» disse John dopo un tempo indeterminato, tornando finalmente a guardarla.

_ C’era rabbia nei suoi occhi, e impotenza, e un senso di colpa e una nostalgia così profondi da farla vacillare, da farle desiderare di aiutarlo in ogni modo possibile. Ci avrebbe impiegato anni, anni interi per cominciare a capire cosa, con esattezza, gli causasse quel dolore. Il ricordo di chi, in particolare, gli provocasse tutto quel dolore. _

Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, poi si ritrasse lentamente raggiungendo di nuovo il tronco dell’albero, lasciando che la mano di Cornelia scivolasse dal suo volto con un unico movimento fluido.

Cornelia lo osservò premere entrambe le mani sul ruvido tronco e spingere appena, la testa incassata nelle spalle, i bicipiti gonfi per lo sforzo che stava compiendo a mano a mano che aumentava la pressione sull’albero.

Se avesse potuto, pensò la ragazza per un folle momento, avrebbe distrutto quell’albero con tutta la forza e la rabbia che si sforzava costantemente di tenere a freno.

«Parlami di quegli argomenti che devo evitare di menzionare nelle nostre conversazioni, ti va?» propose Cornelia infine, sospirando appena.

John abbandonò la presa sull’albero e si voltò verso di lei, lasciando intravedere per un attimo quello che alla giovane parve un sorriso di gratitudine.

«La mia famiglia» esordì, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena. «Non mi piace parlare della mia famiglia; in particolar modo, non gradisco parlare di mio padre».

Resistendo a stento alla tentazione di chiedergli perché suo padre rientrasse tra gli argomenti proibiti, Cornelia annuì e rifletté rapidamente sulla risposta più adeguata da dargli, visto che il ragazzo non dava segni di voler proseguire prima di una sua replica.

«Evito di menzionare anche tuo fratello, allora?»

«Kristoffer va bene» disse John facendo qualche passo in avanti verso di lei.

«Ma senza andare nello specifico come ho fatto prima».

Christensen non rispose subito, ma si prese del tempo sporgendosi verso di lei e prendendo di nuovo la sua mano. Per un po’ giocherellò con le sue dita, seguendo col pollice il profilo delle unghie.

«Ci sono dei motivi per i quali sono venuto a Hogwarts, motivi che non riguarderanno mio fratello» disse infine. «In verità, io sono venuto qui proprio perché non dovesse, in seguito, venirci Kristoffer».

Ancora una volta, Cornelia non chiese ulteriori spiegazioni e si limitò ad assimilare quel poco che le veniva detto. Inaspettatamente però, John proseguì il discorso.

«Mio padre è un membro molto importante del nostro Ministero della Magia e anche della nostra comunità; un po’ tutti i Christensen tendono ad esserlo, in effetti» precisò il ragazzo, stringendo ancora la mano di Cornelia ma fissando, con straordinaria tenacia, gli alberi della Foresta Proibita. «Lui si occupa di relazioni con i Ministeri della Magia esteri, il che vuol dire che un figlio a Hogwarts, in grado di intessere rapporti con figli di importanti dipendenti e che, in linea di massima, fosse in prima fila nel sapere cosa succede, era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno».

«Per questo ti ha mandato a Hogwarts »  disse Cornelia, il tono di voce piatto e privo di espressione. Era semplicemente incredula, come se il suo cervello si rifiutasse di elaborare ciò che le orecchie avevano appena sentito.

Almeno a lei era stato concesso di scegliere, pensò. Almeno la scuola dovrebbe essere scelta liberamente da ogni bambino, senza imposizioni da parte dei genitori.

«No, io ho scelto di venire» replicò John. «Mi ha detto che o sarei venuto io a Hogwarts, o ci sarebbe venuto Kristoffer».

Cornelia rabbrividì impercettibilmente e strinse di più la mano di John, inducendolo a guardarla. All’apparenza era così tranquillo da risultare quasi irritante, ma nei suoi occhi la ragazza scorse quell’accenno di rabbia e indignazione che, fino a quel momento, erano sempre rimasti senza una spiegazione.

«Kristoffer sarà in compagnia di due nostri cugini, quando comincerà gli studi» continuò John. «Se fosse venuto qui, sarebbe rimasto da solo».

Quelle poche parole bastarono per far capire a Cornelia quanto profondamente John tenesse al fratello. Così tanto da accettare di affrontare un percorso di studi lungo sette anni, lontano da tutto ciò che si conosce e da tutti quelli che si conoscono; un bambino di undici anni, appena privato della presenza della propria madre, che cambiava nazione pur di proteggere la futura felicità del fratello.

«Così però sei rimasto da solo tu» mormorò Cornelia, ancora una volta incapace di frenare la lingua in tempo.

John lasciò la sua mano e fece qualche passo in direzione del lago, uscendo dal cerchio protettivo della cortina di foglie e lasciando che il sole illuminasse di nuovo la sua persona.

«All’inizio sì, poi Nathaniel mi ha praticamente costretto a diventare suo amico» disse il ragazzo con una smorfia divertita in volto. «Era un bambino fastidiosamente petulante».

Naturalmente Cornelia non ci credette nemmeno per un secondo, piuttosto, assicuratasi che il ragazzo non guardasse, si asciugò la mano sul retro del vestito prima di dirigersi nuovamente verso di lui.

Le piaceva che Christensen la tenesse per mano; era una cosa nuova per lei, abituata ad essere circondata sempre da una moltitudine pressoché infinita di parenti. Fintantoché restavano soli quindi, la giovane si convinse che non vi fosse nulla di male nel restare mano nella mano ancora per un po’.

«Adesso comunque non sei affatto da solo» disse Cornelia, marciando verso il punto in cui John si era fermato e prendendogli la mano prima che il coraggio le venisse meno. «Ci sono Nathaniel, Marcus e Vincent; e naturalmente sono sicura che anche le ragazze sarebbero felici di conoscerti un po’ di più».

John abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani unite e parve compiaciuto del fatto che fosse stata Cornelia a prendere l’iniziativa.

«Vedremo» mormorò infine, un mezzo sorriso stampato sul volto.

«Altri argomenti spinosi?» chiese Cornelia, ben decisa a sapere con esattezza cosa era meglio non nominare in presenza del giovane danese.

«La mia infanzia» rispose distrattamente Christensen.

«E ti prego non nominare matrimoni, fidanzamenti o sciocchezze simili; non fanno per me» puntualizzò subito dopo, tornando a guardare Cornelia dritto negli occhi.

Cornelia sgranò gli occhi per un momento, stupita dal tono definitivo con cui John aveva pronunciato quella frase.

Non era del tutto insolito che alcuni maghi o streghe prendessero la decisione di non contrarre matrimonio, e solitamente si giustificavano asserendo di voler mantenere la propria indipendenza; Cornelia però era certa che, se anche fosse rimasta a nubile, non avrebbe poi avuto molte più libertà, costretta come sarebbe stata a continuare a vivere con i propri genitori.

In più, fin da quando era solo una bambina, aveva sempre desiderato poter formare, un giorno, una sua famiglia. Perché per lei famiglia significava avere sempre accanto qualcuno che le avrebbe voluto bene  _ a prescindere _ , qualcuno a cui non sarebbe importato del suo passato e che ci sarebbe stato sempre per lei, incondizionatamente.

«Mi rendo conto che, alla fin fine, restano ben pochi argomenti di cui parlare» disse Christensen, interpretando erroneamente il suo silenzio.

«No» replicò rapida Cornelia. «Non sono pochi».

Christensen alzò un sopracciglio, scettico.

«Possiamo parlare di Hogwarts» elencò Cornelia, umettandosi le labbra e cercando quanti più argomenti possibili. «E c’è sempre il Quidditch, siamo entrambi membri della squadra. Poi potremmo discutere delle carriere che vogliamo intraprendere una volta conseguiti i M.A.G.O., e delle ronde che quest’anno saranno più impegnative».

«Giusto, le ronde» disse Christensen aggrottando la fronte.

«Era di queste che volevi parlarmi?» chiese Cornelia.

Per la prima volta in quasi sei anni da che lo conosceva, John Christensen sembrava imbarazzato. Si passò nuovamente una mano tra i capelli e si schiarì la voce prima di parlare.

«Per la verità, volevo parlarti di due cose» annunciò, suscitando la curiosità di Cornelia. «La prima è Rosaline Smith».

«Ah» fu l’unica risposta che diede la giovane.

Le sarebbe piaciuto immensamente poter aggiungere qualcosa, ma tutto ciò che le veniva in mente era quanto di meno appropriato ci si aspettasse di sentir dire da una ragazza di una buona famiglia, così si limitò a imprecare silenziosamente nella sua testa.

«Volevo chiederti di non… diffondere le voci su quello che hai visto l’altra sera» disse infine John, cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo.

A quel punto, toccò a Cornelia il ruolo di osservatrice profondamente interessata del Lago Nero. La ragazza si premurò anche di lasciar andare la mano di Christensen e di allontanarsi di alcuni passi.

«Non c’è bisogno che io diffonda la voce» rispose con tono sprezzante. «La sua reputazione è ben nota all’interno del castello, quindi le mie chiacchiere non le arrecheranno alcun danno, puoi starne certo».

John aprì la bocca, chiaramente intenzionato a replicare, ma Cornelia lo fermò alzando una mano, invitandolo a farla proseguire.

«Ad ogni modo, non sono quel genere di ragazza che vive per i pettegolezzi e gli scandali, quindi non andrò a dire a tutti quelli che conosco a quali attività alternative vi dedichiate tu e la tua fidanzata».

Nonostante Christensen avesse precedentemente affermato di non volerne sapere di mogli e quant’altro, l’unico modo in cui Cornelia riusciva a spiegarsi l’eccessiva premura dimostrata verso Rosaline Smith era che i due fossero, quantomeno segretamente, fidanzati.

Solo chi fosse stato realmente affezionato a quella ragazza si sarebbe preoccupato di volerne difendere la reputazione, quella che lei stessa aveva coscientemente distrutto due anni prima.

«Rosaline non è la mia fidanzata e non lo sarà mai» disse Christensen. «Come ho specificato prima, non sono interessato a quel genere di impegni».

«Allora cos’è?» chiese svelta Cornelia. «La tua amante?»

«Stai ingigantendo la cosa, Cornelia. È solo un’amica».

«Lo sai che quello che fate è contro il regolamento della scuola, sì?» insistette Cornelia, più interessata a continuare a dar addosso al ragazzo piuttosto che a sentire le sue risposte.

Christensen si concesse una breve risata che ebbe come unico effetto quello di far infuriare ancora di più la ragazza che gli stava di fronte.

«Andiamo, non puoi davvero pensare che sono l’unico a fare certe cose nell’intera Hogwarts, non credi?»

Cornelia arrossì e incrociò le braccia sotto il seno, indispettita.

«E tu non puoi davvero credere che gli idioti come te abbondino» replicò, fissandolo con qualcosa di molto più simile alla delusione che al disprezzo.

Era stanca e arrabbiata per la piega che aveva preso la conversazione, ma era anche invasa da una tristezza che non sapeva spiegarsi. La stessa che, se solo fosse stata onesta con sé stessa, avrebbe riconosciuto di aver provato dalla prima volta in cui li aveva visti insieme. 

«Cornelia» esordì Christensen col tono paziente che si usa con un bambino di cinque anni un po’ suscettibile «hai frainteso completamente quello che volevo dire. Ti ripeto che Rosaline non è la mia fidanzata e il motivo per cui non voglio che la nostra amicizia sia nota a tutta Hogwarts è perché sono una persona riservata. Se la smetti di comportarti in maniera infantile, sono sicuro che riuscirai a capire le mie motivazioni».

«Complimenti, ottimo discorso. Sono certa che avrai una carriera politica di successo non appena uscirai da qui» disse Cornelia amaramente. «E tanto per essere chiara, perché ieri ti sei preso il disturbo di farmi quel bel teatrino in cui dicevi di considerarmi come una persona matura, se poi oggi hai riaffermato la mia infantilità?»

«Cosa c’entra il discorso di ieri con quello di oggi? Non abbiamo parlato di Rosaline ieri».

«C’entra che mi hai di nuovo dato della bambina!» disse Cornelia, il tono di voce che si alzava di qualche ottava, le braccia rigide che scendevano lungo i fianchi, le mani serrate per impedirsi di prendere la bacchetta e lanciare un incantesimo al biondo giovane che le stava di fronte.

«Non ti ho dato della bambina e te ne renderesti conto se solo smettessi di porre te stessa al centro di questa conversazione!» esclamò Christensen, la voce che si abbassava minacciosamente a differenza di quella di Cornelia.

La ragazza considerò per un attimo di lanciargli  _ davvero _  una fattura e di lasciarlo lì come uno stoccafisso fino a quando non fosse stato in grado di alzarsi nuovamente, ma la fermò il pensiero che poi lui sarebbe corso a denunciarla al Preside o, Merlino non volesse, alla professoressa Doge che le avrebbe sicuramente tolto la spilla da Prefetto.

«Dio, quanto sei stupido John».

Cornelia squadrò Christensen con tutto il disprezzo di cui era capace, poi afferrò le gonne e si voltò rapidamente, borbottando sotto voce insulti tali che avrebbero scandalizzato suo padre e costretto sua madre a progettare il suo omicidio.

‘ _ Stupido danese troppo biondo _ ’ _ ,  _ pensò Cornelia marciando verso il grande portone di quercia del castello con tutta la dignità di cui era ancora in possesso. Continuava a insultarla dandole della bambina e per di più anche dell’egocentrica. L’unico motivo per cui aveva deciso di passeggiare con lei era per assicurarsi che non spiattellasse ai quattro venti la sua sordida storiella, complici le belle frasi elogiative che le aveva rivolto il giorno prima.

A ben vedere, ammise Cornelia con onestà, la stupida era lei, che ci era cascata un’altra volta, che si era fidata un’altra volta. Chissà come si era divertito per tutto quel tempo a prenderla in giro, mentre lei cercava in tutti i modi di instaurare un buon rapporto tra di loro.

Impedendosi di piangere, la ragazza varcò l’atrio deserto e si diresse senza esitazioni alla scalinata di marmo che conduceva ai piani superiori, dritta alla Torre di Grifondoro dove sicuramente avrebbe trovato Lucille e Catherine, dato che l’ora di pranzo era passata da un po’.

Mentre incrociava due Tassorosso del settimo anno che si ritrassero di lato cedendole galantemente il passo, Cornelia mascherò con un sorriso la smorfia di dolore procuratale dal mal di testa, tornato a farsi sentire dopo la discussione con Christensen.

Quel mal di testa stava a significare che avrebbe avuto una visione non appena si fosse addormentata, come le succedeva da quando era bambina e, a giudicare dall’intensità del dolore, sarebbe stata una di quelle più vivide e forse anche violente.

_ Stupido, stupidissimo danese troppo biondo. _

*

Cornelia sospirò affranta mentre si preparava ad affrontare gli ultimi due esercizi di Aritmanzia; quella materia diventava più difficile di anno in anno. Bella, ma impossibile.

«Credo che andrò a letto».

La voce di Catherine emerse da un punto non meglio precisato della massa di capelli biondi alla sua sinistra. Un quarto d’ora prima, ignorando le proteste di Lucille, l’amica aveva poggiato la testa sul tavolo dove erano tutte sedute, in attesa che Cornelia finisse i suoi esercizi, e non ne era più riemersa.

«Ti seguo» sbadigliò Clarisse in maniera fin troppo esagerata per risultare credibile.

Era il primo sabato dell’anno e l’unica ad avere dei compiti era Cornelia; avrebbe potuto svolgerli l’indomani, ma sapendo cosa l’attendeva quella notte aveva pensato di portarsi avanti col lavoro. Il giorno seguente probabilmente sarebbe stata troppo stanca per concentrarsi in maniera adeguata.

Le ragazze sapevano bene quanto lei delle sue visioni, perciò era perfettamente normale che fingessero di avere sonno per poter dormire in tranquillità per qualche ora.

_ Prima che lei, Cornelia, cominciasse a urlare nel bel mezzo della notte. _ _ _

Lucretia fu la prima delle cinque ragazze a prendere, di fatto, la decisione di alzarsi e avviarsi verso il dormitorio femminile, dopo aver augurato la buonanotte ai presenti.

«Non vieni?» chiese Catherine a Lucille.

«Resto ancora un po’. Faccio compagnia a Cornelia e poi devo finire il ricamo di questo fazzoletto» rispose Lucille, senza distogliere gli occhi dal suo lavoro.

Lucille era un’ottima ricamatrice e spesso Cornelia si era ritrovata in dono fazzoletti con sopra il suo monogramma o lo stemma di famiglia, impeccabilmente confezionati da Lucille. Il fatto che volesse restare con lei, nonostante avesse gli occhi stanchi per aver cucito tutta la sera, provocò in Cornelia un moto di affetto verso l’amica.

«Ah, non è possibile Johnny! Hai vinto di nuovo!» esclamò Marcus Potter con un tono di voce talmente alto da far voltare le poche teste rimaste nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro.

Cornelia premette così forte la piuma sulla pergamena da provocare un buchetto, poi cancellò un passaggio sbagliato dell’esercizio e si voltò a guardare i quattro compagni, inviperita.

Christensen sfoggiava il solito ghigno idiota in risposta all’espressione sconfortata di Marcus e, dai pezzi che si disperdevano sulla scacchiera, Cornelia intuì che i ragazzi avevano appena terminato l’ennesima partita a scacchi.

«Non c’è una spiegazione, lui vince e basta per il semplice fatto di essere… _ lui _ » disse Vincent Baston, con quella che doveva essere, secondo lui, l’espressione di un vecchio saggio.

«Vinco perché mi concentro sul gioco» spiegò Christensen. «Tu ti distrai troppo facilmente».

Ruotò poi la testa in direzione di Cornelia e, accortosi del suo sguardo, alzò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso beffardo.

Cornelia strinse le labbra e arrossì, furiosa per essere stata colta in flagrante e si girò rapidamente, tornando ai suoi esercizi.

Marcus scrollò le spalle rassegnato, poi lui e Vincent augurarono la buonanotte ai presenti e si diressero verso i dormitori.

«Cosa stai facendo?» chiese la voce bassa di Nathaniel, occupando la sedia accanto a Lucille, che prima era stata di Clarisse.

«Finisco di cucire questo fazzoletto per Kathleen» rispose Lucille senza distogliere gli occhi dal suo lavoro. «Le piacciono i cigni e ne ho ricamati alcuni qui».

«Ma sei bravissima, Lucille tesoro!» esclamò il ragazzo, colpito. «Perché non hai mai ricamato un fazzoletto per me?»

«Greengrass» esordì Lucille, serafica «quante volte devo dirti non chiamarmi tesoro? E poi, perché dovrei ricamarti un fazzoletto?»

Cornelia allungò con discrezione un piede sotto il tavolo e diede un colpetto alla caviglia dell’amica, cercando di comunicarle di essere più gentile.

«Perché ricami benissimo e potrei conservare qualcosa di tuo» rispose Nathaniel con così tanta sincerità da far arrossire appena la ragazza.

«Vedremo» mormorò Lucille, e a quel punto Nathaniel sorrise, voltandosi a guardare Cornelia e poi la figura alle sue spalle.

Cornelia sorrise discretamente di rimando, imponendosi con tutta la volontà che aveva in corpo di  _ non _  girarsi per controllare cosa stesse facendo Christensen.

«Vado a dormire» disse dieci minuti dopo Nathaniel, osservando Lucille che riponeva il fazzoletto terminato nella borsa.

Cornelia gli diede la buonanotte, poi guardò sconcertata l’amica che si alzava a sua volta, col tipico sorrisetto malizioso che non prometteva nulla di buono.

«Mi ritiro anche io» annunciò dolcemente. «Comincio a essere stanca e sono sicura che ti concentrerai meglio da sola, non è vero Cornelia?»

Cornelia scosse la testa con decisione, implorando Lucille con lo sguardo di restare, ma la ragazza aveva già afferrato la borsa e si diresse verso la scala che portava ai dormitori femminili senza voltarsi indietro.

«Tu non vieni?» chiese Nathaniel rivolto a Christensen.

«Tra cinque minuti» fu la rapida risposta.

Nathaniel sorrise a entrambi e andò via. Sempre senza degnare il giovane danese della minima attenzione, Cornelia tornò all’ultimo esercizio che le restava da svolgere, impegnandosi il più possibile così da finire subito.

«Hai delle visioni, non è vero?» le chiese Christensen poco dopo, proprio quando Cornelia, riposto il materiale didattico nella borsa, si alzava per andare a letto.

La borsa sfuggì dalla presa della ragazza e finì sul tappeto con un tonfo morbido. Cornelia si voltò a guardare il ragazzo con gli occhi sgranati e colmi di paura, poi si girò a destra e a sinistra per accertarsi che non fosse rimasto nessuno in Sala Comune, a eccezione di loro due.

John Christensen stava seduto su una poltrona accanto al fuoco, i gomiti posati sulle ginocchia e le mani unite a sorreggere il mento. Come sempre, il suo parlare con tanta tranquillità di argomenti che il resto del mondo giudicava spinosi, si rivelava fastidiosamente irritante.

«Come fai a saperlo?» domandò Cornelia, guardando le fiamme che scoppiettavano allegre nel grande camino e torcendosi le mani in preda all’ansia. «L’hai detto a qualcuno? Mi credi pazza? Perché non lo sono, io ho solo…».

Ma non riuscì a finire la frase, si limitò a scuotere la testa e a sospirare, rattristata.

Lui avrebbe potuto rivelare a tutti il suo segreto e allora la ragazza era certa che non avrebbe trovato più pace, lì a Hogwarts. I commenti e i sussurri l’avrebbero seguita in ogni angolo del palazzo, rendendole la vita impossibile. Magari l’avrebbero anche derisa e le avrebbero consigliato di farsi visitare all’Ospedale San Mungo per Malattie e Ferite Magiche.

«Siedi» disse John, indicandole con un gesto della mano il divano alla sua destra.

Muovendosi meccanicamente, Cornelia si accomodò sul divano accanto alla poltrona dove sedeva il ragazzo, rifiutandosi ancora di guardarlo.

«Non ho detto a nessuno che hai delle visioni, non lo farei mai» disse la voce bassa di Christensen alla sua sinistra. La ragazza intuì anche un lieve spostamento, come se lui si sporgesse in avanti, verso di lei.

«Come l’hai capito?» mormorò infine Cornelia, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

«Il mal di testa non è del tutto estraneo a chi riesce a vedere il futuro» replicò il giovane. «In più, ho sentito alcune frasi che hai detto subito dopo aver avuto la fitta più dolorosa».

«Le ha sentite qualcun altro?»

«No, ero io il più vicino».

Cornelia annuì appena e provò il desiderio impellente di spiegarsi, di fargli capire che non c’era nulla che non andasse in lei; proprio come aveva fatto anni prima con le sue compagne di dormitorio. La differenza era che nessuno le assicurava che Christensen avrebbe avuto la stessa reazione moderata e comprensiva.

«E per rispondere all’altra domanda, non credo che tu sia pazza» aggiunse John, quasi le avesse letto nella mente. «Non sei la prima strega in grado di vedere il futuro, anche se forse le tue visioni non sono esattamente…  _ convenzionali _ ».

Un sorriso amaro si disegnò sulle labbra di Cornelia nel sentire quella parola, straordinariamente delicata per la situazione che andava a descrivere. Prima che potesse realmente rendersene conto, cominciò a raccontare a John delle sue visioni sul futuro.

«La prima volta che ho visto nel sonno un evento che si sarebbe potuto verificare nel futuro, è stata quando avevo poco più di tre anni. Mi sono svegliata tra le braccia di mia madre, che era corsa in camera mia sentendomi urlare. C’erano anche mio padre, mio fratello, e la mia Elfa».

Cornelia azzardò una rapida occhiata al volto del giovane che però, complice il suo dare le spalle al fuoco, restava quasi del tutto nell’ombra. Da quel poco che si intuiva, sembrava essere interessato e concentrato sulle sue parole; non c’era traccia di scetticismo o di allarmismo alcuno.

«È una visione ricorrente; a dire la verità è quella che ho sognato più di qualsiasi altra» proseguì Cornelia umettandosi le labbra. «Ci sono visioni che capitano una volta sola e altre che continuano a ripetersi finché non si verificano, oppure cessano di presentarsi anche se non trovano compimento nel futuro. Ho sognato alcune cose che si sarebbero svolte alla Scuola di Magia che c’è in Italia, ma una volta scelta Hogwarts, non le ho più sognate».

«Cambiano al cambiare del futuro?» chiese John, e da quel poco che poteva intravedere del suo volto, a Cornelia parve che aggrottasse le sopracciglia e che la scrutasse col suo tipico sguardo accademico.

«Alcune sì; non mi è ben chiaro come succeda ma pare che, se io scelga una strada completamente diversa a quella che mi prospettano le visioni, allora esse cambino con me» rispose la ragazza.

Una maledizione e insieme una benedizione; una persecuzione costante che non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata, neanche se fosse fuggita in capo al mondo.

Una mano bianca si insinuò con dolcezza tra le sue, sciogliendo con pazienza la morsa disperata tra cui le aveva strette Cornelia.

«Cosa riguarda questa visione più ricorrente?» domandò infine John, quando si rese conto che la ragazza non avrebbe proseguito senza un incoraggiamento.

«C’è un ragazzo ferito, di cui però non riesco a vedere il volto» sospirò Cornelia. «Perde molto sangue e io cerco di fermare quel sangue. Con le mani, quando mi rendo conto di non riuscirvi con l’ausilio della bacchetta».

Era una spiegazione abbastanza razionale di ciò che vedeva e sentiva durante quella visione. In realtà quel giovane aveva così tante ferite sul torace e sull’addome da essere completamente coperto di sangue. La bacchetta di Cornelia giaceva inutilizzabile al suo fianco, e lei, con un’angoscia che mai aveva provato nella vita reale, cercava disperatamente di fermare tutto quel sangue, con le mani che correvano velocemente sulla pelle lacerata, premendo in più punti possibili.

_ Gelide ondate di paura le attanagliavano il cuore quando, appena prima di svegliarsi, realizzava che nonostante tutti i suoi tentativi non sarebbe mai riuscita a salvarlo. Lui sarebbe morto su un freddo terreno innevato, dal quale delicati anemoni di sangue sbocciavano in libertà, incuranti del suo dolore. _ _ _

_ Un amore mai consumato ed eternamente rimpianto. _

«Chi è il ragazzo della visione?» chiese John, brusco.

«Non lo so» spiegò Cornelia. «Non l’ho mai visto. Io non ne ho bisogno, perché nella visione so perfettamente chi sia; lo conosco. E so che devo salvarlo».

John non disse niente e si limitò a fissarla, imperscrutabile come sempre, occhi di ghiaccio e mani calde.

«Non sono pazza» ripeté, quando il silenzio tra loro si protrasse al punto da diventare insopportabile.

John si alzò all’improvviso e venne a sedersi accanto a lei sul divano; le passò un braccio attorno alla vita attirandola più vicina a sé e le posò una mano sulla guancia.

«Lo so che non sei pazza» mormorò piano. «Non l’ho mai pensato».

C’era, nella sua voce, quella particolare nota impregnata di dolcezza che John usava solo col fratello, e sentirlo rivolgersi così anche con lei ebbe il potere di riportare a galla tutte le sue insicurezze e le sue paure.

«Non voglio continuare a portare questo peso» disse Cornelia, con la voce rotta dai singhiozzi. «Non voglio sognare più».

Con i movimenti lenti tipici di chi non è abituato a compiere tali gesti, John spostò una mano alla base della nuca di Cornelia, attirandola poi verso la sua spalla.

Era straordinario quanto le riuscisse facile piangere con qualcuno che conosceva appena, quanto comoda fosse la spalla di Christensen che assorbiva tutti i suoi singhiozzi, senza una protesta per la camicia in parte bagnata e in parte stropicciata dalla stretta di Cornelia.

La lasciò sfogarsi senza dirle nulla che potesse esserle di conforto, limitandosi a passarle le mani sulla schiena e fra i capelli, in carezze che non avevano nulla di sensuale. Mai aveva pensato che le sue mani avessero un simile potere rilassante su di lei.

«Non saresti più tu, senza i tuoi sogni» le disse John, dopo un minuto o forse un’ora. «Perché vorresti cambiare un qualcosa che fa parte di te da sempre?»

«Perché fa’ male» sussurrò Cornelia.

«Fa’ male sempre?» si informò John, prima di proseguire dopo il cenno di diniego della giovane. «In più sospetto che ti sia stato utile, almeno in un paio di occasioni».

Cornelia arrossì furiosamente quando si rese conto che John alludeva a una partita di Quidditch del quarto anno in cui lei aveva preso il Boccino dopo appena tre minuti di gioco. Complice il sogno fatto due notti prima, naturalmente.

«Non sapevo a quale partita si riferisse quella visione» confessò Cornelia con aria colpevole, mordendosi il labbro. «Tuttavia, essendosi presentata per le due notti precedenti, sospettavo si trattasse di quella più imminente».

Cornelia ci mise un po’ prima di capire che i sussulti che scuotevano il torace di John erano risate malamente trattenute.

«Dici che ho barato?» chiese, confusa, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli che le era finita davanti agli occhi.

« Sto solo ripensando alle facce dei Serpeverde quando tu hai chiuso la partita dopo qualche minuto» rispose John col suo solito ghigno come sorriso. «E non era barare, era semplicemente sfruttare le proprie abilità naturali».

«Questo è quello che avrebbe detto un Serpeverde» sorrise Cornelia, sentendo la pelle delle guance tirare appena lì dove erano scese le lacrime.

«No, un Serpeverde si sarebbe limitato a osannarti se fossi stata nella sua Casa e a lamentarsi, come difatti hanno fatto, qualora non lo fossi stata» spiegò John.

Cornelia si tirò su e si rimise a sedere composta, senza però perdere il sorriso. John Christensen si sporse nuovamente verso di lei e prese un boccolo tra le dita, arrotolandolo più volte quasi volesse saggiarne la consistenza.

«Dovresti portare i capelli sempre sciolti» mormorò infine.

«Purtroppo il regolamento impone di legarli, lo sai» disse Cornelia. «Tuttavia la maggior parte delle volte mi limito a fissare le ciocche davanti sulla nuca, per avere la visuale libera».

Il ragazzo borbottò qualcosa a bassa voce che lei non riuscì a intuire, poi fece scorrere nuovamente una mano tra i suoi capelli sciolti, avvicinandosi ulteriormente.

«Questo pomeriggio non ti stavo insultando» disse Christensen, mantenendo sempre la voce bassa. «Volevo solo spiegarti alcune cose».

Cornelia si irrigidì automaticamente e chiese: «Dobbiamo per forza parlarne?»

«Preferirei spiegarmi, sì» rispose il giovane, senza smettere di osservarla.

«Va bene »  acconsentì Cornelia, intrecciando le mani in grembo e alzando gli occhi per incontrare quelli blu di Christensen.

Per un po’ si udì solo il crepitare del legno nel grande camino, che restava la fonte maggiore di illuminazione della sala. Le candele sparse sui tavoli o poste in elaborati candelabri appesi ai muri andavano consumandosi sempre più rapidamente, cera fredda che sopraffaceva inevitabilmente la debole fiamma.

«Come avrai intuito, sono una persona molto riservata» disse Christensen, ironico. «Rosaline non è solo una distrazione, è anche un’amica ed entrambi desideriamo che la nostra amicizia non venga resa pubblica».

«Non lo dirò a nessuno, John» lo interruppe Cornelia, una punta di gelo nella voce. «Come ti ho spiegato prima, non ho interesse a diffondere queste voci».

«E di questo ti ringrazio, ma non devi pensare che lo faccio perché Rosaline ed io desideriamo sposarci» riprese il giovane, spostando una mano sulla guancia di Cornelia e accarezzandola piano col pollice.

Cornelia deglutì a fatica e cercò di concentrarsi sulle parole di John per dare una risposta che avesse un minimo di senso logico. «Quindi non siete segretamente fidanzati?»

«No, affatto» John rise piano. «Ero serio quando dicevo di non essere interessato a questo genere di impegni e in più temo che mio padre non riterrebbe mai Rosaline una candidata ideale; i Christensen sposano sempre donne rispettabili, o perlomeno così dicono i miei parenti».

Cornelia cincischiò per un po’ lisciando pieghe inesistenti sulla gonna del vestito, indecisa sul porre o meno una domanda potenzialmente pericolosa per gli standard di Christensen.

«Quando dici che non vuoi sposarti, ti riferisci all’immediato futuro o è un discorso generale?» arrischiò infine la giovane.

John interruppe le carezze sulla guancia e Cornelia temette di essersi spinta troppo in là.

«È un discorso generale; non desidero prendere moglie e non credo che sentirò mai questo bisogno impellente» le rispose senza dare in escandescenze.

Cornelia annuì rapidamente, sforzandosi di produrre un sorriso e cercando di non prenderla troppo male. Dopotutto, che Christensen contrasse o meno un matrimonio, per lei non faceva alcuna differenza. Lei si sarebbe sposata con un mago italiano, avrebbe messo su famiglia e avrebbe proseguito gli studi per diventare una Guaritrice.

Era improbabile che sposasse un mago straniero, anche uno inglese; studiare a Hogwarts era stata una piacevole esperienza, ma col passare degli anni si era resa conto che vivere in Gran Bretagna non era quello che desiderava. Altri paesi in cui si sarebbe trovata meglio dell’Italia dubitava ci fossero, tanto valeva allora tornare a casa sua e tornare a vivere in un ambiente che le era familiare.

«Il che mi porta però a una questione  _ differente _ » proseguì John d’un tratto, sfoderando quel sorriso che Cornelia aveva classificato, non più tardi di quel pomeriggio, come estremamente pericoloso.

«Quale questione?» si decise a chiedere, benché avesse di nuovo la gola secca.

«Ho notato come quest’anno tu sia diventata una giovane donna oltremodo affascinante» cominciò Christensen, baldanzoso. «E potrei aver ragione di credere che tu provi un, seppur minimo, interesse per me».

Cornelia arrossì furiosamente e si agitò impacciata sul divano, senza capire dove volesse andare a parare John. Vedendola turbata, il ragazzo le prese mani, disegnando sul dorso dei cerchietti immaginari col pollice.

«Ti ringrazio per il complimento» mormorò Cornelia a testa bassa. «Non credo però che questo sia un argomento appropriato di cui discutere, non trovi? È abbastanza indecoroso, in più si sta facendo tardi e io sono stanca».

«Aspetta» le disse John, aumentando appena la pressione sulle sue mani, costringendola a restare seduta accanto a lui.

«Volevo sapere se prenderesti in considerazione l’idea di intrattenere una relazione con me» disse John con un tono così tranquillo da far pensare che stesse parlando del tempo. «Se tu accettassi, io mi impegnerei a vedere solo te».

Le parole di Christensen impiegarono un po’ per farsi strada nella coscienza di Cornelia, e quando la ragazza capì il loro reale significato, scattò improvvisamente in piedi.

«Mi stai chiedendo se ho voglia di diventare la tua amante?» sibilò, rossa in viso e alquanto indignata.

«Sì» replicò John, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta.

Cornelia serrò le labbra e, prima ancora di poter realizzare cosa stesse facendo, la mano destra salì a colpire il volto di John. Lo schiaffo fu così forte da far girare il viso del ragazzo e il rumore risuonò come quello di una piccola esplosione nella sala deserta.

«Non osare fare mai più una cosa del genere» disse Christensen gelido, con gli occhi che mandavano lampi di rabbia.

«Non osare  _ chiedermi _  mai più una cosa del genere» ribatté Cornelia che, ancora furiosa, aveva preso la bacchetta magica che ora teneva serrata nella mano destra. «Non sono mai stata insultata così tanto in tutta la mia vita».

«E in quale modo la signorina Menelli ritiene di essere stata insultata?» chiese John, beffandosi di lei.

«Smettila!» esclamò Cornelia, mentre delle scintille rosse fuoriuscivano spontaneamente dalla bacchetta che aveva automaticamente impugnato. «Chiedermi una cosa così degradante equivale a insultarmi e nessuno si era azzardato a tanto!»

Christensen non disse nulla, si limitò a fissarla con la solita espressione impassibile e vagamente annoiata.

«Non parlarmi mai più, non cercarmi più, non seguirmi in parti deserte del castello» disse Cornelia, riacquisendo un minimo di controllo. «D’ora in poi parleremo solo durante la ronda e solo se sarà necessario, altrimenti non voglio più avere nulla a che fare con te».

«Come desideri »  fu l’immediata replica, seguita da un sorrisetto sprezzante.

Amareggiata e ancora arrabbiata, Cornelia raccolse in fretta la borsa e si diresse verso i dormitori femminili senza più voltarsi indietro.

Più tardi, nel cuore della notte, la ragazza si svegliò urlante e tremante, trovando subito le braccia di Lucille a stringerla e confortarla.

Clarisse si avviò velocemente verso uno degli armadi presenti nel dormitorio, traendone dal ripiano più basso una coperta che poggiò con cura sulle spalle di Cornelia. Lucretia invece aveva pronti dei fazzoletti e un bicchiere d’acqua fresca.

Catherine recuperò dal cassetto del comodino di Cornelia uno spesso rotolo di fogli di pergamena, tenuti fermi da un nastro rosso, poi attese con boccetta d’inchiostro e piuma alla mano, che l’amica riprendesse il controllo di sé per poter trascrivere il suo sogno.

Fin da piccola infatti, Cornelia aveva preso l’abitudine di mettere per iscritto le sue visioni, supportata dall’aiuto dei suoi familiari o delle sue amiche quando si trovava a Hogwarts.

Dopo che Catherine ebbe arrotolato e aggiunto la nuova pergamena a quelle più vecchie, e dopo che le altre tornarono ai rispettivi letti, Cornelia si distese sotto le coperte del suo letto a baldacchino, con Lucille seduta lì accanto che le accarezzava piano i capelli.

«Non voglio che gli accada qualcosa di male »  sussurrò Cornelia, ancora spaventata. «Non voglio perderlo».

«Non accadrà, sta’ tranquilla» le disse Lucille. «Troverai un modo per salvarlo, ne sono sicura».

«Sì» mormorò Cornelia, appena prima di sprofondare nel sonno.

Lucille rimase a guardarla per accertarsi che non si sarebbe svegliata di nuovo, accarezzandole ancora i lunghi capelli scuri. Si alzò, sospirando appena, solo quando Catherine le batté delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, invitandola a tornare a letto. E infine, anche l’ultima candela del dormitorio venne spenta.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo 5

Di passeggiate e passaggi segreti

Cornelia rabbrividì impercettibilmente e si strinse di più nel mantello, osservando con aria torva la fila di studenti in attesa del via libera per uscire dal castello.

Era l’ultimo fine settimana di ottobre, che coincideva con la prima gita dell’anno al vicino villaggio di Hogsmeade, attesa con gioia e trepidazione da tutti gli alunni che sarebbero stati liberi dalla supervisione degli adulti.

Quell’anno, però, voci preoccupate si erano premurate di assicurare all’intera Hogwarts di come non ci sarebbe stata nessuna gita, a causa dei drammatici eventi che  continuavano  ormai da due mesi.

Tuttavia Diggory aveva ritenuto, con notevole saggezza, che gli studenti avrebbero finito col trovarsi in pericoli ben maggiori se rinchiusi tutto l’anno nel castello, che non in giro a scorrazzare per un villaggio notoriamente tranquillo.

Hall, il custode della scuola, fece cenno a Cornelia e alle altre ragazze di avvicinarsi, controllando i loro nomi sulla lunga pergamena che teneva fra le mani; grigio, curvo e con sbiaditi occhi azzurri, il custode lanciò loro un’ultima occhiata maligna prima di farle passare.

«Quell’uomo mi innervosisce sempre, non capisco perché debba essere lui a controllare i nostri nomi» bofonchiò Lucille, sistemando il nodo della sciarpa elegantemente avvolta attorno alla gola.

«Perché è il custode, naturalmente» replicò Clarisse a denti stretti.

«Fa’ davvero freddo oggi, non trovate?» intervenne Cornelia per prevenire una eventuale lite fra le due.

I cenni del capo delle quattro ragazze furono l’unica pacifica risposta che ottenne. Ottobre era stato davvero tremendo, quell’anno. Raffiche di gelido vento si erano abbattute con frequenza sul castello, facendo svolazzare i mantelli degli studenti che si recavano alle serre per Erbologia o sabotando gli allenamenti di Quidditch; per ben tre volte durante l’ultimo di questi Cornelia aveva rischiato di essere disarcionata dalla scopa e mantenere una retta linea di volo si era dimostrato impossibile.

Eppure, l’autunno a Hogwarts restava sempre stupendo; mentre si avviavano verso i cancelli della scuola, sormontati da due statue di cinghiali alati, Cornelia ebbe modo di ammirare l’ampio viale ricoperto di foglie dai molteplici colori. Arancio, oro e rubino dominavano con straordinaria nitidezza sia sugli alberi che a terra, suscitando una nostalgia dolceamara che la portò a pensare, con una fitta di tristezza, a quei due mesi di silenzio con Christensen.

«Pensate che il villaggio sia sicuro?» chiese infine per impedire ai suoi pensieri di virare su sentieri che aveva classificato come proibiti.

«Naturalmente o il preside Diggory non ci avrebbe permesso di visitarlo» replicò Lucretia, tranquilla come d’abitudine. 

«È una fortuna che non ce l’abbia impedito» sospirò Lucille. «Devo comprare un nuovo paio di guanti in pelle e uno scialle di lana».

Nessuno commentò l’affermazione della ragazza per qualche minuto, ma le facce di Clarisse, Catherine, Lucretia e Cornelia esibivano la stessa espressione rassegnata. Da tre anni Lucille pretendeva una sosta obbligatoria da  _ Mondo di fata  _ e negozi simili, costringendole a trascorrere intere ore tra merletti, pizzi e nastri di vario genere.

«Va bene» acconsentì infine Clarisse. «Ma non appena avrai finito andremo subito da  _ Mielandia _ , intesi?»

«Non mi piace andarci»  disse  Lucille  mettendo su  il broncio. «C’è sempre tanta gente che si accalca senza una logica e poi io non posso mangiare troppi dolci».

« Temi di non entrare più nel corsetto?» chiese Catherine ridendo.

«Più che altro è quello che teme mia madre; sapete come sono, quando ci si mettono» puntualizzò Lucille, prima di portare una mano alla bocca, inorridita.

Cornelia si girò a controllare l’espressione di Clarisse, che però appariva totalmente rilassata.  _ Fin troppo, considerando il soggetto in questione _ .

Clarisse aveva perso la mamma quattro anni prima, debilitata dalle troppe gravidanze. Aveva avuto l’ultimo figlio dieci anni prima e da allora non si era mai ripresa completamente; era bastata una semplice febbre a portarla via.

Catherine invece aveva solo un anno quando la madre era morta; il secondo matrimonio del padre, avvenuto quando la bambina aveva solo  due  anni, aveva fatto sì che tra la matrigna e la figliastra non corresse mai buon sangue. Non da parte di Catherine, almeno; ogni tentativo di avvicinamento fatto dalla nuova signora Macmillan veniva respinto dalla giovane, che però si era affezionata al bambino nato da quell’unione.

Lucille scattò in avanti prendendo sottobraccio Cornelia.

«Credi siano arrabbiate con me?» chiese con espressione preoccupata.

Cornelia azzardò uno sguardo alle sue spalle, per controllare la situazione; l’atmosfera era nuovamente rilassata, Lucretia aveva preso a braccetto sia Catherine che Clarisse e le tre stavano decidendo dove pranzare.

«Direi che per questa volta sei salva» replicò Cornelia con un sorriso.

«Menomale» sospirò Lucille, prima di riprendere fiato e cominciare uno dei suoi lunghi discorsi. «Penso che sia giunto il momento di parlare di te e Christensen… No, non interrompermi un’altra volta, Cornelia! Lui si è comportato in  un  modo molto maleducato, è vero, e ti ha offesa, ma non potete andare avanti così, dovete chiarirvi. In più continua a fissarti quando tu non lo guardi e so che tu fai lo stesso, ti ho colta in flagrante un centinaio di volte».

«Dovresti respirare ogni tanto, Lucille: sei paonazza» disse Cornelia con voce piatta.

«Gli parlerai?» domandò Lucille, imperterrita. «Deve essere molto noioso passare tutte quelle sere di ronda senza parlare».

«Imbarazzante, più che noioso» confessò Cornelia, evitando di guardare l’amica.

Quasi due mesi di ronda e lei e John non si erano mai scambiati una parola. Lui si limitava ad aspettarla in Sala Comune dieci minuti prima che iniziasse il loro turno, poi entrambi uscivano senza neanche un cenno di saluto.

Spesso, durante quelle notti silenziose, Cornelia si era ritrovata a ripensare ai primi giorni di scuola e ai momenti di confronto che aveva avuto con Christensen, che adesso sembravano appartenere ad un sogno; più di una volta infatti era arrivata a chiedersi se non fossero davvero il frutto della sua fin troppo vivace immaginazione.

Una volta giunte a Hogsmeade poterono constatare che, almeno all’apparenza, era grazioso e tranquillo come sempre; era l’unico villaggio interamente popolato da maghi di tutta la Gran Bretagna, con cottage dai tetti di paglia  e  svariati negozi e pub, la maggior parte dei quali si concentrava sulla High Street.

La prima tappa obbligatoria fu da  _ Mondo di fata _  dove Lucille acquistò ,  e convinse anche le altre ad acquistare, una gran quantità di cose che non avrebbero mai usato veramente. Cornelia riuscì a cavarsela con soli tre nastri, che ripose prontamente nella tasca interna del mantello di lana.

Seppur piacevole come sempre il villaggio sembrava , dopotutto,  aver subito qualche cambiamento, e le ragazze se ne accorsero dopo essere uscite da  _ Mielandia _  mentre addentavano Cioccorane, Zuccotti di zucca e altre prelibatezze.

«Papà mi aveva avvertita nella sua ultima lettera» confessò Catherine mentre lasciavano passare una signora che teneva per mano la figlia come se qualcuno stesse cercando di portargliela via. «Con tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi mesi, si è diffuso un clima di tensione non indifferente».

«Omicidi, rapimenti, ricatti e furti» elencò Clarisse, tenendo il conto dei misfatti su una mano. «Mi sorprende che non siano ancora arrivati a Hogwarts; oramai tutto il paese sa che i libri del defunto Benjamin Abbott sono stati portati lì».

«La nostra scuola è protetta da magie e incantesimi antichissimi, e tra i più potenti» spiegò Cornelia. «Riuscire ad accedervi e tentare di portare con sé dei libri non è affatto facile».

«Ciò non toglie che potrebbero averci già provato, quantomeno» mormorò Lucille.

Una sgradevole atmosfera di disagio e preoccupazione aleggiò sul gruppo, fino a quando Lucretia non riportò la calma.

«Andiamo un momento da Scrivenshaft?» propose con un sorriso. «Ho bisogno di una piuma nuova».

«Ottima idea» approvò Clarisse. «Non posso sedermi a mangiare già da adesso, devo ancora digerire i dolci di  _ Mielandia _ ».

«Forse dovresti allentare il corsetto» suggerì Lucille con un sorrisetto malizioso, passando davanti all’amica.

«Fino a prova contraria, quella che non ha mai avuto bisogno di allentare i lacci del corsetto sono  _ io _ » puntualizzò Clarisse ,  inarcando le sopracciglia.

«Stai forse insinuando che sono  _ grassa _ ?» strillò Lucille.

Cornelia scambiò uno sguardo con Catherine ed entrambe convennero tacitamente di aspettare fuori dal negozio. Qualche minuto dopo, un tamburellare di nocche alla finestra più vicina le fece voltare, sorprese.

Era Clarisse, che esibiva un’espressione quasi impaurita e muoveva le labbra in maniera esagerata nel tentativo di comunicare qualcosa, e gesticolava indicando qualcuno alle sue spalle che né Cornelia né Catherine riuscivano a vedere.

«Non capisco cosa stai dicendo »  scandì Cornelia ,  avvicinandosi alla finestrella con la fronte aggrottata per la concentrazione.

Clarisse spalancò ancora di più la bocca e pronunciò nuovamente delle parole, ma il respiro di entrambe le ragazze appannava il vetro e ancora una volta Cornelia non decifrò il messaggio.

«Christensen» disse Catherine, atona.

Dall’interno del negozio, Clarisse le scoccò un’occhiata a dir poco raggiante e sorrise, indicando nuovamente alle sue spalle.

«Christensen è nel negozio» affermò Catherine, prendendo Cornelia per un braccio. «Non sei costretta a vederlo adesso».

«Ma le altre sono ancora lì» balbettò Cornelia in preda alla confusione. «Come faremo a ritrovarle quando…».

Catherine sospirò e la scosse appena, fissandola con decisione: «Ci hanno avvertite apposta, ci troveranno loro».

Cornelia annuì nello stesso istante in cui la porta di Scrivenshaft si aprì, lasciando uscire Christensen seguito dai suoi amici; stava ridendo genuinamente, come aveva riso con lei nella stanzetta circolare, e Cornelia si stupì ancora una volta sentendo quel suono.                         

Constatò anche, con quella parte di sé che proclamava di essere indifferente, che era ancora più bello quando rideva: aveva il volto disteso e sereno, gli occhi accesi di allegria e un sorriso capace di contagiare chiunque.

Lo stesso sorriso che si spense non appena la scorse accanto alla finestrella con gli occhi sbarrati e le mani serrate, quasi in procinto di scappare.

Ci volle un altro momento prima che anche gli altri si accorgessero di chi o che cosa avesse interrotto quella risata, ma quando lo fecero si avvicinarono, cordiali come sempre; a Cornelia parve che Nathaniel scoccasse un’occhiata di rimprovero o forse di ammonimento a Christensen prima di rivolgersi a lei e a Catherine, ma non poté esserne certa perché un paio di occhi di un blu impossibile reclamavano inesorabilmente tutta la sua attenzione.

_ Una stretta dolorosa allo stomaco, il gelo e l’indifferenza dei suoi occhi, neve fredda più letale del fuoco, che bruciava più del fuoco, come già aveva avuto modo di imparare. _

Il giovane accennò un appena percepibile cenno di saluto con il capo, un gesto così arrogante e ironico da rasentare la maleducazione più raffinata.

_ Neve che scavava ferite profonde, sottili, ben nascoste alla vista e per questo più dolorose. Arrivavano fino in fondo, raggiungendo punti segreti, sconosciuti perfino alla vittima. Impossibile, poi, trovare qualcuno in grado di curarle. _ _ _

«Vi stavamo cercando» annunciò Marcus Potter con un sorriso.

«Davvero?» chiese Catherine assottigliando gli occhi che guizzarono per un attimo sulla figura di Christensen.

«Abbiamo visto le altre nel negozio e sapevamo che non potevate essere troppo lontane» ghignò Vincent Baston, beccandosi due occhiatacce dalle ragazze presenti.

In quel momento Lucretia, Clarisse e Lucille uscirono da Scrivenshaft, immobilizzandosi sulla soglia quando notarono la folla di Grifondoro lì riuniti.

«Oh,  _ no _ !» esclamò Lucille con sentimento, non appena si rese conto che della situazione.

«Lucille tesoro!» esordì Nathaniel, raggiante. «Ti stavo aspettando».

«Perché?» chiese la diretta interessata.

«Mi chiedevo se potessi, per caso, scortarti da qualche…» esordì Nathaniel, senza riuscire a terminare la frase.

«No Greengrass, non se ne parla» rispose Lucille con straordinaria noncuranza. «Siamo qui per divertirci e rilassarci oggi, non è vero?»

Lo sguardo offeso di Marcus e Vincent era nulla in confronto al ghiaccio negli occhi azzurri di Nathaniel, solitamente felici ogni volta che si posavano sulla figura minuta dell’amica.

«Naturalmente, sarebbe un impegno troppo oneroso e oggi, come hai giustamente ribadito, dovrei divertirmi» ribatté Nathaniel con voce inespressiva.

Lucille impiegò qualche secondo per metabolizzare il significato della frase, ritrovandosi poi a fissare a bocca aperta il ragazzo che le passava davanti senza degnarla, per la prima volta in sei anni, di un’occhiata.

«Buon proseguimento, signore» disse Nathaniel cortese alle altre ragazze, incamminandosi lungo High Street seguito dagli altri.

«Tutte le stesse bambine viziate» sussurrò con voce bassa e tagliente Christensen, che sfiorò appena il mantello di Cornelia mentre si apprestava a raggiungere gli amici.

Un brivido freddo percorse la fanciulla mentre la solita voragine al centro del petto si spalancava con dolorosa puntualità nel sentire quelle parole tanto odiate e ancor più temute.

*

«Grazie per prima» mormorò Cornelia all’indirizzo di Lucille, seduta alla sua sinistra. L’amica sollevò appena il bicchiere colmo di Acquaviola per segnalare che aveva apprezzava il pensiero.

Le ragazze, dopo un altro breve vagabondaggio per il villaggio, erano approdate al  _ Goblin Matto _ , locale che, a dispetto del nome, offriva un ottimo cibo e di fronte al quale si davano appuntamento la maggior parte degli studenti e degli avventori presenti a Hogsmeade.

Cornelia rifletté che, almeno quella volta, avevano dimostrato un tempismo impeccabile. Erano arrivate poco prima dell’ora di punta ed erano così riuscite a occupare un piccolo tavolo rotondo tutto per loro.

Il  _ Goblin Matto _  era rivestito quasi interamente di legno, più chiaro per le pareti e più scuro per i pavimenti; anche i tavoli, le panche e le sedie erano in legno, le ultime due provviste di imbottiti cuscini in seta color porpora. Un lungo bancone era quasi addossato al muro che fronteggiava l’entrata, massiccio legno di noce e marmo, contornato da una lunga fila di sgabelli. Alle pareti erano appesi quadri raffiguranti per lo più scene marittime, con le grandi navi che parevano uscire dalla tela, le vele spiegate e gonfiate dal vento, e le acque, perennemente in movimento, che ribollivano al di sotto degli scafi.

«Non capisco perché non ti piaccia Nathaniel» sbuffò Clarisse, guardando insistentemente Lucille. «È un bel ragazzo ed è anche divertente».

«Trovi?» domandò quest’ultima, una punta di fastidio nella voce mascherata così bene che solo Catherine e Cornelia, che conoscevano Lucille come le loro tasche, riuscirono a notare.

«Soprattutto, è gentile» intervenne Lucretia. «La gentilezza è una qualità che spesso tendiamo a sottovalutare e a dare per scontata, anche nella scelta del futuro compagno».

«Ammesso che quella scelta siamo davvero noi, a farla» disse Catherine. «Però hai ragione come sempre, Lucretia; Nathaniel è tra le persone più buone che conosca».

«E va bene, ho capito!» esclamò Lucille, irritata. «La Babbana cattiva sono io!»

Lucretia allungò una mano sopra il tavolo, afferrando quella di Lucille e stringendola appena. «Nessuna di noi voleva dire una cosa del genere e se ti abbiamo dato questa impressione allora ti porgo le nostre più sincere scuse».

«La colpa è mia» disse Cornelia, aspra. «La mia litigata con Christensen sta rovinando tutti i rapporti di amicizia che si erano instaurati».

Clarisse sbuffò nuovamente, esasperata.

«Cornelia, non vi siete parlati per tutto lo scorso anno, se ben ricordi, eppure questo non ha modificato più di tanto gli equilibri preesistenti» snocciolò Clarisse tutto d’un fiato, in una perfetta imitazione dei modi di Lucille. «Che dobbiate risolvere questa faccenda, è fuori da ogni dubbio, ma non cominciare a fare la vittima o peggio ancora a immolarti come unico colpevole».

«Posso fare qualcosa per rimediare?» chiese Cornelia, ridendo apertamente alle parole della giovane.

«Vai a riempire il mio e il tuo bicchiere di Burrobirra, che fa’ sempre bene».

Cornelia si alzò con grazia e prese i due bicchiere vuoti, poi si diresse con calma verso il bancone, cercando di non morire soffocata nella ressa di studenti alla ricerca di un tavolo, tutti invariabilmente più alti di lei.                                                                                                          

_ Finanche alcuni mocciosi del terzo anno,  _ considerò stizzita, arricciando appena il naso.

Due studenti del quinto anno, appartenenti alla Casa di Serpeverde, si scostarono per cederle il passo, riservando una lunga occhiata al l ’ab ito di un azzurro acceso che Cornelia aveva scelto per la gita.

I vestiti, soprattutto quelli dai colori un po’ più vivaci, erano la sua debolezza. Detestava il nero della divisa imposto dal regolamento di Hogwarts, perciò ogni occasione era buona per sfoggiare alcuni degli abiti che aveva portato con sé.

I sorrisi di apprezzamento dei due ragazzi non suscitarono nulla di speciale in lei; era abituata ad essere osservata, spesso con ammirazione e rispetto, e le era stato detto più volte di essere bella. Peccato però che lei non aveva un’opinione così alta di sé stessa.

Si era sempre considerata carina, ma a differenza degli altri tendeva a vedere i difetti che aveva e che le sembravano, alcuni più di altri, piuttosto evidenti.

_ O forse sei tu che non riesci a vedere quanto effettivamente vali. Ma un giorno crescerai, e allora tutti questi dubbi saranno solo un ricordo lontano. _

La voce della madre risuonò per un attimo nella sua mente, così nitida da farle quasi credere che fosse lì a scacciare le sue paure con una carezza e con frasi che Cornelia avrebbe compreso appieno solo quando fosse entrata nell’età adulta.

«Altri due bicchieri di Burrobirra, cara?»

Il sorriso della signora Crook, proprietaria assieme al marito del  _ Goblin Matto _ , riportò Cornelia alla realtà, inducendola a sorridere a sua volta. Era giunta al bancone più velocemente di quanto si  era  aspetta ta .

«Sì, per favore» rispose.

La signora Crook sorrise un’altra volta, prese due bicchieri puliti dagli scaffali alle sue spalle e cominciò a riempirli di Burrobirra.

«Mi chiedevo quando saresti passata a salutarmi» disse l’anziana signora. «Credo che il pranzo ve lo abbia servito mio figlio, io ero troppo occupata con le ordinazioni al bancone».

Cornelia sorrise e annuì, felice di poter scambiare qualche parola con la signora Crook. L’ostessa aveva preso in simpatia Cornelia e le sue amiche durante una delle gite al terzo anno, quando un gruppo di ragazzi del settimo anno aveva cercato di farle alzare per occupare il loro tavolo.

La signora Crook era intervenuta e aveva cacciato i ragazzi dal locale, offrendo della Burrobirra gratuita alle giovani. Più di tutte, aveva un debole per Cornelia, che si era affezionata così tanto da spedirle qualche lettera durante l’estate per non perdere del tutto i contatti durante i mesi di vacanza.

Paffuta e sorridente, con i capelli grigi raccolti ordinatamente sotto una cuffietta inamidata, la signora Crook chiese, con espressione preoccupata, come andassero le cose  _ lassù in quel castello _ .

«Per ora non ci sono stati attacchi o tentativi di effrazione alla biblioteca, almeno non che io sappia» raccontò la ragazza. «Sapete tutti cosa c’è nella biblioteca, non è vero?»

«Si mormora che siano stati donati alla scuola alcuni libri del signor Abbott» sussurrò la signora Crook, trattenendo il respiro.

«È così» confermò Cornelia. «Le cose procedono normalmente e gli insegnanti fanno finta di niente ma quasi tutti leggono la  _ Gazzetta del Profeta _ , perciò siamo a conoscenza di quello che succede nel Mondo Magico».

All’inizio dell’anno gli studenti abbonati al giornale erano ben pochi, per lo più quelli degli ultimi anni; ma a mano a mano che si verificavano alcuni degli eventi precedentemente elencati da Clarisse, nessuno aveva più voglia di rimanere indietro con le ultime notizie, e il numero degli iscritti aveva subito una notevole impennata.

La signora Crook tese le mani lungo il bancone, afferrando quelle di Cornelia in una stretta calda e pressante.

«Fa’ molta attenzione, bambina mia; questi sono tempi pericolosi per tutti, ma ancora di più per le giovani carine come lo sei tu» sussurrò concitata. «Non dormirò sonni tranquilli fino a quando non prenderanno il responsabile di tutti questi crimini».

Era questo il problema principale, secondo Cornelia e gli altri ragazzi che si erano offerti di fare delle ronde per controllare il castello; colui che aveva architettato tutto questo, che aveva pianificato e probabilmente eseguito l’omicidio di Benjamin Abbott, manteneva il massimo riserbo sulla sua identità.

Nessuno, nell’intero Mondo Magico, sapeva chi fosse o chi fossero i suoi complici e questo, più di ogni altra cosa, aumentava e instillava la paura e il sospetto nella popolazione magica.

Perfino gli Auror, come aveva riferito Catherine senza mezzi termini, brancolavano nel buio, nonostante le pubbliche rassicurazioni che rilasciavano con regolarità.

«Non vi preoccupate, signora Crook» mormorò Cornelia con dolcezza. «Presterò attenzione e non farò nulla di avventato o pericoloso».

La donna però non sorrise e disse a Cornelia di seguirla nel retrobottega, per prendere altre cipolline per l’Acquaviola.

«Non potevo rischiare di dirti certe cose ad alta voce» disse l’anziana signora, chiudendo dietro  d i sé la porta del piccolo locale. «Non si sa mai chi c’è che ascolta».

«Va bene» si arrese Cornelia. «Cosa sta succedendo?»

«In realtà speravo che il Preside decidesse di sospendere le visite al villaggio, almeno per quest’anno» confessò la signora Crook, torcendosi le mani tanta era l’ansia. «Devi sapere che anche a Hogsmeade sono successe delle cose insolite».

«Che genere di cose?» domandò la giovane sentendo un brivido freddo percorrerle la schiena.

«Ci sono molte persone che si aggirano per il villaggio e i dintorni, molte più del solito; indossano dei mantelli neri con l’interno foderato di stoffa rossa e hanno delle maschere che coprono metà volto» spiegò la signora Crook, voltandosi poi a rovistare in una cassetta di legno alle sue spalle. «Pensavamo fossero dei giovanotti un po’ strani o dei visitatori stranieri che si recavano in una taverna ben precisa, ma in realtà si limitano a osservare e a volte mormorare strane formule verso alberi, rocce o archi».

Cornelia rimase interdetta per qualche minuto, certa di non aver ben capito cosa avesse appena detto la donna di fronte a lei.

«Degli sconosciuti mascherati borbottano formule verso oggetti inanimati invece che bere Whiskey Incendiario nei pub?» chiese infine.

La signora Crook annuì con convinzione e Cornelia emise una risatina nervosa.

«Signora Crook, saranno delle persone un po’ instabili mentalmente, ma non credo siano pericolose».

«Stammi bene a sentire, Cornelia: non è uno scherzo» precisò la signora Crook, seria come mai lo era stata con lei. «Stranieri che si aggirano mascherati di notte al villaggio di Hogsmeade, pensaci, cosa possono mai cercare?»

«Non lo so »  rispose Cornelia, nervosa. «Nessuno di voi ha libri preziosi che possono voler rubare. Gli unici libri del genere, nei dintorni, si trovano al castello».

«Precisamente» disse l’ostessa mettendo tra le mani di Cornelia un vasetto contenente le cipolline.

«E allora perché perdere tempo a Hogsmeade se quello che cercano è…» Cornelia si interruppe, folgorata. «Signora Crook, voi credete che stiano cercando dei passaggi segreti per entrare al castello senza essere visti dagli Auror?»

L’anziana donna annuì con aria grave: «Sappiamo tutti che ci sono dei passaggi segreti a Hogwarts e la maggior parte di essi porta qui. Come farebbero altrimenti alcuni studenti a sgattaiolare fino al mio locale nel bel mezzo della settimana o comunque quando non è prevista una gita?»

«Chi sono questi studenti?» chiese subito Cornelia, il Prefetto che era in lei all’erta e pronto a dare una severa strigliata ai trasgressori.

«Non è questo l’importante, bambina mia» sospirò la signora Crook prendendo un altro barattolo di cipolline. «Questi criminali mascherati potrebbero riuscire a trovare uno dei passaggi o rapire uno studente che ne conosce almeno uno».

«Motivo per il quale non saremmo dovuti venire in gita oggi» disse Cornelia con voce piatta, cominciando a capire.

La signora Crook aprì la porta e subito il chiasso che regnava nella sala principale le investì, rendendo inutile il sussurrare della donna.

«Esattamente. Se dovessero riconoscere uno studente venuto qui di nascosto o alcuni di voi quali figli di personaggi di spicco della comunità magica, che magari possiedono anche due o tre libri rari, cosa pensi che farebbero?»

Cornelia scosse la testa, ancora interessata alla questione dei passaggi segreti, ma sapeva che l’ostessa non le avrebbe rivelato altro. Lei, sempre attenta e rispettosa delle regole, non conosceva nemmeno un passaggio segreto che portasse da Hogwarts al villaggio, certa che il loro utilizzo fosse proibito dalle regole della scuola.

«Signora Crook, prima avete nominato  _ una taverna ben precisa _  che non avrebbe destato i vostri sospetti» cominciò Cornelia, un po’ titubante. «Di quale si tratta?»

«Nessuna taverna che conosci, cara» affermò la donna ,  riprendendosi il barattolo che Cornelia ancora teneva tra le mani.

«Conosco la  _ Testa di Porco _ _ ,  _ anche se non ci sono mai stata personalmente» ribatté Cornelia, piccata.

La signora Crook scoppiò a ridere, divertita, scoccando alla ragazza uno sguardo benevolo e comprensivo.

«Quella di cui parlo io è una taverna che non conosci, a meno che tu non ti sia recata nella seconda traversa dopo  _ Mondo di fata _ » disse, scuotendo la testa e continuando a sorridere. «No, quello è un posto che le brave signorine non frequentano, tu meno che mai; giusto qualche ragazzotto un po’ scapestrato…».

La voce della signora Crook si affievolì mentre si rivolgeva a un cliente in attesa al bancone, e Cornelia sfruttò il momento per riflettere su quanto la donna le aveva innocentemente rivelato.

Era vero che la ragazza non aveva mai sentito nominare nessuna taverna che si trovasse dalle parti di  _ Mondo di Fata _ , ma da come ne parlava la signora Crook doveva essere un posto in cui gli studenti trasgressori andavano a fare qualcosa di illecito, come bere liquori proibiti ai minorenni o trafficare oggetti illegali.

Certa delle sue conclusioni, Cornelia annuì tra sé e sé e si ripromise di andare in cerca della suddetta taverna non appena possibile.

«Signora Crook» disse. «Pago le mie Burrobirre e vi lascio lavorare».

La signora Crook insistette per offrire le bevande e le fece di nuovo mille raccomandazioni che la giovane ascoltò distrattamente, desiderosa di raccontare le novità alle amiche.

«Brutte notizie, purtroppo» esordì Cornelia una volta tornata al tavolo, passando una Burrobirra a Clarisse.

Quattro paia di occhi la fissarono, in parte rassegnati in parte spaventati e, preso un sorso di Burrobirra calda, Cornelia cominciò a raccontare.

*

«Ricapitolando: degli sconosciuti mascherati si aggirano di notte per Hogsmeade cercando dei passaggi segreti che portino al castello e noi non saremmo dovuti venire qui al villaggio perché potremmo essere rapiti. È tutto?» chiese Catherine, massaggiandosi le tempie con aria stanca.

«È tutto» confermò Cornelia.

«Ma è improbabile che riconoscano qualche studente che usa i passaggi segreti» asserì Clarisse, scettica. «O che rapiscano qualche rampollo per estorcere un libro alla famiglia».

Nessun a  delle ragazze parlò per un po’, ognuna intenta a riflettere sulle supposizioni della signora Crook.

«Non avevi detto che Hogwarts è protetta da incantesimi molto potenti?» chiese Lucille a Cornelia con una vocina spaventata.

Cornelia non rispose subito, cercando di riportare a galla tutte le informazioni sul castello e sulle sue difese che riusciva a ricordare.

«Non credo che per i passaggi segreti valga lo stesso discorso fatto per le mura del castello o per i terreni che lo circondano» disse infine esponendo la sua teoria. «Sono, in un certo qual modo, parte di Hogwarts stessa e dubito siano mai stati dotati degli stessi incantesimi di protezione».

«Ha senso» mormorò Lucretia, rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento.

Cornelia si prese un momento per osservare le sue amiche, con le quali condivideva quasi tutto da più di cinque anni.

Lucille, capelli neri e occhi verde scuro, sedeva accanto a lei con la stessa espressione spaventata di poco prima che la faceva apparire ancora più minuta.

Veniva poi Clarisse, sottile e fiera, con i ricci color mogano che sembravano avere vita propria, gli occhi azzurri inquieti e una spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso.

Seguiva Lucretia, capelli di un biondo chiarissimo, pelle di porcellana e occhi castano scuro, formosa ma comunque piccola di statura; quasi impossibile credere che lei, di solito la più calma di tutte, risultasse nervosa quanto Lucille.

E infine Catherine, alta, con lunghi capelli biond i , occhi azzurri e un viso molto grazioso che si illuminava ogni volta che sorrideva.

«Pensate che Diggory o il custode conoscano tutti i passaggi?» chiese Clarisse. «Potresti sempre andare a riferirgli quello che hai detto a noi» aggiunse rivolgendosi a Cornelia.

Cornelia scosse la testa immediatamente: «Il preside sarà già al corrente delle voci che corrono al villaggio, non aggiungerei nulla di rilevante».

«Ci saranno sicuramente alcuni insegnanti che, tutte le sere, passeranno davanti alle entrate dei passaggi segreti» disse Catherine. «Tuttavia è improbabile che li conoscano tutti».

«Perché è improbabile?» chiese Lucretia aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Perché Hogwarts è troppo antica» rispose Cornelia. «Nessuno può dire di conoscere tutte le sue stanze, le sue porte o i suoi segreti, semplicemente perché ne custodisce troppi. Vale lo stesso per i passaggi».

Un cameriere passò a recuperare i bicchieri vuoti al loro tavolo, concedendo qualche minuto di silenzio al gruppetto.

«Non ne sceglieranno uno tra i più noti» decretò Catherine dopo essersi assicurata che il cameriere fosse a distanza di sicurezza. «Sanno che sono sorvegliati; quello che stanno cercando qui è qualche passaggio di cui pochissimi, o forse nessuno nel nostro secolo, ha memoria».

Cornelia, stanca di tutti quei discorsi che non facevano altro se non innervosirle ancora di più, si alzò con un gesto deciso, segnalando che era ora di andare.

Le altre la imitarono recuperando sciarpe e mantelli, ma si interruppero al secondo «Oh,  _ no _ !» che Lucille pronunciò quel giorno.

Col cuore in gola e le mani improvvisamente gelate che stringevano la sciarpa, Cornelia alzò gli occhi verso l’entrata del  _ Goblin Matto _ . La porta si era appena chiusa alle spalle di Nathaniel Greengrass che avanzò all’interno del locale raggiungendo Christensen che, già qualche passo avanti, cercava un tavolo disponibile.

L’attenzione di John venne catturata da qualcuno, da una ragazza bionda che sedeva ad un tavolo poco lontano in compagnia di due amiche; Rosaline Smith si illuminò vedendo Christensen  che  si dirigeva verso di lei e finanche si alzò in piedi per salutarlo.

« _ Nata Babbana _ » disse Lucille con insolita cattiveria, gli occhi stretti e fissi sul volto di Rosaline.

Sicuramente alludeva al fatto che nessuna ragazza Purosangue, cresciuta ed educata come lo era stata lei, si sarebbe alzata per un giovane che andava semplicemente a salutarla.

Il problema era che, quando c’era di mezzo John Christensen,  _ niente _  era semplice, come Cornelia ben sapeva.

_ Era disturbante. _

Impossibile non notarlo quando entrava in un’aula o quando camminava nei corridoi, col suo aspetto così marcatamente nordico e l’andatura regale; impossibile non restarne affascinati almeno la prima volta in cui si scambiava una parola con lui, fosse anche un semplice saluto.

Rosaline rise e annuì alle parole di Christensen, poi si guardò intorno, aiutando i ragazzi a cercare un tavolo libero. Quello che trovò, però, furono gli occhi di Cornelia e delle sue amiche, e a quel punto la ragazza si bloccò, le labbra dischiuse e l’espressione sorpresa.

L’attimo dopo, probabilmente attirato dall’esclamazione di Rosaline, Christensen si girò nella loro direzione. A differenza della giovane al suo fianco non sembrava affatto sorpreso di essere al centro dell’attenzione, anzi pareva quasi compiaciuto.

Con la solita arroganza che lo caratterizzava, alzò un angolo della bocca in un sorrisetto ironico che fece arrossire di rabbia Cornelia e si avvicinò di più a Rosaline.

Furiosa e delusa al tempo stesso, Cornelia afferrò il mantello con una mano, dirigendosi alla svelta verso la porta tallonata dalle altre, con l’eccezione di Lucille.

La fanciulla si avviò con tutta tranquillità verso Christensen che dovette abbassare notevolmente la testa quando se la ritrovò di fronte, tanta era la differenza di altezza tra i due.

«Chiedo scusa in anticipo perché quello che sto per dirti sarà molto offensivo, ma lo ritengo necessario» spiegò Lucille, facendo un respiro profondo. «Tu sei il più grande sciocco senza cervello che conosco e se continui a trattare in questo modo la mia migliore amica sarò costretta a tenderti un’imboscata, trascinarti nei sotterranei di Hogwarts e torturarti con la Maledizione Cruciatus fino a quando non rinsavirai».

Come d’abitudine Lucille snocciolò tutto il discorso senza fermarsi un momento e alla fine, per la prima volta a memoria d’uomo, Christensen rimase a fissare qualcuno a bocca aperta, incapace di trovare un’adeguata risposta e straordinariamente somigliante a un Troll particolarmente stupido.

Lucille, che per ragioni completamente diverse non si aspettava una risposta dal giovane, scrutò per un momento Rosaline Smith dall’alto in basso, la disapprovazione impressa in ogni tratto del viso. Dopodiché, senza degnare di uno sguardo Nathaniel Greengrass che era rimasto a fissarla per tutto il tempo, dondolandosi ansiosamente sui talloni, Lucille si voltò e raggiunse senza fretta le altre fuori dal  _ Goblin Matto _ , con un sorrisetto vittorioso e soddisfatto che le aleggiava sul volto.

*

Cornelia accelerò appena il passo, chinando la testa contro il vento che sferzava High Street e rendeva impossibile ripararsi il capo con il cappuccio del mantello. Lunghi boccoli castani volteggiavano attorno alla sua testa come fossero creature indipendenti e già due bambini si erano fermati a guardarla, ridendo.

Imponendosi di non imprecare e di ricordare gli insegnamenti di sua madre e di sua nonna, Cornelia mantenne un’andatura che fosse il più dignitosa possibile, tentando di trattenere con le mani alcune ciocche.

Aveva lasciato indietro le sue amiche, convincendole che aveva bisogno di stare un po’ da sola e aveva detto che sarebbe tornata subito al castello. Era vero solo in parte; voleva sì restare da sola, ma prima di rientrare a Hogwarts era intenzionata a dare una sbirciatina alla taverna nominata dalla signora Crook, certa che vi avrebbe trovato qualche studente indisciplinato.

Andarci con le altre era fuori discussione e in più avrebbero parlato tutto il tempo, cercando di consolarla e non disdegnando di esprimere la loro opinione.

Ma al momento gli unici pensieri che Cornelia voleva sentire erano i propri, l’unica opinione che davvero contava e che doveva capire era la sua.

Arrivata all’altezza di  _ Mondo di Fata _  Cornelia si fermò, rendendosi conto di aver superato la misteriosa traversa senza notarla affatto. Tornando indietro  e  seguendo le informazioni strappate alla signora Crook, individuò ben presto la stradina laterale, comprendendo all’istante perché non vi avesse mai messo piede in tutti quegli anni.

Era un vicolo sporco e buio, così stretto da non concedere il passaggio di due persone affiancate; in aggiunta, il vento sembrava soffiare più forte lì che non sulla strada principale.

Reprimendo a fatica un brivido di disgusto, Cornelia avanzò di qualche passo. Scoprì che dopo qualche metro la strada si allargava, tornando a far intravedere sprazzi di un cielo sempre più grigio e nuvoloso.

Incuriosita, la giovane si guardò attorno senza prestare troppa attenzione agli sguardi, per la maggior parte sbalorditi, dei passanti. Era chiaramente una studentessa di Hogwarts in visita al villaggio e il tessuto con cui erano fabbricati il suo vestito e il suo mantello lasciavano intuire la provenienza da una famiglia quantomeno agiata.

Nessuna ragazza di buona famiglia però si era mai azzardata a mettere piede in quella via, in parte per il timore di rovinare la propria reputazione, in parte per evitare di mettere a repentaglio la propria sicurezza.

Cornelia intravide poco lontano un’insegna con su disegnata una colomba bianca su sfondo rosso e sorrise soddisfatta, certa di essere arrivata alla locanda incriminata.

Sulla soglia attese che due uomini uscissero e si innervosì quando notò gli sguardi dapprima sorpresi ,  poi fin troppo interessati ,  che le riservarono. Con una mano resse la porta ancora aperta e sbirciò all’interno, inorridendo all’istante e comprendendo appieno il significato delle parole della signora Crook.

Il primo pensiero che attraversò la mente di Cornelia fu che sua madre l’avrebbe davvero uccisa e senza ricorrere ad alcun intermediario. Dopodiché, probabilmente sua nonna l’avrebbe resuscitata solo per poterla uccidere a sua volta.

Le donne all’interno della locanda erano strette in corsetti succinti e vestaglie così velate che sembravano rivelare più di quanto in realtà avrebbero dovuto nascondere; gli avventori erano quasi tutti adulti e i più giovani potevano essere usciti da Hogwarts già da un paio d’anni.

Nessuna faccia conosciuta le apparve e ,  quando scorse una coppia imboccare le scale che portavano ai piani superiori, Cornelia avvampò così tanto da rischiare l’autocombustione e si affrettò a richiudere la porta della taverna.

«Buonasera» disse uno dei due uomini che ancora sostavano sul marciapiede di fronte  al la locanda.

Nervosa e imbarazzata, Cornelia degnò di un’occhiata appena colui che l’aveva salutata, provando nulla che non fosse disgusto per il modo assolutamente lascivo con cui la guardava. Lento e strisciante, un senso di allarme si diffuse in lei, suggerendole di andarsene da quel posto il più in fretta possibile, senza fermarsi per nessuna ragione al mondo.

«Per Merlino, si può sapere che cosa ci fai qui?» esclamò una voce alle sue spalle nello stesso momento in cui una mano si serrava sul suo braccio sinistro, obbligandola a voltarsi.

Cornelia riconobbe immediatamente il proprietario di quella voce, nonostante fosse notevolmente alterata dalla rabbia.

John Christensen se ne stava di fronte a lei, il mantello ripiegato su un braccio a dispetto del vento sferzante che soffiava nella stradina, scrutando furioso i due uomini poco distanti e tirando Cornelia più vicina a sé.

Cornelia avrebbe tanto voluto detestarlo e chiedergli perché diavolo fosse lì – anche se una parte di lei sospettava la risposta e non era affatto impaziente di ascoltarla –, ma il sollievo che aveva provato nel vederlo era tale da offuscare ogni altro sentimento.

Se le cose si fossero messe male, era certa di poter affrontare due maghi riuscendo a cavarsela, ma non era così stupida da non riconoscere il notevole aiuto che comportava Christensen con la sua sola presenza.

«Posso sapere cosa ci fai qui?» ripeté Christensen, osservando con la coda degli occhi i due uomini incamminarsi.

«Lasciami il braccio» disse Cornelia con tono piatto.

«Rispondi alla mia domanda» insistette Christensen.

«Mi stai facendo male» disse Cornelia.

Quelle parole ebbero il potere di far rinsavire il ragazzo, quel tanto che bastava affinché Cornelia sentisse nuovamente il sangue scorrere nelle vene. Se le fosse rimasto un livido l’avrebbe ucciso di sicuro.

«Mi hanno parlato di questa locanda, di come alcuni studenti ci vengano nonostante non sia perfettamente legale» confessò Cornelia. «Ho pensato di venire a controllare di persona».

Christensen non rispose, limitandosi a fissarla ancora, per quel che Cornelia poteva intuire, abbastanza arrabbiato.

«Credevo giocassero illegalmente a carte o che contrabbandassero oggetti proibiti» aggiunse la ragazza, cercando in tutti i modi di riempire quel penoso silenzioso e al tempo stesso di non dare l’impressione di starsi giustificando.

John borbottò qualcosa di inintelligibile a bassa voce, passandosi la mano libera tra i capelli. 

«Muoviti» le disse piuttosto rudemente. «Non è consigliabile restare ancora qui».

«Tu perché ti trovavi da queste parti?» chiese Cornelia, con quello che sperava fosse un tono disinvolto e colloquiale.

Christensen era così alto che ben presto la superò e a Cornelia non restò che seguirlo, sentendosi straordinariamente simile a una bambina di cinque anni appresso al papà.

« _ Non _  mi trovavo da queste parti» puntualizzò il giovane. «Ti ho vista imboccare il vicolo poco fa e ho provato a chiamarti, ma il rumore del vento era troppo forte».

La spiegazione era così razionale che Cornelia addirittura si fermò, rimproverandosi mentalmente per la sciocca sensazione di felicità che l’aveva pervasa nel sapere che lui non si recava in quella taverna.

«Vuoi, cortesemente, degnarti di camminare più veloce?» sibilò Christensen voltandosi a guardarla, spazientito. «Stai dando spettacolo».

Cornelia sbuffò e raggiunse il ragazzo all’imboccatura del vicolo, riservandosi di lanciargli un’occhiataccia.

«Non hanno mai visto una ragazza camminare su questa via?» chiese, sprezzante.

«No» rispose Christensen, laconico. «Solitamente si limitano a stare distese su un letto».

Cornelia sgranò gli occhi e arrossì violentemente, aumentando il passo fino a raggiungere High Street.

«Farai meglio a tenere a mente, per le conversazioni future, che non apprezzo la volgarità; neanche sotto forma di scherzi» disse.

«Se le conversazioni future saranno pari a quelle passate, posso risparmiarmi la fatica di immagazzinare l’informazione» ribatté Christensen.

Cornelia abbassò la testa, umiliata e con la sensazione di spossatezza che le lasciavano sempre i battibecchi col giovane danese.

Sulla via principale trovarono ad attenderli Nathaniel, Marcus, Vincent e le ragazze, tutti, chi più chi meno, nervosi e tesi.

La spiegazione che diedero a Cornelia fu breve e caotica. 

I ragazzi avevano incrociato le sue amiche e, notata la sua assenza, avevano chiesto delucidazioni. Sapendo che si era avviata da sola verso il castello si erano incamminati per cercarla, borbottando di un qualche pericolo che poteva correre.

John era stato il primo a notarla e si era offerto di raggiungerla.

«Ero così preoccupata» soffiò Lucille, l’espressione contrita.

«Perché?» chiese Cornelia, accigliandosi. «Di quale pericolo state parlando? Sono perfettamente in grado di badare a me stessa».

«È quello che gli ho detto io» specificò Clarisse.

«Con tutto quello che sta succedendo non è prudente che tu vada in giro da sola, nemmeno qui a Hogsmeade» disse Nathaniel facendo un passo avanti. «Nessuna di voi in realtà, ma tu più di tutte».

Cornelia lo fissò, cercando di capire il significato delle sue parole.

«Perché corro maggiori rischi delle altre?»

«Per via del tuo cognome. Per via della tua famiglia» disse seccamente Christensen.

Cornelia lo guardò come se fosse pazzo e affilò lo sguardo, pronta a perdere tutta la calma e a lanciargli addosso una  _ Fattura Orcovolante _ .

«Non guardarmi in quel modo» sibilò il ragazzo. «La tua famiglia avrà sicuramente libri preziosi tanto quanto quelli di Benjamin Abbott».

Quindi anche Christensen sembrava essere d’accordo con le teorie della signora Crook, anche se Cornelia dubitava che ne avessero parlato.

«Si dà il caso che sia stata messa al corrente di certe idee proprio oggi ma non credo che, tra tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts, sceglierebbero proprio me» disse infine.

Christensen fece per muoversi verso di lei ma fu fermato dalla voce di Nathaniel. Gli era bastato pronunciare il suo nome per farlo ragionare e Cornelia sentì di invidiarlo almeno un po’.

Lei, Christensen, riusciva solo a farlo arrabbiare. Da anni, per di più.

«Cornelia, la tua famiglia potrebbe possedere libri simili e quindi tu potresti essere in pericolo» disse Marcus.

«Hanno già rapito figli di maghi meno potenti dei tuoi genitori e che con ogni probabilità non avevano mai sentito nominare quei libri» aggiunse Vincent. «È logico aspettarsi che possano fare lo stesso con te».

«Nessuno si mette contro i Menelli» puntualizzò Cornelia, sempre più indispettita. «Hai idea di quanti siamo?»

«Non è questione di quanti siete, Cornelia» intervenne Nathaniel. «Devi guardare il quadro generale: in due mesi queste persone hanno terrorizzato buona parte della popolazione magica britannica e sono arrivate delle voci anche al di là della Manica».

Nathaniel alzò lo sguardo per cercare Christensen, che annuì con un secco cenno del capo. Evidentemente, pensò Cornelia, ne sapevano davvero più di lei.

«Ma nessuno oggi ha importunato Cornelia» intervenne Clarisse. «Neanche poco fa, quando era da sola».

Cornelia le lanciò un’occhiata piena di gratitudine, John invece la fulminò.

«Cosa pensi che facciano ad alcune delle ragazze che hanno rapito?» disse. «Pensi che gli portassero tre pasti al giorno e le facessero dormire in un letto a baldacchino? Pensi davvero che le facessero dormire da sole?»

Tutte le ragazze presenti, tranne Catherine, sussultarono visibilmente all’ultima frase. Avere un padre tra gli Auror doveva aver formato il carattere di quella ragazza più di quanto loro non pensassero.

«Stai esagerando, Johnny» mormorò Nathaniel, serio. «E non è stato così per tutte».

«No, hai ragione» rincarò Christensen arrabbiandosi ancora di più. «Solo alle Nate Babbane o alle Mezzosangue, perché naturalmente sono indegne e inferiori, non è vero?»

«Non ho detto questo e sai che non lo penso»  disse  Nathaniel gel ando  l’amico con una rapida occhiata. « R iportala al castello per la via più sicura ; c ’erano troppe facce straniere al villaggio, oggi».

Cornelia stava già per protestare, certa di non aver visto nessuna faccia insolita o che sembrasse fuori luogo, ma fu fermata da Catherine.

«Hanno ragione» disse. «Non c’erano solo i tranquilli cittadini di Hogsmeade in giro».

Doveva ricordarsi di chiedere a Catherine cosa le avesse fatto, pensò cupa Cornelia, perché quell’anno non riuscivano proprio ad essere in sintonia. 

«Vieni con me» disse Christensen. «Noi andiamo da questa parte».

«Dove?»

«Prendiamo un’altra strada alla fine del villaggio»  spiegò lui  alz ando  gli occhi al cielo e aument ando  il passo. «È più sicura e meno conosciuta».

«Non ci sono altre strade per arrivare al villaggio»  disse  subito Cornelia, ma fu ignorata dal ragazzo.

Si girò a guardare i compagni rimasti indietro che cominciavano a incamminarsi anche loro lungo High Street, ma con più calma. Anche da lontano, Cornelia poteva vedere le espressioni più tese dei ragazzi e di Catherine, tutti con una mano all’interno del mantello, probabilmente serrata intorno alla bacchetta. Nathaniel in particolare si girava ogni tre secondi per controllare Lucille.

Con una smorfia, Cornelia tornò a guardare di fronte a sé e si stupì di quanta distanza avesse messo Christensen  f ra  di  loro. Era arrivato quasi alla fine del villaggio, dove partiva la lunga strada che li avrebbe riportati al castello.

«Sei troppo lenta» commentò mentre Cornelia lo raggiungeva, accaldata.

«Sei tu che cammini troppo velocemente» ribatté lei col fiato corto. «Dove dobbiamo andare adesso?»

Christensen scrutò a lungo la via e i dintorni, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno prima di indicare una strada sulla loro destra.

«Adesso cerca di essere più svelta» le disse il ragazzo. «Vorrei evitare che ci notassero».

Tese una mano a prendere quella di Cornelia, che però esitò per un istante di troppo. Il ricordo della loro ultima litigata era ancora vivido nella sua memoria.

«Come preferisci»  disse  Christensen ; ritirò  la mano e tornò a d  essere una statua di ghiaccio. «Però muoviti».

Costeggiarono le poche case della zona che divenivano sempre più grandi e circondate da giardini a mano a mano che avanzavano verso l’interno. Arriva ti a  un secondo bivio ,  Christensen svoltò a sinistra.

«Siamo in una foresta» constatò Cornelia, sorpresa.

John naturalmente non le rispose e continuò a camminare davanti a lei, dandole modo di osservare quel luogo in tranquillità. 

Gli alberi erano più giovani di quelli che formavano la Foresta Proibita attorno ad Hogwarts, eppure erano anch’essi antichi, padroni incontrastati di quel luogo intaccato dall’opera umana. I colori dell’autunno erano tutti intorno a loro  e,  quando il vento soffiava un po’ più forte ,  piccoli mulinelli di foglie si formavano ai piedi di Cornelia mentre alcune più leggere arrivavano a sfiorarle le braccia.

L’aria era impregnata dell’odore della terra e carica di elettricità e, insieme alle nubi sempre più grigie e fitte che si addensavano sopra di loro, annunciava un temporale con i fiocchi. Aveva sempre adorato quel momento di attesa che precede la tempesta, quando ogni cosa sembra più viva e piena di energia.

«Cornelia».

Cornelia si girò, scoprendo il giovane a pochi passi da lei. Aveva indossato il mantello finalmente e una fragile foglia purpurea si era posata sui suoi capelli.

Cornelia scoppiò a ridere, divertita da quella che foglia che tanto aveva osato, prima di alzarsi sulle punte per toglierla da lì. Dovette appoggiarsi a John per non perdere l’equilibrio –  _ perché era così alto?  _ – che sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso.

«Avevi questa tra i capelli».

Cornelia si affrettò a spostare la mano dal petto di Christensen e gli mostrò la foglia.

«Siamo quasi arrivati» le disse lui dopo un lungo momento.

Camminarono affiancati per un po’, l’unico rumore che spezzava il silenzio era lo scricchiolio delle foglie secche sotto le scarpe.

Cornelia stava per chiedere qualche spiegazione in più sulle ragazze scomparse che John aveva nominato prima, quando uno schiocco non molto lontano le gelò il sangue.

Girò su sé stessa ed estrasse la bacchetta. Christensen compì i suoi stessi movimenti ma era molto più calmo, annoiato, come se aspettasse una cosa del genere dal momento in cui erano partiti.

«Dietro i cespugli, lungo quel sentiero» disse quando nessuno si palesò nello spiazzo.

Svelta e senza protestare, Cornelia si accucciò dietro un gruppo di cespugli ancora verdi, cercando di vedere cosa accadeva nella radura. La mano di Christensen le spinse la testa verso il basso.

«Così ti vedranno subito» sbottò.

Cornelia lo guardò malissimo, ma lui era intento a perlustrare la radura dove si trovavano poco prima. Aveva avuto la brillante idea di alzare il cappuccio del mantello e nascondere quei capelli troppo biondi e Cornelia lo imitò, più per proteggersi dal freddo che da sguardi indiscreti.

«Va bene, adesso tu ti avvii da sola verso quella roccia grande alla fine del sentiero» bisbigliò John, guardandola negli occhi.

Erano vicinissimi, rannicchiati dietro quei cespugli, con le ginocchia di Christensen che sfioravano il suo vestito all’altezza delle cosce. Cornelia si sentì arrossire ma sostenne lo sguardo del giovane, concentrandosi sulle sue parole.

«Sulla roccia c’è una piccola sporgenza perfettamente rotonda, non puoi non notarla» continuò John. «Devi picchiettare sulla sporgenza per cinque volte con la bacchetta e la roccia si aprirà».

Cornelia guardò il masso alla fine del sentiero; era davvero grande e, laddove non era ricoperto di muschio, si vedeva la nuda roccia grigia.

«È un passaggio segreto» spiegò Christensen in risposta alla sua espressione confusa. «Sbuca dietro lo specchio al quarto piano».

«Non ci vado da sola» disse Cornelia. «Resto qui con te».

«Ti raggiungerò subito se non ci saranno problemi. Se dovessero essercene, mi saresti più utile chiedendo aiuto una volta arrivata a scuola» disse John.

«È improbabile» replicò Cornelia. «Prima che arrivino i soccorsi, potresti essere morto o rapito. Ti ricordo che ho preso Eccezionale al G.U.FO in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, lo scorso anno».

Christensen borbottò qualcosa contro le donne e la testardaggine, poi tacque e riprese il suo ruolo di osservatore.

Rimasero lì così a lungo che Cornelia cominciò a sentire male alle ginocchia. Il cielo sopra di loro era sempre più scuro e la tempesta più vicina. Rombi cupi aprivano la strada alle nuvole e in lontananza si scorgevano i primi fulmini.

«John» soffiò Cornelia, prossima ad alzarsi per assicurarsi di avere ancora le ginocchia.

«Andiamo» le rispose, alzandosi per primo e porgendole la mano con distratta cortesia.

Cornelia la afferrò e si tirò  su , ma barcollò così tanto all’inizio che Christensen le passò l’altro braccio intorno alla vita.

«Sto bene» mormorò la ragazza. «Possiamo andare».

John le fece segno di precederlo lungo il sentiero e finalmente giunsero alla roccia. Da lì Cornelia poteva vedere la piccola sporgenza circolare che il giovane colpì cinque volte con la bacchetta.

Il masso si spostò lentamente ma silenziosamente verso destra, rivelando l’ antro  di quella che sembrava essere una piccola grotta.

All’interno non vi era alcuna illuminazione e Cornelia faticò per trattenere a bada il panico. Non le piacevano gli ambienti chiusi, non le erano mai piaciuti. Era terrorizzata al pensiero di rimanervi intrappolata, senza nessuno che la aiutasse ad uscirne.

« _ Lumos! _ » esclamò e la punta della sua bacchetta si illuminò rischiarando appena l’ambiente circostante.

Alle sue spalle, John picchiettò altre cinque volte su una seconda sporgenza circolare, questa volta interna, e il masso riprese a scorrere sbarrando l’accesso.

Quando Christensen accese la sua bacchetta, Cornelia si accorse che non c’era nessuna uscita dall’altra parte, né un corridoio che conducesse al castello. Lo fece notare al giovane che scosse la testa e si diresse al centro della grotta.

«C’è una botola qui» disse mostrandole una vecchia maniglia di metallo. «Dobbiamo calarci qui dentro e da lì troveremo il passaggio per Hogwarts».

John tirò la maniglia e la lastra di pietra si sollevò, rivelando una scala in legno che si fermava a un metro buono dal suolo.

Cornelia fece una smorfia: rischiava di morire soffocata o di cadere da quella traballante scala e rompersi l’osso del collo. 

Fece cenno a John di andare per primo quando questi le rivolse una muta domanda, poi lo osservò calarsi agilmente dalla scaletta. Arrivato all’ultimo scalino, piegò le ginocchia e spiccò un piccolo salto, atterrando senza incidenti.

«Cosa stai aspettando?» chiese John dal basso.

«Temo di aver fatto un errore» confessò Cornelia. «Potresti guardare da un’altra parte mentre scendo? Sai, il vestito…».

Cornelia indicò le gonne e vide il ragazzo sbuffare.

«Se volessi guardare sotto le tue gonne, mi limiterei ad alzarle una volta scesa a terra» replicò con quella tranquillità che solo lui possedeva, anche quando si toccavano argomenti spinosi.

«Smettila di dire cose indecenti!» esclamò Cornelia, rossa in viso.

Con la mano libera raccolse le gonne e le alzò quel tanto che bastava affinché non vi inciampasse, ripose la bacchetta e posò un piede sulla scala.

«Attenta, le tue scarpette non arrivano a coprire la caviglia; vedo le calze» disse Christensen prendendosi gioco di lei.

_ Stupido danese troppo biondo _ , pensò ; m ai una volta che la aiutasse. Ogniqualvolta Cornelia si trovava in una situazione imbarazzante lui appesantiva l’atmosfera, facendola agitare ancora di più. 

Le era stato vicino solo una volta, la sera in cui avevano parlato delle sue visioni, ma quello che le aveva detto poco dopo aveva spezzato nuovamente quel po ’  di fiducia che Cornelia aveva riposto in lui. Si era approfittato di un suo momento di debolezza cercando di volgerlo a proprio vantaggio e dopo quasi due mesi ancora non le aveva presentato le sue scuse.

Non che lei gli avesse presentato le proprie per quello schiaffo, ma l’orgoglio esigeva soddisfazione e pretendeva che fosse lui il primo a farsi avanti.

«Soffri di vertigini, per caso?» domandò Christensen vedendola ferma sull’ultimo gradino.

«Sì» ammise Cornelia. «Inoltre credo che finirò col rompermi una gamba se tento di saltare da qui».

Sentì una risatina in sottofondo e azzardò un’occhiata. John si era avvicinato e tendeva una mano nella sua direzione.

Cornelia scosse la testa, rifiutandosi di lasciar andare la presa. Strinse più forte i palmi sudati attorno al legno della scala e chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente nel tentativo di calmarsi. Stava affrontando due delle sue fobie in un solo pomeriggio e per di più di fronte a quell’arrogante danese.

«Se non vuoi darmi la mano, lasciati andare» disse Christensen. «Ti prenderò io».

«Non riesco a darti una mano e tu proponi di staccarle entrambe dall’unico appoggio che ho?» disse Cornelia con la voce che si faceva più acuta.

«Devi fidarti di me, non ti lascerei mai cadere» disse Christensen in tono piatto.

«Mi sarebbe più facile fidarmi se tu non mi avessi delusa così tante volte». 

Le parole le uscirono di bocca dure ed amare, prima che riuscisse a fermarle. Capì di averlo ferito quando lo udì trattenere il respiro e vide abbassarsi la mano che ancora era protesa verso di lei.

Serrò gli occhi, maledicendosi mentalmente. Non era possibile che continuassero a massacrarsi a vicenda. Doveva esserci una spiegazione razionale dietro tutto questo; spiegazione che continuava a sfuggirle, ma che doveva esistere.

«Ho capito» borbottò il giovane.

Cornelia si morse il labbro e stava per scusarsi quando lui la afferrò bruscamente per i fianchi, obbligandola a lasciare la scala. La ragazza non fece neanche in tempo a urlare o a provare paura che si ritrovò schiacciata contro il petto del giovane.

La sua schiena aderiva perfettamente al torace di Christensen, il suono del suo respiro le invadeva le orecchie, il braccio che le cingeva la vita pareva bruciare e il contatto tra i loro bacini era così intimo che le guance di Cornelia si tinsero subito di rosso.

Non osava muoversi né parlare, e lui parve impiegare un’eternità prima di posarla a terra.

Cornelia si sistemò con cura le gonne prima di voltarsi e mormorare un ringraziamento. Christensen invece non rispose, si limitò ad osservarla come aveva fatto il primo giorno sul binario nove e tre quarti.

Quegli occhi blu che scorrevano con tutta calma lungo il suo corpo la fecero arrossire ancora di più, riuscendo a farle provare sia indignazione sia qualcosa che poteva essere compiacimento.

«Non saresti mai scesa da sola, così ho pensato di doverti tirare giù io» spiegò John scrollando le spalle e incamminandosi lungo un tunnel buio e a dir poco tetro.

Cornelia accese la bacchetta e lo seguì, cercando di dominare il panico crescente. Quella lunga galleria che doveva condurli al castello sembrava essere uscita direttamente da uno dei suoi incubi: le pareti di nuda roccia a entrambi i lati non presentavano nessun tipo di illuminazione e l’odore di chiuso che vi regnava era così pregnante da restare fastidiosamente incastrato nella gola.

«Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto» tentò Cornelia, provando a spiegarsi e al tempo stesso a distrarsi. «Ma dover stare nel sottosuolo mi mette in agitazione».

Le forti spalle che al momento formavano il suo orizzonte si alzarono in un gesto indifferente.

«Ti avevo già perdonata dopo quel regalo così generoso che mi hai fatto»  disse  Christensen  rivolgendole  il profilo,  con  un sorrisetto ironico che incurvava le labbra morbide. «Ti ho mai detto che ho una predilezione particolare per le sottovesti in pizzo?»

Cornelia sbarrò gli occhi, sentendo la vergogna assalirla insieme a una buona dose di umiliazione. Abbassò la testa e guardò il pavimento di terra battuta, chiedendosi perché mai avesse dovuto dirle una cosa del genere.

«Sai, la maggior parte dei ragazzi che conosco si sarebbe limitata a sorvolare educatamente sull’argomento» disse con un filo di voce.

«Io  _ non _  sono la maggior parte dei ragazzi che conosci» rispose prontamente Christensen.

«Lo so che sei diverso»  mormorò  Cornelia al zando la testa  e fiss ando  quegli occhi blu che con la poca luce presente sembravano quasi neri. «Ma ti sto parlando di un semplice atto di cortesia che mi avrebbe risparmiato tutta questa umiliazione».

Christensen alzò gli occhi al cielo, spazientito :  «Qui ci siamo solo noi due, Cornelia».

«Non capisci davvero come posso sentirmi in questo momento?»

«No ;  e adesso, per favore, possiamo proseguire? C’è molta strada da fare» rispose John, laconico.

Cornelia sospirò, mandò giù il groppo di tristezza che le opprimeva la gola e si incamminò nuovamente. L’ansia che la assaliva negli ambienti chiusi sembrò triplicarsi e ben presto si accorse che la distanza tra lei e il giovane aumentava notevolmente, e che il proprio respiro si faceva sempre più affannoso.

_ Resta calma _ , si disse. _  Pensa a una cosa bella. Pensa alle vacanze, al mare e al sole dell’estate _ .

Ma neanche quei pensieri riuscirono a confortarla per molto tempo e alla fine Cornelia si fermò, appoggiando una mano al muro e tentando di slacciare gli alamari del mantello con l’altra. Si sentiva soffocare.

«Quanto manca?»

«Poco più della metà, se non erro».

John si fermò e poi si avvicinò, la fronte corrugata mentre osservava i movimenti nervosi della giovane.

«Lascia, faccio io» le disse infine.

Dita calde sfiorarono appena il suo collo in una carezza gentile, portando a termine il compito con facilità.

«Non manca molto, davvero».

Cornelia annuì rapidamente, cercando di riprendere il pieno controllo di sé e di non mostrarsi vulnerabile. Eppure sentiva ancora il sudore freddo assalirla, le mani tremare e le ginocchia più pesanti.

«Porto io il tuo mantello. Se dovessi aver bisogno di riposare, possiamo fermarci» disse Christensen con un tono più gentile, carezzandole la guancia con un dito.

Quando ripreso a camminare, Cornelia notò che il giovane aveva rallentato il passo e ne fu lieta.

Eppure, in breve tempo la distanza tra loro ricominciò ad aumentare. Cornelia non chiese nessuna sosta, perché avrebbe significato restare lì sotto più a lungo.

Cominciò a camminare con una mano appoggiata alla parete di roccia per sostenersi mentre la testa le girava e il respiro tornava a farsi pesante. Un piccolo sasso le intralciò la via, facendole quasi perdere il suo già precario equilibrio. Alzò lo sguardo e vide John scomparire in una svolta del tunnel.

_ No _ , pensò, lottando contro la disperazione.  _ Non lasciarmi qui sotto da sola, per favore. Girati. _

Sentì le ginocchia tremare e si afflosciò lungo la parete, incurante degli spuntoni di roccia che battevano sulla schiena.

«John» chiamò, in un sussurro così flebile che lei stessa riuscì a udire a stento.

Chinò il capo e chiuse gli occhi, lottando contro i brividi gelidi che le attraversavano il corpo. 

« _ Johnny! _ » urlò infine quando lui già si era fermato, insospettito dall’assenza del rumore dei suoi passi.

Presto due braccia le cinsero la vita e la attirarono a sé, e una spalla le fu offerta come rifugio. Mani calde viaggiavano leggere sulla sua schiena e tra i suoi capelli, mentre una voce dolce e morbida mormorava parole di conforto al suo orecchio.

«Non respiro più» disse Cornelia, le parole che uscivano a fatica dalle sue labbra.

«Sì che respiri, stai parlando con me».

Cornelia scosse appena il capo, cominciando a strattonare il davanti del vestito.

«Non c’è aria qui» borbottò. «E il corsetto non mi lascia respirare».

«Cornelia, smettila» disse John allontanando le sue mani dalla scollatura dell’abito. «Se continui così, finirai col rimanere senza vestiti».

«Per favore» disse Cornelia senza comprendere le sue parole. «Non riesco a respirare».

Christensen sbuffò sonoramente prima di attirarla di nuovo verso il suo petto, poi estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò contro la schiena della ragazza.

«Scusami,  _ min elskede _ » mormorò.

Poi, con solo una lieve esitazione, pronunciò la formula dello Schiantesimo e Cornelia giacque immobile tra le sue braccia, priva di sensi.

*

Johnny sbuffò per quella che doveva essere la centesima volta; il fagotto fra le sue braccia pesava più di quanto avesse immaginato.

Quando Cornelia aveva cominciato a dare di matto, non aveva visto altra soluzione se non quella di Schiantarla e portarla al castello il più velocemente possibile. Non che di solito se ne andasse in giro a schiantare la gente, ma la ragazza non voleva saperne di calmarsi e lui non aveva molta esperienza su come gestire un attacco di panico in piena regola.

Aveva anche pensato di alleggerire il carico lasciando il vestito e il mantello di Cornelia nel tunnel, tornando a recuperarli successivamente, ma già rischiava di beccarsi una punizione esemplare per essere sbucato da un passaggio segreto con in braccio una ragazza svenuta, figuriamoci poi se la ragazza in questione fosse stata seminuda. Probabilmente lo avrebbero espulso.

Con una smorfia, Johnny alzò una spalla per sistemare meglio Cornelia e raddrizzò la bacchetta, illuminando tutt’attorno. Se i suoi calcoli erano esatti, ormai non doveva mancare molto.

E infatti poco dopo una lunga serie di gradini consunti segnalò il loro ingresso nel castello.

Cornelia si mosse appena e sospirò nel momento in cui lui posò il piede sul primo scalino.

«Non ti svegliare adesso; aspetta almeno un’altra mezz’ora» borbottò Johnny.

Ci mancava solo che si svegliasse in quel momento e si sentisse di nuovo male constatando che erano ancora sottoterra. Certo che per essere l’intransigente Prefetto pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi pericolo, ne aveva di fobie.

Che poi, si chiese Johnny aggrottando la fronte, come faceva a soffrire di vertigini se giocava a Quidditch? Come Cercatrice, raggiungeva altezze esorbitanti mentre inseguiva il Boccino d’Oro.

Si appuntò mentalmente di chiederle una spiegazione quando si fosse svegliata, poi ricordò che erano ai ferri corti ed era improbabile che riuscissero ad avere una conversazione normale.

Non parlavano da due mesi, se si escludevano le poche frasi che si erano scambiati quel giorno. Le ronde erano state tranquille e avevano rappresentato un fallimento sotto tutti i punti di vista. Spesso c’era un insegnante o il custode che gironzolavano dalle parti della biblioteca, rendendo impossibile anche solo pensare di entrarvi.

Nel fine settimana poi, sembrava esserci sempre qualcuno fisso di guardia, anche se Johnny non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché. Se gli assassini di Benjamin Abbott fossero riusciti a trovare un accesso al castello, Johnny dubitava seriamente che avrebbero tenuto conto della didattica, evitando di attaccare di mercoledì per garantire un tranquillo riposo agli studenti.

Tre settimane prima non avevano trovato nessuno di fronte alla biblioteca, ma avevano fatto ben pochi progressi. Erano riusciti a lanciare un  _ Alohomora! _  che aveva sbloccato la serratura solo per sigillarla l’istante dopo ,  sentendo dei passi che segnalavano l’arrivo di un insegnante.

Gli altri gruppi non avevano avuto più fortuna: Lucille e Nathaniel erano stati sorpresi proprio dal fratello di lei che aveva il turno quella sera mentre le altre coppie avevano sempre trovato qualcuno di guardia.

Perlomeno, nessuno aveva ancora tentato di accedere al castello. Le difese magiche della scuola parevano essere efficaci e gli Auror non avevano mai avuto problemi né erano stati attaccati.

Le scale sbucarono su un lungo e largo corridoio al termine del quale vi era il retro dello specchio. Johnny si avvicinò, sistemò nuovamente Cornelia affinché non pendesse di lato, poi cercò la piccola leva sul lato sinistro del muro. Lo specchio scattò appena in avanti e Johnny si avvicinò per sentire se qualcuno stesse passando di là.

Ben presto delle risatine femminili lo indussero a ritrarsi e ad aspettare che il gruppetto di alunne si allontanasse. Quando fu certo che non ci fosse nessuno, spinse lo specchio in avanti e uscì, chiudendolo poi rapidamente.

Portare Cornelia in quello stato fino alla Torre di Grifondoro era fuori discussione. Aveva optato per la stanzetta circolare che avevano trovato il secondo giorno di scuola e che era notevolmente più vicina.

Giunti lì, Johnny adagiò la ragazza sul divano, poi si voltò e con un colpo di bacchetta accese il fuoco nel camino. I suoi occhi scivolarono inevitabilmente sulla figuretta accanto a lui.

Alcuni dei suoi lunghi boccoli si riversavano oltre il bracciolo del divano, arrivando quasi a sfiorare il terreno. Dormiva tranquilla, il petto che si alzava e abbassava con lentezza, ciglia nere su guance bianche come la neve.

Senza neanche rendersene conto, si sedette accanto a lei e passò due dita sulla guancia fresca e morbida, lasciando che i ricordi del loro ultimo confronto affiorassero ancora una volta nella sua mente. Non gli piaceva ammetterlo, ma ci aveva pensato più spesso di quanto av esse  voluto ,  in quei mesi.

I silenzi durante le ronde, durante gli allenamenti di Quidditch e persino nei corridoi tra una lezione e l’altra, erano diventati sempre più pesanti e lui si era scoperto a guardarla quando era certo di non essere visto. Forse era tempo che parlassero di nuovo, possibilmente senza litigare; forse trovare un punto d’incontro poteva rivelarsi fattibile.

Con un sospiro, Johnny si alzò e si tolse la giacca che gettò su una delle due poltrone gemelle, tornando a posizionarsi davanti al caminetto.

«Lenny» chiamò infine.

Un piccolo Elfo Domestico si materializzò subito nella stanza, poco distante dal caminetto ,  e si inchinò tutto compito. Portava un’uniforme bianca e linda con sopra il blasone di Hogwarts, aveva mani e piedi molto lunghi e un naso perfettamente circolare, incastrato sotto due enormi occhi azzurri.

«Il signore ha chiamato Lenny?» chiese la creatura.

Johnny conosceva Lenny dal terzo anno, quando aveva scoperto l’entrata per le cucine insieme a Nathaniel. Non era insolito per loro recarsi lì per uno spuntino fuori orario e alla fine gli elfi avevano imparato a riconoscerli.

Lenny si assicurava sempre che ci fosse una fetta del dolce preferito di Johnny, che l’anno successivo aveva fatto un regalo di Natale all’elfo; non aveva immaginato che quel piccolo pensiero gli avrebbe assicurato la fedeltà della creatura.

«Puoi portarci del tè e dei dolci?»  disse  Johnny esit ando e  scoccando un’occhiata a Cornelia, ancora addormentata sul divano. «La mia compagna di Casa è molto stanca e dovrebbe riprendersi».

«Subito, signore».

Con un sonoro  _ crac _ , l’elfo sparì senza fare domande.

Johnny si avvicinò nuovamente a Cornelia, scuotendola piano per una spalla e chiamandola ; lei  però non sembrava volersi svegliare e Johnny temette di averle lanciato uno Schiantesimo troppo potente. Si voltò a cercare la bacchetta quando una lieve esclamazione di sorpresa lo distolse dai suoi propositi.

Un paio di occhi scuri erano fissi su di lui, sgranati per lo stupore. Cornelia si guardò intorno e poi aggrottò la fronte, sospettosa.

Johnny alzò gli occhi al cielo e pregò Merlino di fargliela passare liscia almeno per quella volta.

*

Se c’era una cosa che Cornelia adorava più di ogni altra era dormire e svegliarla si rivelava un’impresa difficile. Chiamarla più volte serviva a poco, l’ideale era continuare a tormentarla per una ventina di minuti. A quel punto, solitamente Cornelia riusciva ad alzarsi.

In quel momento c’era una voce vagamente familiare che si faceva strada tra i suoi sensi ottenebrati, e l’odore appena percepibile di una colonia maschile le riportava alla mente un volto affilato, occhi di un blu scuro e capelli dorati.

Cornelia scacciò dalla mente quel viso e si concentrò su sé stessa : d oveva essere distesa su un letto o un divano a giudicare dalla comodità del suo appoggio  mentre u na mano calda era posata sulla spalla destra, leggera ma salda. Dovette provare ad aprire le palpebre più volte prima di riuscire nell’intento.

Il volto che prima era comparso nella sua mente si stagliava poco sopra di lei, molto più nitido e definito. Guardava di lato e aveva la fronte aggrottata.

In quel preciso istante tutti i ricordi del pomeriggio riaffiorarono nella mente di Cornelia, che trattenne bruscamente il respiro. Lei non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì, perché l’ultima immagine che riusciva a evocare era quella che la vedeva nel passaggio segreto assieme a Christensen.

Il giovane si accorse che era sveglia e le sorrise, esitante.

«Come sono arrivata qui?» chiese subito Cornelia, la voce roca.

«Ti ho portata io»  spiegò Jo hn , poi  tolse la mano dalla sua spalla e si alzò. «Non eri in grado di camminare».

Cornelia non rispose subito ; prima o sservò la stanzetta circolare che non sembrava essere cambiata di una virgola negli ultimi due mesi e tentò di schiarirsi la voce.

«Sono svenuta?» 

John ignorò la domanda e rimase in piedi davanti al caminetto, lo sguardo fisso sulle fiamme e le mani incrociate dietro la schiena come un marinaio sul ponte di una nave.

Aveva sostituito il semplice panciotto della divisa con uno grigio dai ricami argentati  mentre i  pantaloni neri erano più eleganti di quelli soliti, così come gli stivali. I vestiti gli calzavano a pennello, consentendo a Cornelia di ammirare la linea delle spalle e il profilo slanciato.

Un improvviso  _ crac _  fece quasi cadere la giovane dal divano; un elfo domestico si era appena materializzato davanti a loro, reggendo un vassoio stracolmo di dolci e tazze da tè.

«Lenny ha portato il tè come richiesto» disse la creatura, posando con delicatezza il suo carico sopra il tavolino. «Lenny è felice di vedere che la signorina si è ripresa».

«Grazie» mormorò Cornelia, lanciando uno sguardo inquisitore a John.

Il ragazzo ringraziò l’elfo che si smaterializzò dopo una serie di inchini  e  versò il tè nelle tazze, porgendone una a Cornelia.

Le loro mani si sfiorarono per un istante e i loro occhi si incrociarono , poi  John interruppe il contatto andando a sedersi sulla poltrona libera.

«Volevo sapere se sono svenuta» riprovò Cornelia. «Prima, nel passaggio».

Che John Christensen non fosse particolarmente loquace era noto a chiunque, ma quella ritrosia stava diventando eccessiva perfino per  lui.

«Se ho fatto o detto qualcosa che ti ha messo in imbarazzo, sappi che mi dispiace» disse Cornelia, temendo di averlo offeso. «Tendo ad essere fastidiosa quando mi ritrovo sotto terra».

«Come fai a giocare a Quidditch se hai paura delle altezze?» chiese invece lui.

«Oh»  mormorò  Cornelia aggrott ando  le sopracciglia, spiazzata dal repentino cambio di argomento. «A dire la verità stare in sella alla scopa mi dà sicurezza ; è  come un solido appiglio a cui aggrapparmi».

Cornelia studiò con attenzione i dolci nel vassoio prima di sceglierne uno alla marmellata.

«Mi rendo conto che non ha molto senso» aggiunse, pulendosi le labbra con un tovagliolo.

«No, infatti» disse John finendo di sorseggiare il suo tè.

«Sai, sarebbe educato  _ non _  essere d’accordo con me in questo caso» disse Cornelia e lo guardò male.

«Sarebbe da ipocriti e io non lo sono» replicò il giovane, pronto.

Il silenzio tornò a regnare nella stanz a  e Cornelia si versò una seconda tazza di quel benefico liquido caldo, raccolse le gambe sotto di sé e fissò il fuoco, rilassandosi come se fosse a casa propria.

«Mi piacerebbe davvero sapere se ho fatto qualcosa di sconveniente, così potrei scusarmi in maniera appropriata».

John sbuffò apertamente e posò la tazza vuota sul vassoio.

«Stavi strattonando così tanto il tuo abito che sono riuscito a vedere il corsetto» disse poi con tutta tranquillità mentre prendeva una crostatina alla crema. «Bianco con bordature dorate».

Le labbra di Cornelia si dischiusero per lo stupore e la ragazza avvampò di vergogna. Ricordava solo la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare, non di aver tentato di denudarsi di fronte a lui.

«Bella scelta ,  comunque» continuò Christensen. «Molto raffinato».

Cornelia fissò il piatto dei dolci con sguardo vitreo e per un tempo così lungo che John dovette schioccarle le dita di fronte al volto nel tentativo di riportarla al presente.

«Sono desolata per il mio comportamento» disse  lei  con un filo di voce. «Ti assicuro che non sono solita agire in questo modo».

«Non c’è alcun bisogno che ti scusi»  replicò  John sorridendo. «Sono stato molto felice di vedere il tuo corsetto».

Cornelia strinse le labbra e fissò il ragazzo con riprovazione. Continuava a non avere un briciolo di morale e a dire cose indecenti col solo scopo di metterla in imbarazzo.

«Ti ho Schiantata» mormorò John a un certo punto, lo sguardo lontano.

«Prego?» chiese Cornelia, sicura di aver frainteso.

«Ho usato uno Schiantesimo su di te» ripeté il giovane. «Non riuscivi a ragionare lucidamente e non ascoltavi quello che ti stavo dicendo».

«E così hai pensato bene che quello fosse l’unico per calmarmi?»

Cornelia era così arrabbiata che riusciva a stento a pronunciare una frase di senso compiuto. Le tremavano le mani e la voce.

«Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Lasciarti proseguire mentre ti toglievi i vestiti o ninnarti come se fossi tua madre?»

«Non avresti dovuto Schiantarmi!»

«Allora dovresti iniziare a comportarti come una persona adulta in grado di gestire le proprie emozioni» concluse seccamente Christensen, alzandosi nuovamente e piazzandosi di fronte al camino.

Cornelia abbassò lo sguardo, odiandolo per averle implicitamente dato della bambina ancora una volta.

«Mi dispiace se non sono all’altezza delle tue aspettative» sibilò infine. «Ma qualunque cosa succeda non provare mai più a Schiantarmi, a meno che non stiamo duellando».

«Perché mai dovremmo duellare?»

«Non è rilevante!» borbottò Cornelia con malagrazia. «Come credi che mi senta in questo momento? Sono stata nelle mani di una persona che a malapena conosco per quanto, un’ora? E non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sia successo!»

«Cosa stai insinuando?» chiese Christensen a denti stretti.

«Che avresti potuto fare quello che volevi senza che io potessi difendermi» ipotizzò Cornelia, pentendosi delle sue parole nel momento in cui incrociò lo sguardo del ragazzo.

Vi lesse sorpresa, poi rabbia e offesa. Infine, qualcosa che poteva benissimo essere disprezzo.

«Non so con che genere di persone hai a che fare di solito ma non è mia abitudine approfittare delle donne, meno che mai se sono incoscienti».

La voce di Christensen era carica di una gelida furia e sembrava si stesse trattenendo dal lanciarle un altro Schiantesimo.

«Potevi limitarti a ringraziarmi per averti portata fin qui, ma tanto per cambiare preferisci insultarmi».

Christensen prese la giacca e il mantello, poi si girò a rivolgerle un’ultima occhiata :  «Puoi stare certa che la prossima volta non mi prenderò questo disturbo. Ti lascerò lì sotto a trovare da sola il modo per uscire».

Cornelia affondò i denti nel labbro inferiore e non riuscì a replicare in alcun modo. La porta che sbatteva parve stroncare definitivamente qualunque possibilità di un riavvicinamento fra lei e  Joh n.

** Note dell’autrice. **

Solo due precisazioni: la Testa di Porco, stando alla Rowling, esisteva già dal ‘600, a differenza dei Tre Manici di Scopa. Gli altri negozi di Hogsmeade, non avendo informazioni al riguardo, ho deciso di inserirli per non doverne inventarne troppi. Di mia invenzione e proprietà sono invece Mondo di fata, il Goblin Matto e la taverna nella quale si imbatte Cornelia, così come il passaggio segreto che porta allo specchio al quarto piano citato nei libri.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6

Verità celate

Johnny entrò nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro come se fosse inseguito da un’orda di demoni. Passò davanti al gruppo di compagni del suo anno senza degnarli di uno sguardo e quando Lucille Nott chiese dove fosse Cornelia, lui ringhiò qualcosa di incomprensibile, diretto alle scale che portavano al dormitorio.

Continuando a imprecare a bassa voce, gettò sul letto la giacca e il mantello, subito seguiti dal panciotto. Arrotolò le maniche della camicia e camminò per la stanza a grandi passi, ancora infuriato.

«Gli altri sono preoccupati per Cornelia» esordì Nathaniel Greengrass, chiudendo delicatamente la porta. «Volevano essere sicuri che foste rientrati senza problemi».

Johnny si fermò e fissò l’amico con uno sguardo omicida. L’ultima cosa che voleva era starsene lì a parlare di quello che era appena successo e la calma di Nathaniel lo irritava ancora di più.

«Ho detto che con ogni probabilità sta bene» continuò quest’ultimo, imperturbabile. «Ho anche suggerito che possiate esservi separati una volta rientrati al castello».

Nathaniel si appoggiò a una colonna del suo letto a baldacchino, le braccia incrociate sul petto e lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra. Alla fine il temporale era arrivato anche a Hogwarts e il rumore della pioggia che si abbatteva con violenza sui muri dell’edificio era così forte da sovrastare qualsiasi altro suono.

«Sai, credo che Lucille si sia pentita di avermi risposto in quel modo a Hogsmeade, questa mattina» disse Nathaniel con un sorriso idiota sul volto. «Sono certo che mi ha scoccato più di un’occhiata, mentre tornavamo a scuola».

«O magari si stava guardando intorno per essere certa che nessuno di sospetto vi seguisse, non credi?»

Johnny infine cedette, rassegnato. Nathaniel sarebbe andato avanti a parlare all’infinito, ciarlando di argomenti sempre più futili fino a quando lui non gli avesse risposto.

«Sei sempre così pessimista, tu. Dovresti sostenermi, essendo mio amico» si lamentò il ragazzo.

«Io sono realista» disse Johnny. «E proprio perché siamo amici, tendo a dirti la verità invece che un mucchio di fandonie».

Il silenzio prese nuovamente possesso del dormitorio circolare e, senza che Johnny se ne accorgesse, un sorriso andò ad addolcire i suoi lineamenti affilati.

«Vuoi dirmi che cosa è successo fra te e Cornelia?»

Johnny portò indietro le ciocche di capelli che gli cadevano sulla fronte, poi si piazzò di fronte a Nathaniel, le gambe leggermente divaricate e le mani dietro la schiena.

«A quanto pare soffre di vertigini e di claustrofobia» sbuffò, iniziando il suo racconto. «Ci ha impiegato un’eternità solo per scendere dalla scaletta e ha fatto un sacco di storie perché temeva che andassi a guardare sotto le sue gonne».

Johnny alzò gli occhi al cielo, ripensando all’assurdità della situazione.

«Nonostante le sue precauzioni, sono riuscito a vedere le calze e un pezzo della sottoveste» disse inarcando un sopracciglio. «Una vera  _ tragedia _ , ne converrai con me».

Nathaniel non si scompose minimamente e prese a fissare Johnny con severità. Per un attimo, il giovane si sentì come un bambino di cinque anni sorpreso con le mani nel barattolo della marmellata.

«Hai ironizzato su quanto hai visto?» si decise a chiedere Nathaniel, dopo quella che aveva giudicato come una adeguata attesa.

Johnny annuì, seccato dal fatto che l’altro lo conoscesse così bene.

«Non avresti dovuto» sospirò Nathaniel staccandosi dalla colonna del letto. «Non solo non è educato, ma ferisce i sentimenti di una persona sensibile come Cornelia».

«Non mi sembrava fosse così grave» rispose Johnny, piccato.

«Tu sai quanto Cornelia tiene alla sua reputazione, perciò per  _ lei _  è grave. Si sarà sentita imbarazzata e mortificata» concluse Nathaniel avvicinandosi alla finestra.

«Fortunatamente ci sei tu» disse Johnny «che la capisci così bene».

«Non essere ridicolo, Johnny» replicò il ragazzo, voltandosi a guardarlo. «Queste cose sono evidenti per chiunque la conosca e ti ricordo che io la conosco sicuramente meno di te».

Johnny si strinse nelle spalle, indifferente.

«Tuttavia mi sembra improbabile che abbiate litigato per questi motivi o che Cornelia se la sia presa così tanto».

Johnny sospirò e scosse piano la testa: «Non era arrabbiata; forse più…  _ mortificata _ , come hai detto prima».

Il giovane si schiarì la voce, poi si diresse al suo baule, tirando fuori un’uniforme pulita da indossare prima di cena.

«Dopo un po’ che camminavamo lungo il tunnel, Cornelia ha cominciato a soffrire di claustrofobia» raccontò Johnny gettando via la camicia leggermente impolverata e guardando Nathaniel con una smorfia.

«Aveva difficoltà a respirare e poi non riusciva più a camminare» proseguì. «L’ho trovata rannicchiata sul pavimento; quando ho cercato di farla ragionare, ha cominciato a strattonare l’abito, così l’ho Schiantata».

Per la prima volta da quando erano saliti nel dormitorio, Nathaniel perse la sua espressione impassibile. Fissava Johnny con la bocca leggermente dischiusa e gli occhi sgranati, incredulo.

«Temevo che avrebbe finito con lo svestirsi e non sapevo come riportarla a Hogwarts, non in quelle condizioni» si giustificò il ragazzo.

«Ma non potevi calmarla o rassicurarla in qualche modo?» chiese Nathaniel debolmente.

«Non sono la sua tata» rispose Johnny, infastidito. Si girò e prese una camicia pulita, infilandosela con gesti bruschi. «Non ho idea di come si calmi una ragazza che versa in quello stato».

«D’accordo» acconsentì Nathaniel dopo un po’ di tempo, durante il quale Johnny aveva quasi finito di vestirsi. «Ma non puoi biasimarla se ce l’ha con te per questo. Essere Schiantati non piace a nessuno».

«È per quello che ha detto dopo che la biasimo» borbottò Johnny, mettendosi di fronte al lungo specchio nell’angolo per fare il nodo alla cravatta. «Ha insinuato che mi fossi approfittato di lei quando era incosciente».

Calò nuovamente il silenzio mentre Nathaniel assimilava le sue parole. Johnny poteva benissimo immaginare cosa pensasse l’amico; una volta capito che impatto avessero avuto su di lui le accuse di Cornelia avrebbe trovato una spiegazione plausibile per il comportamento della ragazza.

«Non la giustificare» disse Johnny. «A meno che non credi che possa esserci un fondo di verità nelle sue parole».

«Ti stai rendendo di nuovo ridicolo» sbottò Nathaniel, agitando una mano come se stesse scacciando una mosca. «Non ti ritengo capace di simili atti e, ne sono certo, nemmeno lei».

«A quanto pare, lei crede di sì» Johnny sospirò nuovamente e si infilò il panciotto.

«È ingenua ed è probabile che sia anche intimorita da te» suggerì Nathaniel. «Avrà detto quelle cose perché spaventata».

Johnny sbuffò, spazientito. Era amico di Nathaniel da sei anni e sapeva che tendeva a cercare del buono nelle azioni di qualunque persona, lui però non era disposto a perdonare così in fretta le accuse che gli erano state rivolte.

«Non sono delle valide scusanti, Nathaniel; non per me».

Johnny indossò anche la giacca e si diresse verso la porta.

«Se ho capito almeno un po’ Cornelia, a quest’ora si starà pentendo di quelle parole» tentò ancora Nathaniel. «Non ti basterebbero delle semplici scuse?»

«No» disse Johnny a bassa voce, sbucando sul pianerottolo. «Non questa volta».

*

La testa di Cornelia scivolò lungo il braccio e la ragazza si rialzò di scatto, faticando a restare sveglia. Era stanca, confusa e forse anche arrabbiata; se con sé stessa o con altri, non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza.

La sua ronda sarebbe cominciata di lì a breve e il pensiero di dover rimanere da sola con Christensen dopo la litigata del pomeriggio contribuiva a minare ancora di più la sua determinazione.

Lucille non aveva fatto altro che subissarla di domande da quando Cornelia era tornata nella Sala Comune e la ragazza era riuscita a sfuggirle solo quando si era rifugiata nel bagno. 

Aveva vuotato il sacco con le amiche cinque minuti prima di scendere a cena e le loro reazioni avevano confermato quello che già pensava: era stata una sciocca ingrata.

Per quanto offese dal fatto che Christensen l’avesse schiantata senza pensarci due volte, nessuna di loro riteneva possibile che lui si fosse approfittato di lei. Neanche Cornelia del resto, non razionalmente; tuttavia, quando si era risvegliata in quella stanzetta, spaesata e senza sapere come ci era arrivata, aveva perso completamente la testa.

«Credete che dovrei scusarmi stasera con lui o sarebbe meglio aspettare un paio di giorni?» chiese dopo uno sbadiglio.

«Io non chiederei scusa, non per prima» rispose subito Lucille. «È lui che deve scusarsi per averti Schiantata e anche per quello che ti ha chiesto due mesi fa».

«Con questo ragionamento, Cornelia dovrebbe ancora scusarsi per lo schiaffo» intervenne Clarisse, dondolando sulle gambe posteriori della sedia come facevano i ragazzi.

«Calmatevi» mormorò Lucretia, previdente. «Non c’è bisogno che litighiamo tra di noi mentre tentiamo di capire come riportare la pace fra John e Cornelia».

Nessuna fiatò dopo questa affermazione, poi Catherine prese la parola, rivolgendosi direttamente a Cornelia.

«Io ti avrei Schiantata» disse senza mezzi termini. «Se avessi perso la testa in un passaggio segreto e ti fossi rifiutata di ragionare, ti avrei Schiantata».

«Non puoi dire una cosa simile!» boccheggiò Lucille.

«No, ha ragione» mormorò Cornelia. «Adesso capisco il punto di vista di Christensen. Probabilmente poteva evitare lo Schiantesimo, ma mi rendo conto che era una situazione… problematica. Non era facile per uno come lui gestirla al meglio».

Catherine annuì soddisfatta.

«Si sarebbe approfittato di te se fosse rimasto lì a non fare niente mentre tormentavi la scollatura del vestito» aggiunse Lucretia con un sorriso, portando indietro i capelli di un biondo chiarissimo.

Cornelia pensò comunque che Christensen era riuscito a vederle il corsetto e la cosa non lo aveva turbato minimamente, ma già da prima aveva deciso di non riferire quel particolare alle amiche, ritenendolo troppo imbarazzante.

Uno schianto improvviso fece sussultare l’intera Sala Comune e solo poche persone – tra cui Catherine, Christensen e Vincent – mantennero la calma, perfettamente immobili esclusi gli occhi, che saettavano alla ricerca del pericolo.

Il pericolo era Clarisse, che era atterrata con malagrazia sulle gambe anteriori della sedia dopo aver rischiato di cadere all’indietro.

Scrosci di risatine invasero a quel punto la Sala Comune e anche Lucille ne fu contagiata, nonostante la breve predica in cui ricordava a Clarisse tutti i motivi per i quali era più simile a un maschio che non a una giovane strega.

«Devo andare» disse infine Cornelia, quando riuscì a smettere di ridere. «È ora».

Cornelia scoccò uno sguardo al di là della zona divani dove si trovava e vide che Christensen si era già avviato verso il ritratto. Il fatto che non si degnasse di aspettarla era la più scoraggiante delle premesse.

Una volta sbucata nel corridoio si affrettò a raggiungere il giovane che già minacciava di scomparire alla prima curva.

«Puoi aspettare, per favore?» lo chiamò. «Vorrei dirti una cosa prima che cominciamo la ronda».

Christensen si fermò e attese in silenzio, osservandola da capo a piedi.

«Mi dispiace per le accuse che ti ho rivolto questo pomeriggio» disse Cornelia cercando di ignorare il suo sguardo inquisitore. «Non ero in me e mi sono comportata male».

La ragazza si morse un labbro e fermò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, sperando in una risposta che tardava a giungere.

«Non voglio che pensi che stia cercando delle attenuanti» proseguì, avvicinandosi di un altro passo. «È solo che ero così confusa e non sapevo cosa fare; può capitare a tutti di dire qualcosa che in realtà non si pensa, no?»

«Se fossi stata un uomo, ti avrei sfidato a duello per le tue insinuazioni» sibilò Christensen.

«Puoi sfidarmi lo stesso, se è questo che desideri» ribatté Cornelia, alzando il mento. «Sono in grado di difendermi quanto e forse anche meglio di un uomo».

Grifondoro fino al midollo, Cornelia non si sarebbe certo tirata indietro. Eppure, sembrava che il problema principale fosse il loro orgoglio, che nessuno dei due era disposto a mettere da parte.

Christensen fece un sorrisetto e annuì rivolto al pavimento.

«Non mi sono piaciute quelle accuse».

«Posso immaginarlo e mi dispiace» ripeté Cornelia. «Non volevo ferirti».

A quel punto, neanche avesse menzionato una debolezza imbarazzante, Christensen fece un gesto con la mano e le rivolse una smorfia, infastidito.

«Non c’è bisogno di farne una tragedia» disse infatti.

Cornelia annuì e si incamminò lungo il corridoio, leggermente più tranquilla di prima e con la sensazione di essersi tolta un peso dalle spalle. Christensen però la trattenne, stringendole appena il polso sinistro.

«Ti ho Schiantata perché non avevo idea di come portarti al castello in quello stato» borbottò il giovane. «Mi dispiace non aver trovato un’alternativa».

«Ho capito perché l’hai fatto» disse Cornelia con più dolcezza di prima. «Va bene così».

Christensen annuì, brusco, poi le fece cenno di procedere. Senza bisogno di consultarsi entrambi tirarono fuori la bacchetta, pronti a qualsiasi evenienza.

Per un po’ proseguirono in silenzio mentre Cornelia pensava alla mole di compiti che avrebbe dovuto terminare l’indomani. Il sesto anno era fin troppo impegnativo e lei e i suoi compagni studiavano come se avessero gli esami tutti i giorni.

In tutte le materie erano ormai richiesti gli incantesimi non verbali, piuttosto problematici da eseguire. Serviva il doppio della concentrazione e ore di pratica, prima di riuscirvi. Cornelia se l’era cavata piuttosto bene con gli incantesimi più facili, ma via via che si aggiungevano formule e schemi complicati il livello di difficoltà aumentava.

In aggiunta a queste lezioni aveva deciso di seguire anche il corso di Alchimia, dietro suggerimento della professoressa Doge. L’insegnante aveva riunito alcuni degli alunni più meritevoli del sesto anno spiegando loro che quella materia era facoltativa e veniva richiesto un docente solo quando c’era un numero sufficiente di interessati.

Conscia che quella era una rara opportunità che le avrebbe spianato ancora di più la strada che intendeva perseguire per diventare una Guaritrice, Cornelia non aveva perso tempo a iscriversi. Tuttavia, trovare un orario che non interferisse con le lezioni di tutti e dieci gli studenti, né con gli allenamenti di Quidditch, né con altre attività extracurriculari non era stato facile e si erano ritrovati a fare lezione il martedì e il venerdì dopo cena. L’equivalente di un massacro.

«Non credi che dovremmo parlare anche di quello che è successo due mesi fa?» chiese Christensen in un sussurro, interrompendo senza preavviso il corso dei pensieri della ragazza.

«Oh» mormorò Cornelia, aggrottando la fronte e domandandosi dove volesse andare a parare. Non aveva molta voglia di litigare di nuovo, né di sentirsi rivolgere altre proposte indecenti.

«Ti sei arrabbiata per la mia idea» continuò Christensen completamente a proprio agio, ignaro del rossore che cominciava a diffondersi sulle guance della giovane.

«Non è il genere di idea che dovresti presentare a cuor leggero» replicò Cornelia, pungente.

John scrollò le spalle, indifferente: «Era una proposta come un’altra, ma non era mirata a offenderti».

Cornelia intuì che quelle dovevano essere delle scuse, almeno secondo la logica di Christensen. Eppure, quell’atteggiamento riuscì a destabilizzarla: abbattere in una sola sera i motivi che li avevano portati ad allontanarsi negli ultimi due mesi non era esattamente quel che si definisce una passeggiata.

«Se non avevi intenzione di offendermi, allora mi dispiace per… sai, averti colpito» esitò Cornelia mentre il rumore del ceffone le risuonava nelle orecchie.

«Intendi dire per lo schiaffo, presumo» la corresse Christensen.

Cornelia annuì e arrossì, tornando ad assomigliare ad un pomodoro maturo. Sentì Christensen ridacchiare e si girò a guardarlo, sorpresa.

«Mi piace quando arrossisci» spiegò.

«Ti diverte?»

John inclinò la testa e la osservò, l’ombra di un sorriso ad ammorbidirne i lineamenti. Poi cancellò la distanza tra loro con un passo e le picchiettò la punta del naso con l’indice.

«Molto».

Cornelia pensò che  _ destabilizzante _  non era un termine adatto a descrivere i comportamenti del giovane che le stava davanti. Riusciva a spiazzarla ogni volta, mandandola in confusione. Un attimo prima era arrabbiato e distante, quello dopo era sereno come un bambino il giorno di Natale.

_ Era inaspettato, come un raggio di sole dopo mesi di neve e gelo _ .

Nel castello tutto taceva e incontrarono solo l’anziana docente di Pozioni al quarto piano che andava nella direzione opposta.

La tempesta che aveva imperversato fino a un’ora prima sembrava essersi placata, tranne per qualche tuono sporadico. Le nuvole ogni tanto lasciavano spazio alla luna che arricchiva di disegni argentati gli antichi muri di pietra.

Quando passavano accanto alle strette finestre i raggi illuminavano i capelli solitamente dorati di John Christensen, dandogli un aspetto così etereo da farlo apparire quasi irreale.

«Posso farti una domanda?» chiese Cornelia, aspettando un cenno affermativo di John prima di continuare. «Oggi pomeriggio hai menzionato alcune delle ragazze che sono state rapite durante questi mesi e anche il trattamento che gli hanno riservato».

«Sì?»

«A cosa alludevi di preciso?» sussurrò Cornelia. «Cosa gli hanno fatto?»

John sospirò un paio di volte ma non sembrò infastidito dalla domanda, semmai rattristato.

«Non sono argomenti di cui si discute normalmente, Cornelia» rispose dopo un po’.

«Non tirare di nuovo fuori la scusa che sono una ragazza; so che ci sono persone malintenzionate».

«Davvero?» mormorò.

«Certo che sì» sibilò Cornelia riservandogli un’occhiataccia. «Non ho più undici anni John e sono stata messa in guardia già da tempo. Volevo solo essere certa di aver capito bene».

«Hai capito bene» John annuì, pensieroso. «Ma solo ad alcune di quelle fanciulle è stato fatto del male».

«A quelle che non erano Purosangue?» chiese Cornelia con un filo di voce.

«Sì. Alyssa Roberts è la figlia maggiore di una coppia che possiede un considerevole numero di libri del genere che interessa a questi signori» spiegò Christensen, la voce intrisa di un vago disprezzo. «Sfortunatamente per lei, ha la madre Purosangue ma il padre Nato Babbano e di conseguenza viene ritenuta inferiore».

«Mi dispiace molto» disse Cornelia, gli occhi bassi e un nodo alla gola. «Trovo assurda questa discriminazione, ma noto che è più diffusa di quanto pensassi».

«Sì» disse John, cupo. «E la stessa sorte è toccata a Claire Bishop».

«Non capisco però perché credevi che anche io fossi in pericolo» disse Cornelia, ricordando l’altra parte del discorso. «Ho capito che potrebbero aver bisogno dei libri della biblioteca di famiglia, ma io sono una Purosangue. E di questo ne sono certa».

Fin da piccola, Cornelia aveva dovuto memorizzare la quantità pressoché infinita dei nomi di tutti i parenti che facevano parte della sua numerosa famiglia. Finiti i parenti in vita, erano poi passati all’albero genealogico, risalendo indietro nei secoli. La linea diretta che portava a lei e a suo fratello era, per usare un termine caro ai Purosangue del tempo,  _ incontaminata _ .

Questa particolare situazione non era dovuta tanto ad un disprezzo verso i Mezzosangue e i Nati Babbani, quanto più al numero elevatissimo di Purosangue presenti in Italia.

«Non è solo per i libri, anche se ovviamente la collezione dei Menelli fa gola a molti» rispose John abbassando il tono di voce. «C’è anche la questione che riguarda il tuo aspetto».

«Il mio aspetto?» ripeté Cornelia, sconcertata.

«Non sei inguardabile, Cornelia!» sbottò il giovane, alterato dalla sua lentezza nel comprendere ciò che intendeva. «Purosangue o meno, dubito che ti lascerebbero in pace per molto tempo».

Finalmente Cornelia capì quello che voleva dire; il suo stato di sangue non l’avrebbe protetta per sempre, non tra quelle persone senza scrupoli.

«Se proprio non puoi fare a meno di andare a Hogsmeade, assicurati di non essere mai sola e di rimanere sempre sulla via principale anche quando sei con le tue amiche» la ammonì John, fermandosi e cercando il suo sguardo per essere certo che avesse capito.

Cornelia assentì debolmente, poi si passo le mani sulle braccia come a voler scacciare il freddo. Quel discorso aveva preso una piega sgradevole e gli scenari che aveva prospettato Christensen le avevano provocato un vago senso di nausea.

«Non volevo turbarti» mormorò John. «Volevo solo che fossi consapevole dei rischi».

Cornelia si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, lasciando che i capelli scivolassero in avanti a coprirle il volto.

«È la crudeltà di queste persone a inquietarmi» rispose Cornelia con un sorriso forzato.

John si avvicinò arrivando a sfiorare la gonna del vestito con le punte degli stivali, ma Cornelia se ne rese conto solo quando lui le si mise di fronte, oscurando la luce che entrava dalla finestra alle sue spalle.

«Hai mai baciato qualcuno?» le chiese, tranquillo come sempre.

Cornelia sgranò gli occhi e arrossì, poi emise una risatina nervosa.

«Come ti salta in mente di chiedere una cosa del genere?»

«È una domanda piuttosto semplice» affermò John scrollando di nuovo le spalle. «O hai già baciato qualcuno oppure no».

«Non sono affari che ti riguardano. Si tratterebbe di una faccenda personale» disse Cornelia facendo vagare lo sguardo lungo il corridoio.

«Quindi è un no. Non sei curiosa di provare?»

«Vuoi finirla o no?» sibilò Cornelia, contrariata. «Smettila di proporre cose indecenti e allontanati. Se passa un insegnante finiremo in punizione».

E lei rischiava intanto di morire soffocata. John si avvicinò ancora di più, restringendo il suo orizzonte visivo.

«Continui a non rispondermi» constatò.

Il profumo della sua colonia, per quanto lieve, bastò a confonderla; e quando le sollevò il mento con due dita, obbligandola a guardarlo, Cornelia non trovò più nessuna argomentazione per ribattere.

«Come fai ad avere gli occhi così blu?» chiese a un tratto.

John ghignò e rispose: «Caratteristica di famiglia».

Si abbassò verso il suo viso e le posò una mano sulla schiena, attirandola a sé. Cornelia serrò gli occhi e trattenne il respiro, incerta su cosa fare.

L’attimo dopo labbra morbide e calde si poggiarono sulle sue per un battito di cuore, poi si mossero delicatamente, pretendendo una risposta che Cornelia non tardò a dare.

Fu breve ma dolce, e quando si separarono Cornelia passò istintivamente la lingua sul labbro inferiore, sentendovi il sapore di lui.

Il giovane si allontanò di un passo da lei e seguì i suoi movimenti, come per studiarne la reazione; avvolse una ciocca di capelli scuri attorno al dito, poi sorrise, evidentemente soddisfatto.

«Ricordarmi di darti un vero bacio più tardi» disse John continuando a sorridere. «Questo era solo un assaggio per vedere se avresti gradito».

Un vago senso di nervosismo misto a irritazione si impossessò di Cornelia; se quello era il modo in cui la trattava anche dopo un bacio, non era certa di volerne un secondo.

Senza contare che baciare Christensen per i corridoi della scuola era proprio una delle cose che non avrebbe dovuto fare. Sembrava quasi che gli accadimenti dai quali sua madre l’aveva messa in guardia avessero deciso di realizzarsi a partire da quell’anno.

«Cornelia?»

John non sorrideva più e la guardava, serio. Si era allontanato da lei e dal cono di luce della luna, cosicché adesso il suo viso era oscurato dalle ombre del corridoio, impendendole di leggerne le espressioni.

«Per favore, non prenderti gioco di me come fai di solito» mormorò Cornelia. «Non dopo quanto è successo».

«Per l’ennesima volta, non mi stavo prendendo gioco di te» sbottò il ragazzo. «Voglio davvero darti un vero bacio, ma non voglio farlo in questo posto dove chiunque potrebbe interromperci».

«Lo so che per te non significa niente» continuò Cornelia, serrando le mani scosse da un lieve tremito. «Ma per me è stato importante».

«E non vuoi ripetere l’esperienza perché sei troppo impegnata a essere la studentessa irreprensibile, ho capito».

«Non ho detto questo».

Cornelia per prima si stupì delle sue parole. Avrebbe dovuto confermare quanto detto da Christensen e aggiungere che sì, ci teneva a essere irreprensibile per la persona che avrebbe sposato. Ma la pressione e i movimenti delle labbra di Christensen sulle sue erano ancora impressi vividamente nella propria mente, così come le sensazioni che le avevano trasmesso. 

Durante quel breve bacio, le era parso di sentire tutte le terminazioni nervose del suo corpo concentrarsi sulle labbra, spingendola a dare una risposta e a desiderare qualcosa di più. 

Fissò Christensen dritto negli occhi, decisa e senza tremori. Se la cosa non si fosse spinta troppo oltre, sarebbe stata in grado di gestirla.

«Più tardi allora» sussurrò John prima di riprendere la ronda.

Giunti all’altezza della Sala d’Ingresso incontrarono i Prefetti di Corvonero del quinto anno, diretti a un controllo dalle parti della biblioteca. Si scambiarono solo brevi frasi di circostanza, entrambe le coppie ansiose di proseguire e finire rapidamente il turno.

John e Cornelia imboccarono il corridoio che portava ai sotterranei, dove c’erano la Sala Comune dei Serpeverde, l’aula di Pozioni e qualche altra stanza vuota e umida.

Le luci laggiù erano più basse e distanziate e le ombre apparivano più profonde senza i raggi della luna a rischiararle.

Istintivamente, Cornelia strinse di più la bacchetta e aguzzò la vista.

«Odio questo posto» disse Christensen sovrastando il rumore dei loro passi. «Riesco a perdere l’orientamento dopo un paio di svolte».

«Non è un percorso molto lungo e dobbiamo controllare solo i corridoi principali».

«È comunque inutile; chi pensano che possa venire quaggiù con questo freddo?»

«Qualche coppia di innamorati, forse» suggerì Cornelia.

«Fa’ davvero troppo freddo e c’è anche molta umidità» ribatté John col solito tono sereno che assumeva quando parlava di argomenti indecenti. «Mi stupirei se la mattina seguente riuscissero ad alzarsi dal letto».

«Vuoi smetterla di insinuare certe cose?» sibilò Cornelia perdendo la pazienza. «Non tutte le persone innamorate devono necessariamente avere dei rapporti fisici. C’è chi aspetta e desidera solo trascorrere del tempo insieme con i vestiti addosso».

John roteò gli occhi, poi la fissò, incredulo.

«E perché mai allora dovrebbero rifugiarsi in un’aula vuota?»

«Possono esserci tante ragioni» cominciò Cornelia. «Magari sanno che le famiglie non approverebbero, oppure vogliono rimanere da soli senza essere osservati o…».

«Silenzio!» sussurrò Christensen all’improvviso, fissando uno stretto passaggio laterale alla sinistra di Cornelia.

La giovane si irrigidì per un istante, poi ruotò su sé stessa, la bacchetta tesa in avanti e i principali incantesimi di difesa che le affollavano la mente.

«Non sento niente» borbottò dopo un paio di minuti.

John scosse la testa lentamente, senza però distogliere lo sguardo: «Mi era parso di sentire qualcosa, come il fruscio di una veste».

«Probabilmente era la mia».

John prese a fissare Cornelia, un sopracciglio inarcato e l’espressione scettica.

«Non fare dell’ironia con me» le disse. «Non ti si addice».

Cornelia gli rivolse un sorrisetto e si stupì quando lui ricambiò. Il giovane fece poi un cenno con la mano, indicando la fine del corridoio su cui si trovavano. 

Seguendo il percorso loro assegnato, avrebbero dovuto proseguire svoltando a sinistra, tornando così in superfice. Invece John prese il corridoio ancor più malamente illuminato alla loro destra, che si inoltrava nelle profondità del castello con una serie di scuri gradini.

«Non fare rumore» la ammonì, mettendosi davanti a lei e cominciando a scendere con prudenza.

«Perché dobbiamo andare di qua?» si lamentò Cornelia. «È tardi, è buio e non c’è niente, se non la strada che, con ogni probabilità, conduce alle segrete».

«Non avevo detto di  _ non  _ fare rumore?» ringhiò Christensen a bassa voce. «E sta’ attenta» aggiunse mentre Cornelia alzava gli occhi al cielo: «qui si scivola».

«Perché è pieno di umidità e forse anche di muffa» disse Cornelia, sollevando il più possibile le gonne del vestito senza oltrepassare i limiti della decenza.

Si fermarono su un breve pianerottolo dal quale partivano altri tre corridoi, ognuno dei quali puntava in una direzione diversa.

«Magnifico» commentò Christensen prima di proseguì dritto fino alla diramazione successiva.

«È possibile che mi sia sbagliato» ammise infine. «Non ha senso proseguire a caso o finiremo col perderci».

Cornelia stava per annuire quando si bloccò, gli occhi sbarrati. Il fruscio che John credeva di aver sentito era ora chiaramente udibile ed era tale da non poter appartenere alla veste di una persona sola.

Posò una mano sul braccio del ragazzo, guardandolo senza osare parlare. Per mutuo accordo svoltarono a destra, seguendo quel lieve rumore, consapevoli che a provocarlo non potevano essere degli studenti.

Il corridoio finì bruscamente e la scena che si parò davanti ad entrambi i gruppi ne paralizzò i componenti per un momento.

Svariati maghi, avvolti nei loro abiti neri con ricami argentati che disegnavano motivi fantastici, sostavano di fronte a John e Cornelia. I mantelli foderati di stoffa rossa e le maschere nere che coprivano la maggior parte del volto riportarono alla mente di Cornelia le parole della signora Crook, che in quel momento sembravano essere incredibilmente distanti, come se fossero state pronunciante un secolo prima anziché quel pomeriggio.

«Si direbbe che abbiamo compagnia».

A parlare era stata una donna dalla voce morbida e divertita. Cornelia riusciva a vedere solo la piega sensuale delle labbra carnose e vermiglie e i lunghi capelli, che curiosamente parevano essere di due colori. La base era indubbiamente nera, ma le punte dei boccoli perfetti erano rosso sangue, come l’interno dei mantelli.

L’unica avvisaglia dell’imminente battaglia fu un leggero movimento del polso di una delle figure incappucciate diretta verso John, ma il ragazzo si scansò con rapidità e gli lanciò un contro incantesimo.

« _ Stupeficium! _ » gridò Cornelia, replicando alla maledizione scagliatale dalla strega col volto coperto un attimo prima.

Fu uno scontro impari e impossibile da sostenere a lungo. Quelli contro cui stavano combattendo erano maghi adulti e versati nelle Arti Oscure, e la loro maggioranza numerica si stava rivelando schiacciante. La divisa di Cornelia era strappata in tre punti e per ben due volte aveva evitato di essere colpita, per pura fortuna, da maledizioni a lei sconosciute.

Mentre parava i colpi di due avversari a un tempo, cercando di mettere in pratica gli insegnamenti sugli incantesimi non verbali – evitando così di fornire all’avversario un indizio sulla fattura che intendeva eseguire –, Cornelia si accorse che una figura al centro di quel gruppo rimaneva immobile, stringendo con entrambe le mani un lungo bastone d’ebano e seguendo lo scontro solo con gli occhi, che luccicavano sinistri fra le fessure della maschera.

«Abbassati!» urlò a un certo punto Christensen e Cornelia eseguì l’ordine senza neanche pensarci.

L’attimo dopo sentì il fragore di una detonazione e un braccio la afferrò, trascinandola lontana dalla mischia e dalla polvere che cominciava ad invadere il corridoio.

Un lampo verde saettò accanto al gomito sinistro della ragazza, che si ritrasse spaventata.

«Non uccideteli!»

L’ammonimento proveniva dalla figura al centro del gruppo, che rivelò una voce straordinariamente calma, inadatta alla situazione.

«Che cosa hai fatto?» chiese Cornelia a John, mentre correvano, imboccando corridoi a caso, mezzi accecati dalla polvere che ancora finiva loro negli occhi.

«Ho lanciato un incantesimo  _ Bombarda _ » rispose lui continuando a trascinarla. «Non solo avevo la possibilità di ferirne più di uno, ma non credi anche tu che quell’esplosione l’abbiano sentita fino alla Torre di Astronomia?»

Contro ogni previsione, Cornelia scoppiò a ridere, un po’ per il nervosismo un po’ per l’idea di John. In quel momento tutti gli studenti del castello si sarebbero sicuramente svegliati, e i Prefetti e gli insegnati di guardia avrebbero avuto modo di trovarli con più facilità.

«Non da quella parte!» esclamò Christensen quando giunsero sul pianerottolo sul quale avevano sostato in precedenza. «Sulle scale saremmo troppo esposti e quei gradini sono troppo scivolosi».

La condusse in uno dei corridoi laterali, privo di illuminazione e con lunghe ragnatele che scendevano dal soffitto, sfiorando le teste dei due ragazzi che vi passarono sotto.

Cornelia si passò la mano libera tra i capelli, disgustata al pensiero degli insetti che accidentalmente potevano esservi caduti; quando rialzò gli occhi, lanciò un’esclamazione soffocata, vedendo che il corridoio non presentava una seconda uscita.

Alla sua destra John stava già tentando di aprire una vecchia porta di legno, che al momento offriva solo uno spiraglio di pochi centimetri.

Il giovane spinse di più e la pesante porta cedette, cigolando appena.

«Svelta» ansimò John. «Entra».

« _ Immobilus! _ » esclamò Cornelia e le ragnatele che ancora ondeggiavano si fermarono di botto, celandoli alla vista.

«Controllate i corridoi che portano ai piani superiori!» sentirono dire dalla voce calma ma cristallina di poco prima, che si confermava appartenere al capo di quella banda di ladri e assassini.

Non appena entrarono nella stanza John sigillò la porta, poi spinse Cornelia contro il muro vicino e le appoggiò la mano libera sul fianco, rimanendole accanto.

«John» esordì Cornelia, la bocca secca e la voce spezzata. «Dove siamo con esattezza?»

«Come faccio a saperlo? È la prima volta che scendo a questo livello» ribatté seccato il giovane. «E adesso non parlare, voglio cercare di capire dove stanno andando; se sulle scale o in questo corridoio».

Cornelia si inumidì le labbra, cercando di respirare e di dominare il panico.

«È che siamo sottoterra in una stanza buia e chiusa» sussurrò piano.

«Maledizione, Cornelia!» sibilò Christensen. «Non ricominciare come questo pomeriggio. Stai parlando con me, quindi stai respirando».

«Ma non so nemmeno quanto è grande la stanza» esclamò Cornelia, angosciata. «Potremmo morire soffocati in uno stanzino delle scope».

Sentì John agitare il braccio dietro di sé, poi disse: «È più grande di uno stanzino delle scope. C’è spazio vuoto dietro di me e sicuramente il soffitto supera i due metri».

Cornelia deglutì e chiuse gli occhi, maledicendosi in silenzio per le proprie paure.

«Mi dispiace, ma devo uscire» disse. «Non ce la faccio, devo respirare aria fresca».

«Adesso non esci».

«Ma…».

Christensen emise un basso ringhio poi, senza riporre la bacchetta, le circondò l’altro fianco, tirandola a sé così bruscamente che la ragazza si scontrò contro il suo petto.

Cornelia trattene il fiato mentre la mano di John risaliva con deliberata lentezza lungo il suo corpo, fermandosi infine sulla guancia.

La bocca di Christensen si impossessò di nuovo della sua, più esigente e meno delicata di prima. Le insinuò la lingua tra le labbra, poi le tirò una ciocca di capelli, costringendola ad inarcarsi contro di lui e dandogli modo di approfondire il bacio.

La lingua di John si intrecciò alla sua, muovendosi con decisione in lente spirali, ritirandosi appena, stuzzicandola, invitandola a farsi avanti come lui faceva con lei.

Completamente dimentica del mondo al di fuori di quella stanza, Cornelia si sollevò sulle punte e si avvicinò di più, circondandogli il collo con le braccia. Era conscia solo in parte delle sensazioni che provava, così contrastanti tra loro da essere quasi incoerenti.

Il freddo della stanza e il calore dei loro corpi uniti, la mano alla base della sua schiena e quella che le teneva inclinata la testa, le guance incavate mentre approfondivano il bacio, scoprendosi reciprocamente. Un piacevole calore prese a diffondersi lungo il corpo di Cornelia, insieme al desiderio di un qualcosa di più, senza sapere con esattezza cosa fosse.

Si separarono solo per qualche istante, mentre Cornelia riprendeva fiato tentando di non respirare troppo affannosamente; da qualche parte sopra di lei, anche Christensen aveva il respiro affrettato.

«Johnny…» esordì Cornelia senza sapere come proseguire.

«Non dire niente» mormorò John prima di spingerla con delicatezza contro il muro, facendo aderire il proprio corpo al suo e riprendendo a baciarla.

Giocò con le sue labbra passandovi sopra la lingua, mordicchiandole appena, fino a quando non fu Cornelia a prendergli il viso tra le mani e a baciarlo come lui aveva fatto prima con lei.

L’adrenalina riprese a scorrerle nelle vene, una stretta dolce le serrò lo stomaco e, contrariamente a tutte le sue aspettative, si ritrovò a sperare che quel bacio non finisse mai.

Quando si separarono nuovamente, Cornelia affondò il viso nel petto di John, scostando il mantello e posando la guancia sul panciotto scuro. Il battito del cuore di lui pareva regolare, a differenza di quello di lei, totalmente fuori controllo.

Aveva dato il suo primo vero bacio e non se ne pentiva neanche un po’; aveva temuto che baciare Christensen potesse equivalere a perdere sé stessa o la persona che voleva essere e invece si sentiva meravigliosamente bene e, soprattutto, credeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta.

«Senti qualcosa adesso,  _ min elskede _ ?» chiese John.

Cornelia preferì non rispondere; non era del tutto certa di avere la voce ferma. Scosse piano la testa.

«Va bene, allora cerchiamo di capire dove siamo».

John si liberò con delicatezza dal suo abbraccio e si allontanò dalla porta, camminando con prudenza, prima di far luce con la bacchetta.

Cornelia strizzò gli occhi per la luce improvvisa poi, una volta abituatasi, rimase di sasso. La stanza era grande, molto più grande di quelle che di solito si trovavano nei sotterranei. La cosa che per prima saltava agli occhi era l’altezza smisurata delle pareti, poi le notevoli dimensioni. Aveva ragione Christensen: quello non era uno stanzino delle scope.

Sul fondo della stanza qualcuno aveva posto un grande oggetto, coperto da un telo bianco.

La curiosità ebbe il sopravvento e, dopo aver lanciato una rapida occhiata a John, Cornelia mosse la bacchetta verso l’alto e il telo si alzò in volo, afflosciandosi lì accanto con grazia, in un trionfo di polvere.

La ragazza udì John trattenere il fiato nel vedere l’imponente specchio che si parò loro di fronte; la cornice dorata terminava in due zampe di leone perfettamente intagliate mentre un’iscrizione in una lingua sconosciuta ornava la parte superiore.

_ Eruoc li amotlov li ottelfirnon. _ _ _

Cornelia fu la prima ad avanzare in direzione dello specchio, osservandolo con attenzione man mano che vi si avvicinava. 

«Chi può averlo messo qui?» chiese.

«Ad Hogwarts ci sono molte cose di cui nessuno si ricorda più» John scrollò le spalle con indifferenza, ma mantenne una presa salda sulla bacchetta. «Probabilmente chi l’ha portato quaggiù è già morto da tempo».

Cornelia colse un’immagine sfocata quando passò davanti allo specchio e, stupita, tornò indietro. La sua figura sembrava ancor più minuta racchiusa in quella maestosa cornice e per un attimo la ragazza si ritrovò a fissare il suo riflesso. Pallida, i capelli leggermente arruffati e le labbra gonfie, ultimi segni di quel bacio.

Poi l’immagine cambiò e Cornelia si vide più adulta di un paio d’anni, l’espressione serena mentre mescolava una pozione in un calderone che bolliva a fuoco lento. Aveva un abito da casa e un grembiule legato in vita.

La Cornelia che si trovava ad Hogwarts si mosse rapidamente verso la sua gemella nello specchio, ma si bloccò quando una seconda figura apparve sulla scena. Un bambino piccolo spuntò da dietro il calderone con un sorrisetto furbo sul viso tondo. Poi gettò la testa indietro in una risata silenziosa e si lanciò fra le sue braccia. La sua gemella nello specchio lo cullò con dolcezza e gli posò un bacio tra i capelli.

«Cornelia, che succede?»

La voce di Christensen la strappò bruscamente da quella visione e Cornelia si voltò a guardarlo, sorpresa.

«Vedo me stessa nello specchio» ammise piuttosto stupidamente.

John inarcò un sopracciglio: «Perché ci sei davanti, mi pare ovvio».

Cornelia scosse la testa con decisione: «Nello specchio preparo una pozione e c’è un bambino con me».

«Hai avuto una visione?» chiese il giovane, aggrottando la fronte.

«No» mormorò lei tendendo una mano verso John. «Vieni a guardare anche tu».

Come era prevedibile, John ignorò la sua mano e le si affiancò in silenzio. Cornelia lo scrutava in attesa di una sua reazione e, quando lui non diede alcuno segnale di sorpresa, tornò a guardare nello specchio.

C’erano solo lei e Christensen. Il bambino e il calderone erano spariti.

«Oh».

«Io non vedo nessun bambino» borbottò Christensen contrariato da quella che, con ogni evidenza, considerava come una perdita di tempo. «È stata una serata piuttosto intensa» aggiunse con un tono di voce più morbido.

«Non me lo sono immaginato!» scattò Cornelia. «Spostati, per favore».

Christensen sospirò ma acconsentì alla sua richiesta e, non appena si allontanò, riapparve l’immagine di prima.

«È tornato» mormorò Cornelia, stupendosi della tenerezza nella sua voce. Quasi senza rendersene conto tese una mano verso la superficie dello specchio, desiderando di poter sfiorare quel bambino bellissimo.

«Cornelia non toccare».

Secca e perentoria, la voce di Christensen la gelò sul posto.

«Non sai cosa si cela dietro questo specchio e se lo tengono così lontano dagli studenti un motivo ci sarà».

Cornelia abbassò la mano, sentendo un peso sul cuore; quel bambino poteva essere suo figlio, ma dopotutto nessuno le garantiva che quella visione fosse affidabile.

«Forse mostra una cosa diversa per ciascuno di noi» azzardò, tornando a guardare John.

«D’accordo, provo io» acconsentì il giovane. «Ma dobbiamo sbrigarci; non dimentichiamoci di chi potrebbe essere ancora in giro».

Cornelia fece posto a John e tornò a leggere la strana scritta in cima allo specchio. Vista dal lato opposto, pareva quasi che le parole avessero un senso compiuto. Provò a metterle insieme e, dopo qualche tentativo, le apparve una frase chiara.

_ Non rifletto il volto ma il cuore _ .

Sorrise involontariamente; forse lo specchio mostrava ciò che piaceva alle diverse persone. A lei piacevano i bambini e adorava preparare delle pozioni, annuì tra sé e sé; era una spiegazione plausibile.

Soddisfatta, si voltò per riferire la sua scoperta a John, ma le parole le morirono in gola nel vedere l’espressione di lui.

C’erano, nel suo sguardo, una tristezza e un dolore così forti da risultare percepibili sulla propria pelle; Cornelia comprese che, qualunque cosa il ragazzo stesse vedendo nello specchio, doveva averlo colpito profondamente, doveva averlo sconvolto.

Era così pallido che Cornelia, pur volendo essere discreta, fece per avvicinarsi chiamandolo dolcemente.

«No, non muoverti!» esclamò Christensen allungando una mano per bloccarla ma senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’immagine.

«Cosa vedi?» sussurrò Cornelia, temendo la risposta.

John scosse la testa, infine serrò le labbra e la sua espressione mutò, indurendosi di colpo.

«Non è possibile» ringhiò a bassa voce. «È un inganno. Questo maledetto specchio non mostra né il futuro né la verità».

Cornelia deglutì nervosamente, non sapendo cosa dirgli per farlo allontanare da lì. Fece per parlare di nuovo quando John si mosse rapidamente verso lo specchio e accarezzò un punto alla sua destra, con una reverenza che la lasciò di stucco.

Chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo, sconfitto per un attimo quando le sue dita sfiorarono la fredda superficie di vetro, artigliandola subito dopo, mostrando tutta la sua pena. Il giovane scosse di nuovo la testa, il dolore inciso in ogni tratto del volto, mormorando parole che Cornelia non poteva comprendere.

Poi John pronunciò un’unica parola che non necessitava di una traduzione per poter essere compresa e Cornelia sentì un nodo di commozione serrarle la gola, mentre le lacrime le offuscavano la vista.

Sapeva poco di quel ragazzo così ostile e freddo, ma credeva ci fossero ben poche cose o, come in questo caso, persone, il cui nome avrebbe pronunciato con tanta delicatezza e amore. Ci mise tutto in quel nome; il suo affetto, la sua nostalgia, la sua sofferenza. Una pena infinita per una perdita irreparabile, per un amore che nessun altro poteva sostituire.

Cornelia arretrò silenziosamente, si asciugò le lacrime che le erano scese lungo il viso e soffiò piano il naso nel fazzolettino che teneva sempre nella manica sinistra. Non chiamò subito John ma decise di lasciarlo lì, cercando di concedergli quanta più riservatezza possibile.

Si piazzò vicino alla porta, la bacchetta nella mano e le orecchie tese che cercavano di cogliere i rumori esterni. Tutto taceva al di fuori di quella stanza e Cornelia era così concentrata che per poco non cacciò un urlo quando Christensen le sfiorò la schiena.

«Ancora niente?»

Cornelia scosse la testa e gettò un rapido sguardo allo specchio alle loro spalle, che John aveva coperto nuovamente con il telo. Alla luce fioca delle bacchette, i suoi occhi non apparivano arrossati e il suo viso era tornato ad essere quello impassibile di sempre. Solo la linea della mascella in tensione rivelava una rabbia la cui fonte le era ancora sconosciuta.

«Proviamo ad uscire da questo posto, allora» bofonchiò Christensen, rimuovendo l’incantesimo che sigillava la porta e tirandola a sé con un gesto deciso.

Il corridoio era silenzioso e non si intravedevano figure incappucciate, nemmeno negli angoli più bui, fin dove lo sguardo riusciva ad arrivare. Percorsero svelti il tetro corridoio, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, fino alla scalinata sdrucciolevole che li avrebbe riportati al percorso originario.

Erano solo a metà di quest’ultima quando due maghi sbarrarono loro il cammino; si scrutarono per un momento, poi abbassarono lentamente le bacchette. Auror del Ministero della Magia. 

Cornelia tirò un sospiro di sollievo, dicendosi che forse quella serata sarebbe giunta al termine più rapidamente di quanto non avesse osato sperare.

«Signor Christensen! Signorina Menelli!»

La professoressa Doge avanzò svelta verso di loro, una vestaglia e uno scialle sopra la camicia da notte e la treccia in disordine sulla spalla sinistra.

«Siete stati aggrediti?» chiese quando li ebbe raggiunti e si accorse dello stato in cui versavano le loro divise.

«Abbiamo duellato contro sei persone che si erano introdotte nell’edificio» spiegò subito Christensen e Cornelia, stanca com’era, fu ben lieta di lasciarlo parlare. «C’era una settima che si limitava a dare degli ordini, ma non ha preso parte allo scontro. È probabile che si tratti del loro capo».

«Lasciate le congetture a noi, signor…?»

L’Auror più alto lasciò volutamente la domanda in sospeso mentre una sorta di annoiato scetticismo emanava dalla sua persona.

«Christensen» sibilò John a denti stretti, lo sguardo affilato.

«Avremo modo di parlare di tutto questo più tardi» intervenne l’insegnante. «Il Preside desidera vedervi».

«Un momento» disse il secondo Auror allungando una mano per fermare i ragazzi. «Prima dovete dirci dove è avvenuto lo scontro».

Anche questa volta, Cornelia fece parlare Christensen; la testa cominciava a farle male e lei era consapevole che non si trattava di un doloretto qualunque. L’ultima cosa che voleva era ritrovarsi a terra urlante, davanti a quei due scorbutici agenti del Ministero.

«Troverete anche dei calcinacci» stava dicendo John, serafico come sempre quando si toccavano argomenti spinosi. «Sono i resti del  _ Bombarda _  che ho lanciato».

«Perché avete lanciato un simile incantesimo?» chiese il secondo Auror, il viso rosso per l’indignazione.

«Perché è un incantesimo piuttosto rumoroso e che, come prevedevo, vi ha portati qui».

«Avevate addirittura in programma di portarci qui, signor Christensen?»

Era di nuovo il primo Auror, lo scettico, che pur rivolgendosi a John continuava a fissare Cornelia. La giovane cercò di rimanere immobile mentre un’altra fitta le perforava il cranio. Riuscì a stento a sopprimere una smorfia di dolore.

«Certo che no. Avevo in programma di svegliare e allertare l’intero castello, e sembra che ci sia riuscito» ribatté John, pronto. «Mi spiace aver danneggiato parte di un muro, professoressa».

Con discreta eleganza, John escluse gli Auror dalla conversazione, rivolgendo uno sguardo contrito alla professoressa Doge. L’anziana donna non batté ciglio ed era facile intuire come fosse perfettamente consapevole della messinscena architettata dal suo studente.

«Proseguiamo» si limitò a dire, precedendo gli alunni su per le scale e lungo i corridoi.

Più di una volta, Cornelia dovette appoggiarsi alla parete per darsi sostegno e alla fine Christensen si avvicinò a lei, accigliato.

«Non stai bene?»

«Sono solo stanca» rispose Cornelia, sforzandosi di produrre un sorriso che risultasse convincente.

«Ti fa male la testa?» insistette lui.

Cornelia serrò gli occhi, espirando lentamente mentre l’ennesima pugnalata alla testa la costringeva a fermarsi. Quando il dolore cessò, capì che John non necessitava di una risposta.

Le sfiorò una guancia con una mano, poi le passò un braccio attorno alla vita, sempre tenendo d’occhio la professoressa.

«Grazie» mormorò Cornelia, sinceramente stupita da quella gentilezza.

Quando giunsero su uno dei corridoi principali, uno di quelli che li avrebbero fatti uscire da quei dannati sotterranei, si accorsero di un insistente brusio di voci, accompagnato da un secco rimbrotto.

Nella parete alla loro destra un’apertura segnalava l’accesso alla Sala Comune dei Serpeverde, completamente ostruita da studenti in vestaglia, in parte eccitati, in parte terrorizzati.

John si allontanò rapidamente dal suo fianco mentre una giovane studentessa si faceva largo tra la folla a suon di gomitate, in una magnifica imitazione del fratello.

«Cornelia, stai bene? Livius ha detto che eri di pattuglia quaggiù».

Georgiana Malfoy afferrò le mani di Cornelia, guardando con orrore la sua divisa e la sua faccia.

«Non è niente, non sono ferita» rispose automaticamente Cornelia.

Nei vivaci occhi grigi di Georgiana si fece strada il dubbio, poi si volsero per valutare, con malcelato interesse, la slanciata figura al loro fianco. Naturalmente Christensen non degnò la ragazzina neanche di un cenno di saluto.

«Georgiana!» sibilò Livius, affrettandosi verso la sorella con gli occhi di fuori. «Ti pare questo il modo di sostare in un corridoio? Sei praticamente svestita!»

«Stavo solo cercando di capire con esattezza cosa fosse successo» si giustificò lei, tornando a ignorare il fratello nel giro di un secondo. «Quindi nessuno dei due è rimasto ferito?»

John ignorò il cinguettio della ragazza e si mosse dietro la professoressa Doge che, a forza di togliere punti ai Serpeverde insieme al Caposcuola Nott, riuscì a far arretrare di parecchio la folla.

«No, nessuno di noi» sospirò Cornelia, leggermente infastidita dallo sguardo lusinghiero che la ragazzina riservava ancora alla schiena di Christensen.

Accidenti, lei a quattordici anni pensava solo a studiare, non a fare gli occhi dolci agli studenti più anziani. Lasciò le mani di Georgiana e, dopo un breve sorriso in risposta alla muta domanda negli occhi di Livius, si accomiatò da loro, borbottando qualcosa sull’essere troppo stanca.

Georgiana annuì con fare comprensivo, arricciando una ciocca di capelli biondo cenere attorno all’indice. «Del resto, tutti noi sapevamo che ci sarebbero stati dei guai dopo che il Preside Diggory ha preso in consegna i libri del povero signor Abbott».

Livius Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, poi trascinò letteralmente la sorella dentro la loro Sala Comune, ignorando le sue proteste e le risatine di alcuni compagni di Casa.

Oliver Nott, col distintivo da Caposcuola appuntato sulla vestaglia purpurea, intercettò Cornelia prima che questa potesse raggiungere l’insegnante e, con essa, la pace mentale.

«Scusami Oliver, ma sono piuttosto stanca e devo ancora parlare col Preside» disse rapidamente la ragazza, senza preoccuparsi di risultare scortese.

«Lo so, non voglio trattenerti a lungo» disse Oliver con un sorriso, somigliando moltissimo a Lucille. «Ho visto che non siete feriti, fortunatamente; volevo solo chiederti se puoi assicurarti che mia sorella vada a dormire senza rischiare un attacco isterico».

Cornelia gemette piano, disperata. Lucille sicuramente era stata svegliata dal frastuono come tutti gli studenti del castello e c’erano buone probabilità che in quel momento versasse in uno stato di ansioso nervosismo, in attesa di sapere cosa fosse successo a Cornelia.

«Farò il possibile» replicò laconica, augurando infine la buonanotte a Oliver.

Lei e John seguirono la professoressa Doge fin nella Sala d’Ingresso e poi su lungo le scale, fino a giungere al secondo piano. Davanti ad un brutto gargoyle in pietra, la professoressa pronunciò la parola d’ordine (« _ Fondatori! _ ») e quello prese vita, balzando di lato.

La scala a chiocciola che saliva lentamente verso l’alto si arrestò di fronte alla grande porta di lucida quercia. L’insegnate bussò ed entrò nell’ufficio del Preside.

Era una stanza circolare molto bella, con grandi finestre da un lato e un camino dall’altro; era piena di libri e quadri di vecchi presidi che quella notte, invece di fingere di sonnecchiare come facevano di solito, erano svegli e attenti.

Il preside Diggory era in piedi di fronte alla scrivania, avvolto in una lunga veste da mago viola, intento ad ascoltare i due uomini di fronte a lui. Uno era il capo degli Auror, l’altro il signor Macmillan, il padre di Catherine.

«Buonasera signor Christensen, signorina Menelli. Confido che stiate bene, se siete riusciti ad unirvi a noi così presto» disse Diggory volgendosi ad accoglierli.

Entrambi annuirono e al cenno del preside si accomodarono sulle sedie di fronte alla scrivania, mentre lui si sistemava su uno scranno finemente intagliato.

«Vorrei che ci raccontaste ciò che è successo questa sera nei sotterranei; prendetevi tutto il tempo necessario per riflettere» aggiunse il preside con gentilezza. «Non c’è alcuna fretta».

Fu di nuovo John a prendere per primo la parola, lasciando volutamente delle cose in sospeso cosicché Cornelia potesse intervenire; i dettagli che poterono fornire sugli aggressori erano scarsi e limitati, ma combaciavano con quelli degli altri testimoni, come disse il signor Macmillan.

«Quanto tempo avete atteso, nascosti in quella stanza?» chiese Jones, il capo degli Auror.

«Dieci, quindici minuti» John scrollò le spalle con leggerezza mentre Cornelia arrossiva, ricordando con precisione quello che era successo.

«E non avete sentito nessun rumore? Non avete idea di dove siano andati?»

«No, sapevamo solo che ci stavano cercando e credo se ne siano andati prima che arrivaste voi». John continuava ad essere tranquillo, ma Cornelia si agitò nervosamente sulla sedia, impacciata. Christensen le lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma non aggiunse altro.

«Cornelia, c’è qualcosa che vorreste aggiungere? Avete forse sentito qualcosa?» chiese con gentilezza il padre di Catherine.

«Non ho sentito nulla» mormorò Cornelia scuotendo la testa e sperando di risultare credibile, eppure notò che tutti in quella stanza continuavano a fissarla.

«Sembrate a disagio» constatò Jones.

«La signorina Menelli ha una reputazione impeccabile e continuare a chiederle del tempo trascorso da sola con un altro studente non contribuisce certo a metterla a suo agio» intervenne Diggory riservandole un sorriso gentile.

Jones borbottò delle scuse e chiese se nella stanza c’era qualche elemento particolare. Una seconda entrata o magari un arazzo che celava un altro corridoio.

Cornelia aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma John la precedette con un « _ No _ » secco e deciso.

Diggory lì guardò entrambi e Cornelia ebbe la sensazione che lui sapesse, a dispetto delle vaghe descrizioni di John, in quale stanza fossero capitati e cosa contenesse.

Tuttavia non furono trattenuti a lungo e ben presto il preside chiese alla professoressa Doge di scortarli fino alla Torre di Grifondoro e gli assegnò venti punti a testa.

Nonostante l’ora tarda e la stanchezza, John parve piuttosto compiaciuto e orgoglioso dei punti che avevano guadagnato, a differenza di Cornelia che per poco non rischiò di addormentarsi lungo il tragitto. Quasi non si accorse di essere arrivata di fronte al ritratto della Signora Grassa e dovette sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte prima di mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva di fronte.

La Signora Grassa era in compagnia di un’altra dama che doveva essere vissuta all’incirca nella sua epoca, ed entrambe chiesero informazioni sullo scontro avvenuto nei sotterranei. Cornelia alzò le sopracciglia, stupita: dopo sei anni ancora non si capacitava della velocità con cui viaggiavano le notizie a Hogwarts.

Grazie al cielo la professoressa Doge non era tipo da perdersi in chiacchiere e subito si ritrovarono nell’affollata Sala Comune. Non c’era un singolo Grifondoro che non fosse presente; erano tutti lì, sulle scale, seduti nelle poltrone o in piedi accanto ai tavoli, le voci basse e le espressioni serie.

Fra i più vicini all’entrata Cornelia scorse Nathaniel e gli altri ragazzi, che subito sorrisero vedendoli illesi. Dalla zona poltrone si levò invece un alto lamento sconsolato e una Lucille in lacrime e vestaglia stropicciata si fiondò fra le braccia di Cornelia. Se non fosse stato per Christensen che le sostenne entrambe, sarebbero certamente finite a terra.

«Signorina Nott, veda di controllarsi» disse seccamente la professoressa Doge.

Ovviamente Lucille non le prestò ascolto e continuò a singhiozzare con tutta l’anima sulla spalla di Cornelia. Alla sua sinistra, John Christensen non faceva nulla per mascherare il ghigno divertito impresso sul volto.

Con rapidità e decisione, la professoressa spiegò l’accaduto anche se, notò Cornelia, omise parecchie cose, probabilmente per evitare di diffondere il panico. Dopo di che pretese che andassero subito a letto, meravigliata dalla mancanza di decenza che li aveva spinti a riunirsi tutti insieme coperti solo dalle vestaglie.

«Ero così preoccupata» frignò Lucille quando rimasero soli. «Credevo fossi morta».

«Basta piangere» decretò Catherine avvicinandosi a Lucille e staccandola da Cornelia. «Non ce n’è ragione, ora che sai che sta bene».

«Sì, ma mi sono spaventata tanto!»

Con i lacrimoni e il naso rosso, Lucille assomigliava a una bambina di cinque anni ed era ben lontana da quell’ideale di signorilità a cui tanto aspirava. Solo Nathaniel la fissava con un sorriso ebete sulla faccia come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, naso che colava compreso.

«Lucille sto bene, davvero» disse Cornelia stringendo un braccio all’amica con fare rassicurante. «Non ero da sola e il  _ Bombarda _  lanciato da John ha fatto arrivare quasi subito gli Auror. A proposito, c’era anche tuo padre» aggiunse scoccando un’occhiata a Catherine che annuì e sorrise.

John nel frattempo parlottava a bassa voce con Vincent e Marcus, annuendo ad alcune domande che gli venivano poste.

«Quante persone c’erano?» chiese piano Lucretia.

«Sette» disse John «ma uno non ha preso parte al combattimento».

«Era quello che dava gli ordini?» gli occhi di Clarisse splendevano per l’eccitazione, palesando il desiderio della ragazza di essere presente allo scontro.

«Esattamente».

«Sì, è lo stesso gruppo che si è presentato a casa del signor Abbott» confermò Catherine prima di far scorrere lo sguardo sugli amici lì riuniti. «Ho sentito papà che ne parlava con sua moglie, anche se in teoria non dovrebbe rivelare questo genere di informazioni».

Lucille emise una specie di gracidio spaventato: «Quindi volevano uccidere Cornelia e Christensen?»

«Certo che no» sbuffò Vincent. «È più probabile che puntassero alla Biblioteca».

« È logico» confermò Marcus. «I libri sono lì».

Calò per un momento il silenzio, rotto solo dagli scoppiettii degli ultimi ciocchi di legno nel camino. Tutto era calmo a quell’ora della notte e anche il vento che aveva soffiato per tutta la sera sembrava aver deposto le armi.

«Io non ne sarei così sicuro».

La voce di Christensen spezzò la quiete, una fredda affermazione che mise tutti sull’attenti.

«Che intendi dire?» chiese Nathaniel fissandolo confuso, come stupito dal fatto di non riuscire, per una volta, a seguire il filo dei suoi pensieri.

«Ci penso già da un po’» affermò il giovane danese, la voce ora più bassa e concitata. «Non c’è mai più di una persona a guardia della Biblioteca. Perché? Sarebbe saggio lasciare lì almeno due Auror ogni notte».

«Forse usano un Mantello dell’Invisibilità» suggerì Lucretia ma Christensen scuoteva già la testa mentre Marcus, in preda a un improvviso attacco di tosse, si allontanava verso il camino.

«Che cosa succede?» chiese Clarisse.

«Niente» risposero Nathaniel e Vincent contemporaneamente.

Cornelia li guardò scettica, decisa a indagare non appena si fosse riposata.

«Non usano un Mantello dell’Invisibilità o ci avrebbero visti tutte le volte in cui cercavamo di avvicinarci alla Biblioteca» tornò a spiegare Christensen. «Una volta Cornelia e io siamo arrivati all’entrata e ci siamo allontanati per via di un insegnante».

«Se ci fosse stato un Auror vi avrebbe fermato» convenne Catherine.

Di nuovo fecero tutti silenzio e stavolta la prima a parlare fu Lucille.

«Adesso possiamo andare tutti a dormire?»

Quasi tutti sorrisero alla sua domanda e Clarisse e i ragazzi si stiracchiarono, già diretti verso le scale.

«Cornelia non vieni?»

Catherine la aspettava sul primo gradino, tenendo sotto braccio Lucille.

«Volevo solo sedermi con calma per cinque minuti» disse Cornelia sforzandosi di produrre un sorriso convincente. «Voi andate, arrivo subito».

«Non fai tardi vero?» 

«No, Lucille» sorrise Cornelia, questa volta sincera. «Mi riposo solo un attimo».

La ragazza attese di sentir chiudere la porta del dormitorio femminile prima di dirigersi verso una delle alte finestre, spalancarla e sporgersi fuori, grata dell’aria fredda e pura della notte.

Nonostante avesse ancora sulle labbra il sapore di Christensen, le pareva di sentire anche l’odore di muffa e di chiuso dei sotterranei, incastrato da qualche parte fra la gola e i polmoni. A mano a mano che inspirava il mal di testa iniziò a scemare, consentendole di riacquistare un minimo di lucidità.

Cornelia sussultò appena quando sentì un paio di braccia circondarla, poi si ritrovò a sorridere inevitabilmente.

«Come mai vuoi stare qui? Fa’ piuttosto freddo».

La voce di John le sfiorò l’orecchio, la punta del suo naso la tempia e le guance di Cornelia si colorarono subito di rosa.

«Avevo bisogno di respirare e calmarmi».

«Per il mal di testa?»

«Sì» mormorò Cornelia, facendo aderire la schiena al petto di Christensen. «Forse così riuscirò a evitare i brutti sogni».

«Puoi chiamare me in quel caso» ghignò il giovane al suo orecchio. «Sono molto bravo a scacciare i brutti sogni».

«Non ti avevo detto di non dire più cose indecenti?» sibilò Cornelia, assottigliando lo sguardo.

Per un po’ si udì solo il basso frusciare degli alberi della Foresta Proibita, un’oscura massa contro il cielo pulito e pieno di stelle.

«Che male c’è, fintanto che le dico solo a te?»

«Di questo non sono così sicura» borbottò Cornelia a mezza voce, pentendosi subito di quelle parole.

«Gelosa?» chiese infatti Christensen.

Eccolo lì, di nuovo divertito dopo averla provocata e messa a disagio, e Cornelia lottò per liberarsi dalla sua stretta. Riuscì solo a rigirarsi fra le sue braccia, ritrovandosi a fissare il panciotto nero con aria imbronciata.

«Scherzavo,  _ min elskede _ . Dovresti saperlo».

Cornelia volse in su lo sguardo, fissando quegli occhi blu scuro così particolari e che in quel momento sembravano solo stanchi.

«Cosa significa?» si risolse a chiedere. «L’hai detto anche quando eravamo nella stanza dello specchio».

Ormai, si disse Cornelia quando il silenzio di Christensen si protrasse, la cosa migliore da fare con lui era non insistere. Se non voleva rispondere, allora non lo avrebbe fatto e continuare a subissarlo di domande non avrebbe di certo migliorato la situazione.

Lui si limitò a osservare il suo viso, tracciandone i contorni col pollice e senza preavviso poggiò nuovamente le labbra su quelle di Cornelia. Una mano le affondò nei capelli, serrandoli nel pugno, l’altra, ferma e calda sulla sua schiena, la avvicinò a lui. Fu di nuovo come giù nei sotterranei mentre una carica di energia le attraversava il corpo e la svegliava del tutto.

La lingua di John si intrecciò ancora una volta alla sua, creando coreografie bellissime a lei sconosciute. Le mani di Cornelia si strinsero ai capelli dorati più lunghi alla base del collo, trattenendolo e facendo sì che il loro bacio diventasse ancora più intimo.

Quando si separarono, un gemito di disappunto sfuggì dalle labbra della ragazza. Una parte di sé continuava a dirle che John l’aveva baciata solo per evitare di risponderle, ma lei si scoprì piuttosto disinteressata alla cosa. Lui le piaceva,  _ baciarlo _  le piaceva, ed era tutto ciò che le serviva sapere.

Christensen la prese per mano, percorrendo col pollice il profilo levigato delle sue unghie e la condusse fino al divano. Si sedette con un sospiro, appoggiò la testa allo schienale e chiuse gli occhi, e alla luce del fuoco Cornelia poté vedere chiaramente i primi segni di stanchezza sul suo volto affilato.

«Stai bene?»

John le rifilò un’occhiata seccata, come offeso dal fatto che lei potesse dubitare della sua resistenza.

«Sembri la mia Elfa» brontolò, tornando a chiudere gli occhi.

«Grazie tante!» esclamò Cornelia gonfiando le guance, indignata. «Molto gentile da parte tua».

«Ma infinitamente più bella» mormorò Christensen, sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso.

«Sì, certo».

Un ciocco di legno si spezzò e precipitò nel camino, facendo sussultare Cornelia, la mente che tornava allo scontro vissuto poco prima. Il ragazzo seduto accanto a lei rimase immobile, si limitò a serrare un po’ di più la stretta alla mano.

«È quello specchio» disse John, gli occhi scuri che percorrevano il soffitto della Sala Comune come se fosse un dipinto estremamente interessante. «Sono tentato di tornare laggiù e distruggerlo».

«Non è uno specchio normale, ma resta comunque proprietà della scuola» gli ricordò Cornelia, certa che Christensen fosse perfettamente capace di ridurlo a pezzi, se davvero lo avesse voluto.

«Non mi interessa» confermò lui l’attimo dopo. «L’unica cosa che fa è prendere in giro chi vi si specchia».

«Forse mostra quello che ci piace o che ci interessa» azzardò Cornelia. «A me piace fare pozioni e adoro i bambini».

«Be’, vale solo per te» sbottò Christensen sgarbatamente. «A me non ha mostrato niente di piacevole».

Cornelia non se la prese; se ci aveva visto giusto – e stavolta credeva proprio di sì – quello che lo specchio aveva fatto vedere a John era più simile a uno scherzo crudele e inaspettato. La ragazza tenne a freno la lingua e la curiosità, su quello che doveva essere un argomento innominabile per Christensen.

«Mi dispiace. Davvero».

Lui non le rispose. Pareva solo mortalmente annoiato, ma Cornelia sospettava fosse uno dei modi con cui evitava di mostrare le sue vere emozioni. Lo aveva visto sconvolto e sofferente, e tutta quella rabbia e quel rimpianto non potevano essere accantonati in modo semplice, come si fa con un paio di guanti sciupati.

«Perché non la smettiamo di parlare di quello che è successo stanotte?»

«Hai ragione» concordò Cornelia annuì. «Dovremmo andare a dormire».

«Non era questo che intendevo».

La mano di John aumentò la stretta attorno a quella di Cornelia e sul suo volto comparve il sorriso che la ragazza aveva classificato da subito come pericoloso.

«Potremmo riprendere da dove eravamo rimasti, se vuoi».

Astuto, pensò Cornelia, quel modo di porre la questione, quel lasciar decidere a lei dopo averle fatto capire che non voleva che se ne andasse. Il modo in cui lui le fissava le labbra le impediva di pensare a qualunque cosa che non fossero i suoi baci, e le sembrò naturale sporgersi in avanti e seguire il suo suggerimento.

Lo stupore di John per l’iniziativa presa da Cornelia durò poco, poi le prese il viso fra le mani e ricambiò quel bacio ancora troppo lento e timido per lui che già voleva di più.

Con gentile fermezza, Christensen aiutò Cornelia a distendersi sul divano; lei poteva sentire come i loro corpi combaciassero, ora che qualunque tipo di distanza era stata annullata. John si fece più vicino e affondò fra le sue gonne, e quell’intimità così improvvisa ma seducente imporporò le guance di Cornelia e le strappò un gemito di piacere.

Christensen si reggeva su entrambe le braccia per non pesarle addosso, ma presto la sua mano destra scivolò dapprima sul fianco di Cornelia, poi risalì con calma arrestandosi sul seno. Con la stessa tranquillità le sue labbra abbandonarono quelle della ragazza e trovarono la morbidezza del collo, che stuzzicarono fino a quando Cornelia non inclinò il capo, per favorirgli un più ampio accesso alla gola.

Quella piccola parte di lei che ancora conservava un minimo di fermezza le intimava di fermarsi, di fermare lui, di fermare quella follia, ma non lo fece. Preferì sollevargli il viso e baciarlo ancora una volta, arcuando la schiena sotto le sue carezze, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle come se ne andasse della sua vita.

«Aspetta».

Cornelia ritrovò la voce e la lucidità quando le mani di Christensen trovarono i bottoni che chiudevano la semplice divisa da studentessa sul davanti.

John sollevò la testa e bloccò le mani, limitandosi a guardarla. Aveva il respiro appena più veloce del normale e la giacca stropicciata mentre lei aveva i capelli arruffati e sparsi come una nuvola morbida e scura attorno al viso, le guance rosse, gli occhi accesi e le labbra gonfie dei suoi baci.

«Cosa c’è?» mormorò John.

Era così bella sotto di lui, così bella nella risposta spontanea e innocente al suo tocco.

«Cosa stiamo facendo?» sussurrò Cornelia, cercando di mantenere la poca fermezza ritrovata.

John sollevò un angolo delle labbra in un accenno di sorriso, le palpebre che si abbassavano a nascondere i suoi occhi.

«Se non vuoi, fermami» le disse infine.

Cornelia aspettò quell’attimo di troppo sufficiente affinché lui prendesse di nuovo l’iniziativa. Le sue mani ripresero a muoversi là dove si erano arrestate, slacciando con facilità i piccoli bottoni.

«Il mio migliore amico» disse il giovane quando scorse il bordo del corsetto di Cornelia fare capolino dalla scollatura, lo stesso che aveva intravisto quel pomeriggio nel passaggio segreto che portava al castello. «Bianco con bordure dorate. Ti ho già detto che lo adoro?»

Le mani di Cornelia tremavano e aveva la gola secca, nonostante continuasse a deglutire. Non riusciva a parlare eppure non si era mai sentita così euforica.

John intrecciò una mano con quella piccola di lei, poi riprese a baciarle il collo e stavolta non si fermò. Le sue labbra tracciarono una scia di baci fino alla sommità del seno e arrivato lì allentò con impazienza i lacci del corsetto, che si aprì a malapena, quasi interpretando l’indecisione della proprietaria.

Un gemito di piacere sfuggì dalle labbra di Cornelia, che si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto con lo sguardo offuscato. Ansimò più forte quando la mano del ragazzo sfiorò la pelle nuda del seno, col palmo che sfregava contro il capezzolo, facendolo indurire e irradiando scariche di piacere lungo il corpo di Cornelia.

Lei strinse forte il cuscino del divano al suo fianco e serrò gli occhi, imponendosi con ogni briciola di volontà che riusciva a trovare di fermarlo.

«Aspetta» ripeté Cornelia, portando le mani sul petto di Christensen e premendo con decisione per farlo spostare. «Non posso darti quello che cerchi stanotte».

Lui la guardò dritta negli occhi, cercando qualcosa a cui lei non avrebbe saputo dare un nome. Poi chinò il capo, annuì e si alzò con un unico movimento fluido, tornando a sedersi al suo fianco. Si passò una mano fra i capelli e sospirò, le labbra serrate in una linea dura e le palpebre abbassate che celavano i suoi occhi.

Cornelia si morse le labbra, mentre una fitta di rimpianto le trafiggeva il petto ma si raddrizzò comunque, calmando il tremito delle mani e rimettendo in ordine il vestito.

Quando ebbe finito si alzò, fissando il ragazzo sul divano che si ostinava a restare immobile e distante. 

«Johnny mi dispiace» disse Cornelia a bassa voce. «Io non posso… non così… insomma sul divano della Sala Comune…».

Le parole le morirono in gola, l’indifferenza di lui era un dolore sordo al centro del petto.

«Non ti sto rimproverando» rispose infine lui, aprendo gli occhi e alzandosi dal divano. Si sistemò la giacca e la degnò di uno sguardo così impassibile che Cornelia si chiese se per caso non si fosse immaginata tutto.

«Sei deluso» osservò Cornelia cercando quegli occhi blu che fino a poco prima l’avevano fissata pieni di vita, calore e lussuria.

«Tu non immagini quanto».

La risposta di lui per poco non si perse nel rumore dell’ultimo ciocco di legno che crollava nel camino, le fiamme sempre più basse e le ombre più lunghe che invadevano la Sala Comune.

Un senso di ingiustizia e tristezza si fece strada in Cornelia, che si diresse verso la scala che portava ai dormitori femminili.

«Non posso» mormorò ancora una volta. «Cerca di capire».

Lui fece un rigido cenno di assenso col capo, poi le voltò le spalle e posò le braccia sulla mensola del camino, facendole capire che considerava conclusa la faccenda, almeno per quella notte.

Cornelia esitò ancora un momento sul primo gradino della scala a chiocciola, combattuta tra il desiderio di fuggire e quello di tornare fra le sue braccia, cancellando la tensione e la rabbia dai lineamenti affilati del ragazzo.

Alla fine gli diede la buonanotte e, quando nessuna risposta le giunse, corse su per le scale, rifugiandosi nella pace del proprio dormitorio, il cuore e la mente in subbuglio e la pelle che ancora bruciava là dove si erano posate le mani e le labbra di John.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo 7

Non guardare al passato

Cornelia diede un'ultima occhiata al lungo tema di Pozioni che le stava davanti e annuì soddisfatta; era addirittura dieci centimetri più lungo di quanto richiesto dalla professoressa Donnelly e prolungarlo ancora sarebbe potuto diventare controproducente.

Al suo fianco, Lucille aveva abbandonato il compito già da venti minuti ed era intenta a controllarsi le doppie punte in attesa che Cornelia andasse in suo soccorso.

«Fammi vedere cosa hai scritto» disse quest’ultima con pazienza. «E bada che non finirò il tema al posto tuo, ti dirò solo dove trovare le cose nel libro».

Lucille annuì con rassegnazione poi, dopo essersi assicurata che nessuno gironzolava nell’angolo della biblioteca dove si erano rifugiate, disse: «Hai parlato con Christensen?»

La piuma d’oca nella mano di Cornelia slittò verso destra, lasciando un leggero segno di inchiostro sul tavolo di legno.

«No, mi sta evitando da sabato sera» rispose, sperando di suonare indifferente.

«Sei tu quella che lo sta evitando» la rimbeccò prontamente Lucille. «Domenica hai lasciato il dormitorio solo per i pasti, lunedì hai praticamente giocato a nascondino e ieri mattina, quando ti ha fermata fuori dalla Sala Grande, sei scappata via dicendo che dovevi fare il bagno al gatto».

Cornelia arrossì vistosamente e sibilò: «E che cosa dovrei fare? Se anche accettassi di parlargli non saprei cosa dirgli e ho paura che mi faccia un’altra delle sue proposte».

Lucille si esibì in lungo sospiro afflitto, guardandola con tristezza.

«Cornelia non credo che ti farà più nessuna proposta, non dopo che l’hai respinto» bisbigliò, prima di continuare vedendo l’espressione interrogativa sul volto dell’amica. «Vivere a stretto contatto con un fratello maggiore può rivelarsi utile e ti assicuro che gli uomini tendono a prendere certe cose molto seriamente».

«Cosa proponevi che facessi?» borbottò Cornelia con rabbia. «Che lo facessi proseguire senza troppi pensieri sul divano della Sala Comune?»

«Certo che no!» squittì Lucille spalancando gli occhi, scandalizzata. «Dico solo che, rifiutandolo, probabilmente sei riuscita a far sì che la smetta di tormentarti. Solo che non sono del tutto sicura che questo sia ciò che davvero vuoi».

Inaspettate, piccole lacrime salirono agli occhi di Cornelia, che sbatté rapidamente le palpebre e deglutì, concentrandosi nella lettura del tema di Lucille.

«Devi aggiungere le informazioni che troverai a pagina cinquantanove» mormorò dopo qualche minuto. «Non manca nient’altro».

La bibliotecaria, Madama Wright, spuntò all’improvviso da dietro lo scaffale più vicino schiarendosi la voce e facendo sussultare le due ragazze.

«La biblioteca non è il posto più opportuno per le vostre chiacchiere, signorine» disse con astio prima di allontanarsi.

«Ha ragione» replicò svelta Lucille, cominciando a raccogliere le sue cose. «Finirò il tema nella Sala Comune, almeno lì potremo parlare in pace».

Percorsero il corridoio del secondo piano senza fretta con Lucille che chiacchierava in modo futile di cose senza importanza e Cornelia persa nei suoi pensieri. Arrivate al quinto piano, una porta poco distante alla loro sinistra si aprì e ne sbucarono proprio John Christensen e Nathaniel Greengrass.

Il ticchettio prodotto dagli stivaletti delle ragazze attirò i loro sguardi e subito sul volto di Nathaniel comparve un sorriso estasiato.

«Lucille tesoro, sei pronta per andare a cena?» chiese, giulivo.

Lucille, più interessata allo scambio di sguardi tra il giovane biondo e Cornelia, non si prese neppure la briga di rimproverare Nathaniel per il modo in cui l’aveva apostrofata e si limitò ad annuire distrattamente.

Cornelia invece scrutò con preoccupazione le borse scure sotto gli occhi di Christensen, e il viso tirato e più pallido del solito; era la prima volta dopo svariati giorni in cui lo osservava da vicino e quello che vedeva non le piaceva per niente.

Sembrava malato o in procinto di riprendersi da un’influenza piuttosto debilitante.

«Stai bene?» si risolse a chiedere, facendo un passo nella sua direzione.

«E a te cosa importa?» scattò Christensen scoccandole un’occhiata rabbiosa e girando sui tacchi, diretto alla Torre di Grifondoro.

Le due ragazze rimasero di sasso, ma Nathaniel si limitò a scuotere la testa e a sospirare, quasi fosse abituato a quei siparietti.

«In realtà ti stavo cercando, Cornelia» esordì avvicinandosi. «Johnny si comporta in maniera strana da quando c’è stato quello scontro nei sotterranei».

Cornelia non disse nulla e si limitò ad inarcare un sopracciglio, scettica: «Si comporta in maniera  _ strana _ ?»

Nathaniel annuì come a volerle dare ragione: «Più strana del solito».

«Cosa ti ha detto di preciso?» si informò Cornelia.

«È stato fin troppo vago» borbottò il ragazzo, cercando di ricordare. «Ha parlato dello scontro e di quando vi siete nascosti in una stanza in disuso nei sotterranei»

Cornelia non poté evitare di arrossire e mormorò: «Ti ha detto cosa abbiamo trovato lì dentro?»

Nathaniel inclinò lievemente la testa ma non fece cenno a nulla di sconveniente: «Uno specchio rotto?!»

Cornelia lasciò che un piccolo sorriso affiorasse sulle sue labbra, poi si guardò alle spalle per accertarsi che nessuno fosse in arrivo lungo il corridoio.

«Mostrava delle immagini di fantasia» spiegò con calma. «Direi anzi che si prendeva gioco di chi vi si specchiava e temo che a John abbia mostrato qualcosa di molto doloroso».

«Sua madre?» disse subito Nathaniel, dimostrando di conoscere il suo amico più di chiunque altro. «Ma come è possibile? È morta da parecchi anni» aggiunse dopo il cenno di assenso della giovane.

«Non era uno specchio normale» ribadì Cornelia.

A quel punto si udì un fruscio non molto lontano dall’angolo dove si erano fermati i tre Grifondoro e Cornelia, ricordando l’intrusione del sabato precedente, estrasse la bacchetta e ruotò su sé stessa, certa di dover fronteggiare un nemico.

«Che cosa è stato?» chiese Lucille con voce più acuta del solito. «Chi c’è là?»

Cornelia fece per muovere un passo in avanti ma Nathaniel la superò facendole segno di restare indietro accanto a Lucille.

_ Dannati uomini presuntuosi _ , pensò Cornelia seccata,  _ mai che pensassero che una donna sapesse combattere e difendersi meglio di loro _ .

«Non c’è nessuno» assicurò Nathaniel con un sorriso. «Deve essere stato un refolo d’aria».

«No che non lo era» puntualizzò Lucille, ancora all’erta. «Quel fruscio è prodotto da una divisa scolastica femminile, ne sono sicura. Se ci fossero state più gonne come in un abito da sera avremmo sentito un rumore più intenso, ma quello… quello era lo stesso che potrei fare io».

Nel silenzio del corridoio, Lucille si accostò al muro più vicino e mosse qualche passo avendo cura di far strusciare parte delle gonne su di esso.

«Magnifico» disse Nathaniel senza mettere in discussione la conoscenza pressoché sconfinata di Lucille sull’abbigliamento femminile. «Ci mancava solo che qualcuno cominciasse a spiarci».

«Torniamo nella Sala Comune» li esortò Cornelia, chiedendosi chi fra i tanti studenti della scuola avesse deciso di seguirli e perché. «Dobbiamo posare le borse prima di cena e almeno lì potremo evitare di essere ulteriormente disturbati».

*

«Non credi che potesse essere qualche ragazzina del primo anno che seguiva Christensen?» chiese per la seconda volta Catherine mentre finiva di spazzolare i capelli di Lucille e cominciava a raccoglierli in una treccia.

«No, sono sicura che venisse dal corridoio alle nostre spalle; John e Nathaniel erano passati da una porta che si trovava più avanti» ripeté Cornelia sfregandosi gli occhi e gettando un’occhiata fuori dalle finestre del dormitorio.

Per tutta la settimana aveva continuato a piovere e il pensiero di dover affrontare l’allenamento di Quidditch sotto l’acquazzone, il giorno successivo, contribuì a peggiorare l’umore di Cornelia facendola sentire ancora più stanca.

«Farai come ti ha chiesto Greengrass?» domandò Lucille, il visino acceso di curiosità.

Prima di cena Nathaniel si era prodigato nel tentativo di convincere Cornelia a tornare nella stanza dello specchio e a tirarne fuori Christensen che, sempre secondo lui, vi aveva passato buona parte delle ultime notti.

Cornelia era stata abbastanza scettica al riguardo; per prima cosa non era del tutto certa che John Christensen passasse effettivamente le notti nei sotterranei e non riusciva a togliersi di dosso lo sgradevole sospetto che lui potesse averla facilmente rimpiazzata dopo il suo rifiuto, magari proprio con Rosaline Smith.

In secondo luogo, era certa di non avere un’influenza tale sul giovane danese da indurlo a seguirla senza protestare.

Nathaniel, come ormai chiunque quell’anno, non era stato per niente d’accordo con lei e aveva continuato a blaterare incoraggiamenti misti a lievi minacce fino a quando Christensen non era sceso nella Sala Comune, pronto per desinare.

Nel passare accanto a Cornelia, ignorandola come se facesse parte del muro alle sue spalle, lei aveva potuto notare di nuovo le profonde occhiaie e le guance appena più scavate del solito ed era stata sul punto di cedere alle richieste di Greengrass.

«Ancora non lo so, Lucille» rispose infine Cornelia, sedendo sul proprio letto. «Imporgli la mia presenza in un momento così delicato non mi sembra opportuno».

«Ma tu eri lì quando ha visto quell’immagine la prima volta» suggerì Catherine con una dolcezza insolita nella voce. «Credo sia uno dei motivi che hanno spinto Nathaniel a rivolgersi a te».

Cornelia promise di pensarci e tirò le tende del letto un attimo prima che Lucretia e Clarisse entrassero nel dormitorio. Nonostante andasse a dormire prima delle altre, l’immagine della settimana precedente dove Christensen artigliava la superficie liscia dello specchio e il suo volto stravolto dal dolore la tennero sveglia a lungo.

*

La mattina successiva, un tetro giovedì che non prometteva nulla di buono, Cornelia trovò un ostacolo imprevisto nella persona di Josephine Sutherland mentre tentava di raggiungere la Sala Grande per la colazione.

Josephine era una Tassorosso del loro anno ed era, secondo la gentile definizione di Clarisse, “ _ la creatura più infelice in cui qualcuno possa avere la disgrazia di imbattersi _ ”. Era alta e con un fisico piuttosto robusto che costringeva in corsetti troppo stretti, con le stecche che scricchiolavano sgradevolmente se la ragazza si piegava in avanti o se alzava troppo un braccio.

I corti, crespi capelli neri incorniciavano un viso invaso dall’acne e due occhi miopi supportati da un paio di occhiali dalla montatura metallica; per finire, gli incisivi, piuttosto grandi, venivano messi ancor più in risalto perché la giovane era solita affondarli nel labbro inferiore quando era particolarmente agitata.

Lucille, che mal sopportava quella figura sgraziata, arricciò il nasino con fare elegante e filò senza indugi verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro.

«Buongiorno, Josephine; come stai?» disse subito Cornelia, pregando di raggiungere la tavolata prima che restassero solo le aringhe o che il brontolio del suo stomaco raggiungesse la vicina Hogsmeade.

«Ciao Cornelia» salutò Josephine affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore e facendo sì che Cornelia gemesse silenziosamente: non se la sarebbe cavata tanto facilmente. «Posso parlarti un momento?»

Essere un Prefetto non le consentiva di lasciare uno studente in difficoltà e Cornelia rispose affermativamente, abbozzando un sorriso che sperò risultasse sincero.

«Volevo dirti che ho notato come in questi giorni John… cioè volevo dire il Prefetto Christensen, sì… ecco sia un po’ più stanco del solito. Non sarebbe il caso che passasse in Infermeria per prendere un tonico? Dopotutto, il sesto anno è così difficile e lui segue tanti corsi…».

La voce di Josephine sfumò, le guance le si tinsero ancor più di rosso e gli occhi miopi appena strizzati fissavano ansiosamente Cornelia, che sentì una fitta di pietà attraversarle il petto e subissare quella allo stomaco. La ragazza che le stava di fronte era innamorata di Christensen probabilmente dal secondo o addirittura già dal loro primo anno a Hogwarts; con altrettanta probabilità, il giovane biondo intento a leggere la  _ Gazzetta del Profeta _  al loro tavolo non era nemmeno a conoscenza della sua esistenza.

«Hai perfettamente ragione, Josephine» assentì Cornelia. «Cercherò di parlargli dopo la colazione e vedrò di capire il motivo di tanta… stanchezza».

«Grazie, Cornelia» mormorò Josephine, poi le strinse la mano con affetto e le sorrise. «Non dirgli che è stata una mia idea, mi raccomando».

Cornelia dischiuse appena le labbra, sorpresa, e replicò: «Sono sicura che a John farà piacere sapere che ci sono persone che si preoccupano per lui».

Josephine sorrise di nuovo radiosa, quasi si immaginasse Christensen che la ringraziava per essersi data tanta pena per lui e, dopo aver salutato Cornelia, si diresse rapidamente al suo posto, con le stecche del corsetto che cigolarono in maniera preoccupante nel momento in cui si strizzò fra due compagne della sua Casa.

Quando Cornelia raggiunse il tavolo dei Grifondoro ad attenderla c’erano un piatto pressoché intonso di aringhe e una solitaria aletta di pollo.

*

«Andrai a parlargli ora?» chiese Catherine osservando Christensen che abbandonava la Sala Grande.

«Ha detto che andava a finire il tema di Pozioni; non posso disturbarlo mentre studia» disse Cornelia, sorseggiando la seconda tazza di tè e ignorando il brontolio costante del proprio stomaco, rimasto vuoto.

«Potresti dargli una mano» mormorò Lucille. «Non riesco a ricordare un’altra volta in cui Christensen si sia ridotto a finire un compito la mattina della consegna».

Neanche lei, pensò Cornelia, ed era proprio quella la cosa peggiore. Sospirò e posò la tazza mezza piena e raccolse le sue cose, rassegnata: «Ci vediamo a Trasfigurazione».

Non aspettò i saluti delle amiche e attraversò velocemente la Sala Grande mezza deserta, salvo arrestarsi una volta raggiunta la Sala d’Ingresso. Non sapeva che direzione avesse preso Christensen e, se fosse tornato nel suo dormitorio, lei non sarebbe potuta andare a parlargli.

Si avvicinò al grande portone in quercia che si apriva sul prato e sbirciò fuori, sperando di vedere la sagoma del ragazzo.

«Cerchi qualcuno?» 

La voce alle proprie spalle fece sussultare Cornelia che si girò di scatto, un ‘ _ No _ ’ già pronto sulle labbra.

«Georgiana!» esclamò invece, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. «Non dovresti essere a lezione?»

Georgiana Malfoy, perfetta nella sua divisa fresca di bucato, sorrise senza prendersela e scrollò lievemente le spalle.

«Ci sto andando; allora, chi cercavi?»

Cornelia esitò: si fidava di Georgiana ma, quando si trattavano certi argomenti, lei preferiva essere più cauta del solito.

«Hai visto per caso Christensen? Devo parlargli di una… della prossima ronda».

La giovane età di Georgiana la salvò, perché la ragazzina si illuminò al sentire il nome del danese e annuì felice: «L’ho visto che usciva nel parco, anche se non saprei dirti perché. Probabilmente fra poco ricomincerà a piovere».

«Grazie, Georgiana» disse Cornelia, trattenendosi ancora un minuto. «Vorresti accompagnarmi a fare una passeggiata sabato, così da parlare un po’?»

Georgiana sorrise e annuì, poi filò verso la sua lezione.

Dense nuvole si stagliavano basse e minacciose sulla scura massa della Foresta Proibita e un vento freddo si insinuava fra le pieghe del mantello di Cornelia, facendola rabbrividire. Il tragitto fino al solitario albero dove sedeva Christensen sembrò ancora più lungo e Cornelia ristette a fissare la bionda testa per un po’, pensando che era ancora in tempo per tornare al castello.

Stava giusto per tornare indietro quando lui voltò il capo, la fronte aggrottata e una mano che spariva all’interno della giacca a cercare la bacchetta.

«Che ci fai qui?» chiese, brusco come il giorno precedente.

«Volevo parlarti, se hai un momento».

Le labbra di John si strinsero in una smorfia infastidita e disse: «Devo finire il tema di Pozioni; manca una parte che non credo si trovi nel libro».

Cornelia si spostò fino ad arrivare di fronte al giovane seduto a terra, cercando con gli occhi un posto dove accomodarsi senza sporcare il mantello e la gonna della divisa. John se ne accorse, alzò gli occhi al cielo e le allungò il suo mantello.

«Non hai freddo?» domandò Cornelia.

«Ti ho già detto che sono danese?» replicò lui, sfogliando il libro di malavoglia.

«Pagina cinquantanove» disse Cornelia dopo essersi seduta e ignorando le risposte impertinenti di Christensen. «Non so perché, ma la saltate tutti; eppure la spiegazione con gli usi corretti della pozione è lì».

Christensen scrollò le spalle: «Per quanto mi riguarda, sono più portato per Trasfigurazione e Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure».

Cornelia rimase in silenzio e lo osservò scrivere le ultime informazioni. Quando era concentrato una ruga appariva fra le sue sopracciglia e al lato destro della bocca si formava una piccola piega, mentre la mano sinistra portava all’indietro le ciocche più lunghe dei capelli dorati a intervalli regolari.

«Di cosa vuoi parlare?» chiese Christensen una volta che ebbe finito. «Sicura che il gatto non abbia bisogno di un altro bagno?»

Cornelia arrossì ma mantenne alto lo sguardo: «Nathaniel sembra pensare che tu abbia passato parte delle ultime sere nella stanza dello specchio e allora…».

«Quello che faccio non è affar tuo, né di Nathaniel, né di nessun altro» sibilò John, assottigliando lo sguardo. «Sono libero di fare quello che voglio».

Le parole dure di Christensen, quel suo trattarla come se fosse un’estranea un po’ troppo curiosa, raggiunsero quel punto fragile di Cornelia che lui sembrava così abile nello scovare, e poi nel ferire, con dolorosa puntualità

«Comincia a notarsi» sospirò Cornelia, osservando la superficie del Lago Nero increspata dal vento e spostando con una mano i capelli che le erano finiti davanti agli occhi. «Anche chi non è tuo amico se ne è accorto; Josephine Sutherland mi ha fermata prima di colazione per dirmelo».

«Chi?»

L’espressione vacua del ragazzo le confermò che lui non sapeva davvero chi fosse la loro compagna di studi; Cornelia pensò che non si trattava di cattiveria da parte di Christensen, semplicemente quei due non avevano niente in comune e non si erano mai trovati a contatto, neanche per un’esercitazione. 

«Josephine, è a Tassorosso, al nostro anno» spiegò Cornelia. «Lei è… forse l’hai vista, porta gli occhiali…».

«Quella con i capelli corti e crespi?» chiese Christensen grattandosi la guancia, perplesso, poi proseguì al cenno di assenso di Cornelia: «Perché si preoccupa per me?»

«Non è chiaro?» borbottò Cornelia irritata e al tempo stesso imbarazzata. «Le piaci».

«Oh» disse il giovane facendo spallucce. «Non è il mio tipo; troppo alta».

«Va bene, lasciamo da parte Josephine; sono qui solo per dirti che non è prudente continuare a fissare le immagini che ti mostra quello specchio» disse Cornelia svelta, per evitare di essere nuovamente interrotta. «Non credo possa aiutarti a riavere chi hai perso».

John si alzò in piedi così in fretta che Cornelia ne ebbe quasi paura; non l’aveva mai visto così arrabbiato, perlomeno non con lei. La fissava come se si stesse trattenendo dal lanciarle un incantesimo, le mani serrate a pugno e rigide lungo i fianchi, le mascelle così in tensione che scavavano ancora di più il suo viso magro.

«Non parlare mai di mia madre, sono stato chiaro?» mormorò, la rabbia percepibile nelle sue parole. «Non ti avevo già detto un anno fa di non immischiarti in quello che faccio o sbaglio?»

L’accenno alla disastrosa conversazione dell’anno precedente scatenò la solita voragine dolorosa al centro del petto di Cornelia che si alzò a fatica, porgendogli il mantello con gesti meccanici. Si umettò le labbra e sbatté rapidamente le palpebre, voltandosi in direzione del castello. Non replicò in alcun modo e, anche quando le parve di sentire Christensen sussurrare il suo nome non si girò, un’idea ben precisa che cominciava a prendere forma nella sua testa.

*

«Sono desolata, professore» cominciò Cornelia. «Dovrei essere a lezione di Trasfigurazione, ma credo che questo sia più urgente».

«Immagino abbia a che fare con quello che è successo sabato» disse gentilmente il preside, facendole cenno col braccio di accomodarsi su una delle due sedie di fronte alla propria scrivania. «E avvertirò personalmente la professoressa Doge, signorina Menelli».

Cornelia si prese qualche momento per riordinare i pensieri che le vorticavano nella mente, prestando attenzione a cosa rivelare o meno al preside. Era arrivata nel suo studio quasi senza rendersene conto, pensando solo a chi, fra i tanti professori della scuola, fosse quello in grado di aiutarla più degli altri.

L’anziano insegnante non le fece pressioni e si limitò a osservare i sonnacchiosi ritratti dei vecchi presidi appesi ai muri, che ostentavano malamente indifferenza russando in maniera esagerata o borbottando piano per la lentezza di Cornelia.

«La stanza dove abbiamo trovato rifugio dopo l’attacco doveva essere un’aula in disuso» raccontò infine Cornelia, scrutando un vecchio mago in un ritratto aggiustarsi il cornetto acustico per sentire meglio. «Vi abbiamo trovato uno specchio che ha mostrato delle immagini insolite; quello che ha mostrato al signor Christensen, in particolare, è stato molto doloroso».

«Quello specchio è chiamato Specchio delle Brame e il motivo per cui viene tenuto nei sotterranei è proprio per evitare che qualche studente vi si imbatta accidentalmente» spiegò Diggory pazientemente.

«Ma professore, non sarebbe meglio rimuovere da Hogwarts un simile oggetto?» lo interruppe Cornelia, incapace di trattenersi. «Dubito che noi siamo stati i primi a trovarlo».

«Impertinente» borbottò il preside col cornetto acustico a cui Cornelia non mancò di scoccare un’occhiataccia.

«Naturalmente, ma è stato portato ad Hogwarts molto tempo fa, signorina Menelli, e non è un oggetto che può essere ceduto a cuor leggero» disse Diggory alzandosi e muovendo qualche passo verso le grandi finestre alla sua sinistra. «Io, come molti dei miei predecessori, ritengo che farebbe molti più danni se la sua esistenza fosse rivelata al Mondo Magico».

Cornelia annuì con un rigido cenno del capo, non del tutto convinta, ma Diggory proseguì imperturbabile.

«Suppongo che il signor Christensen vi sia tornato spesso» affermò infine, sedendosi nuovamente all’alto scranno e Cornelia si chiese ancora una volta quanto davvero sapesse il preside.

«Temo di sì» ammise la ragazza. «Ma quello specchio gli sta facendo qualcosa, professore. John è… più intrattabile del solito».

Diggory annuì come se la risposta di Cornelia fosse esattamente quella che lui si aspettava, lo sguardo nuovamente volto verso i cieli grigi sopra Hogwarts.

«Io stesso ho guardato nello specchio» confessò il professore dopo una breve pausa, sorridendo appena al sussulto sorpreso di Cornelia. «È stato molto tempo fa, ma ricordo bene lo sgomento che si prova. Quello specchio mostra ciò che più desideriamo al mondo, ma non sempre ciò che desideriamo è ciò che possiamo avere».

Cornelia rimase in silenzio, la mente che lavorava frenetica alle spiegazioni del preside.

«È di fondamentale importanza che il signor Christensen smetta di recarvisi» continuò Diggory, guardando seriamente la giovane alunna che gli stava di fronte. «Fissare quello specchio non potrà fargli riavere la persona che ha perso e può solo condurlo verso la strada della follia. Il signor Christensen dovrà imparare a convivere con ciò che gli verrà dato perché non c’è niente, nessun incantesimo, pozione o stregoneria che possa riportare in vita i morti».

Cornelia non si stupì nel sentire l’accenno del professore alla madre di John certa che, se la voce della sua morte era giunta a lei fin dal loro primo anno ad Hogwarts, sicuramente anche Diggory doveva esserne a conoscenza.

«Lo so, professore, e credo che lo sappia anche lui» mormorò Cornelia, più preoccupata per le conseguenze date dallo specchio che non della negromanzia.

«Allora è bene che qualcuno glielo ricordi» disse Diggory alzandosi e Cornelia capì che la discussione era finita.

«Grazie, professore» rispose lei, alzandosi a sua volta. «Troveremo il modo di aiutarlo».

Non ci fu bisogno di specificare a chi Cornelia si sarebbe rivolta e il preside le rivolse un ultimo sorriso, la lucida porta di quercia dello studio che si apriva a un cenno della sua mano.

*

Cornelia scese velocemente la prima rampa di scale che conduceva ai sotterranei, sperando di non incontrare professori o prefetti di ronda; Christensen non si era presentato all’allenamento di Quidditch mandando Baston su tutte le furie e ovviamente non era stato possibile trovarlo né nella Sala Comune né nel dormitorio.

Mentre un infuriato Vincent partiva alla volta della biblioteca, Cornelia aveva scambiato uno sguardo con Nathaniel e poi era uscita dal buco del ritratto, senza nemmeno pensare di prendere il mantello o uno scialle con cui ripararsi.

Alcune voci femminili risuonarono poco più avanti e Cornelia si affrettò ad appiattirsi in una nicchia sulla destra, ma le studentesse svoltarono prima, dirette alla Sala Comune di Serpeverde. Cornelia attese che tutto tornasse a tacere prima di proseguire e ben presto si ritrovò nel corridoio con le ragnatele, che fissò con disgusto.

La porta non cedette ai suoi tentativi di aprirla e alla fine, estratta la bacchetta, Cornelia mormorò un ‘ _ Alohomora! _ ’ e spinse con tutta la forza, riuscendo pian piano ad aprire uno spazio necessario a sgusciare all’interno. La porta si chiuse subito e il buio assoluto che regnava nella stanza, misto all’odore insopportabile dei luoghi chiusi da troppo tempo, la stordì e la spaventò.

Non fece in tempo a riprendere la bacchetta che un’altra già premeva con forza nella sua schiena e una voce irritata chiedeva spiegazioni.

«Chi sei?» disse Christensen, gelido.

«Hai intenzione di perforarmi un polmone o pensi di poterti rendere utile facendo un po’ di luce?» replicò Cornelia aspramente.

«Cornelia!» esclamò Christensen e poi una luce intensa proveniente da due o tre candelabri si diffuse nella stanza, facendo strizzare gli occhi alla ragazza.

Cornelia si voltò lentamente, le palpebre ancora serrate e disse: «Spero che ti renda conto di aver saltato l’allenamento di Quidditch senza una scusa valida. Abbiamo finito prima, non aveva senso continuare a provare senza il Cacciatore di punta».

Christensen non rispose e, quando Cornelia riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, lo trovò a fissarla con un’espressione vacua. La rabbia che era in lei scemò, sostituita dalla paura mentre le parole del preside tornavano a risuonarle nelle orecchie.

«Mi dispiace» borbottò Christensen avviandosi verso lo specchio, davanti al quale aveva steso una vecchia coperta. «Non mi ero reso conto che fosse così tardi. Adesso, per favore, lasciami solo».

Cornelia fece un respiro profondo e poi avanzò verso il ragazzo, piazzandosi alle sue spalle e guardando il proprio riflesso nello specchio. Un paio di occhi blu la osservarono irati ma lei rimase lì, immobile.

«Mi faresti la cortesia di allontanarti?» chiese Christensen, così gentile da risultare pericoloso.

«No» rispose Cornelia, scuotendo la testa con decisione. «Non posso permetterti di impazzire davanti a questo stupido specchio. Vorrei che tu tornassi alla Torre di Grifondoro con me».

«Scordatelo. Adesso spostati».

La voce di Christensen salì di tono e lui si alzò, dando le spalle allo specchio e fronteggiandola.

«Non me ne vado finché non vieni con me» rispose piano la ragazza.

«Non voglio farti male, Cornelia» disse lui, tornando ad assumere un tono di voce basso.

«Certo che no» sorrise Cornelia. «Mi fido di te o non sarei qui».

Lui sgranò gli occhi per un momento, poi abbassò il capo, scuotendolo lentamente.

«Non sto impazzendo, non dimenticherò il prossimo allenamento di Quidditch e non resterò qui a lungo» assicurò John con un tono che riteneva tranquillizzante. «Adesso, però, ho bisogno che tu mi lasci da solo».

Cornelia si spostò di lato, lasciando che il ragazzo tornasse a contemplare un punto alla sua destra. L’attimo dopo lui la fissò, seccato dal fatto che lei fosse ancora lì nonostante le sue rassicurazioni.

«Vorrei che tu guardassi attentamente quello che ti mostra lo specchio» spiegò Cornelia.

«È esattamente quello che sto cercando di fare» sibilò John.

«Non te lo sto impedendo» disse Cornelia, alzando appena i palmi in un gesto di resa.

Christensen la scrutò per un lungo momento con sospetto, poi tornò alla sua illusione e i suoi tratti si addolcirono appena, facendolo sembrare più giovane. Cornelia aspettò per lunghi minuti in silenzio prima di sedersi con decisione accanto al ragazzo sulla sottile coperta sbiadita.

John sospirò, seccato, ma lei si limitò ad appuntare perbene una ciocca di capelli che le scivolava sul viso e a osservare le loro immagini riflesse.

«La realtà è questa» disse infine, indicando loro due con la mano. «Forse non sarà quella che vuoi tu, ma è questa. Non ne troverai un’altra neanche se restassi a guardare in questo specchio per i prossimi cento anni e credo che tu debba accettarlo».

«Non trattarmi come uno sciocco o un folle» ringhiò Christensen a denti stretti. «So benissimo qual è la realtà».

«Forse, ma continui ad assomigliare sempre di più a uno sciocco o a un folle» ribatté Cornelia, più brusca di quanto avrebbe voluto.

«Senti, mi dispiace» mormorò la ragazza quando John distolse lo sguardo. «Non voglio che tu ti perda dietro questa follia insensata, perché so che faresti soffrire molte persone che dipendono da te o che… si sono affezionate a te».

John tornò a guardarla con uno sguardo sorprendentemente lucido ma continuò a tacere, mentre il rossore sulle guance di Cornelia aumentava.

«Temo di essere una di quelle e temo anche di essere troppo egoista per lasciartelo fare» aggiunse Cornelia a bassa voce, con un coraggio che non credeva di possedere.

La mano di Christensen salì ad accarezzare la guancia di Cornelia, poi si piegò in avanti e le lasciò un bacio sulla fonte fresca.

Cornelia serrò gli occhi, cercando di trovare la forza per la frase successiva: «Pensi che lei vorrebbe che tu restassi qui a fissare un inganno o che vivessi la tua vita al meglio?»

John espirò bruscamente, scostandosi subito da lei e fissandola con ira.

«Ti avevo detto di non nominare mia madre, Cornelia; come ti permetti di dirmi ciò che penserebbe lei?»

«Non te lo sto dicendo, te lo sto chiedendo» disse Cornelia, conciliante. «Credo che lei ti amasse moltissimo e quando si ama così una persona si vuole solo il meglio per lei».

Christensen scattò in avanti afferrandole con forza un braccio, le mascelle serrate e il respiro pesante. Cornelia non disse nulla, non si lamentò, continuò a guardarlo negli occhi con la stessa tranquillità di prima fino a quando lui non prese a calmarsi. Il suo respiro tornò regolare, la rabbia abbandonò i suoi occhi e la sua mano lasciò il braccio di Cornelia.

«Mi dispiace» disse dopo un lungo momento.

«Non fa niente».

«Sì invece; lei non vorrebbe che mi comportassi così con una ragazza» disse John, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulle pareti nude della stanza.

«È l’unica cosa che vorrebbe?» indagò Cornelia piano, posando una mano sul polso di John e inducendolo a voltarsi. «Non c’è modo di riportarla indietro; nessun modo, John, e non ci sarà mai. Tutti i tentativi che sono stati fatti sono andati in fumo o hanno sfiorato rami pericolosi della magia e comunque non hanno ottenuto lo scopo necessario».

«Questo lo so, Cornelia; non ho più dieci anni» la interruppe lui, sarcastico.

«Lo so che lo sai, ma finché resti qui sono obbligata a ricordartelo».

Cornelia si avvicinò e posò una mano sulla guancia del ragazzo che chinò il capo abbandonandosi al suo tocco leggero, poi accostò la propria fronte alla sua e con l’altra mano risalì fino alla nuca del giovane, passando le dita fra i capelli dorati.

Le loro labbra si incontrarono piano, gli occhi chiusi e le teste vicine. Si scambiarono due baci brevi, cercando il consenso l’uno dell’altra, quasi indecisi se proseguire o meno. Infine le mani di John trovarono i fianchi di Cornelia e la attirarono a sé con un unico movimento; lei circondò il collo del ragazzo con un braccio mentre l’altra mano si posò sulla guancia ruvida, ricoperta da un sottile velo di barba.

Senza bisogno di parlare approfondirono il bacio, ritrovandosi e scoprendosi nuovamente, in un bacio così lungo che Cornelia dovette premere con forza sul petto del giovane per farlo allontanare e tornare a respirare.

«Vieni con me» gli disse quando ritrovò la voce. «Per favore».

Lui contrasse di nuovo la mascella e osservò i loro corpi vicini riflessi nello specchio.

_ La realtà è questa. _ _ _

La mano di Cornelia si intrecciò a quella di John e lei posò il capo sul suo petto come se fosse un gesto abituale, come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo.

_ Non ne troverai un’altra neanche se restassi a guardare questo specchio per i prossimi cento anni. _ _ _

«Aspettami qua fuori» disse Christensen sciogliendo la stretta che univa le loro mani. «Arrivo fra un momento».

Cornelia fece come chiesto, lasciando che si godesse quell’ultimo momento da solo, che salutasse quell’illusione che lo aveva ingannato per tutte quelle sere.

Quando si unì a lei, sul volto di Christensen non vi era nessuna emozione salvo la solita maschera di indifferenza che prendeva il sopravvento.

«Non ci tornerai più?» azzardò Cornelia.

«No» rispose subito lui, sicuro di sé. «Le ho già detto addio sette anni fa».

Poi, prima che Cornelia potesse trovare le parole per consolarlo, si tolse il mantello e lo posò sulle spalle della ragazza.

«Tremavi» spiegò davanti alla sua espressione interrogativa.

«Grazie» mormorò Cornelia. «Immagino che tu non abbia freddo».

«Diciamo che mi fa’ meno effetto» rispose Christensen, un accenno del solito ghigno che compariva sul suo volto.

Con calma percorsero i corridoi silenziosi, le orecchie tese alla ricerca del minimo rumore e, una volta giunti alla scalinata che portava al primo piano, John girò a destra, prendendo la scorciatoia che le aveva mostrato il primo giorno di scuola.

La piccola stanza circolare al quarto piano era identica a come l’avevano lasciata, con le poltrone soffici e il grande divano di fronte al camino. Ben presto un fuoco allegro prese a scoppiettare, riscaldando il piccolo ambiente, e tutte le candele presenti vennero accese.

Christensen, ignorando i posti a sedere rappresentati dal divano e dalle due poltrone, aveva scelto di accomodarsi a gambe incrociate davanti al camino, su un grosso cuscino rosso che aveva fatto apparire.

«Perché non vieni a sederti sul divano?» chiese Cornelia.

«Perché non vieni a sederti accanto a me?» ribatté invece Christensen.

Tutto, dallo sguardo che le lanciò al calore nella sua voce, riportarono a galla i ricordi del sabato precedente nella mente di Cornelia, spingendola a raggiungerlo quasi senza rendersene conto. Lui fece apparire un secondo cuscino e tese una mano bianca e affusolata per aiutarla a sedersi.

«Perché sei nervosa?» sussurrò John dopo un paio di minuti durante i quali Cornelia si era agitata sul cuscino, come se non riuscisse a trovare una posizione comoda.

«Vorrei chiederti una cosa, ma temo che ti arrabbieresti di nuovo ed è già stata una serata impegnativa» rivelò Cornelia, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulle fiamme arancioni.

«Non voglio parlare ancora di mia madre, Cornelia» disse lui freddamente.

«No, io… mi riferivo alla scorsa settimana».

Nel pronunciare quelle parole, Cornelia sentì di arrossire per l’ennesima volta e chinò il capo, lasciando che le ciocche castane scendessero a celarle il volto. John allungò una mano e prese un lungo boccolo fra le dita, cominciando ad attorcigliarlo e a giocherellarci.

«Non ti ho mai chiesto se ti dà fastidio» mormorò, osservando le diverse sfumature che assumevano i capelli di Cornelia alla luce del fuoco.

Cornelia sorrise, notando ancora una volta la sorprendente abilità del ragazzo nel cambiare argomento. 

«Ci sono talmente abituata che ormai non ci faccio quasi più caso. Mi sono resa conto che dipende molto dalle mani della persona; se non mi piacciono le mani, me ne accorgo e mi dà fastidio». Cornelia aggrottò la fronte e arricciò le labbra, prima di proseguire: «Però ammetto che dall’esterno quello che ho detto possa apparire privo di significato».

«Infatti» confermò subito John, mostrandosi privo di tatto come al solito e sorridendo sereno all’occhiataccia che gli riservò Cornelia. «Le mie mani sono tra quelle che ti infastidiscono?»

«Ovviamente no o te lo avrei fatto presente».

«Non ti infastidiscono mai?»

«Smettila di insinuare cose indecenti!» sibilò Cornelia, di nuovo rossa in viso. «Quante volte devo ripetertelo prima che ti entri in quella zucca troppo bionda?»

«Mi sembrava di aver capito che era di questo che volevi parlare» si difese John, voce innocente e ghigno diabolico.

Cornelia cincischiò per un po’, seguendo col dito i disegni fantastici che ornavano il folto tappetto ai suoi piedi.

«Ti sei arrabbiato per quello che è successo l’altra notte?» sussurrò infine, con un tono di voce così basso che Christensen dovette chinarsi in avanti per capire la domanda.

«Semmai, per quello che  _ non _  è successo» puntualizzò il ragazzo, come sempre a suo agio quando si sfioravano argomenti spinosi. «No, non sono arrabbiato; rifiutare era un tuo diritto. Ma come ti avevo già detto sabato notte, ero e sono deluso».

«Capisco» disse Cornelia, divisa di nuovo fra un senso di tristezza e di profonda ingiustizia per le sue parole.

«Te lo avrei detto martedì mattina se solo me ne avessi dato il tempo, invece di inventarti la scusa del bagno al gatto» aggiunse John sogghignando.

Cornelia tirò su col naso e non rispose, piccata, ma il braccio che le circondò la vita le fece balzare il cuore in gola e accelerare il respiro.

«Non litighiamo stasera, per favore».

Il giovane impertinente che le stava accanto sembrava sfinito; teneva le palpebre abbassate a celare quegli occhi di un blu impossibile, le rughe attorno alle sue labbra erano più accentuate e la sua richiesta, morbida e delicata, aveva il sapore di una preghiera.

«Vuoi restare qui ancora un po’?» domandò Cornelia, sfiorando di nuovo con le dita la guancia ombreggiata da un inizio di barba.

Christensen annuì e si stese in avanti, facendo per poggiare la testa sul grembo di Cornelia: «Ti dispiace?»

Lei scosse piano la testa e allargò le braccia mentre John si accomodava con un sospiro soddisfatto, un braccio che continuava a circondarle la vita e l’altro abbandonato al suo fianco.

A quell’ora della notte tutto taceva, dentro la stanza e nel castello. Il fuoco continuava a bruciare tranquillo e il respiro di John si fece presto regolare e pesante, donando al ragazzo il riposo di cui aveva un disperato bisogno. Le mani di Cornelia continuarono ad accarezzare piano la folta capigliatura dorata che creava un magnifico contrasto col nero della sua divisa, scendendo ogni tanto fino alle forti spalle fasciate dalla giacca o lungo le pallide guance affilate.

Sentendosi un po’ sciocca, pensò che non si era mai sentita così vicina a John Christensen come in quella notte.

** Note dell’autrice. ** ** **

Qualche precisazione sullo Specchio delle Brame: nei racconti di Pottermore la Rowling ci dice che, ad eccezione dei fatti narrati nella Pietra Filosofale, lo specchio si trova normalmente nella Stanza delle Necessità, dove era stato trasferito un centinaio di anni prima. Nulla aggiunge sulla collocazione precedente, se non che era stato portato a Hogwarts da un insegnante, dunque è ragionevole presumere che al momento in cui si svolge la nostra storia – novembre 1836 – lo specchio si trovi già all’interno della scuola.

Essendo un cliché parecchio usato in altre storie, ero indecisa se inserirlo o meno, ma mi serviva per raccontare in maniera indiretta un po’ della storia di Christensen, per meglio spiegare il suo personaggio, e dunque il suo uso è limitato a questo e al precedente capitolo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitolo 8

Incomprensioni

Sabato mattina ci fu la partita di Quidditch che tanto aveva esasperato Baston e che fu vinta dai Grifondoro. Christensen, tornato al massimo della forma, aveva segnato non meno di sette goal e, mentre il Cercatore dei Tassorosso filava ignaro dall’altra parte del campo, Cornelia aveva agguantato il Boccino che svolazzava attorno ai pali della porta avversaria.

«La prossima settimana ci sarà il compleanno di Nathaniel» bisbigliò Cornelia all’indirizzo di Lucille mentre osservava Baston e Christensen scambiarsi una stretta di mano e brindare con delle Burrobirre. «Sarebbe il caso che tu gli facessi un regalo».

«Cucirò un fazzoletto solo se anche tu e Catherine gli regalerete qualcosa» disse Lucille con fare petulante e mettendo il broncio. «Non posso essere l’unica a portargli un dono o potrebbe farsi strane idee».

«Sarebbe poi così sbagliato?» chiese Catherine senza levare gli occhi dal libro.

«Come fai a leggere con tutta questa confusione?» ribatté Lucille, evitando elegantemente la domanda della ragazza al suo fianco.

«Più che altro sto sfogliando quest’opuscolo» spiegò Catherine mostrando loro la copertina. «Me l’ha mandato mio padre e contiene informazioni utili per la carriera da Auror».

«Sei proprio sicura di non voler intraprendere una carriera meno pericolosa?» chiese ansiosamente Lucille, guardando Catherine con occhi imploranti. «Potresti fare la Guaritrice, come Cornelia».

«Sono molto sicura, ma verrò a trovarti ogni settimana per rassicurarti circa il mio stato di salute; e poi, una Guaritrice basta e avanza, vero?»

La domanda di Catherine non trovò risposta e sia lei che Lucille si volsero a guardare Cornelia, che stava fissando il gruppetto di ragazzi cui si era aggregata buona parte della squadra di Quidditch, oltre a una notevole quantità di giovani ragazze che chiocciavano in direzione di Christensen, Baston e Allam, l’altro Battitore.

«Nelia» provò piano Lucille «non devi essere infastidita da quelle sciocchine».

«Non sono infastidita» rispose Cornelia abbassando lo sguardo su Sirio, il grosso gatto nero che riposava sulle sue gambe, e accarezzandolo con delicatezza. «Mi domandavo solo se avrebbero finito prima dell’ora in cui Christensen ed io cominceremo la ronda».

«Se dipendesse da Edith Montgomery, probabilmente no» disse Lucille con un sorrisetto e un’occhiata significativa.

Edith Montgomery provava da almeno due anni ad accattivarsi l’attenzione e le simpatie di Christensen, che sfortunatamente non sembrava ben disposto nei confronti dell’intraprendente fanciulla. Edith si era anche lamentata con Cornelia sostenendo che, in quanto nuovo Prefetto del Grifondoro, avrebbe potuto benissimo fare a cambio con lei sostituendola nei turni di ronda con Christensen, con buona pace dell’anno di differenza che li divideva.

«Non ha importanza» disse Cornelia scrollando appena le spalle. «Piuttosto, siamo d’accordo per il regalo, giusto?»

Lucille annuì di malavoglia, proprio mentre uno fra i soggetti dei loro discorsi si avvicinava ai divani dove erano sedute, seguito da Marcus Potter.

«È stata una bella partita, non è vero?» esordì Nathaniel con un sorriso rilassato, accomodandosi in una poltrona vuota al loro fianco.

«Forse un po’ troppo lunga» disse Lucille, accigliata. «Ero preoccupata che tutto quel vento avrebbe finito con lo sbalzare dalla scopa Cornelia o Vincent».

Il sorriso di Nathaniel si affievolì appena mentre Marcus replicava prontamente: «Cornelia poteva correre dei pericoli ma non Vincent; grosso com’è, ci sarebbe voluto un tornado per farlo volare via».

Cornelia sorrise debolmente, temendo la risposta di Lucille che, infatti, non tardò ad arrivare: «Non essere ridicolo Marcus, avevo tutte le ragioni per essere preoccupata».

«Vado a dormire» disse Nathaniel, alzandosi di scatto e avviandosi verso la scala a chiocciola con un cipiglio alterato.

«Dovevi proprio fare la damigella in pena per il suo cavaliere, Lucille?» sbottò Catherine, infastidita.

«Non è colpa mia!» esclamò Lucille, gli occhi verdi che si dilatavano mentre scrutava i presenti in cerca di un sostegno che non arrivò.

Cornelia non replicò e, sentendosi osservata, si voltò e trovò ad attenderla due occhi di un blu scuro impossibile che avevano assistito allo scambio di battute. Quegli occhi la fissarono indagatori, poi si spostarono su Lucille, divenendo improvvisamente di ghiaccio.

_ Impassibili. _

Un altro rapido sguardo verso le scale e poi John Christensen si alzò a sua volta, scuotendo la testa alle proteste di Edith Montgomery e seguendo il suo amico nei dormitori.

*

«Allora lasciala perdere!» esclamò Johnny, esasperato. «Non è l’unica ragazza al mondo e se non le piaci non è una tragedia. Ci sono altre donne oltre a lei, lo sai?»

«Non mi interessano» rispose Nathaniel a bassa voce. « L o sai benissimo».

«Anche se lo so, non significa che posso capirlo» insisté Johnny. «Sii ragionevole, ne troverai un’altra, magari una più matura».

Lo sguardo che Nathaniel lanciò a Johnny era di puro astio, e lui seppe automaticamente di essersi spinto troppo in là.

«Non voglio litigare con te» disse infatti Nathaniel, sedendosi sul letto. «Ma non posso sentirti parlare di Lucille in questo modo».

Johnny alzò le mani in segno di resa e si avvicinò, appoggiandosi alla colonnina del letto a baldacchino.

«Allora devi cambiare il modo di porti nei suoi confronti» suggerì Johnny, usando il tono di voce più persuasivo e conciliante che riuscì a trovare.

Erano anni che cercava di convincere Nathaniel a interessarsi a una ragazza diversa da Lucille, ma il suo amico sembrava essere sordo a qualunque accenno all’argomento. Anche se aveva provato a mettersi nei suoi panni, Johnny non riusciva proprio a capire cosa ci trovasse Nathaniel in quella ragazza; per lui era petulante, immatura e perennemente intenta a spettegolare con le amiche.

Eppure Nathaniel Greengrass sembrava riuscire a scorgere in Lucille qualcosa che la maggior parte degli esseri umani, escluse forse le sue amiche e i suoi familiari più stretti, ignorava.

«Che cosa intendi?» chiese Nathaniel, gli occhi azzurri che si levavano a guardarlo stancamente.

«Intendo dire che, se continui a correrle dietro come un cucciolo ansioso di compiacerla, non ti vedrà mai come un possibile fidanzato» spiegò Johnny scandendo lentamente le parole. «Smettila di essere sempre così presente e comincia a ignorarla un po’».

« S econdo te dovrei ignorare la ragazza che mi piace?» domandò ironicamente Nathaniel.

«Sì» disse Johnny e, dopo aver controllato l’ora, prese il mantello e se lo gettò sulle spalle con un movimento fluido. «O la tua assenza la spingerà a cercarti e interessarsi a te, oppure si accorgerà di stare ugualmente bene senza la tua presenza. In entrambi i casi, avresti un nuovo punto d’inizio da cui partire».

Senza aspettare una risposta che prevedeva non sarebbe giunta, Johnny lasciò l’amico solo con i suoi pensieri.

*

Mancava ormai poco alla fine della ronda e, per fortuna, quella settimana nessuno aveva cercato di aggredire Cornelia e John mentre controllavano i sotterranei. Il percorso che dovevano seguire non era cambiato, ma in compenso una coppia di Auror stazionava alla base delle scale che portavano, tra le altre stanze, a quella in cui era custodito lo Specchio delle Brame.

Per quanto ne sapessero gli studenti, nessuno fra Auror e professori era riuscito a capire dove fosse esattamente il passaggio segreto nei sotterranei e, quando Cornelia aveva chiesto informazioni a Marcus e Vincent, anche loro avevano detto di non averne mai trovato alcuno.

Christensen lanciò una breve occhiata, che non sfuggì all’attenzione di Cornelia, alla diramazione controllata dagli Auror, e che la spinse a porre al giovane danese la domanda che più le premeva da un paio di giorni.

«Per caso sei tornato nella stanza dello specchio?» azzardò Cornelia senza indugiare.

John ruotò il capo verso di lei, osservandola con la classica espressione impassibile, poi disse: «No ;  come ti ho già detto qualche giorno fa, non ho intenzione di tornare in quel posto».

La voce del ragazzo rimase calma, ma la fermezza con cui pronunciò quelle parole indusse Cornelia a non  solleva re ulteriori domande.

«Lucille è insopportabile» sbottò John dopo un lungo silenzio, imboccando con impazienza le scale che dai sotterranei portavano alla Sala d’Ingresso. «Perché deve sempre coinvolgere Vincent? Nel caso non lo sappia, lui non è minimamente interessato a lei».

Cornelia sospirò silenziosamente, stanca di sentire i soliti discorsi pronunciati ora anche dalle labbra di Christensen.

«Cosa vuoi che ti dica?» chiese. «Sono anni che proviamo a convincerla a dirigere altrove i suoi sentimenti, ma non vuole sentir ragioni. Non credo che prenda seriamente in considerazione le attenzioni di Nathaniel perché le giudica poco serie».

John si fermò davanti a una porta qualche piano più sopra, la fronte lievemente aggrottata e il viso pensieroso. Poi spostò la mano verso l’angolo destro della porta, muovendola piano su e giù.

«Ehm» esordì Cornelia, temendo per la sua salute mentale. «Che cosa stai facendo, John?»

«Accarezzo la porta» rispose lui con tutta tranquillità. «Non si apre, a meno che non la si accarezzi in questo punto».

«E tu come fai a saperlo?» chiese Cornelia, non del tutto convinta.

«L’abbiamo scoperto Vincent ed io tre anni fa mentre scappavamo dal custode, Hall, e non avevamo il…» Christensen a quel punto esitò, lanciando una rapida occhiata a Cornelia e alla sua espressione severa. «E non avevamo null’altro con cui nasconderci».

A quel punto, il volto di John si illuminò di un sorriso radioso che fece perdere a Cornelia, seppur momentaneamente, il contatto con la realtà. La ragazza scosse appena la testa e distolse lo sguardo, schiarendosi nervosamente la gola.

«E perché devi aprire questa porta?» si informò lei.

«Perché» disse lui col ghigno pericoloso che gli incurvava le labbra «abbiamo finito la ronda senza intoppi e possiamo prenderci qualche minuto di libertà».

Cornelia esitò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore: «Non so se è il caso; forse faremmo meglio a tornare nella Sala Comune».

«Prometto di comportarmi bene e non dire nulla di indecente» mormorò John tendendo una mano verso di lei, l’espressione così onesta e seria che Cornelia finì per credergli.

Erano come al solito in uno di quei corridoi laterali che nessuna ronda di Prefetti, Capiscuola e probabilmente nemmeno di insegnanti si preoccupava di pattugliare; il castello era silenzioso e lunghe ombre si allungavano alle loro spalle, interrotte qua e là dalla debole luce delle torce appese ai muri o da quella proveniente dalle grandi finestre che si affacciavano sul parco.

Fu proprio davanti a una di queste finestre che Christensen si arrestò, continuando a tenere nella sua mano quella piccola di Cornelia e seguendo col pollice il profilo levigato delle sue unghie. Da dove si trovavano, si godeva di una vista sul lago sulla cui superficie immobile e liscia si riflettevano le stelle del cielo, mosse appena da qualche folata di vento più forte.

«Cos’è che ti preoccupa?» chiese John voltandosi a guardare Cornelia e stringendo appena la presa sulla sua mano.

Cornelia lo fissò, stupita dal fatto che lui riuscisse a leggerla così bene e chiedendosi quanto potesse rivelargli; aveva anche pensato di parlarne con le sue amiche ma Lucille si sarebbe spaventata e agitata nella migliore delle ipotesi, mentre Catherine avrebbe insisto per chiedere aiuto, magari ai professori o a qualche Auror di pattuglia all’interno di Hogwarts.

«Puoi fidarti di me» aggiunse John, la voce morbida e calda.

«Davvero?»

Le parole sfuggirono di bocca a Cornelia prima che potesse rendersene conto, ma ormai il danno era fatto. Il giovane danese lasciò la presa sulla sua mano e irrigidì il volto, portando le braccia all’indietro e appoggiandole sull’ampio davanzale alle sue spalle.

«Che cosa avrei fatto questa volta, secondo te?» chiese, ogni traccia di calore sparita dalla sua voce e sostituita da un gelo tagliente.

Cornelia giocherellò un po’ col polsino sinistro della divisa, dove si era formato un buchetto, cercando il modo migliore per affrontare l’argomento senza irritare ulteriormente il biondo imbronciato al suo fianco. E poi dicevano che erano le donne, ad essere suscettibili e permalose.

«Non hai fatto niente di specifico» disse infine Cornelia facendo un gesto vago con la mano. «È un discorso generale».

«Cortesemente, potresti sforzarti di essere più precisa?» sibilò Christensen, le labbra serrate in una linea dura.

Anche Cornelia si appoggiò al davanzale, dando le spalle alla finestra e fissando la spoglia parete di pietra davanti a lei.

«Volevo solo dire che a volte ti comporti in modi che mi confondono e mi spingono a non avere fiducia in te» mormorò Cornelia, abbassando lo sguardo.

Lui non disse nulla per un paio di minuti, poi si mosse velocemente, spostandosi davanti a Cornelia e posando le mani sul davanzale, così vicino da impedirle quasi di muoversi.

«Non puoi essere gelosa di Edith Montgomery» borbottò lui, irritato. «Non mi è mai piaciuta; mai».

«Santo cielo, John!» sbuffò Cornelia. «Mi sembra ovvio che non sto parlando di Edith. Spostati per piacere, stai superando i limiti della decenza».

«Ti sono stato molto più vicino di recente e non mi sembrava di aver ricevuto proteste da parte tua» ribatté subito lui col tono tranquillo che usava quando toccava argomenti spinosi.

«Non avevi promesso di non dire cose indecenti?» gli ricordò Cornelia, arrossendo suo malgrado.

Rimasero a fissarsi negli occhi, combattendo una battaglia silenziosa che invece li avrebbe voluti schierati sullo stesso fronte, fino a quando John non alzò una mano, accostandola alla guancia fresca di Cornelia.

«Perché dobbiamo sempre finire a parlare di Rosaline?» chiese. «Perché ti è così difficile credere che sia una mia amica?»

«La prima sera qui a Hogwarts ti dice niente?» gli ricordò Cornelia mentre gli occhi si inumidivano di lacrime di rabbia.

John abbassò la mano e sospirò; sembrava ancora stanco dopo le ultime sere passate davanti a quello specchio infernale. I lineamenti affilati erano più tesi del solito e le ombre viola sotto i suoi occhi non erano del tutto sparite.

Cornelia dovette lottare contro la tentazione di passare una mano su quel volto e distolse lo sguardo, facendolo vagare sul corridoio alle spalle del giovane.

«Lascia stare» mormorò infine. «Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione».

«A quanto pare sì» disse lui, infastidito. «Non so più come dirti che hai ingigantito la cosa, perché ogni volta che ci provo finisci con l’andartene e darmi dello stupido».

Cornelia tirò su col naso e disse, sempre evitando di guardarlo: «Quindi nei due mesi che non ci siamo parlati tu e Rosaline non vi siete visti? E con ‘visti’ non intendo che abbiate fatto una passeggiata attorno al lago per scambiare due chiacchiere».

L’assenza di una risposta da parte di Christensen fece spuntare nuovamente le lacrime negli occhi di Cornelia, che scostò bruscamente il braccio destro del giovane per poter passare.

«Magari l’hai vista anche questa settimana nonostante quello che è successo sabato scorso, non è così? Dopotutto, hai detto tu stesso di essere deluso».

La mano di John si mosse velocemente, serrandosi attorno al polso della ragazza e strattonandola con malagrazia, attirandola verso il proprio petto.

«Puoi stare certa che non ho visto Rosaline questa settimana» disse lui fissandola con aria mortalmente seria. «Non sarò un santo, ma l’opinione che hai di me si sta rivelando del tutto sbagliata. Sebbene pensi a me come a una sorta di pervertito, tieni presente che non sei tu ad avere il monopolio delle emozioni in questo castello e dopo quello che è successo lo scorso sabato non sarei mai corso a rifugiarmi fra le braccia di Rosaline, a prescindere da quanto potessi essere deluso».

Cornelia fissò il panciotto nero del ragazzo all’altezza degli occhi, riflettendo in fretta sulle sue parole. Non era una novità che fosse testarda ed era anche vero che, una volta delusa, trovava difficile fidarsi di nuovo. Però Christensen, pur senza risponderle, aveva ammesso di aver frequentato Rosaline in quei mesi; perché quindi avrebbe dovuto mentire proprio all’ultima domanda?

«Va bene, ti credo» disse Cornelia tornando a guardare il viso del ragazzo. «Però rimango infastidita da Rosaline, anche se non ne ho nessun diritto».

John sbuffò piano e allentò la stretta sul polso di Cornelia: «E se fosse solo un’amica e nulla di più?»

«Mi darebbe fastidio, ma non come adesso» rispose Cornelia. «E comunque io non penso che tu sia un pervertito».

John alzò un sopracciglio, scettico, ma non replicò all’ultima affermazione. Si limitò a osservarla per un po’, inclinando lievemente il capo a destra.

«Sai, anche a me dà fastidio che Malfoy sia tuo amico, ma non ho mai detto niente su di lui» commentò infine, una traccia di ironia nella voce.

«Cosa c’entra Livius adesso?» chiese Cornelia, osservandolo confusa. «Io non ho nessun trascorso con lui».

«Ma posso garantirti che a lui piacerebbe molto averne con te» replicò Christensen con una tale freddezza nella voce da risultare scortese.

«Adesso ti stai decisamente spingendo oltre» sibilò Cornelia, offesa. «Livius non mi ha mai mancato di rispetto né accennato nulla di sconveniente, quindi mi aspetto che vorrai modificare l’opinione che hai di lui».

«Non mi fido di un Malfoy» rispose John, sempre distaccato. «Non potrei, non viste le sue idee sulla purezza del sangue».

«Tutti abbiamo dei pregiudizi, chi più chi meno. Nonostante le sue idee, Livius non ha mai aggredito nessun Nato Babbano; lo stesso non si può dire di altri studenti o ex alunni» gli ricordò lei.

Christensen scosse la testa e assunse un’espressione dubbiosa, rinunciando però a qualsiasi altra forma di replica.

«Smettiamo di parlare di Malfoy e torniamo alla mia domanda inziale?» propose il ragazzo. «Ammesso che tu abbia deciso di fidarti di me».

«Ti ho già risposto di sì, mi sembra» puntualizzò Cornelia, ben decisa a non cedere alle sue provocazioni. «Solo promettimi che non lo dirai a nessuno, perché non ho ancora preso una decisione in merito».

Cornelia attese di vederlo annuire prima di proseguire: «Mercoledì, quando ero con Nathaniel e Lucille, abbiamo sentito qualcuno che ci seguiva. Stando a Lucille, il fruscio prodotto dalla veste poteva provenire solo da un abito femminile, ma non siamo riusciti a vedere nessuno».

«Sì, Nathaniel mi aveva accennato qualcosa» confermò John guardandola con interesse accademico, la testa inclinata lievemente a destra.

«Ecco, io… io ho avuto l’impressione che qualcuno mi stesse seguendo anche in questi giorni» mormorò Cornelia, temendo che lui la prendesse per pazza. «In particolare quando ero da sola».

Christensen si fece subito attento e sembrò addirittura preoccupato.

«Quante volte è successo?» chiese con voce metallica, muovendo un passo verso di lei e prendendole una mano.

«Giovedì quando tornavo dalla biblioteca e venerdì dopo l’allenamento di Quidditch» snocciolò Cornelia.

«Sei tornata da sola dal campo di Quidditch?» sbottò Christensen senza neanche darle il tempo di replicare. «Dopo l’attacco al castello della scorsa settimana ti sembra ragionevole tornare da sola di sera?»

«Non ho bisogno di essere protetta!» esclamò Cornelia, la voce che saliva di tono al pari della sua indignazione. «Le altre ragazze avevano finito di cambiarsi e non c’era bisogno che mi aspettassero. E lasciami andare, mi stai facendo male».

John si limitò ad allentare la presa attorno alla sua mano, tornando a stringerla gentilmente.

«Non devi tornare da sola, Cornelia» disse poi a bassa voce, fissandola intensamente. «Se non rimane nessuno ad aspettarti, lo farò io».

Cornelia sbuffò, spazientita: «Ti ho già detto che so cavarmela da sola».

«Allora io non ti ho spiegato a sufficienza quanto questa situazione sia grave» le rispose lui a tono. «Se c’è anche una minima possibilità che chi ti segue faccia parte del gruppo che ci ha attaccati sabato, non puoi andartene in giro da sola. Devi capire che potrebbero averti presa di mira».

«Non chiederò alla gente di starmi appiccicata alle gonne, John» disse Cornelia senza mezzi termini. «Questa cosa non piace neanche a me, ma non sono una fifona».

«Bene, allora torneremo dal campo di Quidditch insieme» decretò John, serafico. «A me non dispiace stare appiccicato…».

Christensen non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Cornelia si sollevò di scatto sulle punte e gli pose la mano libera davanti alla bocca, fissandolo con severità.

«Non dire cose indecenti» borbottò. «Possibile che non ti abbiano insegnato le buone maniere?»

«Me le hanno insegnate» rispose lui con un sorriso dopo che lei lo ebbe liberato. «Solo che ogni tanto le trovo un mezzo più utile all’ipocrisia, che non un elemento chiave del galateo».

«Sei impossibile» disse Cornelia scuotendo la testa con fare rassegnato. «Faremmo meglio a tornare».

John le prese anche l’altra mano e la trasse più vicina a sé; i lineamenti del suo volto avevano assunto un’espressione più morbida e la luce calda dei suoi occhi li rendeva vivi e al contempo più scuri.

«Non vorresti darmi un bacio, prima?» chiese lui, la voce bassa e un po’ roca. «Prometto che poi tornerò a comportarmi bene».

«Questo dovrebbe implicare che tu ti sia comportato bene  _ prima _ , ma non mi risulta» rispose Cornelia, nonostante avesse la gola secca.

Lui accennò un sorriso e chinò lievemente il capo in avanti, quasi a chiedere perdono per le sue colpe. Poi circondò con le mani il viso di Cornelia e si piegò fino a poggiare le labbra su quelle di lei.

Si mosse piano, baciandola lievemente e poi ritraendosi, quasi volesse essere certo del suo consenso. Sul finire del bacio Cornelia si mosse con lui, alzandosi sulle punte e aderendo al suo petto, tenendogli fermo il viso con una mano affinché lui potesse approfondire il loro bacio.

La lingua calda di Christensen le invase la bocca, dapprima scontrandosi con la sua, poi intrecciandosi ad essa, creando una danza ormai nota ma non per questo meno deliziosa. Un gemito di disappunto sfuggì dalle labbra di Cornelia quando lui interruppe quel bacio, poggiando la fronte contro quella di lei.

Nel silenzio del corridoio si udiva solo il rumore del vento all’esterno e il suono accelerato dei loro respiri. Cornelia continuò a tenere una mano sulla guancia fresca del giovane, accarezzandola piano e sentendo un primo accenno di barba sotto le dita.

Lui le mise due dita sotto il mento costringendola con gentile fermezza ad incontrare il suo sguardo.

«Forse dovremmo davvero andare a dormire adesso, prima che diventi ancora più difficile lasciarti andare» disse John, sporgendosi comunque per darle un altro bacio.

«Johnny» chiamò Cornelia scostandosi e alzando lo sguardo sul suo volto. «Non è la nostra ultima notte al mondo; puoi baciarmi domani, se vuoi».

Lui le sorrise in quel modo che Cornelia aveva da subito classificato come pericoloso e fece un cenno affermativo col capo; poi decise comunque di baciarla un’ultima volta. Per quella notte, come si premurò di specificare.

*

Il lunedì pomeriggio i ragazzi del sesto anno che continuavano a seguire Pozioni si diressero verso la solita aula nei Sotterranei, dove già li attendeva la professoressa Donnelly. Il tavolo da quattro che Cornelia, Lucille e Catherine avevano occupato il primo giorno era vuoto, segno che Rosaline Smith non era ancora arrivata.

Anche il primo giorno di lezione Rosaline era arrivata con l’ultimo gruppetto dei ritardatari e, mentre questi si recavano ai posti tenuti liberi dai loro amici, lei era rimasta da sola. L’ultimo posto libero era quello al tavolo delle tre Grifondoro.

Lucille, dimentica dell’ideale di signorilità al quale aspirava, l’aveva fissata a bocca aperta, esterrefatta, quando Rosaline aveva chiesto di potersi sedere con loro. Catherine aveva rivolto uno sguardo veloce a Cornelia e quest’ultima aveva risposto affermativamente. Del resto, cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare? Scacciarla e fare una scenata senza motivo?

«Non possiamo chiedere a Vincent di sedersi con noi?» chiese Lucille, imbronciata. «Non riesco a farmi piacere Rosaline Smith».

«Non deve piacerti, devi solo condividerci il tavolo» le ricordò Cornelia gentilmente, dando un buffetto amichevole sulla mano dell’amica.

«E poi i posti sono fissi» aggiunse Catherine posando il libro sul tavolo e controllando di avere tutti gli accessori necessari per la pozione del giorno. «La Donnelly l’ha detto il primo giorno».

«Va bene» borbottò piano Lucille. «Magari oggi non verrà e…».

Lucille si interruppe proprio mentre Rosaline varcava la soglia dell’aula e si dirigeva al loro tavolo. Ci fu un breve ed educato scambio di saluti poi, sentendosi osservata, Cornelia girò la testa a sinistra, aspettandosi di trovare due occhi blu che la fissavano.

E infatti Christensen stava giusto seguendo lo scambio di convenevoli, con una smorfia pensierosa che segnava il bel viso pallido. Parve percepire la tensione fra le ragazze e voltò loro la schiena, concentrandosi sulle parole dell’insegnante.

«Le vostre pozioni non sono state toccate per quattro giorni perciò, se avete fatto bene il vostro lavoro, ora dovrebbero essere di un viola scuro e inodore» spiegò la professoressa Donnelly affidando a Livius il contenitore con le provette da distribuire. «Seguendo le istruzioni sulla lavagna e sul libro, e cercando di tenere a mente la teoria che abbiamo studiato in precedenza, potrete lavorare sulla seconda parte».

Livius arrivò al loro tavolo e passò la pozione a Cornelia, sorridendole e sfiorandole appena le dita. Memore delle teorie di Christensen, Cornelia riuscì a stento a ringraziarlo in maniera normale. Lucille, che si era detta d’accordo col giovane danese, le lanciò uno sguardo significativo che ebbe il solo risultato di farla innervosire ancora di più.

«Alla fine della lezione dovreste ottenere una pozione azzurra e sempre inodore. Ricordate, se la pozione non sarà inodore, significa che avete sbagliato qualcosa e il lavoro fatto andrà perso» terminò la professoressa, prendendo posto dietro la cattedra.

La prima ora e mezzo che seguì impegnò così tanto gli studenti che nessuno ebbe modo di pensare a qualcosa di diverso dalla pozione che sobbolliva lenta rifiutandosi, nella maggior parte dei casi, di diventare azzurra.

Eppure per Cornelia quella era la parte migliore; sebbene complicata, la pesa e la corretta distribuzione degli ingredienti la aiutavano a rilassarsi e le liberavano la mente da altre questioni. Aggiunse con cautela un’ultima polvere argentata e mescolò quattro volte in senso orario: la pozione si schiarì, assumendo il colore desiderato e risultando inodore.

La professoressa, che circolava fra i tavoli osservando e a volte consigliando i suoi studenti, avanzò verso Cornelia col solito sorriso di chi sa già cosa aspettarsi.

«Ottimo lavoro Cornelia e cinque punti a Grifondoro» disse l’anziana docente, stringendole appena una spalla. «Puoi riempire la tua fialetta. Come andiamo qui invece, signorina Nott?»

Lucille alzò il visetto sudato e stanco, guardando implorante la professoressa: «È ancora color indaco! Sto mescolando da cinque minuti, ma non accenna a schiarire».

«Mmm»  disse  l’insegnate f acendo  un gesto vago verso il libro aperto, prima di proseguire. «Controllate per bene gli ultimi tre passaggi, signorina Nott».

Lucille aggrottò la fronte e lesse di nuovo, senza capire l’errore. Guardò Catherine che stava contando gli ultimi giri e, quando anche la sua pozione diventò azzurra, Lucille emise un gemito di pura disperazione.

«Quanta polvere hai aggiunto Lucille?» sussurrò Cornelia, attenta a non farsi vedere.

Di fronte a lei, anche Rosaline Smith lottava con la sua pozione e rivolse un breve sguardo interrogativo a Cornelia, senza però chiederle aiuto.

«Trenta grammi, ne sono certa» rispose Lucille, confusa. «L’ho pesata prima».

«Sono quaranta, Lucille» disse Cornelia sempre a bassa voce, affrettandosi a passare il sacchetto con la polvere alla ragazza al suo fianco. «Pesane dieci grammi esatti… brava così… adesso versali, piano!... lentamente o formerà delle bolle… e gira quattro volte in senso orario».

Lucille tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando la sua pozione cambiò per l’ultima volta e si afflosciò sullo sgabello, sorridendo grata e guardandosi attorno. Rosaline invece girava ancora la pozione, scrutando sempre più nervosamente i calderoni altrui.

Sbirciando nella sua direzione, Cornelia immaginò che avesse fatto lo stesso errore di Lucille, ma era comunque restia a intromettersi. Dopotutto, Rosaline non le aveva chiesto nulla e avrebbe potuto aversene a male.

«Non puoi darle una mano?» mormorò Catherine dopo aver tappato la sua fialetta. «Aiuti sempre tutti».

«Di solito mi viene chiesto aiuto» rispose Cornelia mordendosi piano il labbro, indecisa.

Alla fine ebbe un’idea, quando mancavano cinque minuti al suono della campanella e quelli che ancora non erano riusciti a portare a termine la pozione abbandonavano le speranze. Gli sgabelli grattarono sul pavimento in pietra, man mano che gli alunni posavano le rispettive fialette nella scatola sulla cattedra.

«Erano  _ quaranta _  i grammi di polvere da aggiungere» disse Cornelia, sfruttando il rumore nell’aula per poter alzare la voce. «Era quello l’errore Lucille, capito?»

Lucille la guardò confusa, la bocca lievemente dischiusa e gli occhi fissi.

«Quaranta grammi» ripeté ancora Cornelia, svuotando il proprio calderone con un semplice gesto della bacchetta. «E poi quattro volte in senso orario».

Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Rosaline sussultò e Cornelia la vide pesare velocemente della polvere e aggiungerla al calderone.

«Sì, ho capito» rispose Lucille, cominciando a intuire anche perché Cornelia fosse tanto insistente e scuotendo piano la testa, per farle capire che disapprovava.

La professoressa Donnelly si avvicinò nuovamente, stavolta mettendosi al fianco di Rosaline.

«Come procede, signorina Smith?» si informò seguendo con attenzione gli ultimi giri. «Nelle ultime lezioni vi ho vista un po’ distratta e ci sono due Accettabile che preferirei recuperaste».

«Sono desolata, professoressa» disse Rosaline posando il mestolo a lato del calderone e aspettando il responso, che fu ovviamente positivo.

«Bene, speriamo sia indizio di una ripresa» sorrise gentilmente l’insegnante, pronta ad andarsene.

«Sì professoressa; ero solo stata distratta dai suggerimenti della signorina Menelli alla signorina Nott» disse Rosaline senza preavviso, con una voce chiara e limpida che fece voltare parecchie teste nell’aula.

«Prego?» chiese la professoressa.

«Ecco, se la signorina Menelli fosse stata meno rumorosa io avrei avuto modo di concentrarmi meglio. O perlomeno se avesse aiutato anche me e non solo la signorina Nott, ma forse se non si è in possesso di alcuni  _ requisiti _  non si può ricevere aiuto».

Adesso tutta l’aula era in silenzio e seguiva con attenzione lo scambio di battute, mentre una Cornelia incredula sbiancava e poi arrossiva per le accuse che le venivano rivolte. Le sarebbe tanto piaciuto poter replicare qualcosa, ma le parole sembravano essersi incastrate a metà strada fra la gola e le labbra, e l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu fissare la ragazza che aveva appena aiutato, chiedendosi dove avesse sbagliato.

«Tu brutta…» cominciò Lucille sul piede di guerra, subito fermata dalla mano della professoressa che si alzò a metter fine alla discussione.

«Signorina Menelli, per quanto apprezzi la vostra bravura nella materia, ritengo fondamentale che vi asteniate in futuro dal dare suggerimenti agli altri alunni. Non è questo il modo di imparare e non è un comportamento che tollero nella mia aula» disse la professoressa Donnelly, trattando Cornelia con una freddezza tale da costringerla a chinare il capo e a mormorare delle scuse.

«La lezione è finita, potete andare» disse la docente mentre già i primi studenti si alzavano.

Sussurri malcelati si diffusero nella classe, perlopiù increduli di fronte all’accusa di Rosaline. Tanti compagni avevano ricevuto almeno un consiglio da Cornelia in quegli anni, ma mai nessuno aveva dato segno di trovarla inopportuna o aveva ricevuto un trattamento diverso, sia che fosse un Nato Babbano o un Purosangue.

Cornelia si morse il labbro e, sempre a capo chino e con i capelli che le nascondevano il volto, raccolse il più in fretta possibile i propri oggetti, poi schizzò fuori dall’aula, piena di vergogna e di rabbia.

Lucille guardò molto male Rosaline, che fissava ostinatamente il tavolo, poi disse: «Non meritavi l’aiuto di Cornelia; prova ad accusarla ingiustamente un’altra volta e te ne farò pentire».

Catherine la tirò via per il braccio, esortandola a cercare Cornelia.

Ma quando anche Rosaline si voltò per andarsene, trovò le facce attonite di quattro Grifondoro ad attenderla.

L’espressione di Christensen in particolare era confusa, come se non fosse certo di aver compreso ciò a cui aveva appena assistito.

«Johnny…» provò Rosaline, ma le parole le morirono in gola.

«Quello che ha detto Lucille è vero?» chiese lui, la voce fredda e impersonale.

Rosaline sentì gli occhi inumidirsi di lacrime e abbassò la testa, annuendo.

«Sei impazzita?» sbottò Vincent. «Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere?»

Marcus propose di uscire e Nathaniel lo aiutò a convincere il cugino. Solo Johnny rimase nell’aula, dritto davanti a Rosaline in attesa di una spiegazione.

«Mi dispiace» disse lei infine. «Vado subito a dirlo alla professoressa».

«Sì, dovresti» replicò Johnny, voltandosi per vedere se la docente era ancora nella stanza.  « Rosaline, Vincent ha ragione. Si può sapere perché diamine hai fatto una cosa simile? Perché hai tradito Cornelia, se ti aveva aiutata?»

«Non lo sai?» chiese Rosaline, scacciando con rabbia una lacrima le era scesa lungo la guancia.

Quando capì, Johnny si passò una mano fra i capelli e borbottò qualcosa riguardo la scelta di Hogwarts come scuola per i suoi studi, che chiaramente era stata la decisione peggiore che avesse preso nella vita.

«Rosaline, comunque non puoi trattare così una compagna…» tentò, subito interrotto.

«Lo so, infatti sto andando a parlare con la professoressa» tagliò corto Rosaline. «Per favore, fammi la cortesia di lasciarmi sola con lei».

«Ti aspetto fuori» disse Christensen stancamente.

«Non è necessario, ho capito di aver sbagliato» disse la ragazza voltandogli le spalle.

«Sì che lo è» replicò Johnny «perché è evidente che ti devo delle scuse e tu ne devi a Cornelia. Quando hai finito con la Donnelly andiamo a cercarla».

*

«Per favore Lucille, vuoi dirmi dov’è Cornelia?» chiese Johnny per la terza volta, incredulo davanti alla testardaggine della ragazza.

«No».

Lucille tirò su col naso, incrociò le braccia sotto il seno e voltò il viso dall’altra parte, sorda ai richiami del giovane danese. Johnny e gli altri ragazzi erano riuniti attorno a Lucille nella Sala Comune dei Grifondoro ormai da dieci minuti ma, data l’indifferenza della ragazza, non erano riusciti a farla parlare.

«Dille qualcosa tu, per piacere» mormorò Johnny, facendo un cenno a Nathaniel.

Quest’ultimo sorrise con fare rassicurante e si accostò a Lucille, sicuro di sé.

«Lucille tesoro, perché non…».

«Non ci provare Greengrass o ti scaglierò contro la  M aledizione Cruciatus e poi non ti rivolgerò mai più la parola!» sibilò Lucille, troncando sul nascere la richiesta del ragazzo e costringendolo ad arretrare di parecchi passi.

Johnny sbuffò e gettò un rapido sguardo alla Sala Comune semideserta; oltre a qualche altro Grifondoro del loro anno, c’era solo un gruppetto di studenti del settimo, più intenti a studiare che ad ascoltare i loro discorsi.

Un fruscio di vesti proveniente dalla scala che portava ai dormitori femminili gli fece alzare lo sguardo, speranzoso, mentre Lucretia e Clarisse si avvicinavano a loro, i volti seri e le voci basse.

«Finalmente» disse Christensen rivolgendosi alle compagne. «Per caso potete dirmi dov’è Cornelia?»

« Di sopra, nel dormitorio» rispose subito Lucretia con un sorriso gentile.

«Stava cercando il libro di Antiche Rune e…» aggiunse Clarisse prima di interrompersi, fissandolo dubbiosa.

«Sono qui» disse Cornelia prima che qualcun altro potesse intervenire.

Cornelia avanzò assieme a Catherine nella Sala Comune, occupando un posto libero sul divano accanto a Lucille. Posò il libro che teneva in mano sulle ginocchia, prima di rivolgere un’occhiata interrogativa al suo interlocutore.

«Cornelia, qui fuori c’è Rosaline che vorrebbe farti le sue scuse di persona» le spiegò John, parlando in fretta e a voce bassa. «Ha già parlato con la professoressa Donnelly, quindi di quello non devi preoccuparti».

«Perché Cornelia dovrebbe voler parlare con Rosaline?» attaccò Lucille, la voce già sottile che si faceva più acuta.

«Lucille, fai silenzio!» la rimbrottò Catherine rifilandole, senza tanti complimenti, una gomitata nelle costole.

«Pensi che il problema sia solo quello?» replicò Cornelia, le mani serrate attorno al libro. «Entro questa sera tutta Hogwarts penserà che io abbia dei pregiudizi contro Rosaline perché è una Nata Babbana».

«Abbiamo pensato anche a quello» le disse John, tendendo una mano verso di lei. «Se vieni fuori, possiamo parlarne in privato».

«Che bello» commentò Cornelia, acida. «Avete pensato proprio a tutto, tu e Rosaline».

«Tranne a chiudere il becco nei momenti meno opportuni» borbottò Lucille, forse più inviperita della stessa Cornelia.

Un’atmosfera pesante aleggiò per un attimo sul gruppo mentre tutti aspettavano una replica di Christensen e cominciavano a farsi un’idea delle dinamiche più profonde alla base di quella discussione.

«Vale quello che ti ho detto sabato sera» disse John, cortese ma freddo. «Posso ripeterlo, se vuoi».

_ Non so più come dirti che hai ingigantito la cosa, perché ogni volta che ci provo finisci con l’andartene e darmi dello stupido _ .

_ E se fosse solo un’amica e nulla di più? _

Gli occhi di Cornelia dardeggiarono di rabbia mentre scrutava velocemente la Sala Comune, attenta a che nessuno sentisse: «Non è necessario».

«Allora vieni fuori con me e cerchiamo di chiudere la faccenda il prima possibile» ripeté il giovane.

Con malagrazia, Cornelia si alzò e gettò il libro sul divano, diretta all’uscita a testa alta come se stesse andando al patibolo. Aspettò che Christensen la precedesse, ma rifiutò il suo aiuto per uscire dal buco del ritratto.

Rosaline Smith stava appoggiata al muro lì a fianco con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena, la borsa posata a terra accanto a lei e i capelli di un biondo miele, ancora gonfi per i vapori delle pozioni, che le coprivano in parte il volto.

«Cornelia» disse subito quando li vide nel corridoio. «Grazie per aver accettato di incontrarmi, nonostante tutto».

«Prego» disse Cornelia. «Preferirei fare in fretta però; devo prepararmi per il compito di Antiche Rune di domani».

«Volevo solo chiederti scusa per le accuse che ti ho rivolto oggi durante Pozioni» spiegò Rosaline. «Ho parlato con la professoressa Donnelly: le ho raccontato come sono andate realmente le cose e non credo che sia più adirata con te».

«Bene» replicò svelta Cornelia, continuando ad osservare la ragazza che le stava di fronte senza provare la rabbia che si era aspettata, bensì una sorta di curiosità.

Prima di allora non le era mai capitato di parlare con Rosaline, non veramente, e le uniche cose che sapeva di lei le aveva apprese dai commenti, non proprio gentili, che svariati alunni le riservavano.

Eppure la Rosaline che vedeva adesso era solo una ragazza con la voce bassa e dolce che sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuta per quello che aveva fatto, e Cornelia aveva la sensazione che le stesse dicendo la verità, senza ricorrere a inutili melodrammi.

«Non ci sono giustificazioni per il mio comportamento, ma  sappi che sono davvero mortificata per quello che è successo e prometto che non si ripeterà più» aggiunse Rosaline. «E parlerò anche con alcuni miei compagni, così farò circolare la voce che quella che ha sbagliato sono io».

Cornelia si fermò a considerare cosa potesse significare per Rosaline la nuova familiarità che si era venuta a creare fra lei e Christensen; non ci aveva mai pensato, ma era lecito supporre che Rosaline fosse affezionata al giovane danese e forse vedersi messa da parte così, senza troppi complimenti, l’aveva portata a reagire in quella maniera.

«Confessare quello che è realmente successo potrebbe causarti dei problemi» le fece notare Cornelia.

«Non preoccuparti, ho sopportato accuse peggiori»  disse  Rosaline accenn ando  un timido sorriso. «Cercherò di parlare subito con almeno una delle gemelle Thompson, così la notizia sarà diffusa in tutto il castello prima di cena».

Cornelia annuì a malincuore, conscia che quando un’informazione giungeva alle orecchie delle sorelle Thompson non c’era più modo di metterla a tacere.

«Allora, se è tutto risolto, io tornerei dentro» fece Cornelia, indicando con la mano il ritratto della Signora Grassa che sonnecchiava placidamente alle sue spalle.

Rosaline annuì rapidamente e le rivolse un cenno di saluto, riprendendo in mano la borsa.

«Vieni?» chiese Cornelia a Christensen, che era rimasto in silenzio per tutta la durata della conversazione e sembrava ora più rilassato.

«Fra un momento».

Cornelia si impose di non essere gelosa, ma riuscì solo ad accennare un rigido assenso col capo per segnalare di aver capito. Svegliò la Signora Grassa e pronunciò la parola d’ordine, poi varcò il buco del ritratto senza voltarsi.

Cornelia non fece in tempo a raggiungere il suo posto che già Lucille si informava su come fosse andata, mentre Catherine aveva l’espressione di chi si prepara a dover nascondere un cadavere.

«Abbiamo risolto tutto» disse sbrigativamente Cornelia, non desiderando far sapere a tutta la Sala Comune i dettagli di quel chiarimento.

Silenziosamente, Lucille le lanciò un’occhiata eloquente che la avvisava dell’interrogatorio a cui l’avrebbe sottoposta più tardi, ma per il momento Cornelia riuscì a sedersi sul divano, ora libero, e a recuperare il volume di Antiche Rune. Tutti gli altri la imitarono, tornando ognuno ai propri compiti senza farle ulteriori domande.

Cornelia aveva appena iniziato a leggere il primo capitolo che già John Christensen rientrava a sua volta, prendeva lo stesso libro dalla sua borsa poggiata sul tavolo più vicino e sedeva accanto a lei.

Lo guardò sorpresa mentre lui la ricambiava con uno sguardo scettico e al tempo stesso divertito.

«Che c’è?» le disse a bassa voce con un mezzo sorriso. «Avevo detto un minuto».

Cornelia represse un sorriso e si concentrò sulle rune che le scorrevano di fronte agli occhi, facendo fatica a reprimere la sciocca felicità che l’aveva invasa. Con discrezione, fece scivolare di lato la mano sinistra e l’attimo dopo sentì le dita di John intrecciarsi alle sue.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitolo 9

Il sospettato perfetto

La lezione di Alchimia del martedì sera finì qualche minuto prima dell’inizio del coprifuoco, consentendo agli studenti di tornare nei propri dormitori senza violare le regole; Cornelia, però, aveva perso un po’ di tempo aiutando l’insegnante a riporre il materiale didattico nell’apposito armadio.

Prima di uscire dall’aula Christensen, passandole accanto, le aveva detto che l’avrebbe aspettata due piani più su ed era in quella direzione che Cornelia si stava affrettando, sistemando goffamente sciarpa e guanti. Il freddo di novembre era così intenso che la maggior parte degli studenti non esitava a indossarli anche nei corridoi fra una lezione e l’altra, e l’unico che sembrava immune a quel gelo era proprio il giovane danese.

Persa come al solito nei suoi pensieri, Cornelia prestava scarsa attenzione all’ambiente circostante e ci volle un po’ prima che si rendesse conto del familiare fruscio invisibile che la seguiva.

Si arrestò improvvisamente, un guanto infilato per metà e lo sguardo che correva al corridoio vuoto, e ora silenzioso, alle sue spalle. Strinse nervosamente le labbra, si disse che era colpa dell’ora tarda e della sua immaginazione e riprese a camminare, stavolta però velocemente; dopo pochi istanti, il fruscio alle sue spalle si fece nuovamente sentire e un secondo paio di stivali cominciò a ticchettare sul pavimento.

«Chi sei?» chiese Cornelia ad alta voce, lasciando perdere il guanto e impugnando la bacchetta con un secondo di ritardo; un lampo di luce rossa le passò accanto, mancando di poco il fianco destro.

Cornelia strillò sorpresa e si ritrasse, scagliando a sua volta uno Schiantesimo nel punto da cui le era parso provenisse la luce rossa, ma l’incantesimo rimbalzò sul muro senza colpire nessuno.

Svelta, conscia di non poter combattere a lungo contro un avversario che non poteva vedere, Cornelia si voltò, raccolse le gonne e prese a correre lungo il corridoio, cercando di raggiungere le scale più vicine. Ci era quasi arrivata quando il suo assalitore scagliò un secondo incantesimo che la fece inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi.

Cornelia cadde a terra, sbattendo dolorosamente il ginocchio destro sul duro pavimento di pietra. Senza perdere ulteriore tempo gridò: « _ Protego! _ », e uno scudo invisibile si dilatò davanti a lei, parando un altro lampo di luce.

Cornelia si rialzò con fatica, cercando di ignorare il dolore sordo al ginocchio e zoppicò verso il primo gradino della scala, sperando che qualcuno avesse udito i rumori dello scontro.

La snella sagoma di Christensen comparve all’inizio delle scale, l’espressione accigliata e la bacchetta nella mano destra. Quando la vide sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso, poi si precipitò nella sua direzione, incitandola a sbrigarsi.

«Cornelia!» urlò quando vide partire un altro Schiantesimo in direzione della ragazza. Cornelia si gettò di lato, atterrando malamente sui gradini e l’incantesimo centrò il muro alle sue spalle.

Christensen le si parò di fronte scagliando fatture lungo tutto il corridoio, ma apparentemente non colpì nessuno. Nei momenti successivi di silenzio, i due giovani udirono distintamente un paio di stivali che si davano alla fuga.

John Christensen sostò indeciso per un momento, incerto se seguire l’aggressore o sincerarsi delle condizioni della ragazza; scelse la seconda opzione e una bianca mano affusolata entrò nel campo visivo di Cornelia, offrendole un sostegno.

Una volta che fu in piedi, Cornelia alzò lo sguardo fino a incontrare gli occhi blu che la osservavano, ancora preoccupati, e non fece in tempo a balbettare un ringraziamento che Christensen la strinse a sé con un gesto brusco e un po’ rude.

Cornelia si concesse un piccolo sorriso mentre appoggiava la testa sul suo petto, scostando il panciotto e cingendo la vita del ragazzo con un braccio.

«Nessuna possibilità che tu abbia visto chi fosse?» chiese John a bassa voce, passandole una mano fra i capelli.

«No» rispose Cornelia alzando nuovamente la testa a guardarlo. «Eppure, sono sempre più convinta che si tratti di una donna».

«Dobbiamo andare a dirlo al preside, a prescindere da chi sia» asserì John, scostandola gentilmente ma con decisione. «Questa storia non può andare avanti».

«Non se ne parla nemmeno, John; come minimo mi metterebbero qualcuno alle calcagna tutto il tempo, professore o Auror che sia» protestò Cornelia.

«Non ha importanza, c’è in gioco la tua sicurezza».

«Anche la mia libertà personale» gli ricordò Cornelia. «Posso cavarmela da sola».

Christensen, contrariato, borbottò qualcosa in danese che Cornelia non riuscì a capire: tutto, dalla mascella serrata alle braccia che scendevano rigide, segnalava la sua irritazione per la caparbietà della ragazza.

«Bene» sibilò infine a denti stretti. «Allora forse ti converrà prendere in considerazione l’idea di non andartene in giro per il castello da sola; hai tante amiche, non sarà difficile stare con loro».

Cornelia alzò gli occhi al cielo e si astenne dal replicare, più interessata alle condizioni del suo ginocchio, che si rivelarono disastrose. Ogni volta che provava a stenderlo o a poggiarvi il peso della gamba, il dolore era tale da farle mordere il labbro e stringere i pugni per non farsi scappare neppure un gemito.

La prospettiva di fare una quantità indefinita di rampe di scale appariva più terrificante di qualunque aggressore invisibile annidato nelle ombre dei corridoi.

«Hai sbattuto la gamba?» chiese Christensen con quella sua abitudine a notare i dettagli che Cornelia trovava alle volte imbarazzante, altre semplicemente snervante.

«Sì, ho male al ginocchio, ma non è grave» mormorò Cornelia, saltellando sul primo gradino e azzardandosi a spostare appena il peso del corpo a destra. «Appena saremo alla Torre, controllerò se c’è una ferita».

Christensen si posizionò alle sue spalle, osservandola scettico, e il peso di quello sguardo bruciava sulla schiena di Cornelia. Al terzo gradino, si appoggiò troppo al ginocchio malandato e non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto di dolore.

John sospirò alle sue spalle e si avvicinò, sollevandola con una smorfia e avvicinandola al suo petto.

«No!» esclamò Cornelia, rossa di vergogna. «Rimettimi giù, posso farcela benissimo da sola».

«Se ti lascio zampettare da qui alla Sala Comune, arriveremo l’anno prossimo» disse Christensen col tono piatto e indifferente di quando parlava di argomenti di poco conto.

«Io non zampetto» soffiò Cornelia, irata. «Non sono una capra».

Christensen ghignò e non disse nulla mentre Cornelia, offesa, incrociava le braccia e voltava quanto più possibile la testa.

Il tragitto fino alla Torre di Grifondoro fu tranquillo e, grazie a Merlino, non incontrarono nessuno a cui dare spiegazioni, né qualcuno sbucò da un angolo buio pronto a Schiantarli. La luce delle torce poste a intervalli regolari illuminava il percorso e Cornelia notò come Christensen si astenne dal passare per i corridoi secondari e le scorciatoie che conosceva così bene.

Quando arrivarono di fronte al ritratto della Signora Grassa – che protestò vivamente per essere stata svegliata e li subissò di domande – Christensen aveva il respiro un po’ affaticato e Cornelia, nuovamente rossa dall’imbarazzo, si ripromise di evitare Zuccotti di Zucca e Cioccorane per il prossimo mese.

«Grazie» mormorò la ragazza quando Christensen la depositò su un divano nella Sala Comune, fortunatamente già deserta nonostante l’ora. 

«Figurati» rispose lui sbrigativo, guardandosi attorno. «Esattamente, come avresti intenzione di porre rimedio a un’eventuale ferita?»

«Ho una borsa piena di pozioni e medicamenti nel dormitorio» spiegò Cornelia. «Vorrei diventare una Guaritrice e mi piace essere sempre preparata per ogni evenienza».

«C’è un’Infermeria, di sotto» puntualizzò Christensen.

«Quello che c’è nella mia borsa non lo puoi trovare nell’Infermeria di Madama Wilson» disse Cornelia, astenendosi dal guardare il giovane ma percependone comunque lo sguardo sorpreso e forse anche compiaciuto.

L’ennesimo movimento di una veste femminile li fece sussultare entrambi, ma quando John puntò la bacchetta nella direzione giust a,  la sagoma in vestaglia risultò appartenere a un’imbronciata Lucille.

«Che cosa ci fate quaggiù a quest’ora?» chiese, squadrando il ragazzo con diffidenza e concentrandosi sulla sua amica. «E perché le tue gonne sono  _ tutte _  in disordine?»

Cornelia si affrettò a raccontare quello che era successo, temendo che la voce acuta di Lucille potesse risvegliare buona parte dei Grifondoro. Sorprendentemente, nonostante fosse visibilmente scossa e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, Lucille rimase padrona di sé e filò su nel dormitorio a prendere la borsa di Cornelia.

«Credevo che avrebbe avuto una crisi isterica» commentò Christensen quando la ragazza sparì lungo le scale.

«Sta iniziando ad avere reazioni più mature» disse Cornelia con un sorriso orgoglioso sul volto. «È cambiata moltissimo dalla sera dell’attacco».

Un’espressione incredula attraversò il volto del giovane biondo che però non fiatò; Lucille tornò subito, posando la borsa sul divano.

«Ti serve aiuto?» chiese ,  osservando Cornelia che si sfilava lo stivaletto destro.

«No, grazie» rispose lei. «Andate pure a dormire. Io mi occuperò qui del ginocchio per non svegliare le altre».

Lucille protestò un po’, sostenendo che poteva essere d’aiuto, ma Cornelia fu irremovibile e alla fine, dopo aver scoccato un altro sguardo sospettoso a Christensen, Lucille tornò a dormire.

«Dicevo anche a te, sai?»

«Non essere ridicola» borbottò Christensen. «Se non resto a vedere cosa ti sei fatta, probabilmente domani minimizzeresti il tutto dicendo che era solo un graffio».

«Magari è davvero solo un graffio» sorrise Cornelia concedendosi un altro momento di illusione.

Senza preavviso, con uno di quei movimenti rapidi e aggraziati che lo contraddistinguevano, John si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, afferrò con decisione la gamba destra della ragazza posizionandola sul proprio ginocchio, poi infilò le mani sotto le gonne di Cornelia, cercando di sfilarle la calza.

«Sei impazzito?» quasi strillò Cornelia.

«Devo toglierti la calza, se vogliamo medicare la ferita» disse Christensen, innocente.

«Tu non puoi…» farfugliò Cornelia, cercando di arrestare le mani del ragazzo. «Come ti permetti… Toglimi quelle mani di dosso…».

«Cornelia, è solo una calza» cantilenò Christensen, chiaramente a suo agio in quella situazione.

In effetti il ragazzo si limitò a sfilare la calza senza osare di più, ma il contatto delle sue mani calde lungo la coscia e la gamba di Cornelia bastarono a farle tremare i polsi e a ridurre la sua lucidità.

«Ti sei fatta male anche all’altro ginocchio?» chiese Christensen, sempre con quel fare innocente.

«No!» esclamò subito Cornelia, cominciando a borbottare quando lo vide sogghignare di nuovo e poi sedersi a gambe incrociate ai suoi piedi.

Rinunciando ad avere un minimo di intimità, Cornelia sollevò con circospezione le gonne oltre il ginocchio, scoprendo così la ferita; fortunatamente non era profonda, e Cornelia cercò nella borsa una pozione che potesse sanare la pelle lacerata.

«È Essenza di dittamo?» chiese Christensen con una smorfia che gli alterava i lineamenti affilati quando vide la boccetta marrone scelta da Cornelia.

«Sì, ma l’hanno modificata; non fa ’  più seccare la pelle, a prescindere da quanta ne usi» spiegò Cornelia. «Hai dovuto usarla da piccolo?»

«Un paio di volte» rispose laconicamente il ragazzo, distogliendo lo sguardo e facendole così capire che non desiderava approfondire l’argomento.

Le due gocce di pozione che Cornelia versò sulla ferita bruciavano e tiravano la pelle e, quando la nuvoletta di fumo verdastro che avevano generato si fu dissolta, la ragazza si compiacque per aver ottenuto l’effetto desiderato: una sottile crosticina marrone ricopriva ora l’area della ferita, come se fosse già vecchia di giorni.

Riposta la pozione, Cornelia batté appena la bacchetta sul ginocchio e subito delle bende bianche andarono a fasciarlo.

«Ecco fatto; potresti ridarmi la calza, per favore?» chiese.

Christensen, che era rimasto a osservare in silenzio, sorrise di nuovo e disse: «Faccio io».

Cornelia deglutì a vuoto e non rispose, provando a fidarsi per una volta. Le mani di John salirono lente lungo la sua gamba, poi sfiorarono delicatamente la coscia, muovendosi inesorabili verso la parte interna.

Con uno scatto, Cornelia afferrò i polsi del giovane, trattenendoli; sapeva di essere arrossita e di avere il respiro accelerato, ma per quanto una parte di sé volesse lasciarlo proseguire, un’altra le imponeva di fermarsi.

«Non posso» mormorò Cornelia, fissando Christensen con espressione accigliata.

Lui sospirò e lasciò ricadere le mani: «Perché no?»

«Perché non è quello che voglio».

«Davvero?»

Ignorando le proteste di Cornelia, Christensen si alzò e si accomodò sul divano al suo fianco. Senza farsi troppi scrupoli, le circondò la vita e l’attirò più vicino a sé.

«Non sto scherzando, John; non posso e basta» disse Cornelia, infastidita. «Devo avere un minimo di cervello; non posso darti quello che vuoi senza un impegno da parte tua».

John serrò le labbra, probabilmente seccato dalle sue parole che tuttavia non provò nemmeno a smentire. Cornelia sapeva che aspettarsi simili impegni da parte sua era pura utopia, eppure non poté fare a meno di sentirsi delusa.

«Posso almeno darti un bacio prima di andare a dormire o devo farti una dichiarazione al chiaro di luna?» chiese lui, tagliente.

Cornelia si alzò di scatto, stufa di quel trattamento che non credeva di meritare. Era un suo diritto rifiutare, l’aveva detto anche lui due settimane prima ed era suo diritto avere delle idee e dei desideri che non collimassero necessariamente con quelli del giovane danese.

«Stupido danese troppo biondo» sbottò Cornelia in un modo che Lucille non avrebbe esitato a definire deplorevole. «Ogni volta che penso che tu sia cambiato, che provo a fidarmi, ecco che ricominci con questo atteggiamento. Sappi che non sei il solo a essere deluso».

«Non sono deluso, ma non posso prometterti determinate cose» disse John, stranamente calmo. «Te l’avevo già detto che…».

«Me lo ricordo benissimo» lo interruppe Cornelia. «E io, di conseguenza, non posso fare  _ determinate cose _ » aggiunse poi, calcando con decisione le ultime parole.

«Ma io ho chiesto solo un bacio».

«E che bisogno c’era di quella stupida battuta? Ti diverti ancora a provocarmi» insistette Cornelia, certa di meritare almeno una spiegazione.

«Nessun bisogno, quello sono semplicemente io» John fece un sorriso che assomigliava più a una smorfia e si passò una mano fra i capelli, portandoli indietro. «Non sto cercando di giustificarmi, ma ho questo carattere. Non lo faccio solo con te, rispondo male a chiunque».

«E alle altre persone sta bene che tu risponda così?» chiese Cornelia, pungente.

«Generalmente no, infatti ho pochi amici. Chi mi conosce da tanto tempo lo sa, e sa che non lo faccio col proposito di ferire» spiegò lui che adesso sembrava solo molto stanco.

Qualcosa si sciolse dentro Cornelia, che cercava di raccapezzarsi con quelle nuove informazioni; che Christensen avesse un pessimo carattere non era esattamente una sorpresa per lei, credere però che tutti i suoi amici fossero felici di essere trattati con ben scarsa considerazione a seconda dell’umore variabile del ragazzo, era un po’ più difficile.

«Devi avere ben pochi amici intimi, allora» mormorò quasi distrattamente Cornelia, pentendosene quando vide l’espressione che attraversò per un attimo il volto quasi in penombra di John.

«Infatti» si limitò a rispondere lui, tenendo la testa bassa.

Cornelia si mosse automaticamente verso il divano, sfiorando la testa dorata con una carezza: «Scusami, è stato molto maleducato da parte mia. Ho parlato senza riflettere».

John alzò la testa e le sorrise: «Non importa, a me capita di continuo».

Cornelia fece una smorfia, piuttosto scontenta della piega che aveva preso la conversazione. Ogni volta che parlava con lui di argomenti seri ,  andavano sempre a finire a litigare o comunque a toccare ambiti che li spingevano a discutere.

Era estenuante e snervante, soprattutto perché lei detestava discutere con chicchessia.

«Non litighiamo, per favore» disse Cornelia, sedendosi di nuovo per alleviare il peso sul ginocchio destro.

«Non stiamo litigando» rispose subito Christensen, addolcendo la replica con un sorriso e prendendole una mano. «Davvero».

Cornelia si avvicinò di nuovo e lui le posò una mano sotto il mento, alzandole il viso e facendo incontrare le loro labbra. Fu un bacio breve, perché lui si scostò subito per cingere la vita della ragazza con entrambe le braccia e sollevarla, facendola sedere sulle proprie ginocchia.

John si fermò il tempo necessario per accertarsi che lei fosse d’accordo e Cornelia lo era veramente, come dimostrò prendendo il volto del ragazzo fra le mani e dandogli un bacio più profondo del precedente.

Seppur con un minimo di esitazione, Cornelia cercò di spostarsi il più possibile dalla sua posizione che la costringeva a torcere il busto se voleva continuare a baciare Christensen. Lui se ne accorse e la fece alzare un attimo, si chinò a sollevare con lentezza le gonne fino all’altezza del ginocchio, sempre cercando la sua approvazione con lo sguardo ,  e poi la fece sedere nuovamente sulle proprie gambe.

Il contatto che si venne a creare fra i loro corpi stavolta era così intimo che Cornelia si ritrasse, muovendo il bacino verso l’alto, rossa in viso.

«Non avere paura, non ti faccio niente».

La voce di Christensen era roca e calda, come la mano che dalla nuca scese fino alla parte bassa della schiena di Cornelia, avvicinandola di nuovo al suo corpo. Nonostante ci fossero diversi strati di vestiti a dividerli, Cornelia percepì distintamente il modo in cui combaciavano i loro bacini, stuzzicando la pelle sensibile .

John riprese a baciarla quasi con forza, sbottonando la semplice divisa da studentessa, chiusa sul davanti; con una mano tirò i capelli di Cornelia, forzandola ad inarcare la schiena e il collo, dove lasciò piccoli baci, spingendosi fin dove il corsetto glielo consentiva.

Cornelia sospirò più forte quando le labbra del giovane raggiunsero la parte alta del seno e strinse con forza le mani fra i capelli dorati che si riversavano sul proprio petto; nel tentativo di avvicinarsi di più, Cornelia mosse nuovamente in avanti il bacino, scontrandosi con la durezza del ragazzo che emise un verso strozzato e portò le mani sui suoi fianchi, costringendola a mantenere quel contatto. Il modo in cui lui si mosse sotto di lei per poco non la fece urlare e una tensione innaturale si andò accumulando nel basso ventre di Cornelia.

«Se non vuoi che continuiamo, dimmelo adesso».

Una parte di lei si chiese come facesse Christensen a mantenere la voce così calma in un momento simile, quando lei non era più sicura di ricordare nemmeno come si facesse a parlare.

_ Fermarsi sembrava la cosa più sbagliata da fare _ .

Cornelia fece scorrere le mani dalla nuca del ragazzo fino alle spalle, poi si schiarì la voce e cercò di trovare il coraggio per guardarlo negli occhi.

«Fermati» mormorò mentre ogni singola parte del suo corpo protestava. «Nonostante io… insomma, quello che ho detto prima è ancora valido».

John poggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla ed espirò con forza, poi la scostò da sé in maniera gentile. Si girò a guardarla mentre lei si sistemava il vestito, e la consapevolezza del modo in cui quegli occhi blu la osservavano fece tremare le mani di Cornelia e rallentò l’operazione.

«Sei deluso?» chiese Cornelia quando ebbe finito di allacciare l’ultimo bottone, con una voce così bassa che per un attimo fu certa lui non l’avesse sentita.

«Non proprio, credo di cominciare a capirti almeno un po’».

Il fatto che Christensen continuasse a sorridere in quel modo, che lei aveva da subito classificato come pericoloso e che fosse ancora estremamente calmo, la resero sospettosa e scettica al tempo stesso.

«Dico davvero» confermò John, alzandosi e sistemandosi la giacca. «Stasera mi hai fatto intendere che vuoi aspettare il matrimonio, giusto? Quindi sarei stato sorpreso, piacevolmente è ovvio, ma comunque sorpreso, se mi avessi detto subito di sì».

«La maggior parte delle persone nella nostra società aspetta il matrimonio» spiegò Cornelia. «Ho visto alcune ragazze che sono state illuse e poi… ecco, preferirei non essere fra loro».

« Non sono solito illudere» disse John e questa volta la sua voce assunse una sfumatura più fredda, come un refolo di neve. «Ho messo in chiaro, fin da subito, come la penso riguardo certe istituzioni».

«Sì lo so, era un discorso generale» Cornelia fece un gesto vago con la mano, trovando straordinariamente interessante la trama di uno dei cuscini, poggiato di traverso sul bracciolo del divano. «Volevo solo dire che farei la stessa fine di quelle ragazze, illusione o meno».

«Bene» borbottò John, girandosi e avviandosi presumibilmente verso il proprio dormitorio, prima di ripensarci e tornare a sedersi di fronte a lei con un movimento così rapido che la fece sussultare.

« Cosa c’è?» chiese Cornelia, guardinga.

«Perché il matrimonio a tutti costi?» chiese lui, scrutandola attentamente con l’interesse di un accademico.

Cornelia alzò gli occhi e sospirò con ben poca grazia: «Non è il matrimonio in sé e per sé, è quello che rappresenta. A me basterebbe essere fidanzata con una persona che amo e che mi ami a sua volta. Preferisco un matrimonio d’amore, a uno di convenienza».

« Quindi ti basterebbe un fidanzamento?»

« _ Come promessa di un futuro matrimonio _ » specificò Cornelia, premurandosi di calcare bene le parole affinché il testardo biondo che le stava di fronte ne recepisse chiaramente il significato.

«Ah, ho capito» disse infatti Christensen, accigliandosi. «E quanto lungo dovrebbe essere questo fidanzamento?»

«Be’ ecco, non lo so di preciso… direi intorno ai tre anni, perché prima vorrei completare gli studi come Guaritrice… il lasso di tempo necessario dovrebbe essere quello» cincischiò Cornelia, prendendo tempo con lunghe pause, chiedendosi il perché delle domande del ragazzo e cercando di non crearsi delle false speranze.

«E quindi tu vorresti sposarti e mettere su famiglia a, diciamo, ventuno anni?»

Cornelia guardò bene Christensen, che le sembrava un po’ più pallido, prima di rispondere affermativamente.

«Perché, che genere di fidanzamento avevi in mente tu?» si arrischiò a domandare Cornelia, quando il silenzio dall’altra parte si prolungò.

«Non saprei» rispose Christensen dopo un istante di esitazione. «Una decina d’anni, suppergiù».

«Dieci...?» balbettò Cornelia, incredula. «Dove pensi di trovare una ragazza disposta ad aspettare dieci anni? Diventerebbe lo zimbello dell’intera comunità magica».

«Per questo voglio evitare matrimoni e fidanzamenti» disse Christensen, alzandosi per la seconda volta e passeggiando nervosamente davanti al camino.

«Nessuno ti obbliga, John» .

Cornelia si alzò a sua volta, sistemò con cura le gonne e recuperò le sue cose, inclusa la borsa.

«Capisci perché non voglio?» le domandò lui trattenendola con gentilezza per il polso e cercando il suo sguardo.

«Se devo essere sincera, no» rispose Cornelia in tono piatto.  « Ma non mi devi nessun tipo di spiegazione».

Lui strinse le labbra per un momento, forse infastidito dalla sua replica, poi disse:  « Ci sarebbero troppe cose da dover spiegare, a una moglie o a una fidanzata».

«Che genere di cose?»

«Cose personali, private; cose di cui non voglio discutere con nessuno».

Questa volta Cornelia capì subito a quali  _ cose _  si riferisse Christensen, o per meglio dire a chi, e per la prima volta si sentì infastidita da questo spettro materno che lui si ostinava a mantenere in vita.

«Senti, non dico che sarebbe facile non parlarne ma, a meno che tu non voglia sposare la pettegola del villaggio, potresti evitare di menzionare certe cose o di parlarne ogni mattina a colazione».

John lasciò andare la presa sul suo polso e disse:  « Certe cose verrebbero comunque fuori; in tutte le grandi famiglie si parla e anche se la mia si fa’ vanto di essere riservata, per queste cose è esattamente come le altre. A quel punto, ci sarebbero inevitabilmente delle domande».

«E tu non vorresti dare nemmeno una risposta?» tentò Cornelia, chiedendosi in cuor suo cosa ci fosse dietro alla morte della madre di John che lo aveva fatto diventare così reticente.

«No, non ne ho la minima intenzione» concluse lui, glaciale.

«Allora hai ragione» disse Cornelia, guadagnandosi uno sguardo sorpreso da parte del giovane. «Non ti sposare e non ti fidanzare, a meno che non trovi qualcuna a cui non importi un accidente di te e della tua vita passata».

Cornelia aveva messo il piede sul primo gradino della scala che portava ai dormitori femminili quando Christensen la fermò per la seconda volta, trattenendole la mano libera.

«Quindi fra noi le cose restano così?»

Sembrava essere di nuovo tranquillo e, anche se la ragione consigliava a Cornelia che quello era il momento migliore per chiudere definitivamente la faccenda, lei optò per un’altra strada.

«Se sei consapevole che non posso darti quello che vuoi, allora sì».

«E cos’è che sei disposta a darmi, con esattezza?»

John aveva abbassato di nuovo il tono di voce, e le sue parole la raggiunsero, calde e insinuanti. Per un attimo, i ricordi di quello che era appena successo sul divano a pochi passi da loro e il bagaglio di sensazioni che si portavano dietro invasero la mente di Cornelia, imporporandole le guance e confondendole i pensieri, rendendole impossibile dare una risposta.

Lui le sorrise, quel sorriso pericoloso e irresistibile e disse: «Sarà un piacere scoprirlo. Buonanotte,  _ min elskede _ ».

*

Il giorno dopo, un tetro mercoledì di novembre, Cornelia fu fermata nella Sala d’Ingresso dalle gemelle Thompson, che sembravano quasi essersi materializzate di fronte a lei e alle sue amiche.

«Buongiorno Cornelia, come stai?» chiese subito una delle due con un falso sorriso sul volto appuntito.

Cornelia non era mai riuscita a distinguere Marigold da Beryl, a meno che non fossero loro a identificarsi; la ragazza non fece neanche in tempo a rispondere che l’altra gemella partì all’attacco.

«Marigold ed io volevamo sapere come mai Rosaline Smith sembra nutrire tutto quest’odio per te» soffiò Beryl, così dolce da risultare pericolos a .

Cornelia si schiarì la voce, a disagio: «Non credo che Rosaline mi odi, c’è stata solo una piccola incomprensione».

«E quale può essere questa piccola incomprensione che l’ha spinta addirittura a denunciarti alla professoressa? Mi hanno anche detto che Christensen l’ha convinta a scusarsi; come mai?» domandò l’altra, Marigold.

Cornelia non ne poteva più e approfittò dell’occasione fornitale: «Vi suggerisco di chiederlo direttamente a lui; non mi permetterei mai di parlare al suo posto».

Le sorelle Thompson assunsero la stessa smorfia infastidita e si scostarono di lato, fulminando con lo sguardo Lucille dopo che si era azzardata a salutarle allegramente, felice per la piccola vittoria di Cornelia.

Tutti a Hogwarts sapevano che il solo studente che le gemelle non avevano più importunato era John Christensen, dopo la prima e unica volta in cui, al terzo anno, l’avevano fermato per chiedere delucidazioni sulla morte di sua madre. La risposta di Christensen, sebbene ignota ai più, era stata tale da terrorizzare le gemelle e da dissuaderle a disturbarlo ancora. 

Lucille e Catherine commentarono con allegria la discussione appena conclusa finché, come gli altri studenti di Erbologia del sesto anno, non si trovarono alle prese con un ciocco di legno, momentaneamente inanimato, da cui dovevano ricavare un baccello, possibilmente senza rimetterci la vita.

«Pronte?» chiese Catherine a Cornelia e Lucille ,  che annuirono rassegnate.

Gli studenti si erano divisi in gruppi da tre mentre il professore passeggiava per la serra, incitandoli a cominciare e a prestare molta attenzione.

Nel momento esatto in cui le tre ragazze si lanciarono sul ceppo di Pugnacio questo prese improvvisamente vita, aggredendole con una serie di rami contorni e affilati. Catherine, che aveva i riflessi più rapidi, ne bloccò due in una volta, Cornelia combatté con uno solo e Lucille, ignorando completamente lo scopo della lezione, ne neutralizzava quanti più possibili con delle cesoie.

«Via quelle forbici, signorina Nott!» abbaiò il professore dall’altra parte della serra, distogliendo lo sguardo dai tre Serpeverde che gli stavano davanti.

«Perché la professoressa Doge mi ha costretto a seguire questa materia inutile?» borbottò Lucille, risentita, trattenendo un ramo intenzionato a strangolarla. «Non solo rischiamo la vita una lezione sì e una no, ma ci ritroviamo ricoperte di terra e foglie ogni volta».

Catherine, rossa per lo sforzo, non rispose e fece cenno a Cornelia di infilare il braccio nell’apertura del ciocco, dove presumibilmente avrebbe trovato il baccello. Il ceppo si strinse attorno al braccio di Cornelia proprio mentre stava per sfilarlo, e le sue amiche dovettero torcere e tirare i rami per costringerlo ad aprirsi.

«Finalmente» sospirò Cornelia lasciando cadere il baccello in un piattino e massaggiandosi il braccio. «Adesso bisogna spremerlo».

«Io non lo faccio» disse subito Lucille, l’orrore dipinto sul visetto arrossato.

«Faccio io» disse Catherine, rivolta a Lucille. «Passami quel coltello, per favore».

Cornelia e Lucille ripresero a lottare col ceppo nel tentativo di recuperare un secondo baccello, ma l’attenzione di Cornelia venne distratta da una risata che proveniva dal gruppetto di fronte al suo, dall’altra parte del grande tavolo che divideva in due la serra. Rosaline Smith stava ridendo di gusto a una battuta che Christensen aveva appena fatto mentre Nathaniel affondava il braccio nel ceppo.

La solita fitta di gelosia trafisse Cornelia con dolorosa puntualità e le impedì di parare il colpo di uno dei rami, ancora battaglieri. Con forza sorprendente, il ciocco la colpì in pieno petto, mandandola a finire sul pavimento.

Lucille urlò subito, spaventata, e Cornelia non fece in tempo a metabolizzare l’accaduto che un secondo colpo, di gran lunga più forte del precedente, la scaraventò contro il vetro della serra e contro una pila di vasi lì accanto. Ci fu un rumore di ciocchi e vetro infranti, e la maggior parte degli alunni nella serra lanciò grida di stupore e paura.

Cornelia pensò che doveva aver colpito il vetro della serra con la testa, a giudicare dal dolore al capo e dal ronzio nelle orecchie che rendeva difficile percepire le parole di quanti si affollavano intorno a lei. A stento consapevole che nessun ciocco di Pugnacio avrebbe potuto colpirla in quel modo, Cornelia chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ritrovare la calma.

*

Quando Cornelia era stata colpita per la prima volta, Johnny aveva distolto lo sguardo dal suo ceppo, attratto come tutti dall’urlo di Lucille. Neanche il tempo di chiedersi come mai Cornelia fosse a terra che già la vedeva sbalzata via per colpire con uno schianto il vetro alle sue spalle.

Urlò insieme agli altri compagni, dimentico del ciocco su cui stava lavorando ,  e balzò sul tavolo per arrivare prima. Attorno a Cornelia si stava radunando rapidamente un manipolo di studenti mentre delle sue amiche Lucille piangeva e la chiamava, Catherine le puliva con un fazzoletto il rivolo di sangue al lato della testa, e il professore cercava di farsi largo fra la piccola folla, aiutato da Livius Malfoy che cominciò a togliere punti a destra e a manca.

«Cornelia, come ti senti?» chiese il professore inginocchiandosi accanto a lei.

Cornelia lo guardò con un’espressione vacua e confusa che, ben più del sangue, procurò una fitta di orrore a Johnny. Si avvicinò anche lui, scostando senza troppi complimenti un Corvonero che gli ostruiva il passaggio e si chinò al fianco della ragazza.

«Non è stato il ceppo a colpirmi» disse Cornelia mangiandosi le parole.

Lucille gemette con forza e Cornelia la guardò, ancora stordita.

«Tu e Catherine stavate cercando di prendere un baccello quando sei stata colpita» spiegò con gentilezza il professore. «Adesso ti portiamo in Infermeria».

«Faccio io, professore» disse Johnny chinandosi a prendere Cornelia fra le braccia. «Andrà tutto bene,  _ min elskede _ » sussurrò poi affinché solo lei potesse sentirlo.

«Che significa?» borbottò Cornelia, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per metterlo a fuoco.

«Non ha importanza adesso» replicò svelto Johnny.

Lei protestò debolmente e Johnny fu certo di riuscire a distinguere le parole ‘ _ stupido danese troppo biondo _ ’, che gli strapparono un mezzo sorriso. A quel punto il professore disse che avrebbe fatto apparire una barella, ma Johnny si rifiutò di lasciare andare Cornelia e, prima che potesse raggiungere la porta, lei parlò di nuovo, apparendo ora più lucida.

«La seconda volta» disse con voce più chiara «non è stato il ceppo. Troppo forte. Qualcuno mi ha lanciato un incantesimo».

Un brivido gelido di terrore percorse la schiena di Johnny perché lui sapeva, a differenza della maggior parte dei suoi compagni, che all’interno delle mura del castello c’era qualcuno che aveva preso di mira Cornelia già da un po’.

La stessa espressione spaventata si diffuse fra i suoi amici e le amiche di Cornelia, e quasi senza rendersene conto Johnny la strinse con più forza, avvicinandola di più al suo petto.

Il professore non liquidò, come molti si aspettavano, le teorie di Cornelia sull’aggressione, ma dichiarò in tutta fretta che la lezione era finita e si diresse verso l’Infermeria con Johnny al suo fianco.

*

All’affermazione di Cornelia, Lucille aveva lanciato un gemito così alto che Catherine aveva l’impressione di esser diventata sorda. Le molteplici implicazioni di quella frase, dodici ore dopo l’aggressione ai danni di Cornelia di cui erano venuti a conoscenza quella mattina, erano bastate a mettere sull’attenti il loro gruppo.

Catherine era certa che anche John Christensen, che era raro perdesse la calma in certe situazioni, fosse sbiancato per la preoccupazione.

«Calmati, Lucille» disse automaticamente quando si sentì stringere il braccio in una morsa. «Adesso raccogliamo le cose di Cornelia e andiamo in Infermeria».

«Come faccio a calmarmi?» strillò Lucille istericamente. «Qualcuno ha cercato di assassinare Cornelia!»

Alcuni studenti che stavano mettendo via i libri apparvero scettici, altri invece erano sospettosi e ancora spaventati per quanto successo.

«Sono sicuro che non sarà nulla di grave» intervenne Nathaniel con tono conciliante, per poi aggiungere a bassa voce: «Io non mi preoccuperei troppo per Cornelia, non ora che è con Johnny; vedrai che Madama Wilson la curerà non appena avrà varcato le porte dell’Infermeria».

Lucille tirò su col naso, chiaramente poco convinta, e si incaricò di prendere la borsa di Cornelia mentre Catherine ripiegava ordinatamente il mantello.

«A proposito, che cosa significa quel nome che ha usato Christensen per rivolgersi a Cornelia?» chiese Catherine a bassa voce, guardando un gruppetto di Tassorosso che lasciavano le serre.

Lucille si girò di scatto, fissando intensamente Nathaniel Greengrass.

«Oh» rispose quest’ultimo passandosi una mano fra le ciocche di capelli più lunghe alla base del collo e apparendo a disagio. «In effetti sono rimasto stupito anch’io quando l’ho sentito…».

«Ma che cosa significa?» chiese Lucille con fare petulante. «Tu lo sai?»

«Sì, lo so» sospirò Nathanie l che però  scosse la testa con decisione. «Ma non posso dirvelo, non è una cosa che ci riguarda».

Catherine lanciò prima un’occhiata a Lucille, intenzionata a non demordere, e poi agitò il braccio, richiamando Marcus Potter e Vincent Baston che stavano per lasciare l’aula.

«Voi per caso avete visto qualcuno che possa aver lanciato l’incantesimo?» li interrogò.

«Lo stavo giusto dicendo a Marcus» disse Vincent a bassa voce, spostandosi in modo da non farsi sentire da chi ancora cincischiava nella serra. «Cornelia non è tipo da fare affermazioni del genere senza una buona motivazione. Io però non ho visto nessuno con una bacchetta in mano, ma qualche ipotesi sull’idea del colpevole ce l’ho».

«Non credo che sia stata  _ lei _ , Vincent» replicò Marcus, accigliandosi. «Non è nel suo carattere».

«Un momento» fece Catherine alzando le mani e fermandoli. «Di chi stiamo parlando adesso?»

«Di Rosaline Smith, è ovvio» disse Lucille, gli occhi stretti e l’espressione caparbia, mentre Vincent annuiva con vigore. «Greengrass, non mi hai ancora risposto e sappi che non smetterò di ossessionarti fino a quando non lo farai».

« Lucille» supplicò Nathaniel, guardando Catherine in cerca di sostegno. «Questi sono affari che non ci riguardano e, se te lo dicessi, tradirei la fiducia di Johnny».

«Ma io sono amica di Cornelia!» protestò Lucille.  « Devo sapere…».

«Cinque punti in meno a Grifondoro» disse una voce tagliente che fece sobbalzare tutto il gruppo. «Lucille, smetti di disturbare il tuo compagno di Casa o sarò costretta a toglierne degli altri».

A parlare era Lydia Turpin, Prefetto del sesto anno dei Corvonero, che Catherine non aveva notato fosse rimasta nella serra.

Gli occhi di un celeste ghiaccio trafissero un’attonita Lucille, imponendo obbedienza e proibendo una replica,  infine  la ragazza, senza prestare attenzione agli altri Grifondoro, se andò scuotendo appena i lunghi capelli corvini.

Nathaniel, Marcus e Vincent rimasero a fissarla per un po’ in un silenzio ammirato, come faceva del resto la maggior parte della popolazione maschile di Hogwarts. Infine Greengrass, approfittando della temporanea mancanza di linguaggio di Lucille, si defilò con i suoi amici, borbottando scuse confuse.

«Quella Lydia Turpin» sibilò Lucille ritrovando la favella.  « Come osa… cosa le importa a lei di quello che discuto con Greengrass… le lancerò una fattura un giorno di questi… cinque punti…».

«Cinque punti sono parsi eccessivi anche a me» concordò Catherine.  « Chissà perché se l’è presa tanto».

«Scommetto che è stata lei!» saltò su Lucille.  « Sarà stata lei a colpire Cornelia».

«Mmm…» mormorò Catherine poco convinta. «Io credo invece che abbiamo a che fare con qualcuno che sia molto bravo a passare inosservato, molto più di Lydia. Ad ogni modo, prendi la borsa di Cornelia e rientriamo. Voglio accertarmi che quella ferita alla testa non sia troppo grave».

*

Quando Cornelia riprese coscienza del mondo intorno a sé, la prima cosa che distinse con chiarezza fu Lucille che tirava su col naso a intervalli regolari e un peso caldo e morbido sopra il fianco destro. Si mosse automaticamente verso il calore e quello rispose con un basso miagolio.

Sirio, che per dimensioni assomigliava più a una giovane pantera che non a un gatto, aveva evidentemente trovato il modo di superare le resistenze di Madama Wilson in fatto di animali.

«Lucille, smettila di piagnucolare» mormorò Cornelia, ancora intontita dalla pozione soporifera.

«Sei sveglia!» boccheggiò Lucille.

Cornelia borbottò un assenso e, quando aprì gli occhi, vide Lucille che le porgeva uno scialle di lana.

«Mettilo attorno alle spalle, devo avvisare Madama Wilson e gli altri che ti sei svegliata» attaccò Lucille con uno dei suoi monologhi. «Sono tutti qui fuori che aspettano, stanno saltando il pranzo apposta. Sai, Madama Wilson non ci ha fatto entrare prima, ha cacciato fuori anche Christensen e siamo dovuti andare a lezione. Poi ha detto che avrebbe fatto entrare solo una persona fino a quando non ti fossi svegliata e ha scelto me».

Cornelia inarcò un sopracciglio dopo l’ultima frase  e  chiese: «Quante persone ci sono là fuori esattamente, e chi sono?»

«Noi, Malfoy e sua sorella, siamo quelli che vorrebbero entrare» disse Lucille, tenendo il conto con la mano. «Però sono passati anche i tuoi compagni della squadra di Quidditch e altre persone sparse che volevano sapere come stavi».

«Lo sa già tutta la scuola?»

«Sì».

Cornelia gemette, disperata. Sarebbe stata al centro di un’attenzione assolutamente indesiderata per un po’, che era proprio l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno dopo il diverbio di due giorni prima con Rosaline.

Lucille chiamò tutti a raccolta nel giro di qualche minuto, anche se Madama Wilson disse che sarebbe venuta a cacciarli dopo un quarto d’ora.

Le ragazze si fecero avanti per baciare Cornelia sulle guance, tutte tranne Clarisse che, sentendo ringhiare Sirio, si ritrasse rapidamente. Clarisse era l’unica delle sue compagne a non avere un buon rapporto con Sirio; per qualche misteriosa ragione, ogni volta che provava ad avvicinarsi al gatto, questo soffiava e mostrava le unghie.

Dopo ci fu il lungo e profumato abbraccio di Georgiana che occupò senza troppi problemi la sedia di Lucille e, dopo essersi sistemata con la grazia di una bambolina di porcellana, strinse una mano di Cornelia e prese a fissarla con espressione drammatica.

Ma era verso un giovane alto e biondo che lo sguardo di Cornelia continuava a dirigersi, un giovane che la fissava con espressione mortalmente seria quando non era impegnato a lanciare occhiate omicide a Livius Malfoy.

«Lucille ci ha raccontato tutto» esordì Georgiana severamente. «Perché non ci hai detto niente?»

Sentirsi rimproverare da una ragazzina di appena quattordici anni fu un duro colpo per la già scarsa autostima di Cornelia, che mormorò delle scuse dicendo che non era niente di grave.

Christensen fece un verso sprezzante e borbottò qualcosa in danese sotto lo sguardo ammonitore di Nathaniel Greengrass.

«La priorità è capire chi c’è dietro a tutto questo e perché» intervenne Lucretia che come al solito sembrava l’unica dotata di buon senso. «E credo anche che dovresti parlare col preside».

«No» disse Cornelia, stringendo le braccia attorno a Sirio. «Non ho intenzione di essere seguita tutto il giorno dagli Auror o dai professori».

«Potremmo dirlo noi, al professor Diggory» buttò lì Livius, con fare casuale.

Scoppiarono proteste dalla maggior parte delle ragazze presenti e anche Vincent disse che era una decisione che doveva prendere Cornelia, non uno di loro.

«Per quanto riguarda chi potrebbe essere stato» disse Georgiana a voce alta, catalizzando l’attenzione di tutti «ho bisogno che mi diciate i nomi dei presenti alla lezione, così possiamo cominciare ad escluderne qualcuno».

«Georgiana» esordì Livius «perché non lasci fare a noi…».

«Taci, Livius» lo rimbeccò subito la sorella, sistemando con cura un boccolo biondo cenere sulla spalla. «Solo Lucille e io conosciamo alla perfezione quasi ogni studente di Hogwarts e possiamo darne informazioni sul carattere».

Nessuno osò protestare e con calma procedettero ad elencare tutti gli studenti presenti nelle serre. Catherine, Vincent e Christensen ricordavano meglio degli altri chi c’era e chi no, ma era Lucille quella in grado di dire con una precisione quasi assoluta dove fossero posizionati i vari gruppi e da chi fossero composti.

Cornelia era abbastanza indifferente a quello che stava succedendo e, anche se la ferita alla testa era stata fatta sparire con un semplice tocco della bacchetta da Madama Wilson, il mal di testa continuava e la induceva a non aggiungere anche la sua a quel coro di voci.

Con discrezione, mentre Georgiana riproduceva su un foglio di pergamena la serra di Erbologia con gli alunni del sesto anno, Christensen si avvicinò a Cornelia e le sfiorò la mano sinistra, chiedendole a bassa voce come stesse. Ancora un po’ seccata dal siparietto tenutosi a Erbologia fra lui e Rosaline, Cornelia mormorò solo ‘ _ bene, grazie _ ’, lasciandolo interdetto.

«Questi qui li possiamo escludere» stabilì Catherine indicando i gruppi che si trovavano all’estremità opposta della serra. «Troppo lontani; tu che ne pensi, Cornelia?»

Cornelia guardò il foglio e annuì: «E direi anche tutti quelli che si trovavano alla destra di Lucille; il colpo è arrivato da davanti».

Ci fu un momento di silenzio perché le parole di Cornelia implicavano il coinvolgimento di non più di quattro o cinque gruppi di studenti. Lo sguardo di Vincent era fisso sulle inziali di Rosaline Smith.

«Be’, a costo di risultare banale, io non sono stato» scherzò Livius, indicando la sua postazione.

«Hai visto qualcuno del tuo gruppo con una bacchetta in mano?» chiese Christensen, rivolgendosi direttamente a lui.

« No» Livius scosse la testa con decisione. «Stavamo lottando tutti e tre contro il ceppo, ne sono certo».

«Nemmeno noi siamo stati» aggiunse Nathaniel sorridendo a Cornelia.

«No, è ovvio» mormorò Georgiana, fissando il foglio. «Penso che possiamo escludere il terzetto con Milton, Boot e Josephine Sutherland che è… innocua ecco».

Tutti i presenti annuirono concordi, tranne Vincent che fissò Georgiana con aria vacua e chiese: «Chi diamine è Josephine Sutherland?»

Georgiana lo guardò per un istante con la stessa espressione con cui avrebbe guardato un troll particolarmente stupido, poi non rispose e tornò al foglio, lasciando a Marcus il gravoso compito di illuminare la mente dell’amico.

«Qui c’è Lydia Turpin!» esclamò Lucille con voce acuta. «Sono sicura che è stata lei!»

«E che motivo avrebbe avuto per farlo?» chiese Marcus. «Inoltre, dubito che Lydia perda tempo a seguire Cornelia in giro per il castello».

«Tu hai detto che l’altra sera ad Alchimia avete litigato» ribatté subito Lucille, rivolgendosi a Cornelia.

«Non hanno litigato, hanno solo…» cominciò Christensen, fermato subito dall’occhiataccia di Lucille. Si arrese e allargò le braccia, impotente.

«Avevamo solo opinioni divergenti sul corretto uso di una pietra, ma non c’è mai stata nemmeno una discussione» disse Cornelia. «Ad ogni modo, sono d’accordo con Marcus: Lydia non ha nulla a che fare con tutto questo».

«Allora mi sembra chiaro chi sia il colpevole o meglio  _ la _  colpevole» disse Vincent dopo un attimo di silenzio.

«Tu pensi che sia stata Rosaline?» chiese Clarisse a bassa voce.

«Non è stata Rosaline» disse John con una voce così fredda da far venire i brividi. «Stavamo lavorando allo stesso ceppo e non aveva la bacchetta in mano».

«Cornelia, tu cosa pensi?» chiese Livius, ignorando le parole di Christensen. «Credi che possa essere stata Rosaline?»

Christensen fece per protestare, ma fu fermato da Nathaniel che guardava con attenzione Cornelia. Quest’ultima abbassò la testa, nascondendo quasi metà del volto fra il folto pelo di Sirio che miagolò nuovamente in risposta. Cercare di ignorare la fitta di gelosia che provava era difficile, ma Cornelia aveva visto Rosaline impegnata con due rami che volevano aggredirla e sapeva, con assoluta certezza, che  _ non _  poteva essere lei la colpevole.

«Non è stata lei» disse infine, rompendo il lungo silenzio di attesa. «Ce l’avevo di fronte, me ne sarei accorta se avesse tirato fuori la bacchetta».

John sospirò sollevato e le rivolse un sorriso riconoscente che però lei ignorò.

«Allora, chiunque sia il colpevole, è stato molto furbo a scegliere proprio quel momento» disse Lucretia.

«Perché?» chiese Lucille, ancora non del tutto convinta dell’innocenza di Rosaline.

«Perché quanti crederanno alla storia di Cornelia non esiteranno ad accusare Rosaline» spiegò Catherine. «Quello che è successo a Pozioni lunedì, con la successiva smentita di Rosaline, fa’ di lei la sospettata ideale, l’unica che apparentemente possa nutrire del rancore verso Cornelia».

Cornelia percepì chiaramente una divisione nel gruppo: da un lato c’erano quelli che non ritenevano Rosaline colpevole; dall’altro invece quelli che, a dispetto delle sue parole, non erano disposti a crederle. Vincent, in particolare, mormorò qualcosa sul fatto che c’era anche un movente per l’aggressione, e Cornelia vide Livius e Lucille annuire in risposta.

Madama Wilson giunse all’improvviso, sostenendo che erano rimasti lì più di mezz’ora e che Cornelia aveva bisogno di riposare in tranquillità. Le proteste non servirono a nulla, perché la robusta infermiera li accompagnò fino alla porta, tutti tranne Christensen, che si era ritirato in un angolo.

«Che cosa credi di fare, ragazzo?» chiese Madama Wilson indicando la porta con l’indice ben teso.

«Resto» disse John semplicemente ,  con quel tono innocente che muoveva a compassione anche le montagne. «Prometto di non fare nulla di male e di non disturbare Cornelia».

Madama Wilson disse: «Altri cinque minuti» e poi sparì alla volta del suo ufficio, lasciando Christensen a sorridere vittorioso.

John occupò immediatamente la sedia libera alla destra di Cornelia e, sempre con quel tono di voce caldo e carezzevole, disse: «Senti molto dolore?»

Cornelia era indecisa se rispondere facendo una linguaccia o comportarsi da persona matura, ma alla fine optò per la seconda opzione: «No, ormai è quasi passato. Costringerò Madama Wilson a dimettermi dopo cena».

«Sono felice che non pensi sia stata Rosaline» disse John dopo un momento di silenzio.

«Non lo penso perché l’ho vista, John» gli ricordò Cornelia. «Non perché mi sia simpatica o altro. Lucretia ha ragione: hanno scelto bene momento e luogo, con tanto di colpevole ideale».

John annuì lentamente, senza adirarsi per le sue parole. Prese la mano libera di Cornelia e, come era sua abitudine, seguì col pollice il profilo levigato delle unghie.

«Ritengo solo che sia meglio evitare di concentrarci sulla persona sbagliata e cercare di prendere il vero colpevole il prima possibile» disse Christensen guardando Cornelia negli occhi e sorridendo come se fosse vicino a scoprire l’identità dell’aggressore.

«Non pensi più che chi mi segue sia uno dei maghi mascherati?» mormorò Cornelia, ricordando le teorie che lui le aveva esposto la sera della ronda.

«No, ma non escludo che possano esserci persone all’interno di questa scuola, magari fra le classi degli ultimi anni, che siano state reclutate da quella banda di assassini» spiegò John passando una mano fra il morbido pelo di Sirio. «Pensaci, sappiamo già parecchie cose: è una ragazza del sesto anno è vero, ma è una di quelle che frequenta Erbologia, quindi possiamo escludere tutte le altre».

«Quindi tu credi che la persona che mi pedina sia la stessa che mi ha aggredita a lezione?» chiese ancora Cornelia, desiderosa di sentire la sua opinione.

«Perché, tu no?»

«Lo spero vivamente, altrimenti significa che ho più nemici di quanti ne immagini» si augurò Cornelia accarezzando la testa di Sirio che si era addormentato.

«Sono sicuro che si tratta della stessa persona» continuò John. «Il modo di fare è lo stesso; rimane sempre ben nascosta».

«Chi pensi possa essere?» sussurrò Cornelia, concedendosi per un attimo di essere spaventata.

«Non lo so» rispose John con sincerità. «Forse Lucille non aveva tutti i torti a incolpare Lydia».

«Cosa?»

«Penso a lei per ragioni differenti da quelle di Lucille, ma non si può negare che Lydia sia un po’ strana» concluse John scrollando le spalle.

Cornelia non rispose e appoggiò la testa sul cuscino; era di nuovo stanca e la testa aveva ripreso a pulsare là dove si era ferita.

«Risolveremo presto questa faccenda» promise John sporgendosi verso di lei. «E tu sarai al sicuro».

Cornelia borbottò qualcosa sul fatto che si sentiva già perfettamente al sicuro, ma arrossì comunque alle parole del giovane. Lui se ne accorse e, mettendo su quel suo sorrisetto pericoloso, si avvicinò ancora di più e la baciò in un modo tale che Cornelia sentì la testa girare.

Christensen lasciò l’Infermeria poco dopo, quando lei si era addormentata, ed era di nuovo lì quando Cornelia era riuscita a farsi dimettere, credendo di poter sgattaiolare inosservata fino alla Torre di Grifondoro.

Nel pomeriggio Catherine era passata una seconda volta per lasciare a Cornelia una divisa fresca di bucato e aveva portato via con sé Sirio, dopo aver constatato che la pazienza di Madama Wilson si era esaurita.

«Non credevo di trovarti di nuovo qui» esordì Cornelia con un sorriso, lisciando per bene le pieghe della gonna.

«Ti dispiace?» ribatté John, ma sempre con lo stesso tono scherzoso.

Cornelia non rispose e si limitò a scuotere la testa, poi si incamminarono in silenzio lungo il corridoio vuoto e illuminato.

«Temevi che potessi essere aggredita appena uscita dall’Infermeria?» chiese di nuovo Cornelia quando avevano ormai raggiunto il quinto piano.

John dovette accorgersi che lei non stava più scherzando perché si fermò e le prese entrambe le mani ,  attirandola a sé.

«Ho ritenuto più prudente non farti tornare da sola a quest’ora, non dopo che la maggior parte degli studenti aveva già finito di cenare» spiegò lui a bassa voce, posandole due dita sotto il mento e costringendola ad alzare il viso fino a quando non incrociò il suo sguardo. «Non voglio che tu abbia paura di camminare per la scuola, desidero solo che presti maggiore attenzione e cautela, almeno per il momento».

Cornelia fece una smorfia ma annuì, comprendendo che John aveva ragione. Trattenne ancora per un po’ le mani fra quelle del ragazzo, indecisa se rivolgergli una domanda che si era posta dalla sera precedente.

«Dimmi pure» disse John all’improvviso e per un attimo Cornelia credette di aver dato voce ai suoi pensieri, prima di notare il sorrisetto sul volto di lui.

Cornelia maledisse come sempre la fastidiosa abilità di Christensen nel riuscire a leggerla come se fosse un libro aperto.

«Ieri notte hai detto che… insomma, mi hai chiesto cosa sono disposta a darti» disse infine Cornelia, umettandosi le labbra e rifiutandosi di guardarlo. «Il fatto è che, se ti aspetti che questa situazione possa cambiare, temo che finirai col restare ancora più deluso di quanto tu non sia già».

«Cornelia» disse John chinando la testa nel tentativo di incrociare il suo sguardo «non mi aspetto che cambi idea nel giro di una settimana».

Cornelia chiuse gli occhi mentre una smorfia dolorosa le attraversava il viso: «Intendevo dire che non credo che cambierò idea nemmeno fra un mese o un anno».

Christensen non rispose e le lasciò le mani, e Cornelia fu certa che quelle parole lo avrebbero fatto allontanare una volta per tutte. Lei ci aveva pensato parecchio, la notte precedente e quel pomeriggio in Infermeria, quando l’avevano lasciata sola e Madama Wilson credeva che dormisse. Non avrebbe potuto cambiare sé stessa così tanto, nemmeno per un ragazzo come John Christensen che le piaceva più di quanto avesse immaginato  all ’inizio della loro storia.

Nel silenzio del corridoio, nessuno dei due si accorse di una figura appostata nella nicchia di una statua che aspettava, proprio come Cornelia, una risposta dal giovane danese.

«Cornelia…» esordì lui, prontamente interrotto.

«Insomma, immagino che questa attesa debba pesarti, no?» disse Cornelia velocemente, imitando, senza rendersene conto, i modi di Lucille. «Non ti dà fastidio questa situazione, la  _ nostra _  situazione, che non saprei neanche come definire?»

«Ammetto che non sia l’ideale» replicò John alzando una mano per fermare il fiume di parole che Cornelia sembrava intenzionata a lasciar scorrere. «Però, come ti avevo già detto due mesi fa, mi piaci e credo proprio di essere corrisposto».

Christensen fece volutamente una pausa, osservando la reazione della ragazza di fronte a lui, già rossa in viso, che si limitò ad annuire con un rassegnato cenno del capo.

«Allora, visto l’interesse che c’è fra noi, dovrai fare di peggio prima di convincermi a lasciarti perdere» concluse lui col solito sorrisetto pericoloso che faceva capolino sul suo volto.

Senza fretta, John circondò con le braccia la vita sottile di Cornelia e la spinse gentilmente contro il muro alle sue spalle, chinandosi poi per darle un bacio.

Cornelia avrebbe voluto replicare, spiegarsi meglio e chiarire quella situazione assurda, ma la paura di perderlo era così forte da impedirle di fare qualunque cosa che non fosse rispondere al suo bacio. Le labbra di John si mossero rapidamente sulle sue, la lingua si intrecciò con quella di Cornelia mentre approfondiva il loro bacio, concludendolo però troppo presto.

Erano in uno dei corridoi principal i  dove chiunque sarebbe potuto passare e vederli così intimi non sarebbe stato opportuno. Solo la figura nella nicchia assistette a quello spettacolo senza proferire parola, la mano destra serrata intorno alla bacchetta con così tanta forza che avrebbe potuto spezzarla.

Cornelia posò per un attimo la testa sul petto di John, riprendendo fiato, e sentì quasi subito la mano del ragazzo farsi strada fra i suoi capelli.

«Torniamo  a lla Torre di Grifondoro?» propose Cornelia dopo un lungo momento, cominciando ad accusare la stanchezza di quella giornata.

Senza dire niente, John annuì e le prese la mano, e non la lasciò fino a quando non furono all’interno della Sala Comune.

** Note dell’autrice. ** ** **

Sono necessarie solo due precisazioni: dell’Essenza di Dittamo non ho mai letto che seccasse la pelle, quindi va considerata come una mia invenzione limitata all’Ottocento.

Per gli anni di studio necessari per diventare una Guaritrice, non avendo trovato informazioni in merito, ho ipotizzato che tre anni fossero, per l’epoca, sufficienti.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitolo 10

Sotto controllo

Il giovedì mattina Cornelia era diretta, assieme a una buona parte dei Grifondoro del suo anno, alla lezione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure; un chiacchiericcio insistente, cominciato durante la colazione nella Sala Grande, continuava a seguirla ovunque andasse.

La gente si divertiva a speculare su chi potesse averle lanciato un simile incantesimo mentre altri, che non le credevano, dicevano che si era inventata tutto a beneficio di un po’ di popolarità.

Quando il professor Carmichael aprì la porta dell’aula l’attenzione della maggior parte delle studentesse presenti si spostò su di lui, debitamente seguita da sorrisi più o meno modesti e occhiatine furtive.

Edward Carmichael era approdato ad Hogwarts l’anno precedente dopo una breve carriera come Auror terminata per ragioni ignote ai più, e la sua giovane età, combinata all’aspetto gradevole, lo avevano reso immediatamente popolare fra le alunne. Il fatto che fosse anche estremamente preparato nella sua materia sembrava essere solo una piacevole aggiunta.

«Nella scorsa lezione abbiamo studiato la teoria che sta dietro agli Anatemi Oscuri» disse Carmichael accatastando i banchi in fondo all’aula con uno sventolio della bacchetta. «Oggi ci concentreremo sulla Maledizione Imperius e su come contrastarla. Se vi siete preparati correttamente, dovreste essere in grado di lanciare su un altro studente la maledizione o contrastarla, a seconda del ruolo interpretato».

Un brusio di voci, simile a uno sciame di api infuriate, si diffuse per l’aula e Cornelia non riuscì a trattenersi dallo scambiare uno sguardo sorpreso con le sue amiche.

«Professore» intervenne subito Lydia Turpin avanzando di un passo. «Le Maledizioni Senza Perdono sono illegali dal 1717. Praticarle su un altro essere umano significa…».

«Significa passare il resto della propria vita ad Azkaban, signorina Turpin, lo so bene. Tuttavia, le maledizioni sono oggetto di studio di questo corso durante il sesto anno e, dato l’uso frequente che ne è stato fatto negli ultimi mesi e che dovrebbe essere ormai noto a tutti, il preside ha concesso la possibilità di una prova pratica» rispose Carmichael, imperturbabile. «Dividendovi a gruppi di due, proverete la maledizione a turno  _ con le dovute cautele _ ».

L’insegnante si prese tutto il tempo necessario per passare in rassegna i loro volti, fissandoli negli occhi uno ad uno. Poi avanzò verso di loro cominciando a formare le coppie ,  e Lucille si inserì subito fra Cornelia e Catherine per evitare di finire con persone di cui non si fidava.

Livius Malfoy, con suo grande disappunto, dovette far coppia con Rosaline Smith; Clarisse con Josephine Southerland; Lucretia, chiaramente sollevata, con Marcus.

Lucille, che cominciava a temere per la propria sorte, strinse con forza il braccio di Cornelia quando Carmichael si mosse nella loro direzione.

Il professore sorrise appena e disse: «Il signor Baston con la signorina Macmillan ,  per favore, e la signorina Menelli laggiù col signor Christensen».

Cornelia guardò verso le grandi finestre accanto alle quali si era fermato John Christensen: la luce esterna si riversava sulla sua figura e sui suoi capelli, accendendoli di sfumature dorate e crea ndo  un magnifico contrasto col nero della divisa.

_ Guardarlo era destabilizzante _ .

L’attenzione del ragazzo era stata ridestata alla pronuncia del proprio nome ma, a differenza di Cornelia, non le sorrise e non si mostrò felice della sistemazione ;  semmai ,  sembrava voler fare a cambio con qualcun altro.

«La signorina Nott…» proseguì Carmichael, presto interrotto.

«Con Greengrass» disse Lucille con decisione, muovendosi verso il ragazzo che le sorrise, compiaciuto.

«Temo di no, signorina Nott» spiegò Carmichael. «Sto cercando di formare coppie di studenti che siano allo stesso livello e per quanto voi due possiate esserlo, dubito che il signor Greengrass vi lancerebbe una maledizione senza farsi troppi scrupoli».

Non era una vera novità, si disse Cornelia, che anche i docenti fossero a conoscenza dell’adorazione di Nathaniel nei confronti di Lucille, e parecchie persone nell’aula dovettero trattenersi dal ridere apertamente. Lucille arrossì vistosamente ma non replicò.

«No, il signor Greengrass può far coppia con la signorina Turpin mentre voi, signorina Nott, se gentilmente vi accomodate accanto alla signorina Dippet…».

Lucille, ora rossa di rabbia, marciò verso la sua compagna con aria battagliera e, dopo aver scoccato uno sguardo omicida a un innocente e alquanto depresso Nathaniel Greengrass, incrociò le braccia sotto il seno e voltò la testa, ignorandolo.

«Se non vuoi fare coppia con me, dillo subito al professore» disse Cornelia a Christensen.

«Certo che non voglio fare coppia con te» replicò John in un basso sussurro stizzito. «Credi che mi entusiasmi l’idea di usare una maledizione illegale su di te?»

«Ma così è meglio» disse Cornelia, tanto so r presa da abbandonare il tono freddo di poco prima. «Sappiamo già che non oltrepasseremo certi limiti».

«Non capisci» borbottò Christensen gelido, troncando la discussione.

«Silenzio, silenzio» disse Carmichael facendo un ultimo giro dell’aula. «Alcune raccomandazioni prima di cominciare: se vi vedrò usare questa maledizione per costringere i vostri compagni ad assumere comportamenti poco consoni o degradanti, vi farò passare una settimana nelle segrete del castello appesi per i pollici, come mi autorizza il professor Diggory in questa nota».

Carmichael indicò un foglio di pergamena sulla cattedra prima di proseguire, sempre con un tono di voce calmo ma sufficientemente minaccioso: «Qualunque motivazione che vi spingesse ad usare in modo inappropriato questa maledizione, non troverà nessuna giustificazione fra il corpo docente. Non costringete gli altri a fare qualcosa che voi non vorreste essere costretti a fare».

«E che genere di cose dovremmo fargli fare, allora?» chiese Augustus Flitt, un Serpeverde la cui famiglia vantava, a detta di Lucille, delle origini Purosangue alquanto dubbie.

«Usi l’immaginazione, signor Flitt» rispose Carmichael. «Fate declamare ai vostri compagni la loro poesia preferita, fategli prendere un libro… cose di questo genere. Bene, tutti pronti? Cominciate».

«Ehm… vuoi iniziare tu, John?» chiese Cornelia, visto che il giovane danese si era come bloccato dopo aver tirato fuori la bacchetta.

Lui annuì rigido mentre nell’aula già cominciavano a volare i primi incantesimi. Dopo un minuto interno in cui lui la fissò con la bacchetta tesa e senza che vi fosse un reale cambiamento, Cornelia perse la pazienza.

«Si può sapere che problema c’è?» sussurrò, seccata da quell’attesa. «Vuoi che cominci io?»

«Potresti almeno evitare di fissarmi in quel modo?» replicò John ,  altrettanto nervoso.

Cornelia borbottò una sequela di insulti in italiano che avrebbero scandalizzato buona parte della sua famiglia, poi girò il viso, in modo da guardare quello che stava succedendo nel resto dell’aula.

Da quel che poteva vedere, un docile Livius Malfoy stava riordinando la cartella di Rosaline con un sorriso beato sul volto ,  mentre Lydia Turpin leggeva un paragrafo del libro di Trasfigurazione.

« _ Imperio! _ ».

All’improvviso una strana sensazione di benessere si diffuse in Cornelia, spazzando via tutte le sue preoccupazioni e i suoi timori, lasciandola leggera e felice.

Come se provenisse da molto lontano, sentì la voce di John dire: « _ Prendi la mia sciarpa e piegala… avanti… _ ».

Senza rifletterci troppo, Cornelia girò la testa e vide una sciarpa abbandonata su una sedia poco lontana da lei e, dopo una brevissima esitazione, la prese.

« _ Adesso piegala… piega la sciarpa _ » fece di nuovo la voce di Christensen nella sua testa.

Cornelia serrò le mani intorno alla sciarpa, mentre l’esitazione di poco prima tornava a farsi sentire. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto piegare la sua sciarpa?

« _ Piega la mia sciarpa, Cornelia _ ».

No, si disse Cornelia decisa senza rendersi conto del silenzio che si era venuto a creare nell’aula, Christensen era perfettamente in grado di piegarsi la sciarpa da solo…

Improvvisamente, così come era venuta, la sensazione di benessere cessò. Cornelia si ritrovò accucciata sul pavimento con la sciarpa di Christensen stretta al petto e l’intera classe che la osservava.

«Perché avete interrotto l’incantesimo?»

L a voce furiosa del professor Carmichael riportò Cornelia alla realtà mentre guardava  Joh n che le tendeva una mano e la aiutava ad alzarsi.

«Perché» disse Christensen con voce mortalmente calma «Cornelia non più tardi di ieri ha riportato delle ferite; non mi sembrava il caso di continuare a infierire».

Cornelia aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Carmichael l’anticipò: «La prossima volta aspetterete che sia io a dirvi di smettere».

Christensen alzò la testa con uno scatto e non rispose, fissando il professore con ostilità.

«Non c’era bisogno di interrompere» mormorò Cornelia per non farsi sentire da quanti ancora li fissavano. «Io sto benissimo».

«A me non piaceva vederti rannicchiata in quel modo come una penitente, ma se a te va bene chiedi di cambiare compagno» scattò Christensen rabbioso, prima di allontanarsi di diversi passi e lasciando Cornelia a fissarlo  con stupore .

«Avete visto come la signorina Menelli ha provato a vincere l’incantesimo? Cercate di fare lo stesso; rimanete concentrati» stava dicendo Carmichael, già diretto verso l’altro lato dell’aula.

«Provo io adesso o vuoi…?» cominciò Cornelia, sfiorando il braccio di John per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Sì» rispose lui riponendo la bacchetta e guardandola.

Se già era difficile concentrarsi con quegli occhi di un blu scuro che la fissavano, Cornelia scoprì che lanciare una Maledizione Senza Perdono era quasi impossibile. Cominciò a capire come si era sentito Christensen e si morse il labbro inferiore, indecisa su cosa fargli fare.

« _ Imperio! _ » esclamò alla fine, osservando il volto di Christensen mutare rapidamente. L’espressione dura e quasi rabbiosa aveva ceduto il posto a una rilassata e tranquilla serenità, che raramente Cornelia era riuscita a scorgere attraverso quei lineamenti affilati.

Cercando di restare concentrata, tolse il fermaglio che le tratteneva alcune ciocche di capelli dietro la testa e tese la mano sinistra, invitando John a prenderlo.

L’espressione felice del ragazzo mutò appena, indurendosi un po’ e facendosi esitante. John provò ad allungare una mano, ma all’improvviso fermò il braccio a mezz’aria. Memore delle pagine di teoria che aveva studiato, Cornelia si fece più insistente, e John aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre alzava di nuovo la mano.

Il modo in cui stava contrastando la maledizione era ammirevole si disse Cornelia, voltandosi a cercare con lo sguardo il professore che però le proibì di interrompere l’incantesimo; la classe, di nuovo silenziosa, osservava la lotta del ragazzo danese con un interesse quasi morboso.

Alla fine, dopo che Cornelia insistette un’ultima volta, John si fece avanti ma, come se avesse avuto un ennesimo ripensamento, anziché prendere il fermaglio colpì la mano della ragazza, facendolo cadere a terra.

«Eccellente, signor Christensen!» disse Carmichael tornato nuovamente di buon umore mentre Cornelia sorrideva e usava un Incantesimo di Appello per recuperare il fermaglio.

Il professore insistette per far ripetere a John la prova, certo che potesse vincere la maledizione più facilmente una seconda volta. E aveva ragione, perché Christensen passò brillantemente la prova al successivo tentativo, guadagnando dieci punti per la sua Casa.

Alla fine della lezione, Carmichael si disse contento di come tutti loro avessero appreso la teoria e avessero cercato di contrastare la maledizione, poi li  congedò  dicendo che avrebbero ripetuto l’esercizio la  settimana successiva.

Gli studenti lasciarono l’aula parlando concitati, scambiandosi opinioni e cercando, come nel caso di Clarisse, di combattere gli effetti residui della maledizione.

«Tanto felice il professore era, che dei compiti dispensò la classe intera» disse la ragazza  e  il suo volto divent ò  della stessa tonalità dei capelli ,  suscitando l’ilarità delle sue amiche. «Oh ,  accidenti ;  Josephine mi ha costretta a declamare in versi per ben due volte».

«Hai trovato difficile contrastarla?» chiese Catherine incuriosita.

«Più di quanto non mi aspettassi» disse Clarisse aggrottando la fronte e rabbuiandosi un po’. «Josephine era davvero pressante nel modo di controllarmi».

«Non è facile opporsi» intervenne Lucretia che solo al secondo tentativo era riuscita, in parte, a non soggiacere all’incantesimo di Marcus. «Comunque noi dovremmo sbrigarci Clarisse, abbiamo Divinazione fra poco».

Dopo che le due ragazze se ne furono andate, Catherine propose un piccolo giro nel parco, dato che quel giorno il vento tagliente che aveva soffiato per tutta la settimana sembrava essersi calmato. A loro si accodarono, dopo aver chiesto il permesso, anche Nathaniel, Vincent, Marcus e un ancora rannuvolato Christensen.

«Devo esercitarmi nel fine settimana con la Maledizione Imperius» disse Lucille mettendo su il broncio. «Non sono riuscita a contrastare l’incantesimo nessuna delle due volte».

«Ti aiuterei volentieri, ma ho l’allenamento di Quidditch e ho già promesso di dare una mano a tua sorella con Trasfigurazione» disse Cornelia scoraggiata.

Lucille non fece in tempo a replicare che Nathaniel Greengrass intervenne nella discussione, facendo un passo avanti: «Posso aiutarti io, Lucille tesoro. Possiamo allenarci domenica».

Tutti si bloccarono automaticamente, temendo la risposta di Lucille che già si era voltata a guardare il compagno con aria stupefatta.

«Io e te da soli?» mormorò la ragazza senza però dare in escandescenze. «Non so quanto sia opportuno…».

«No, non volevo dire questo» replicò Nathaniel svelto, quasi fosse diventato una versione femminile di Lucille. «Puoi esercitarti con me e Cornelia o Catherine potrebbero essere presenti; o anche Lucretia e Clarisse se preferisci».

«Ho gli allenamenti» sillabò Cornelia a Catherine, che annuì con fare deciso.

«Sarò presente io, se volete, così da evitare ogni fraintendimento».

Nathaniel sorrise grato a Catherine, poi tornò a rivolgere le sue attenzioni a Lucille, fissandola così ansiosamente da risultare quasi comico.

«Bene, allora in questo caso…» disse Lucille, cercando con lo sguardo l’approvazione delle amiche che si affrettarono ad annuire, entusiaste. «Va bene, accetto il tuo aiuto e ti ringrazio».

Il volto di Nathaniel si illuminò letteralmente dalla gioia, ma non fece in tempo a parlare che fu subito interrotto da un’altra voce femminile.

«Chiedo scusa, Nathaniel» esordì Lydia Turpin ,  raggiungendoli velocemente col suo solito incedere altero. «Avendo riscontrato difficoltà nel contrastare l’Imperio ed essendo tu il mio compagno, volevo chiederti il favore di allenarci insieme questo fine settimana. Preferirei domenica, se per te va bene, perché sabato ho l’allenamento di Quidditch».

Lucille, momentaneamente dimentica di quell’ideale di signorilità al quale tanto aspirava, fissava la nuova arrivata a bocca spalancata, incredula per la situazione che si era venuta a creare.

Una bassa risata alle spalle di Cornelia segnalò il divertimento di Christensen, mentre Marcus Potter trovava la forza di mormorare un accorato ‘ _ O santo cielo! _ ’.

«Ma hai appena detto che avresti aiutato  _ me _ , domenica» puntualizzò Lucille, ritrovando la favella e serrando una mano attorno all’avambraccio di Nathaniel.

Nathaniel, cronicamente incapace di rifiutare un favore a chicchessia, annuì a entrambe le ragazze, cominciando a borbottare sul fatto che domenica era indubbiamente una giornata lunga e lui poteva benissimo allenarsi con entrambe.

«Se sei già impegnato nel fine settimana, lunedì dopo le lezioni potrebbe andare bene?» chiese Lydia, fermando il confuso balbettio del ragazzo.

«Sì, lunedì va bene» confermò Nathaniel, ancora saldamente trattenuto da Lucille.

«A lunedì, allora» disse Lydia voltandosi e andando via con la stessa rapidità con la quale era arrivata.

Nathaniel deglutì nervosamente e si girò, cercando di sorridere: «Lucille tesoro, dicevamo…».

«Greengrass» sibilò Lucille con voce acuta, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure «cosa significa questa storia? Ti sei offerto di dare un aiuto a tutta la classe?»

«Ma no, Lucille!» esclamò Nathaniel, nuovamente in difficoltà. «È stato il professore a mettermi in coppia con Lydia ed è stata Lydia a venire da me; io non c’entro niente, mi sono offerto di aiutare solo te».

Con l’aria abbattuta e scoraggiata, adesso Nathaniel avrebbe fatto pena anche a una roccia; il viso di Lucille si ammorbidì un po’,  infine  si disse d’accordo con la spiegazione del giovane e si avviò lungo il corridoio, mormorando astiosamente su Lydia Turpin e su come l’avesse presa di mira quell’anno, nonostante lei, Lucille, non le avesse mai fatto nulla di male.

Nathaniel la seguì, annuendo a ogni sua parola.

«Non è che a Lydia interessa mio cugino, vero?» sussurrò Vincent guardando i suoi amici.

«No, non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo» disse Marcus, atterrito.

«Perché?» chiese Catherine.

«Perché significherebbe la guerra e io, come loro, riesco già a sentire le urla di Lucille» rispose John Christensen, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio.

Tutti risero al solo pensiero  e  Catherine si pose alla testa del gruppo guidandoli verso le scale, dove le sagome di Lucille e Nathaniel erano ancora intente a commentare l’accaduto.

Cornelia invece, poco prima che uscissero nel parco, fermò John che, dopo la breve parentesi di ilarità, era tornato al suo solito umore cupo.

«Per piacere, vuoi dirmi cosa c’è che non va?» chiese Cornelia al riparo del grande portone di quercia all’entrata, girandosi per controllare che non ci fossero troppi sguardi indiscreti a osservarli.

«Te l’ho detto prima, Cornelia» rispose Christensen, freddo come il ghiaccio. «Non mi piace lanciarti una maledizione illegale del genere».

Cornelia abbassò la testa, un po’ delusa perché pensava che lui non le stesse dicendo tutta la verità.

«Non è che a me sia piaciuto maledirti, ma era un’esercitazione e potrebbe esserci utile dati i tempi che corrono» mormorò piano. «Però se non vuoi più fare coppia con me dobbiamo dirlo al professore prima della prossima lezione, così avrà modo di organizzarsi».

Fece per andarsene ma lui la trattenne per il polso, dicendo in fretta: «Non mi dispiace fare coppia con te, ma non voglio usare la Maledizione Imperius né su di te né su nessun altro. E non mi piace che Diggory abbia approvato una cosa del genere».

«Quindi cosa farai, salterai la prossima lezione?»

«È possibile» affermò John scrollando le spalle con indifferenza. «Dopotutto, l’ho già sconfitta oggi».

«Presuntuoso» disse Cornelia a bassa voce, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Lui ghignò e le circondò la vita con un braccio, cercando di attirarla più vicina e borbottando qualcosa sul fatto che era stato  _ davvero _  bravo.

«Che cosa stai facendo?» bisbigliò Cornelia, agitata. «Se passa qualcuno e ci vede così potrebbe fraintendere».

«E allora? Lasciali pensare quello che vogliono» replicò John, lasciando però che lei mettesse di nuovo una discreta distanza fra loro.

«Senti, te l’ho già spiegato l’altra sera» farfugliò Cornelia. «Non possiamo fare così come se niente fosse, Hogwarts è piena di gente che non aspetta altro che la prossima notizia di cui parlare».

John distolse lo sguardo e sospirò appena, senza però contraddirla. Cornelia si guardò di nuovo intorno prima di stringergli brevemente la mano e sorridere.

«Limitiamoci a quando siamo da soli, va bene?» disse dolcemente. «E per quanto riguarda le lezioni di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, sappi che mi fido di te quindi, se vorrai partecipare, non farti problemi per la Maledizione Imperius. È solo per esercitarci».

Le parole di Cornelia dovevano averlo colpito in qualche modo, perché per un po’ John fissò il portone alle sue spalle, poi si decise a mormorare un assenso e nulla di più.

«Dai, raggiungiamo gli altri» disse ancora Cornelia, facendo per precederlo nel parco.

«Tu vai pure» rispose John prima di proseguire, notando l’espressione stupita di lei. «Adesso devo fare una cosa; ci vediamo alla prossima lezione».

*

«Non abbiamo ancora parlato da quando c’è stata la tua aggressione» esordì Catherine dopo che Cornelia li ebbe raggiunti nel parco e traendola da parte affinché gli altri non sentissero. «Come stai veramente?»

Cornelia sorrise debolmente alle parole dell’amica, grata dell’interesse che mostrava per lei.

«Sto abbastanza bene, anche se ancora mi riesce difficile credere che ci sia qualcuno all’interno della scuola che mi odia fino a questo punto» spiegò Cornelia con sincerità.

Sentiva che con Catherine poteva parlare liberamente, senza timore di essere giudicata o di provocare una crisi isterica.

«Sì, è comprensibile» concordò Catherine, accigliata. «Vorrei che almeno riuscissimo a capire chi è il vero colpevole o forse dovrei dire  _ la _  vera colpevole».

«Credi sia stata Rosaline?» osò chiedere Cornelia.

«Non proprio; non mi sento ancora di escluderla, ma non penso ci sia lei dietro a tutto questo».

Cornelia annuì, lieta che anche l’amica fosse giunta alle stesse conclusioni e confidando nel suo giudizio obiettivo. Si rannicchiò appena nel mantello, mentre un brivido di paura le correva lungo la schiena nel momento in cui ripensava alla freddezza e alla prontezza di riflessi che aveva mostrato colei che l’aveva aggredita.

«Credo sia naturale essere spaventati» mormorò Catherine, leggendo le emozioni che si alternavano sul volto di Cornelia.

«Solo un po’» rispose quest’ultima con una smorfia. «Solo quando ripenso a quello che è successo nella serra di Erbologia».

«Risolveremo la cosa» promise Catherine guardando Cornelia negli occhi, ferma e decisa. «Lei è da sola, noi siamo molti di più».

Stavolta Cornelia riuscì a produrre un vero sorriso, poi, accennando col capo alla figura minuta di Lucille, disse: «Torniamo dagli altri prima che sia troppo tardi».

Lucille infatti stava già borbottando qualcosa sull’indecenza di essere stata lasciata da sola in compagnia di tre ragazzi proprio da quelle che riteneva essere le sue migliori amiche.

*

«Non mi devi le tue scuse».

Rosaline sedeva composta su una sedia, le mani incrociate in grembo e l’espressione paziente mentre Johnny, ormai da dieci minuti, camminava avanti e indietro nell’aula vuota al terzo piano dove si trovavano.

«Abbiamo sempre chiarito che fra di noi l’unico sentimento che contava veramente fosse l’amicizia, quindi non c’è bisogno di farne una tragedia» aggiunse Rosaline continuando a fissare il ragazzo biondo che si era arrestato di fronte a lei. «Sapevamo che poteva capitare, che uno dei due, prima o poi, avrebbe finito col trovare un fidanzato o una fidanzata».

«Cornelia non è la mia fidanzata» precisò subito Johnny, agitando una mano in segno di stizza. «Ti ricordo che non voglio fidanzate o mogli».

Rosaline ridacchiò a bassa voce e disse: «Con Cornelia Menelli non ottieni nulla, se non sei il suo fidanzato».

«Rosie, non è così» disse Johnny con una faccia talmente seria che Rosaline finì per credergli.

«Oh, non avrei immaginato che lei…».

Rosaline si interruppe, come a voler evitare di menzionare qualcosa di estremamente imbarazzante e volse il capo di lato, non riuscendo però a mascherare la sua sorpresa.

«Non è neanche in quel modo, Rosaline» sbottò Johnny infastidito, riprendendo a camminare e arrestandosi di fronte alle grandi finestre che davano sul parco. Vide solo Colby, il guardiacaccia, diretto all’entrata del castello.

«Perdona la mia confusione, ma allora che genere di relazione avete?»

La domanda di Rosaline era legittima, ma rispondervi era un’impresa quasi impossibile. Johnny ricordò con chiarezza le parole di Cornelia la sera precedente, quelle sulla ‘ _ nostra situazione che non saprei come definire _ ’ e le sue paure, connesse al fatto che lui, Johnny, potesse presto stancarsi di quell’attesa infinita.

«Non lo so; è una situazione particolare. Il genere di situazione nel la  quale avrei preferito non trovarmi eppure…».

Johnny non terminò la frase, anche perché non avrebbe saputo cosa aggiungere. Si era chiesto, da più di una settimana ormai, perché diavolo avesse accettato di finire in quella sorta di compromesso che lui e Cornelia sembravano aver raggiunto.

Nessuno dei due otteneva quello che voleva e nessuno dei due era disposto a cedere. Eppure, nonostante tutto, non se l’era sentita di lasciarla andare per la sua strada, consapevole che ormai ignorarla e tornare a trattarla come prima sarebbe stato impossibile.

«Eppure, per lei, lo hai fatto».

La voce di Rosaline riscosse Johnny dalle sue riflessioni e lo colse impreparato. Aggrottò la fronte e chiese: «Fatto cosa?»

«Hai accettato di trovarti in questa situazione particolare, come l’hai definita».

Rosaline rimase calma e composta, senza mostrargli né rabbia né rancore, cosa che Johnny avrebbe di gran lunga preferito.

«Lei ti sta cambiando» disse Rosaline osservandolo come se non lo riconoscesse più e Johnny percepì un brivido di disagio attraversagli la schiena ,  anda ndosi  a incastrar e  da qualche parte fra la gola e le labbra, che rimasero serrate.

«Fino a qualche mese fa non avresti dimostrato tutte le premure che mi hai riservato oggi  né  ti saresti scusato per ben quattro volte» continuò Rosaline, quasi fosse divertita dal suo cambiamento.

«Lucille Nott  non  sarebbe d’accordo con te; credo che mi consideri alquanto rozzo».

Johnny sviò momentaneamente l’argomento principale, ma decise che gli avrebbe dedicato maggior attenzione in seguito. Tra le poche amicizie che aveva a Hogwarts, Rosaline e Nathaniel erano quelli che lo conoscevano meglio, e lui aveva imparato già da tempo a non prendere sotto gamba le loro considerazioni.

C’era poi da dire che lui non voleva  _ assolutamente e per nessun motivo al mondo _  cambiare; stava bene così, consapevole delle sue imperfezioni e dei suoi difetti, con i quali conviveva da anni e ai quali si era abituato. Che cominciasse a cambiare per una ragazza, a prescindere da quanto potesse essere carina e interessante, non rientrava fra i suoi desideri.

«Beh, non spetta a me commentare le opinioni di Lucille Nott sul genere umano» scherzò Rosaline, lanciando a Johnny uno sguardo complice. «Se abbiamo chiarito, adesso farei meglio ad andare in biblioteca; se non riconsegno il libro oggi, Madama Wright vorrà la mia testa».

Johnny trattenne Rosaline ancora un momento, dicendo: «Questo non significa che non voglia restare tuo amico; dopotutto, amici lo siamo sempre stati».

«Certo che rimarremo amici» disse Rosaline con un sorriso. «Non abbiamo litigato, John; direi che abbiamo solo messo in chiaro delle questioni che prima erano in sospeso».

Johnny sorrise a sua volta, rassicurato da come le cose fossero andate per il meglio, più di quanto lui avesse osato sperare. Rosaline non solo non si era né offesa né arrabbiata, ma aveva anche accettato di rimanere sua amica: la soluzione perfetta.

Tanto perfetta che Rosaline si assicurò di mettere un piano di distanza fra loro e di essere effettivamente sola prima di entrare in un ripostiglio delle scope ,  permette ndo  alle lacrime che premevano agli angoli degli occhi di scorrere liberamente sul suo volto.

*

«Chi credi abbia mandato quei cioccolatini a Greengrass?» chiese Lucille a bassa voce, sporgendosi verso Cornelia e scrutando Nathaniel  con  sospett o .

Sarebbe stato un tranquillo sabato mattina se solo non fosse coinciso con il compleanno di Nathaniel; Lucille aveva svegliato Cornelia prima del solito e, dopo aver fallito nel tentativo di far alzare anche Catherine, aveva insistito affinché scendessero a fare colazione il prima possibile.

Cornelia inarcò un sopracciglio, divertita dall’evidente gelosia di Lucille.

«Sua nonna» disse posando la tazza di tè. «Erano insieme a quella scatola intagliata».

Lucille arrossì un po’ ma non disse nulla, poi entrambe furono distratte da una vocina che le chiamava.

«Kathleen, che cosa ci fai qui?» chiese Lucille mentre la più piccola delle sorelle Nott prendeva posto fra di loro.

«Cornelia ha detto che mi avrebbe aiutata con i compiti di Trasfigurazione e io ho già finito di fare colazione» rispose Kathleen distrattamente, intenta a fissare i cioccolatini che Nathaniel offriva ai suoi amici.

«Sì» confermò Cornelia, prevenendo le proteste di Lucille. «Finisco il dolce e andiamo».

«Come mai scarti tanti regali? È il tuo compleanno?»

Nathaniel alzò la testa, sorpreso,  e  alternò lo sguardo da Kathleen a Lucille, realizzando chi fosse la bambina in base alla somiglianza con la sorella maggiore.

«Kathleen, non essere impertinente» la rimproverò Lucille ,  senza sortire il minimo effetto sulla ragazzina.

Nathaniel annuì e, dopo che Kathleen gli ebbe fatto gli auguri, offrì dei cioccolatini alla bambina e alle due ragazze. Lucille e Cornelia rifiutarono, ma Kathleen allungò felice la manina paffuta dove Nathaniel fece cadere due cioccolatini.

«E tu invece sei John Christensen?» chiese Kathleen, mangiucchiando il cioccolato. «È vero che sei danese?»

Mentre Lucille rimproverava ancora una volta la sorella, Cornelia quasi soffocò col tè nel vedere l’espressione perplessa sul volto del ragazzo biondo che sedeva di fronte a lei, incerto su come interpretare le attenzioni della bambina.

«Ehm sì, sono nato in Danimarca» disse infine, tornando alla sua terza fetta di torta.

«È vero che hai una fidanzata in Danimarca, come dice Sylvie?» continuò Kathleen, ben decisa a subissarlo di domande.

Lucille sospirò e si dichiarò sconfitta nel compito di insegnare un minimo di educazione a quella piccola selvaggia, mentre questa volta sia Nathaniel che Cornelia scoppiavano a ridere divertiti.

«No» borbottò John guardando male la bambina. «Non ho nessuna fidanzata».

Kathleen, delusa, si concentrò su Nathaniel: «Tu sei fidanzato?»

«No, aspetto che Lucille si decida a ricambiare il mio amore» rispose francamente Nathaniel mentre Kathleen mollava il secondo cioccolatino e si girava a guardare la sorella maggiore con gli occhi tondi per l’eccitazione.

«Greengrass, un giorno ti lancerò una fattura per punire la tua insolenza» sibilò Lucille rossa in viso ; infine si alzò  di scatto dal tavolo, trascin ando  con sé Kathleen e Cornelia.

«Non ti preoccupare, Nathaniel» lo rassicurò Kathleen con un sorriso a trentadue denti. «Se Lucille non ti vuole, ti sposo io!»

A quel punto la risata di Christensen si unì a quella dei Grifondoro più vicini che avevano assistito alla scenetta, mentre Nathaniel si alzava e si inchinava compito in direzione della bambina. Cornelia dovette faticare non poco per evitare che Lucille uccidesse la sorella o, peggio ancora, cedesse a una crisi isterica.

*

Il compleanno di Nathaniel, sabato sera, si svolse senza incidenti né proposte di matrimonio. John, Vincent e Marcus avevano portato delle Burrobirre per festeggiare nella Sala Comune – Cornelia sospettava che avessero usato uno dei passaggi segreti per Hogsmeade – e, siccome Nathaniel era benvoluto da tutti, non ci fu un singolo Grifondoro che non gli fece gli auguri.

Ci fu un momento commovente quando Nathaniel scartò il regalo di Vincent, un piccolo quadretto che ritraeva i due cugini insieme alle sorelle maggiori di Vincent e al fratello scomparso di Nathaniel.

E infine i ringraziamenti di Nathaniel dopo che ebbe aperto il regalo di Lucille, al settimo cielo al pensiero che lei avesse ricamato un fazzoletto per lui. Miracolosamente, Lucille non borbottò per tutti  i  ‘ _ tesoro _ ’ che Nathaniel riuscì a infilare nella frase  e  parve abbastanza compiaciuta per le lodi ricevute.

Cornelia dovette abbandonare la festa un po’ prima insieme a John per adempiere ai doveri della loro ronda, e così dovette fare anche il resto della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro, perché Vincent aveva fissato un allenamento la mattina successiva alle otto in punto.

Ma il vero appuntamento della giornata di domenica che Cornelia aspettava con ansia, era quello che avrebbe riunito il loro gruppetto di amici una volta terminato l’allenamento; lei, John e Vincent aspettarono che il resto della squadra si distanziasse dagli spogliatoi, prima di avviarsi nel punto del parco in cui erano attesi.

Assieme agli altri trovarono, perfettamente a suo agio nonostante le occhiate scettiche che la bersagliavano, Georgiana Malfoy, graziosamente accomodata su una coperta.

Vincent rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo a Livius Malfoy, che si limitò a scrollare le spalle con fare rassegnato.

«Ha insisto per venire e non sono riuscito a dissuaderla in nessun modo, nonostante abbia tolto cinque punti a Serpeverde» dichiarò.

«Livius, ti sarei grata se evitassi di parlare di me come di un essere incapace di comprendere ciò che accade intorno a lui» replicò Georgiana, con quel suo peculiare modo di fare con cui riusciva a tacitare chiunque.

Christensen, già stanco di quelle beghe famigliari, prese la parola, catalizzando l’attenzione di tutti sulla sua persona: «Dato che i nostri piani per cercare di capire quali libri del signor Abbott si trovino all’interno di Hogwarts sono falliti, Nathaniel, Vincent, Marcus ed io abbiamo cercato di reperire più informazioni possibili sulla durata dei turni davanti alla biblioteca».

John guardò Marcus, che proseguì: «Di notte la biblioteca non è sempre sorvegliata; Auror e insegnanti si danno spesso il cambio e, durante alcuni di questi cambi, si riesce ad avere un intervallo di dieci minuti nei quali è possibile entrare in biblioteca senza essere notati».

Tutti rimasero in silenzio, stupiti, e Cornelia si chiese dove i ragazzi avessero trovato il tempo di fare quelle ricognizioni e soprattutto  _ come _  le avessero fatte.

«E siete riusciti a prender nota di tutto questo senza che mai nessuno, Auror o insegnante, si accorgesse che voi eravate appostati nei pressi della biblioteca?» chiese Livius con voce tagliente, apparentemente toccando un nervo scoperto.

«Esatto» sorrise Vincent, innocente.

«Ma non è possibile» sbottò Catherine, beccandosi un’occhiataccia d a  Lucille per la sua mancanza di garbo. «Nessuno al corso di Incantesimi lo scorso anno era riuscito a produrre un Incantesimo di Dissimulazione così ben fatto da rendersi addirittura invisibile».

«Che importanza ha il modo in cui l’abbiamo scoperto?» chiese Christensen, affabile. «L’importante adesso è decidere come usare questa informazione».

«È importante perché c’è un’altra persona nel castello che sa rendersi invisibile e che si diverte ad attaccare Cornelia» puntualizzò Livius, fissando John con astio.

«Ciò non significa» disse Nathaniel con voce mortalmente calma, prevenendo la risposta mordace che avrebbe dato Christensen, «che noi abbiamo qualcosa a che fare con questo studente».

«Studentessa» precisò Lucille, più inte ressata  a sistemare le pieghe del mantello che non a una discussione su come reperire libri polverosi.

«Sono certa dell’assenza di legami fra voi e la studentessa che mi ha attaccato» disse Cornelia ponendo fine alla diatriba. «Anche a me però piacerebbe sapere come riuscite a rendervi invisibili: non è escluso che lei potrebbe usare gli stessi mezzi e saperlo sarebbe un vantaggio per noi».

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui i quattro ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi fu Christensen a rispondere.

«Non usa gli stessi mezzi; la mia ipotesi è che sappia rendersi invisibile tramite la Disillusione. Il fatto che non ne fosse in grado lo scorso anno, non preclude la possibilità che possa essere migliorata in seguito».

Livius sbuffò con fare scettico e anche Catherine scosse la testa.

«Veramente mi sembra di ricordare che ci fosse una studentessa del vostro corso che abbia padroneggiato così bene l’Incantesimo di Disillusione ai G.U.F.O.; lo raccontava Amelia Parkinson, che ha sostenuto l’esame al tavolo accanto al suo» spiegò Georgiana Malfoy, mostrando per una volta la sua giovane età.

John si alzò lentamente in piedi, pallido, senza smettere di guardare la ragazzina: «Chi era?»

Georgiana, forse intimorita da quel lato del giovane danese, prima di rispondere guardò il fratello, in cerca di un sostegno. Infine, i suoi occhi si arrestarono su Cornelia.

«Lydia» disse. «Lydia Turpin».

L’urlo di sorpresa di Lucille perforò i timpani di tutti i presenti e Cornelia avrebbe trovato la situazione comica in un certo qual modo, se non fosse stata ancora sotto shock per l’affermazione di Georgiana.

«Ne sei sicura?» chiese Clarisse con insolita gentilezza.

Georgiana annuì e riportò lo sguardo su Cornelia, dicendo: «Non credevo fosse importante o l’avrei detto prima».

«Non potevi saperlo» disse Lucretia con la sua voce bassa e tranquillizzante, dopo aver capito che Cornelia non era ancora in grado di rispondere. «Dopotutto, John ci ha esposto i suoi sospetti solo quest’oggi».

«Un momento» esordì Catherine interrompendo il lungo monologo di Lucille ,  che al momento stava elencando tutti i motivi che l’avevano spinta ad individuare Lydia come colpevole già dall’episodio nella serra e a cui solo Nathaniel prestava ascolto. «Potrebbe comunque non essere Lydia; non dimentichiamoci che esistono i Mantelli dell’Invisibilità».

«Quei mantelli sono molto rari, estremamente costosi e ,  soprattutto ,  non durano in eterno» ribatté Cornelia, intrecciando le mani per nasconderne il tremito. «Quale genitore comprerebbe un mantello così prezioso per poi darlo alla figlia?»

«Se la mettiamo su questo piano, la famiglia di Lydia non ha più i mezzi per permettersi un simile lusso» disse Lucille con tono pratico, mostrando ancora una volta la sua pressoché sconfinata conoscenza della società magica inglese. «Il nonno paterno ha dissipato gran parte del patrimonio ben prima della nascita di Lydia».

«Sì, ma…».

La protesta di Catherine fu troncata da Marcus Potter che si alzò con fare deciso e chiese a tutti di fare silenzio. Vincent lo guardò, capì le sue intenzioni e scosse la testa, chiaramente in disaccordo col suo migliore amico.

«Sono io quello che ha un Mantello dell’Invisibilità» disse con voce chiara e forte. «Appartiene alla mia famiglia da parecchie generazione, lo aveva già la mia bisnonna; è stata lei a introdurlo nella famiglia Potter e non ha mai mostrato segni d’usura».

Nessuno fiatò e solo il rumore del vento che aveva ricominciato a spazzare i prati di Hogwarts fece da sottofondo alle parole di Marcus.

«Ecco come abbiamo fatto a scoprire tutte quelle informazioni sui libri e sulla biblioteca senza usare nessun incantesimo in particolare» continuò Marcus. «E prima che lo chiediate, alla mia famiglia non risulta nessun altro che sia in possesso di un mantello con le caratteristiche che ha il nostro; hanno indagato per anni, ovviamente con discrezione».

«Stessa discrezione che speriamo sarete così gentili da mantenere, ora che Marcus vi ha messi a conoscenza del suo segreto» precisò Nathaniel, l’espressione insolitamente seria mentre passava in rassegna i volti dei presenti.

«Quindi adesso dobbiamo solo scegliere quando entrare nella biblioteca e prendere alcuni libri, giusto?» chiese Clarisse senza nascondere l’eccitazione per quell’avventura.

Christensen scosse la testa: «Prima dobbiamo pensare almeno a un titolo ciascuno che potrebbe essere nella collezione di Benjamin Abbott; andare alla cieca servirebbe solo a farci prendere una punizione».

«E come facciamo a sapere che libri c’erano nella collezione del signor Abbott?» intervenne Georgiana.

«Avrete tutti a casa qualche libro di Magia Oscura, no? O perlomeno avrete sentito i vostri genitori o qualche parente parlarne» suggerì Vincent.

Qualcuno del loro gruppo, come Lucille e i fratelli Malfoy, annuì; altri, come Catherine e Lucretia dissero di aver sentito parlare di alcuni libri nel corso degli anni, ma di non possederne nessuno. 

Cornelia stessa non era stupita dalla considerazione avanzata da Vincent: provenivano tutti da famiglie Purosangue che non era insolito collezionassero tomi in diversi campi del sapere magico, anche solo per soddisfare un semplice interesse accademico. Era ragionevole presumere che, nel corso degli anni, qualcuno di loro potesse aver visto o sentito parlare di questo o quel libro in particolare.

«Cercate di ricordare libri o edizioni rare» disse ancora John. «Un testo pieno di comuni malefici non ci servirà a nulla, perché non è quello che stanno cercando».

«Allora non sono certo che noi due possiamo essere d’aiuto» disse Livius. «Non credo di aver mai visto nella nostra libreria il genere di manoscritti  a  cui stai pensando».

«Non sono io che ci penso, è quel gruppo di esaltati mascherati a volersene impossessare» replicò John con quel tono freddo e impersonale che provocava sempre un brivido d’inquietudine a Cornelia.

Livius parve voler ribattere ma , se  l’espressione scettica che Lucille aveva assunto al pensiero di una libreria della famiglia Malfoy che non contenesse libri di Magia Oscura bastò a farlo desistere, non fu sufficiente a fermare Georgiana.

«Se anche avessimo questo genere di testi, non è detto che ne s aremmo  a conoscenza» disse la ragazzina, infastidita. «Probabilmente papà li terrà nascosti da qualche parte, perché né Livius né io li abbiamo mai visti».

Christensen si astenne dal replicare  e  ribadì solo di pensare a quanti più libri possibili per facilitare la ricerca. Il gruppo cominciò a sciogliersi, diretto alla Sala Grande per il pranzo, e un’atmosfera rilassata cominciò a serpeggiare fra i ragazzi, ora uniti da un obiettivo comune.

Ci pensò Livius a spezzare quella quiete con un sarcastico: «Dimmi Potter, esattamente in quali situazioni ti sei servito del tuo Mantello dell’Invisibilità?»

*

Domenica pomeriggio piovve tutto il tempo, cosicché la Sala Comune pareva sul punto di esplodere tanto era piena e studiare era impossibile, con le chiacchiere incessanti che rimbalzavano da un angolo all’altro. Lucille e Nathaniel si erano allontanati già da un’ora per continuare ad esercitarsi con la Maledizione Imperius, debitamente accompagnati da Catherine.

«Vado via, mi sta venendo il mal di testa e fa’ un caldo soffocante».

La voce leggermente irritata di Christensen raggiunse le orecchie di Cornelia mentre il giovane, dopo aver salutato Vincent e Marcus, cercava di farsi largo fino al buco del ritratto. Cornelia lo vide massaggiarsi lo stomaco, probabilmente ancora dolorante dopo il Bolide che aveva ricevuto quella mattina.

Con un sospiro,  la ragazza  spostò sul divano Sirio che si era appisolato sulle sue gambe, poi salì nel dormitorio e recuperò un vasetto dalla propria borsa dei medicinali. Attraversò velocemente la Sala Comune, facendo un vago cenno di saluto a Lucretia e Clarisse e sperando con tutta sé stessa che Christensen avesse scelto la stanzetta al quarto piano, anziché il suo albero preferito giù nel parco.

Ebbe fortuna e, non appena varcò la soglia della stanza circolare al quarto piano, si ritrovò una bacchetta puntata contro il viso.

«Ah, sei tu» disse John, tornando a sedersi a terra. «Ce ne hai messo, prima di rimuovere l’incantesimo».

«La tua gentilezza mi lascia senza parole» commentò Cornelia, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Subito dopo si premurò di sigillare nuovamente la porta e si tolse il mantello, posandolo sulla poltrona dove Christensen aveva già abbandonato la giacca. Il fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino, assieme alle candele disposte in vari angoli della stanza, contribuiva a rendere più familiare e raccolta quella piccola stanza altrimenti ignorata.

«Mi fa’ ancora male lo stomaco» spiegò Christensen a mo’ di scuse quando Cornelia si accomodò sul divano. «Quell’idiota di Allam non ci vede».

«Non c’è bisogno di usare questo linguaggio» lo redarguì Cornelia.

«Perché no? È davvero un idiota».

Cornelia sospirò di nuovo e frugò nella tasca destra del mantello, estraendo il vasetto e mostrandolo a John.

«Ti ho portato questo» disse. «È un unguento che dovrebbe alleviare il dolore e aiutare la guarigione del livido, perché probabilmente ne avrai uno».

Christensen assentì con una smorfia  e  chiese: «Devo metterlo ora?»

Cornelia annuì: «Prima lo metti, meglio è».

John si tolse il panciotto ,  che gettò con ben poco riguardo sulla poltrona , e  iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia.

«Resti qui?»

«Oh scusami!» esclamò Cornelia mortificata,  alzandosi  di scatto. «Fai pure con calma».

John scoppiò a ridere, sinceramente divertito, poi si girò a guardarla con gli occhi che brillavano e la camicia aperta per metà.

«Non volevo dire che devi andartene» precisò con un sorriso. «Non mi dispiace se resti».

Cornelia annuì  e , invece di sedersi sul divano, prese a sua volta un cuscino e si accomodò accanto al ragazzo che adesso lottava con la cravatta.

«Faccio io».

Le mani piccole di Cornelia si sostituirono a quelle di John e sciolsero con facilità il nodo. Non appena ebbe finito, lui abbassò la testa e la avvicinò al volto di Cornelia, dandole un bacio dopo un lungo momento di attesa. Cornelia arrossì e si affrettò a recuperare il vasetto, mentre lui finiva di spogliarsi.

Fu impossibile non guardarlo, non ammirare la perfezione di quel corpo bianco se si eccettuava il livido violaceo al centro del petto. Il torace era ricoperto da una sottile peluria dorata, appena più scura dell’oro vivido dei suoi capelli.

Ma quando il suo sguardo scese un po’ più in basso, in direzione del fianco sinistro, Cornelia sussultò, inorridita.

«Non farci caso» disse John con le labbra strette in una linea dura.

C’erano tante piccole cicatrici bianche, alcune più lunghe e sottili, altre più profonde e di forma circolare che riempivano quell’area del corpo, accavallandosi l’una sull’altra. Ancora scossa, Cornelia cercò di immaginare come e dove si fosse procurato ferite simili, certa com’era che lui non le avrebbe detto una parola al riguardo.

Allungò una mano a sfiorare le sue cicatrici e aspettò, pronta a ritrarsi; John non disse niente e non si mosse, Cornelia sentì solo i muscoli sotto le proprie dita indurirsi al passaggio del suo tocco.

Le cicatrici erano così sottili da non avere spessore, tranne due o tre più profonde, e dopo qualche secondo Cornelia ritrasse la mano, sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi di lacrime.

Si girò, si schiarì la voce e disse: «Immagino sia questa l’occasione in cui hai usato l’Essenza di dittamo».

John annuì con un rigido cenno del capo.

«Sai, ho una lozione di sopra che tende a far sbiadire le cicatrici. Posso prestartela e basterà che tu la metta una volta al giorno per ottenere dei risultati» continuò Cornelia, desiderosa di poter fare qualcosa per lui.

«No, grazie» rispose John freddamente, fissando il fuoco.

«Davvero, non è complicato, devi solo…».

«Cornelia!» esclamò lui con un tale gelo nella voce che lei si ritrovò a fissarlo, suo malgrado, spaventata. «Ho detto di no».

«Scusa» mormorò lei. «Credevo volessi farle andar via».

«Mi servono più di quanto tu possa immaginare e questo è quanto» sibilò lui. «Non sei costretta a restare se non ti piace lo spettacolo».

Cornelia prese seriamente in considerazione l’idea di mollarlo lì a spalmarsi quello stupido unguento da solo, ammesso e non concesso che fosse riuscito a farlo in maniera efficace; però lui sapeva che, una volta toltosi la camicia, lei avrebbe visto quelle cicatrici eppure non l’aveva cacciata, non le aveva detto di voler stare da solo…

«Sporgiti in avanti, per piacere» ordinò infine Cornelia, stizzita per come le aveva risposto ma decisa a restare almeno il tempo sufficiente a spalmargli l’unguento.

Lui obbedì e lei prese un po’ di unguento che poso con mala grazia direttamente sul livido.

«Ahia» disse lui con una smorfia.

«Scusa» replicò lei, sarcastica. «Non intendevo ferirti».

Tuttavia, fu con mani più delicate che Cornelia portò a termine l’operazione. Quando fu certa che l’unguento fosse ben spalmato, disse: «Ecco fatto. Ora puoi rimetterti la camicia».

«Grazie» disse Christensen mentre la osservava pulirsi la mano con un fazzolettino.

Cornelia fece un cenno rigido col capo e ripose fazzoletto e unguento nel mantello, pensando che adesso poteva anche andarsene. Dopotutto, doveva ancora completare il tema di Alchimia per martedì e sarebbe stato meglio non rimandarlo alla sera successiva.

«Mi dispiace».

John parlò all’improvviso e con una voce così bassa che Cornelia si chiese se davvero avesse detto qualcosa.

«Quelle cicatrici fanno parte del periodo peggiore della mia vita e non posso parlarne» aggiunse, sempre con quel tono basso e senza guardarla.

Cornelia allungò una mano e gli sfiorò il braccio, poi aspettò fino a quando lui non si volse e disse: «Io non ti ho chiesto di parlarmene, ti avevo solo proposto di… ecco ,  ridurle, in qualche modo».

«Sono un promemoria» mormorò Christensen, gli occhi blu lontani, persi in un altro luogo e in un altro tempo. «Non le posso cancellare».

Cornelia sentì nuovamente l’opprimente presenza del passato che John non si decideva a lasciarsi alle spalle né ad accettare. Seguendo l’istinto, si sporse in avanti e lo abbracciò, circondando le sue larghe spalle con le braccia e passando una mano fra i capelli folti e dorati, accarezzandoli piano.

Lui non reagì subito, abbracciandola prima in maniera abbastanza goffa, poi facendo scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita sottile di lei e affondando il volto nella sua spalla.

Cornelia non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo restarono abbracciati, ma alla fine John alzò la testa e si ritrasse appena, e lei capì che il momento era passato.

«Preferisci restare da solo?» chiese Cornelia, accarezzando con dolcezza la guancia sinistra del giovane.

Lui scrollò le spalle, quasi fosse indifferente,  infine  scosse la testa e la guardò; i suoi occhi, che non si erano nemmeno velati di lacrime, erano tornati al presente e la scrutavano con attenzione in cerca di chissà che cosa.

«Cosa c’è, Johnny?»

John sussultò lievemente e la guardò stupito, prima di lasciare che un mezzo sorriso si facesse strada sul suo volto.

«Lo diceva anche lei» spiegò .

«È solo che mi guardavi in un modo… non sapevo a cosa stessi pensando» disse Cornelia assimilando quella nuova informazione.

«Pensavo che ti ho raccontato molte cose, considerando che ci conosciamo da solo tre mesi».

«Veramente ci conosciamo da sei anni» gli ricordò Cornelia, una punta di gelo nella voce.

«Sì, ma non abbiamo mai avuto nessun genere di rapporto prima di quest’anno. Inoltre ,  è facile parlare con te» continuò John dopo una breve pausa, concedendosi una smorfia. «Hai qualcosa che spinge la gente a confidarsi».

«Non ne parlerò con nessuno, John» lo rassicurò Cornelia, temendo che fosse lì che lui voleva andare a parare. «Resterà fra le mura di questa stanza».

«Lo so» disse lui con un sorriso. «Mi fido di te».

Cornelia sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa, poi sorrise a sua volta, riconoscendo nella frase di lui quella che lei gli aveva detto non più tardi di giovedì mattina.

«Vorrei metterti al corrente di una cosa» disse John tornando serio. «Giovedì ho avuto modo di chiarire la situazione con Rosaline».

«Oh» mormorò Cornelia, spiazzata come sempre dalla rapidità che aveva Christensen nel cambiare argomento. «Bene, sono contenta che avete parlato di… ecco ,  se avevate da chiarire…».

Quando rialzò lo sguardo, Cornelia trovò John che stava facendo del suo meglio per non scoppiare a riderle in faccia e si voltò verso il camino, stizzita per aver ceduto alla sua provocazione senza neanche rendersene conto.

«Abbiamo deciso di rimanere solo amici» si premurò di specificare John, prendendole il mento fra due dita e costringendola a guardarlo. «Già da prima che il nostro rapporto prendesse altre… direzioni, Rosaline e io eravamo comunque amici; siamo tornati a essere solo questo e null’altro».

L’accenno al passato che John aveva condiviso con Rosaline fu come una stilettata per Cornelia, che cercò di accettarlo una volta per tutte e di lasciarselo alle spalle; lui osservò il dolore, la rabbia e infine una quieta serenità alternarsi negli occhi di lei e le sorrise, posando nuovamente le sue labbra su quelle di Cornelia.

John si allontanò solo per afferrare qualche altro cuscino e buttarlo sul pavimento alle  proprie  spalle, stendendosi con un lungo sospiro e tendendo una mano in direzione di Cornelia.

«Sai che c’è un divano in questa stanza, vero?» gli fece notare lei.

«Sì, ma in due non c’entriamo; a meno che uno non stia sopra l’altro, è ovvio» rispose Christensen col solito tono tranquillo che assumeva quanto si toccavano determinati argomenti.

«Vuoi smetterla di dire cose indecenti?» sibilò Cornelia, raggiungendo l’esatta sfumatura di un pomodoro maturo.

John alzò la testa, sorrise e disse: «Sì, sì, ho capito. Vieni o no?»

Spostò il braccio con fare invitante e Cornelia non si fece pregare troppo prima di posare la testa sul suo petto e sentirsi completamente felice.

** Note dell’autrice. ** ** **

Per quanto riguarda la Maledizione Imperius, non viene studiata al quarto anno come fanno Harry e i suoi compagni ma più avanti lungo il percorso scolastico, a meno che non si vengano a creare circostanze particolare come nel Calice di Fuoco. Ho deciso di inserirla in questa storia sia perché i ragazzi sono al sesto anno, sia perché è uno degli anatemi illegali usati dai maghi mascherati (e l’unico che si possa provare, a mio avviso, su altri studenti durante il corso di Difesa).

Ho cercato di rendere questo capitolo un po’ più leggero rispetto al precedente e spero vi abbia strappato almeno un sorriso, anche se ammetto di non essere un granché nel descrivere situazioni comiche. Il prossimo vedrà alcuni ragazzi introdursi in biblioteca, con le debite conseguenze.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitolo 11

Chi troppo vuole

Dicembre portò con sé una coltre di neve che ricoprì i prati intorno a Hogwarts e rese felice la maggior parte degli studenti, disposti a sfidare il freddo pur di giocare all’aperto. I più arditi si cimentarono persino nel pattinaggio sulla superficie ghiacciata del lago,  nonostante  il loro divertimento  venisse pron tamente interrotto dal l ’ arrivo di un insegnante.

Nessuno aveva più cercato di introdursi nel castello usando i passaggi segreti e nessuno aveva più aggredito Cornelia, cosa che, assieme alla prospettiva di tornare a casa per le vacanze di Natale, aveva notevolmente contribuito a migliorare il suo umore.

Un mercoledì mattina, sfruttando la prima ora in cui non aveva lezioni, Cornelia uscì nel parco innevato con la sola compagnia del suo gatto. Sirio, che a differenza della maggior parte dei felini non disdegnava la vicinanza con la neve bagnata, correva in giro lasciando una serie di impronte fresche e nitide.

Il suo lucido pelo nero risaltava sulla neve immacolata e Cornelia non faceva fatica a seguirlo. All’improvviso, forse in uno sprazzo di allegria, Sirio le corse incontro e col suo peso notevole per poco non la fece finire a gambe all’aria.

«Sei un gattone dispettoso» disse Cornelia in italiano, come era sua abitudine quando non si trovava in compagnia.

Sirio miagolò in risposta e strisciò l’enorme testa sulle mani della ragazza, pretendendo una dose ragionevole di carezze.

«Sei contento di tornare a casa per le vacanze?» chiese Cornelia a bassa voce. «Lì però non ci sarà la neve».

Cornelia si accorse che qualcosa non andava quando, pur continuando ad accarezzare la testa di Sirio, questi fissava, senza battere ciglio, un punto alle sue spalle. Temendo che il suo misterioso aggressore fosse tornato a darle battaglia, Cornelia estrasse la bacchetta e si alzò, lievemente impedita dalla parte bassa delle gonne, completamente bagnata.

«Non c’è bisogno che ti agiti, sono solo io» disse John Christensen con un sorriso storto e una traccia di ironia nella voce.

«Sarebbe stato carino segnalare la tua presenza facendo almeno un minimo di rumore» sbuffò Cornelia riponendo la bacchetta nell’apposita tasca del vestito.

«Il tuo gatto mi ha sentito».

«Tutti dicono che i gatti hanno un udito migliore».

«O forse sei tu che ti distrai troppo facilmente».

Cornelia corrugò la fronte, incerta sulla piega che stava prendendo la conversazione; che lei fosse distratta non era esattamente una novità, ma le risposte concise di Christensen la spinsero a chiedersi se per caso non si fosse svegliato con la luna storta.

Poi però John fece un passo avanti e le sorrise, ammorbidendo istantaneamente i tratti affilati del volto.

«Scherzavo,  _ min elskede _ » disse ,  circondandole la vita con un braccio e posandole un bacio sulla fronte. «Dovresti saperlo».

Cornelia si rilassò immediatamente, lieta di poter stare al fianco di John senza doversi preoccupare, per una volta, che qualcuno li vedesse.

Nelle ultime due settimane non c’erano stati molti cambiamenti nel loro rapporto; quando erano insieme ad altri studenti ,  entrambi si comportavano come se fra loro non fosse mai successo nulla, con la sola differenza nella frequenza degli sguardi che si scambiavano. Quando invece erano da soli, si sentivano liberi di prendersi per mano e scambiarsi un bacio, e Christensen ormai riteneva obbligatorio fermarsi nella stanza circolare al quarto piano ogni sabato sera ,  alla fine della ronda.

Cornelia apprezzava  il comportamento di John  che non  solo non  le ave va più  avanzato nessuna richiesta alla quale sarebbe stata costretta a rispondere negativamente , ma neanche  ave va  cercato un contatto così intimo come quello della sera dell’aggressione ,  sul divano della Sala Comune – divano che Cornelia non riusciva più a guardare senza arrossire.

John si allontanò dalla ragazza e lasciò ricadere il braccio che le circondava la vita, poi si piegò sui talloni e tese una mano verso Sirio ,  che era rimasto immobile accanto alla sua padrona.

«Sirio è un po’ diffidente con gli sconosciuti» disse Cornelia anticipando la probabile reazione del suo gatto. «Anche con le ragazze ha impiegato qualche mese prima di…».

La voce di Cornelia scemò lentamente mentre, stupita, osservava Sirio miagolare a bassa voce e strusciare la testa sulla mano tesa di John, sollecitando anche le sue carezze. John accontentò subito l’animale prendendo a grattarlo dietro le orecchie e rivolse a Cornelia uno sguardo compiaciuto e un sorriso sghembo.

«Sembra che a Sirio io piaccia e parecchio anche» disse Christensen, sempre con quel ghigno sulla faccia. «Chissà da chi avrà preso».

«Di solito è molto più prevenuto» replicò acidamente Cornelia, tirando su col naso e ignorando la provocazione del ragazzo danese.

«È un gatto straordinario» commentò ancora John, ora più serio. «Non ho mai visto un esemplare simile».

Sirio parve capire le lodi rivoltegli, perché inarcò la schiena sotto la mano di John che la percorreva in tutta la sua lunghezza e miagolò ancora, apparentemente compiaciuto.

«Gatto traditore» borbottò Cornelia in italiano, irritata dalla facilità con cui Christensen era riuscito a entrare nelle grazie di Sirio, solitamente restio a fare nuove conoscenze.

Il gatto si voltò un attimo a guardarla con le palpebre pesanti come se fosse annoiato  e  si girò nuovamente, muovendo appena la folta coda cespugliosa.

«Questo fine settimana andrai a Hogsmeade?» chiese Cornelia per combattere il freddo che cominciava a percepire ora che era ferma.

«Sì, certo» disse John apparentemente a suo agio nel parco gelato. «Devo comprare alcuni regali di Natale, perché dubito di riuscire ad acquistarli tutti una volta tornato in Danimarca».

«Quindi torni a casa per Natale?»

«Perché, tu hai intenzione di rimanere qui?»

Cornelia scosse la testa con decisione: «La cosa più rischiosa che può attaccarmi in Italia sono i dolci ripieni di zia Marta».

Christensen non replicò e si limitò ad annuire mentre Cornelia cercava di tenere a freno la lingua onde evitare di incappare nelle ire del giovane,  ma  fallendo miseramente.

«Ehm… non te l’ho mai chiesto, ma… ecco, tu dove vivi esattamente?» chiese Cornelia, guardandosi intorno con aria affabile come se parlasse del tempo.

«La residenza principale è in Selandia» spiegò John freddamente. «Abbiamo anche altre proprietà, sempre su suolo danese. Hai mai sentito parlare della Selandia?»

Cornelia scosse subito la testa, maledicendo la propria ignoranza sulle questioni geografiche.

«Anche Copenaghen si trova in Selandia» disse John interrompendo le carezze a Sirio e alzandosi. «Questa la conosci?»

«Certo che la conosco» rispose s velta  Cornelia. «È la capitale, vero?»

«Sì» confermò John ,  cambiando  subito  argomento come era sua abitudine quando si parlava per troppo tempo di qualcosa che lui giudicava troppo personale. «Questa volta cerca di non restare da sola al villaggio, non è prudente. Se ho ragione a credere che chi ti abbia aggredita all’interno di Hogwarts sia in combutta con quegli assassini là fuori, puoi esser certa che ormai sapranno chi sei».

Un brivido gelido di paura serpeggiò lungo la schiena di Cornelia che si strinse nel mantello e disse di voler rientrare.

«Non voglio angosciarti, ma devi essere cosciente della situazione» disse John trattenendola per un braccio. «Non andare alla ricerca di locande di dubbio gusto e andrà tutto bene».

«Stupido danese troppo biondo, sai benissimo che credevo trafficassero oggetti illegali e bevessero liquori proibiti agli studenti!» esclamò Cornelia, punta sul vivo da quella figuraccia che ancora non aveva dimenticato.

«Sì» replicò  lui  mettendo di nuovo su quel suo ghigno idiota. «Tuttavia, vedere la tua faccia sorpresa e confusa è stato molto divertente per me».

Cornelia borbottò nuovamente qualcosa sulla stupidità di Christensen e di come fosse chiaramente connessa al suo colore di capelli  e  si incamminò verso il castello, tallonata da Sirio e dal giovane biondo.

Giunti nei pressi del portone, John allungò le braccia circondando di nuovo la vita di Cornelia e attirandola a sé.

«Scherzavo» disse posando un bacio sul broncio che la ragazza si ostinava a mantenere. «Ogni tanto capita anche a me».

«Ah, sì?» chiese Cornelia con ironia, inarcando un sopracciglio.

John guardò un attimo lo spiazzo davanti a loro poi, assicuratosi che fossero soli, si chinò e diede a Cornelia un bacio degno di questo nome.

Quando rientrarono nel castello, spintonandosi appena e ridendo insieme per la figuraccia di Cornelia, prestarono meno attenzione a ciò che li circondava e non si accorsero della figura che si ritrasse nell’ombra del grande portone di quercia e che continuò a seguirli con lo sguardo anche quando imboccarono la scalinata che portava ai piani superiori.

Solo Sirio si girò per un momento, sostando alla base delle scale, ma la figura nascosta era protetta da un Incantesimo di Disillusione così potente da renderla invisibile anche agli occhi dell’animale. La voce di Cornelia bastò per richiamare Sirio che prese a salire i gradini a due a due, ignaro della fattura che aveva appena evitato, per un soffio.

*

Le decorazioni natalizie che cominciavano ad apparire in ogni angolo del castello riuscirono a creare una quantità sorprendente di incidenti e incomprensioni. Nei corridoi erano stati appesi rametti di vischio a intervalli regolari, sotto i quali tendeva a fermarsi qualche buontempone in attesa della sua bella o gruppi compatti di ragazze, che ridacchiavano quando l’oggetto dei loro desideri passava lì accanto, solitamente ignorandole.

Uno di questi gruppetti, formato da studentesse del Grifondoro del quarto e quinto anno e capitanato da Edith Montgomery, si appostò al di sotto del vischio più vicino al ritratto della Signora Grassa, pronte all’arrivo di Christensen. Lo stesso John Christensen che, usando il mantello dell’invisibilità di Marcus Potter, riusciva ad arrivare ogni giorno sano e salvo a colazione, facendo morir di rabbia Edith, che non riusciva a capacitarsi della cosa.

Nathaniel Greengrass invece, nel suo solito modo scherzoso, aveva gentilmente comunicato a un’atterrita Lucille che, non appena l’avesse incrociata sola per i corridoi, avrebbe colto l’occasione per rubarle un bacio. Sfortunatamente Lucille prese sul serio l’avvertimento e, nonostante le frequenti smentite giornaliere di Nathaniel, costringeva almeno una delle sue amiche ad accompagnarla in ogni parte del castello, con buona pace della riservatezza.

Fu proprio quando erano di ritorno dalla Guferia dove Lucille aveva insistito per essere accompagnata che lei, Cornelia e Clarisse, avevano assistito ad un episodio alquanto spiacevole.

«Avanti, cosa ti costa un bacio? Ho saputo che sei interessata solo ai Purosangue ed io lo sono».

La voce sgradevole che aveva pronunciato quelle parole apparteneva, come ebbero modo di scoprire le tre amiche dopo aver svoltato un angolo, ad Augustus Flitt, che sbarrava il passo a Rosaline con un braccio.

«Vorrei rientrare nella mia Sala Comune, se non ti dispiace» replicò Rosaline a bassa voce, con i capelli biondo miele che creavano una cortina davanti al volto, coprendolo.

«Solo un bacio e poi te ne vai» insistette Flitt.

«Flitt!» esclamò Cornelia facendo valere la sua autorità di Prefetto. «Lascia passare la signorina Smith e ritorna nella tua Sala Comune se non hai nulla di meglio da fare che ciondolare per il castello».

«Ci stavamo solo divertendo un po’ Cornelia, non c’è bisogno di alterarsi tanto» replicò il ragazzo con un ghigno disgustoso  che distorceva  i suoi già poco eleganti lineamenti.

«Non ricordo di averti mai accordato il permesso di chiamarmi per nome e comunque non è quello il modo in cui si pronuncia» precisò Cornelia, ben decisa a mettere la parola ‘fine’ a quella discussione. «Inoltre l’unico che si sta divertendo qui sei tu Flitt, non certo Rosaline».

Rosaline si girò e le rivolse un piccolo sorriso che Cornelia, con sua somma sorpresa, si trovò a ricambiare subito.

«Così sei anche tu dalla parte dei Sanguesporco, eh? Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da una Menelli».

«Dieci punti in meno a Serpeverde per il tuo disgustoso insulto, Flitt; e ricordami, da quand’è che conosci così bene i Menelli?» rispose Cornelia con voce piatta, osservando la faccia di Flitt diventare rossa per l’indignazione.

«Che cosa succede qui?» chiese  all ’improvviso  la voce di Oliver Nott che  osservava  confuso quell’improbabile assembramento di persone.

«Oliver!» esclamò Lucille con la sua voce acuta, muovendosi automaticamente in direzione del fratello. «Stavamo tornando dalla Guferia quando ci siamo imbattute in Flitt che infastidiva Rosaline. Tu che cosa ci fai qui?»

«È venerdì, sono venuto a spedire la lettera settimanale mia e di Marcus alla mamma, sai come diventa se non riceve notizie da tutti noi» disse Oliver prima di raddrizzare la schiena e mettere ben in vista il distintivo da Caposcuola. «Flitt, cos’è questa storia?»

«Un’esagerazione di tua sorella e delle sue amiche» sputò Flitt,  indirizzando uno sguardo malevolo a  Cornelia. «Vedo che sono circondato da Babbanofili, perciò è meglio che me ne vada».

«Cinque punti in meno a Serpeverde!» urlò Oliver alla schiena di Flitt che si allontanava lungo il corridoio, non mancando di fare un gestaccio al Caposcuola.

«Va tutto bene?» chiese Clarisse a Rosaline, guardandola con curiosità.

«Sì, grazie; siete stati molto gentili ad aiutarmi, tutti quanti, ma adesso se non vi dispiace vorrei tornare nella mia Sala Comune» rispose Rosaline con un sorriso e la tipica voce dolce che Cornelia ricordava.

Nessuno obiettò e Oliver si scostò per lasciarla passare, ma all’improvviso Cornelia ebbe un ripensamento e la fermò.

«Non so se è la prima volta che Flitt ti infastidisce o si rivolge a te in quel modo, ma dovresti parlarne con un insegnante» disse Cornelia avanzando verso Rosaline. «La direttrice della tua Casa mi sembra molto disponibile».

«Grazie, ma posso occuparmene da sola» spiegò Rosaline, portando indietro una ciocca di capelli. «Flitt non è il primo sciocco con cui mi sono dovuta confrontare».

«A maggior ragione allora non dovresti lasciare che la cosa passi inosservata» replicò Cornelia aggrottando la fronte e cercando di capire il perché delle resistenze mosse da Rosaline. «La società magica non sarà perfetta, ma a Hogwarts certe ingiustizie non sono tollerate».

Rosaline la guardò con un misto di curiosità e stupore, poi le sorrise e disse solo: «Grazie, Cornelia» prima di allontanarsi a sua volta lungo il corridoio.

«Non credo che denuncerà quest’episodio» disse Clarisse con una smorfia.

«Probabilmente no» mormorò Lucille affilando lo sguardo, segno che stava pensando a qualcosa di importante. «Non potresti tenere d’occhio Flitt e qualche altro Serpeverde con idee così estreme?» ~~ ~~

Oliver guardò accigliato la sorella  e  replicò: «Quest’anno ho i M.A.G.O., Lucille, non ho molto tempo per star dietro a tutti i Purosangue che non hanno simpatia per i… per i Nati Babbani».

«Lo so, dico solo di fare attenzione quando ti trovi con loro. Non è stato carino quello che ha detto a Rosaline e sospetto lo faccia anche con altri» spiegò Lucille tutto d’un fiato.

Oliver acconsentì alle richieste della sorella, poi si accomiatò da loro e si diresse alla Guferia.

«È sorprendente il tuo interesse nei confronti di Rosaline Smith» esclamò Clarisse con la quale Cornelia si dichiarò d’accordo, entrambe colpite dal comportamento di Lucille.

«Non m’importa granché di Rosaline, solo non credo sia giusto che subisca un trattamento diverso per via delle sue origini. È vero che non voglio sposare un Nato Babbano, ma ciò non significa che voglia mandarli al rogo» rispose Lucille con sussiego.

«Come sei maturata» disse Clarisse con un filo di voce, osservando Lucille con ammirazione.

«Ti ringrazio, cara» sorrise Lucille dolcemente. «Peccato non si possa dire lo stesso di Cornelia».

«Che cosa ho fatto?» chiese la diretta interessata, riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri che ancora si attardavano sulla ritrosia mostrata da Rosaline.

«Suggerisci agli altri di parlare con gli insegnanti quando sei tu la prima a non farlo!» esclamò Lucille con voce acuta e petulante.

«In effetti Lucille ha ragione, Cornelia» aggiunse Clarisse a bassa voce. «Dovresti parlarne con la Doge, se proprio non vuoi rivolgerti al preside».

«Manca una settimana alle vacanze di Natale» sospirò Cornelia, stanca di tornare a parlare degli stessi argomenti. «Se la cosa si ripeterà anche nel nuovo trimestre, lo segnalerò a un docente».

Nessuno replicò, ma Lucille continuò a borbottare a bassa voce per tutto il tragitto di ritorno fino alla Torre di Grifondoro, ben lontana dall’ideale di signorilità al quale tanto aspirava.

*

_ «Che cosa c’è, Johnny?» _ _ _

_ Il morbido frusciare di vesti femminili si fece più vicino, poi due braccia sottili circondarono il busto del bambino e labbra morbide lasciarono un bacio sulla piccola testa dorata. _ _ _

_ Johnny sbuffò e continuò a fissare la neve che cadeva nel parco già imbiancato. _ _ _

_ «Perché deve nevicare sempre per il mio compleanno?» chiese infine, gettando la testa all’indietro per guardare il volto paziente della madre. «Non posso mai fare la festa in giardino come gli altri». _ _ _

_ Margrethe Christensen sedette nel vano della finestra e fece accomodare il figlio sulle proprie gambe, indicando con una mano il panorama al di fuori del vetro. _ _ _

_ «Gennaio in Danimarca può significare la neve, ma non è sempre così. Non puoi ricordartelo, ma quando hai compiuto due anni c’è stato il sole per tutto il giorno». _ _ _

_ La voce morbida e dolce della madre calmò Johnny, che appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e rimase a fissare pensieroso gli alberi sempreverdi più vicini alla casa, con i rami ricurvi sotto il peso greve della neve. _ _ _

_ «Comunque non potrò fare la festa in giardino, quest’anno». _ _ _

_ «Ti prometto che se domani non nevicherà riusciremo ad allestire una parte della festa in giardino, va bene?» _ _ _

_ Il viso tondo di Johnny si illuminò dalla gioia; il bambino saltò in piedi e buttò le braccia attorno al collo della madre, ridendo e ringraziandola al tempo stesso. _ _ _

_ «In realtà la neve mi piace» confessò Johnny dopo un po’, restando in piedi accanto alla madre. «Però mi spaventa anche, perché ho paura di perdermi». _ _ _

_ «Mamma e papà non permetteranno mai che tu ti perda, capito?» disse Margrethe attirando di nuovo il bambino nel suo abbraccio. «Mai e poi mai». _ _ _

_ Johnny annuì, sereno e tranquillo nel caldo abbraccio materno, sentendo le palpebre che cominciavano a farsi pesanti. _ _ _

_ «A te piace la neve, mamma?» chiese il piccolo trattenendo a fatica uno sbadiglio. _ _ _

_ «La neve sa essere poetica e ha dunque una sua bellezza» sussurrò Margrethe. «L’importante è non lasciare che ti abbagli». _ _ _

_ Johnny aprì gli occhi di scatto, sentendo un monito nelle parole della mamma. _ _ _

_ «Come faccio a non farmi abba… abbi… abbiagliare?» chiese aggrottando le piccole sopracciglia e guardando corrucciato la mamma che già sorrideva. _ _ _

_ «Si dice ‘abbagliare’; non preoccuparti, ci sarò sempre io a guidarti». _ _ _

_ Il piccolo Johnny di quasi cinque anni sorrise fiducioso a quelle parole, poi si accoccolò meglio nell’abbraccio e chiuse gli occhi, concedendosi a un calmo sonno senza sogni. _ _ _

_ Non poteva ancora sapere che, qualche anno più tardi, quella stessa neve lo avrebbe tradito nel peggiore dei modi. _

*

Johnny era seduto sul davanzale della finestra e osservava in silenzio gli ultimi raggi del sole sparire dietro gli alberi più alti della Foresta Proibita. La Sala Comune era gremita di studenti che avevano deciso di trascorrere l’ora che li separava dalla cena a chiacchierare ,  anziché studiare; risatine incredule e strilli acuti rimbalzavano da  ogni angolo  e per un momento Johnny desiderò che tutti svanissero nel nulla, lasciandolo solo.

Voltò la testa a cercare un gruppo ben preciso, constatando che era ancora lì, nelle stesse pose in cui l’aveva lasciato. Lucille Nott parlava senza sosta di un argomento che anche le sue amiche sembravano giudicare interessante, perché nessuna di esse si azzardava a interromperla ;  la fissavano invece in un silenzio religioso, pendendo dalle sue labbra.

Clarisse Prewett era appollaiata sul bracciolo della poltrona di Lucille in una posa che di femminile aveva ben poco , mentre  Catherine Macmillan era seduta a terra con la schiena appoggiata al divano dove si erano accomodate Lucretia Paciock e Cornelia Menelli.

Johnny sbuffò e prese a fissare Lucille con stizza fino a quando, forse proprio perché si sentiva osservata, la ragazza incrociò il suo sguardo e sussultò, stupita. Quando si accorse della sua espressione astiosa Lucille, col visetto rosso di rabbia, si rivolse concitata a Cornelia, probabilmente per lamentarsi di Johnny.

Johnny ridacchiò soddisfatto e tornò a posare la testa contro il freddo vetro della finestra, mentre il suo respiro formava un delicato alone perlaceo che subito spariva. Una sagoma femminile si delineò nel riflesso del vetro e Johnny seppe automaticamente di chi si trattava prima ancora che ella aprisse bocca, se non altro per quella chioma incredibilmente lunga.

«Quanto tempo hai impiegato per far crescere così tanto i tuoi capelli?» chiese con fare annoiato.

La sagoma sussultò sorpresa e Johnny si volse a guardarla, incontrando subito un paio di occhi castani, resi ancora più grandi dallo stupore.

«Noi… noi non tagliamo i nostri capelli, a meno che non siano rovinati» rispose Cornelia a voce bassa, ancora confusa.

«Ti ho vista arrivare da qui» spiegò Johnny con fare laconico, indicando brevemente la finestra alle sue spalle. «Perché non tagliate mai i capelli?»

«Oh, non saprei, non c’è un motivo particolare; potrei dire che è una tradizione, ma in realtà tutte le donne della mia famiglia amano portare i capelli lunghi»  sorrise Cornelia , persa dietro a un ricordo che solo lei poteva vedere. «Mia cugina dovette tagliarli una volta perché mio fratello vi aveva accidentalmente dato fuoco con la bacchetta, e fu terribile. Fintantoché sono lunghi, riusciamo a far avere ai nostri capelli un aspetto ordinato, ma quando sono corti sembrano solo dei cespugli potati malamente».

Johnny sorrise al pensiero, poi addirittura scoppiò a ridere quando immaginò Cornelia che andava in giro per Hogwarts con un cespuglio in testa. Lei non si unì alla sua risata, ma lo guardò con espressione scettica e al tempo stesso condiscendente.

«Lieta di averti fatto ridere» disse poi la ragazza con sussiego, sfiorando, forse senza farci caso, una ciocca di capelli. «Però è proprio a un cespuglio che assomigliano. Perdono tutta la loro elasticità».

Johnny borbottò un assenso poco convinto, più interessato a un lungo boccolo a portata di mano. Lo tirò piano dalla punta per poi lasciarlo andare e quello rimbalzò all’indietro, esattamente come una molla.

«Adoro i tuoi capelli, sono semplicemente esilaranti» disse Johnny prima di alzare una mano ad ammonire Cornelia. «Non tagliarli mai».

«Non li taglio, tranquillo» disse lei, paziente. «Adesso però vorrei sapere perché fissavi Lucille con rabbia, poco fa; non riesce a capire cosa possa averti fatto di male, dato che a malapena vi rivolgete la parola».

«Mi infastidiva» rispose Johnny sbuffando e perdendo interesse nel boccolo che ancora stringeva nella mano. «Come fa’ a parlare senza  _ mai _  riprendere fiato?»

«Non ne ho idea, ma l’ha sempre fatto, specialmente se sta raccontando qualcosa di emozionante».

Il pensiero di Lucille Nott che raccontava  _ qualcosa di emozionante _  provocò a Johnny un puro brivido di terrore che lo indusse a replicare: «Non la fisserò più, puoi rassicurarla; dille che mi sono comportato così perché sono pazzo e vedrai che non stenterà a crederci».

Cornelia lo guardò esasperata e Johnny seppe di essersi spinto troppo in là. Tanto per cambiare, finiva sempre col fare qualcosa di sbagliato e desiderò intensamente di poter essere a casa sua, lontano da tutti.

«Perché te ne stai qui?» gli chiese Cornelia, e a lui parve di sentire una sfumatura dolce fra le pieghe della sua voce, la stessa che aveva usato nella stanza dello specchio e quando aveva scoperto le sue cicatrici. «È pieno di spifferi».

«Non li sento».

«Giusto, sei danese e hai una diversa percezione del freddo» disse Cornelia, stavolta con una punta di gelo.

«Cosa pensi della neve?»

Johnny non riuscì a esimersi dal porle quella domanda; negli anni aveva chiesto la stessa cosa a tutti i suoi amici, sia a Hogwarts che in Danimarca, e adesso voleva sapere cosa ne pensasse Cornelia, per capire se ci fosse qualcun altro al mondo che condividesse la sua visione.

Probabilmente no.

_ Nessuno ne era rimasto ferito come lui _ .

«Mi piace la neve, mi è sempre piaciuta» disse Cornelia entusiasta mentre Johnny si ritrovò a serrare le palpebre e a lottare per trattenere una smorfia di disgusto. «Credo sia perché in Italia nevica molto più raramente o almeno a Roma non è così frequente».

«Evviva la neve» commentò Johnny aspramente.

«Però riesce anche a spaventarmi» proseguì  lei  ignorando la sua battuta.

Johnny si voltò a guardarla e la trovò intenta ad osservare il parco ormai buio che la neve faceva risplendere appena col suo candido manto; qualcosa che poteva essere diffidenza aleggiò sul volto di Cornelia.

«Trovo che a volte sia infida» disse la ragazza con una smorfia. «Probabilmente perché non la conosco bene, ma non mi ha mai trasmesso molta sicurezza. A te?»

Johnny la  osserv ò impassibile, poi mormorò: «Nemmeno a me».

Cornelia si guardò attorno per un momento prima di sfiorare con una carezza leggera l’avambraccio di Johnny, protetto dalla giacca della divisa.

«Vieni a cena con noi?» chiese di nuovo con quella voce dolce, come se fosse riuscita a leggere qualcosa al di là della sua espressione immutabile. «Così non arriveremo ad Alchimia con le pietanze ancora sullo stomaco».

Johnny annuì e si alzò, poi lanciò un ultimo sguardo fuori ;  aveva ripreso a nevicare.

*

Il sabato stabilito per la gita ad Hogsmeade aveva il sapore della libertà e la gioia del Natale imminente; fra poco più di una settimana Cornelia sarebbe tornata a Roma, libera di girare per le vie della città che tanto amava e nel periodo festivo che, fin da bambina, attendeva con più ansia.

«Mi raccomando, non tornate da sole» stava dicendo Nathaniel per la centesima volta, osservando con preoccupazione la testolina incappucciata di Lucille che si abbottonava con cura i guanti in pelle. «Potremmo tornare tutti insieme, come l’altra volta».

«In effetti mi servirebbe un aiuto con i pacchetti» disse Lucille con fare meditabondo e Nathaniel, come era prevedibile, si offrì subito come facchino, dichiarando poi, senza consultarli, che anche i suoi amici sarebbero stati entusiasti di dare una mano.

«Ehm… non dovete davvero portare tutti i nostri pacchetti» si premurò di specificare Cornelia mentre le sue amiche già si avviavano verso i cancelli di Hogwarts, ridendo come matte. «Ce la caveremo benissimo da sole».

Borbottii vari le comunicarono che non c’era nessun problema, che tutti sarebbero stati felicissimi di aiutare.

«Nathaniel ha detto bene, cercate di restare insieme e sulle vie principali» disse John avvicinandosi a Cornelia e facendo in modo che gli altri non sentissero. «Lui vuole formare due gruppi separati perché non desidera che Lucille scopra in anticipo cosa le regalerà per Natale».

«Ha ragione!» esclamò Cornelia. «Non posso mica comprare il tuo regalo mentre siamo insieme».

«Ah, quindi c’è un regalo per me?»

«Sì… cioè io avevo pensato… non è obbligatorio…» balbettò Cornelia, arrossendo penosamente.

«No, certo, capisco»  borbottò John  schiar endosi  la voce. «Ci scambiamo dei regali».

«Se vuoi» mormorò Cornelia ,  abbassando la testa e cominciando ad allontanarsi per non rimanere troppo distante dalle sue amiche. «Non devi sentirti in obbligo, era solo un’idea».

John la guardò andare via con i capelli che le ondeggiavano morbidi attorno ai fianchi ,  mentre prestava attenzione a non scivolare sul sentiero in parte ghiacciato e infine raggiungeva le sue amiche, venendo presa immediatamente sottobraccio da Lucille.

John allungò una mano e artigliò la spalla di Nathaniel che camminava davanti a lui.

«Ahia!» protestò l’amico. «Che cosa c’è?»

«Cornelia ha detto che mi farà un regalo di Natale: significa che devo fargliene uno a mia volta, anche se ha detto che non era importante?»

Lo sforzo che fece Nathaniel per non scoppiare a ridere in faccia a John fu notevole, e testimoniava del profondo affetto e dell’amicizia che c’era fra i due.

«Sì, dovresti prenderle qualcosa».

«Molto bene; tu mi aiuterai» stabilì John, sorpassando un incredulo Nathaniel. «Dopotutto, sei l’unico fra noi a sapere con certezza cosa regalare a una ragazza di quasi diciassette anni».

*

«Credi che questo possa piacere a Lucille?» borbottò Nathaniel, sollevando il quarto braccialetto davanti agli occhi. «Mi sembra abbastanza semplice, in argento, delicato…».

Il commerciante guardò Nathaniel con pietà poi, vedendo che nessun consiglio arrivava da parte di Johnny, suggerì di acquistare il secondo o il quarto bracciale, più adatti a una ragazza che ancora frequentava Hogwarts. Nathaniel annuì, apparentemente convinto.

«Che dici prendo questo col ciondolo a forma di quadrifoglio?»

«Sì, è il più bello» asserì Johnny, scambiando uno sguardo d’intesa col proprietario.

Mentre Nathaniel, felice come un bambino la mattina di Natale, sborsava i galeoni necessari a pagare il gioiello per Lucille, uno sfavillio blu attirò l’attenzione di Johnny, che si mosse verso una delle due teche interne del negozio.

Immaginò per un attimo quella particolare sfumatura blu della pietra sotto un paio di occhi castani e su un collo niveo, e senza quasi rendersene conto disse: «Io prendo questa».

*

«Quindi, se ti capita, tieni d’occhio Flitt anche tu» stava dicendo Cornelia, fissando intensamente Livius Malfoy sulla via del ritorno a Hogwarts. «Non mi piace il suo modo di fare».

«Flitt è un vero orco» precisò Georgiana che camminava al fianco del fratello. «Riesce sempre a trovare un modo per risultare sgradevole».

«Va bene» sospirò Livius con fare rassegnato, probabilmente per evitare di finire a discutere con la sorella. «Tuttavia, le mie idee sono più vicine a quelle di Flitt, per quanto riguarda i Nati Babbani».

«Oh, andiamo, Livius» sbuffò Cornelia, stizzita. «Non puoi certo essere d’accordo con quanti affermano che i Nati Babbani abbiano  _ rubato _  la magia! È innata, non la si può rubare; se così fosse non esisterebbero i Maghinò».

Sia Georgiana che Livius guardarono costernati Cornelia, perché l’argomento dei Maghinò era uno di quelli di cui si parlava con timore nei salotti della società magica, incubo di alcune famiglie che si ritrovavano con un figlio o una figlia senza poteri magici.

Cornelia, nella sua vastissima famiglia, aveva due cugini Maghinò, il più grande dei quali, dopo aver raggiunto la maggiore età, aveva scelto volontariamente di entrare a far parte del mondo dei Babbani. Non veniva menzionato quasi mai, sembrava non fosse esistito.

«Mi spiace, non volevo essere indiscreta» disse Cornelia. «Volevo solo far capire che certe teorie non hanno né capo né coda».

«Terrò d’occhio Flitt» promise Livius, cupo in viso. «Ma le mie idee non cambieranno, Cornelia; sarà anche vero che i Nati Babbani non hanno rubato la magia, ma non riesco a farmi piacere questa loro componente in costante aumento nel nostro mondo».

«Questo è un altro discorso» concordò Cornelia. «Però è pur vero che, avendo dei poteri magici, non ci si può aspettare che vadano a studiare insieme ai Babbani».

«Io non condivido le idee estreme come quelle del nostro antenato… come si chiamava, Livius?»

«Brutus. Brutus Malfoy».

«Ah, sì, Brutus.  Ecco, lui era arrivato a definire ogni mago che simpatizzasse con i Babbani come inferiore, e credo che in questo avesse torto. Tuttavia, non riesco a immaginare di poter sposare un Babbano o un Nato Babbano; per me la purezza del sangue è molto importante» disse Georgiana Malfoy, alzando elegantemente il cappuccio del mantello sul capo per ripararsi dal vento freddo che soffiava sulla High Street.

«Anche perché papà ti diserederebbe subito se sposassi un Nato Babbano» puntualizzò Livius con una smorfia.

«Sì, grazie Livius; questo ci era già chiaro» replicò Georgiana, mordace come sempre.

Livius sospirò piano e alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Cornelia: «Sai se Flitt ha minacciato altri oltre Rosaline Smith?»

«Non che io sappia, ma non è da escludere» borbottò Cornelia da dietro la sciarpa. «Nessuno vi obbliga a sposarvi con chi non desiderate Livius, ma non è giusto giudicare qualcuno in base alla famiglia in cui è nato. Anche perché nessuna famiglia è perfetta, a prescindere dal fatto che sia Purosangue o meno».

Le guance di Livius si tinsero appena di rosa perché il ragazzo doveva esser consapevole delle voci, non sempre gentili, che spesso etichettavano i Malfoy come una famiglia fin troppo interessata alle arti oscure.

Questa volta Livius seguì l’esempio della sorella e decise di non rispondere, e fino al rientro a Hogwarts i tre ragazzi non parlarono d’altro che di Quidditch e della prossima partita che avrebbe visto affrontarsi Grifondoro e Serpeverde.

*

«Mancano cinque minuti a che l’Auror finisca il suo turno di guardia; appena lo sentiamo svoltare l’angolo, entriamo nella Biblioteca».

Cornelia e John erano rinchiusi da ormai dieci minuti nello sgabuzzino delle scope più vicino all’entrata della Biblioteca e, per la quarta volta in quel breve arco di tempo, John ripeté il suo piano alla ragazza.

«Sì, ho capito, John; non c’è bisogno che continui a ripeterlo» disse Cornelia, le labbra strette mentre cercava disperatamente di non cedere al panico che da sempre le provocavano gli spazi angusti.

Una mano fresca salì ad accarezzarle la guancia e lei chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quel tocco tranquillizzante e familiare. Subito il braccio di John le cinse la vita e lei poté posare il capo sul suo petto, scostando il panciotto e respirando la leggera colonia che aveva ormai imparato ad associare al giovane danese.

«Tre minuti» sussurrò John contrariando nuovamente Cornelia, che decise di averne abbastanza.

«Parliamo piuttosto della lista di libri: è stata utile?» chiese nella speranza di distrarsi.

Una smorfia di delusione attraversò il viso di Christensen che disse: «Non tanto, alcuni di quei libri li ho visti nella biblioteca di famiglia e si limitano a citare incantesimi – anche molto oscuri – ma nulla di più».

Cornelia aggrottò la fronte, confusa: «Non basta che vi siano elencati gli incantesimi?»

«Certo che no» rispose  lui  con ovvietà. «Citano incantesimi e maledizioni senza riportarne le formule, oppure descrivono l’intento dei riti oscuri senza  illustrare  i singoli passaggi».

«Di libri simili, questi maghi non se ne farebbero niente» disse Cornelia cominciando a capire.

«Esattamente» concordò John controllando nuovamente l’ora e mettendosi un dito davanti alla bocca per segnalare a Cornelia di fare silenzio.

Nell’immobilità del castello, sentirono i passi dell’Auror farsi sempre più vicini per poi superare il loro nascondiglio, perdendosi nei meandri dei corridoi. La testa bionda di John fece capolino dalla porta e scrutò con attenzione il breve tratto che li separava dalla Biblioteca, attento a che non vi fosse davvero nessuno, né Flinch, né un insegnante, né – Merlino non volesse – Pix.

Arrivarono indisturbati alla porta, che sì aprì con un semplice: « _ Alohomora! _ » e che insospettì ancora di più Christensen.

«È tutto fin troppo facile» borbottò il ragazzo, sigillando velocemente l’uscio alle sue spalle e  osserv ando la Biblioteca a malapena illuminata dalla debole luce prodotta dalle loro bacchette. «Sono sempre più convinto che i libri che potrebbero realmente interessare i nostri maghi mascherati non siano qui».

«E dove allora?» chiese Cornelia avanzando nel corridoio principale con circospezione, pronta, come il ragazzo al suo fianco, a individuare eventuali incantesimi difensivi.

«Pensaci, è stato fatto tutto alla luce del sole: il teatrino di portare qui i libri in pieno giorno, un  _ solo _  Auror di fronte alla Biblioteca e un incantesimo che anche uno del primo anno potrebbe rimuovere» snocciolò John, le labbra piegate in una smorfia che alterava i bei lineamenti affilati del suo viso.

«Non ho idea di dove potrebbero essere allora» sussurrò Cornelia mentre entrambi, come per un tacito accordo, si arrestavano di fronte all’ingresso del Reparto Proibito. «Nello studio di Diggory o di qualche altro insegnante?»

«Sì, potrebbero essere lì; se dovessi scegliere un insegnante oltre a Diggory, direi Carmichael».

«Proprio non riesci a fartelo piacere» disse Cornelia con un sorriso che John ricambiò, scrollando le spalle con noncuranza.

John mosse un passo all’interno del Reparto Proibito dove apparentemente non scattò nessun incantesimo protettivo, neanche quando il ragazzo si accostò allo scaffale più vicino sfiorando un libro lì riposto, e a quel punto fece cenno a Cornelia di raggiungerlo, cosa che del resto lei stava già facendo.

«Non c’è bisogno di usare tutte queste premure» sussurrò la ragazza con astio. «Se fossi rimasto intrappolato, non ti avrei certo lasciato qui per tornarmene in tutta tranquillità alla Torre di Grifondoro».

«E avresti fatto male, perché poi ti sarebbe toccato condividere la punizione con me» rispose John, serafico.

«Tu lo avresti fatto? Te ne saresti andato?»

Christensen le rivolse il profilo e alla flebile luce delle bacchette Cornelia non riuscì a indovinare la sua espressione.

«No» mormorò dopo un minuto buono di silenzio, cambiando subito argomento e insistendo sulla necessità di mettersi a cercare seriamente qualche titolo che potesse interessarli.

Ognuno dei due scelse uno scaffale e alcuni dei titoli che Cornelia lesse le fecero venire la pelle d’oca lungo le braccia. Alcuni erano scritti in lingue che non conosceva, altri, col titolo impresso a caratteri runici, le risultarono più comprensibili. Su una mensola notò un titolo che aveva suggerito Lucretia e prese il volume, vecchissimo e polveroso.

Lo aprì all’indice e vide che si trattava di una raccolta di maledizioni, alcune piuttosto cruente, che doveva risalire a circa tre secoli prima. Sfogliò alcune pagine ma si rese subito conto che non conteneva particolari segreti sulle Arti Oscure e lo disse a John, che apparentemente aveva già sfogliato due  o  tre libri con lo stesso risultato.

«Cos’è quello?» chiese Cornelia quando vide che il giovane non accennava a smettere di sfogliare un tomo la cui copertina non presentava segni d’usura.

«Uno di quelli appartenenti a Benjamin Abbott» rispose John con la solita calma che ostentava quando tutti gli altri attorno a lui erano nervosi. «Ha avuto l’accortezza di scrivere il suo nome nella prima pagina».

«Fa’ vedere» ordinò Cornelia, aggrappandosi al giovane per costringerlo ad abbassare il braccio.

«Perché, sai leggere il tedesco?»

«Tu invece sì?»

John annuì con lentezza, poi si chinò a posare un breve bacio sulle labbra della ragazza, facendola arrossire.

«Ho cominciato a studiarlo a sei anni» ghignò in risposta.

«Presuntuoso» borbottò Cornelia maledicendo la propria scarsa conoscenza delle lingue straniere che si limitava, oltre all’italiano e all’inglese, a qualche balbettio di circostanza in francese.

Cornelia si mosse velocemente lungo gli scaffali successivi e anch’ella si imbatté in un libro appartenuto a Benjamin Abbott e scritto, miracolosamente, in italiano. Di norma vedendo i caratteri della sua lingua madre avrebbe sorriso, ma le oscenità che vi erano riportate le fecero stringere lo stomaco in una morsa di disgusto.

«Qui parla degli Inferi» disse, sempre senza staccare gli occhi dal libro. «Credo che potresti avere ragione, sai? Insomma, sembra dire tutto degli Inferi ma glissa in maniera sorprendente sulla loro creazione».

L’assenza di risposte da parte del giovane danese la portò ad accantonare velocemente il libro e a sfiorare con una mano il braccio di Christensen, che fissava una pagina con un’aria di oscuro trionfo che la fece rabbrividire.

«John?»  esclamò  Cornelia  scuotendolo  con forza  e  pretendendo una risposta. «Che cosa c’è? Che cosa hai trovato?»

«Avevo già letto questo libro e sapevo che c’era un’edizione aggiornata, ma non avevo ancora avuto modo di acquistarla» disse John strattonando il braccio  per liberarsi  dalla stretta  della ragazza . «C’è un nuovo esperimento che sembra funzionare».

«Che genere di esperimento? John, guardami!»

«Vuoi finirla di strillare o preferisci che ci sentano fino a Hogsmeade?» sibilò  lui , freddo e astioso. «C’è riportato, fin nei minimi particolari, un processo che può far tornare in vita i morti».

Ora Cornelia capì a cosa era dovuta quella luce di oscuro trionfo che ancora animava gli occhi del giovane che le stava di fronte. Sentì defluire il sangue dal viso e fece qualche passo all’indietro, scuotendo la testa a scatti.

«John, la negromanzia non funziona mai. Rischi solo di fare del male a te stesso» supplicò Cornelia quando lo vide inginocchiarsi a terra ed estrarre dalla tasca interna della giacca quello che sembrava, a tutti gli effetti, un libro rimpicciolito.

« _ Engorgio! _ » esclamò John, riportando il libro di  _ Storia Moderna _  alle sue dimensioni originali.

«Fortuna che quest’anno non ci serve più!» disse con un sorriso che Cornelia non ricambiò.

Christensen si adoperò per scambiare le copertine, poi mise al posto del libro in tedesco quello di Storia della Magia, riprendendo tutto felice la lettura.

«Qui dice di controllare un secondo volume, qualora si avessero ulteriori dubbi» dichiarò lui, apparentemente entusiasta della cosa.

«Fammi capire bene» esordì Cornelia con voce mortalmente calma «tu ti eri già organizzato per portar via dei volumi dalla Biblioteca?»

John parve capire il sottinteso delle sue parole perché la fissò dritta negli occhi senza timore ,  dicendo: «Ho portato alcuni libri nell’eventualità in cui ne avessimo trovati di potenzialmente pericolosi che non potevano essere lasciati qui alla mercé di quella banda di assassini».

«E questo è uno di quelli?» domandò Cornelia, temendo la risposta.

«No, ma potrebbe aiutarmi a riportare indietro mia madre che, ne sono certo converrai con me, è molto più importante» disse John con un basso tono minaccioso, cominciando a cercare il secondo volume della serie.

«Non funzionerà, John» disse Cornelia con tristezza. «Non c’è niente che possa riportare in vita i morti».

John lesse ad alta voce il titolo del secondo libro, poi rimpicciolì quello che aveva fra le mani e lo ripose nella tasca interna. Cercò negli scaffali successivi, inoltrandosi nei meandri della Sezione Proibita. Un’esclamazione di esultanza guidò una rassegnata Cornelia fino al giovane.

Lui  si voltò a guardarla giulivo, tenendo in mano un volumetto di al massimo cento pagine: «Il libro diceva ‘ _ potreste essere abbagliati dalla luce della conoscenza _ ’».

«Questo è il titolo?»

«No, solo le ultime parole : ‘ _ La luce della conoscenza _ ’ ».

Cornelia rifiutò di avvicinarsi, delusa dalla piega che aveva preso la loro ricerca e voltò le spalle al ragazzo, pronta ad andar via dalla Biblioteca. Ma in quel momento, proprio in seguito all’apertura del libro, una bianca luce abbagliante inondò l’ambiente, illuminandolo come il sole di mezzogiorno.

Sia John che Cornelia cacciarono un grido di sorpresa, e la ragazza si ritrovò a far cadere la bacchetta e a premere le mani sugli occhi, momentaneamente cieca. Provò subito a sbattere le palpebre per scacciare via le immagini luminose impresse nella retina mentre sentiva Christensen che, poco lontano da lei, imprecava in danese.

«Dobbiamo andare via di qui… anzi, vai via tu… non ci vedo, maledizione!»

«Aspetta un momento» disse Cornelia quando le parve di distinguere qualcosa nella fitta oscurità della Biblioteca; per pura fortuna, la luce alla propria sinistra apparteneva alla sua bacchetta, rimasta miracolosamente accesa.

Cornelia distinse la sagoma di John accovacciata accanto ad uno scaffale, con le mani sulle palpebre e il libro chiuso abbandonato a terra. La ragazza strinse gli occhi per vedere meglio e posò una mano sulla spalla di John, rassicurandolo; cercando di essere il più rapida possibile, ripose il volume al proprio posto e tornò da John per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

«Ancora non ci vedo, dannazione. Cornelia vattene d a  qui, gli Auror staranno arrivando».

«Non me ne vado, siamo entrati insieme e ne usciremo insieme» stabilì Cornelia, perentoria.

«Se finiremo nei pasticci, sarà solo per colpa mia» insistette Christensen.

«Anche mia, perché avrei dovuto lanciarti uno Schiantesimo dieci minuti fa» borbottò Cornelia, guidando il ragazzo verso l’uscita.

Si arrestò quando le parve di udire delle voci che diventavano via via più forti e si guardò intorno, cercando una via di fuga che  già  sapeva non esserci. Si trattenne a stento dall’imprecare e riprese a camminare sperando che, se non li avessero trovati nel Reparto Proibito, avrebbero passato meno guai.

«Vi ripeto che ho visto una luce bianca mentre mi avvicinavo per il cambio di turno!» esclamò una voce sconosciuta. «Qualcuno ha lanciato un incantesimo!»

La porta  della  Biblioteca si spalancò all’improvviso e svariati fasci di luce si riversarono sui due ragazzi fermi al centro, mentre una voce autoritaria imponeva loro di abbassare le bacchette. Cornelia lanciò un rapido sguardo a Christensen che strizzava ancora gli occhi, cercando di recuperare la vista il più in fretta possibile.

«Voi due!»  sbott ò Carmichael, costernato. «Come vi è saltato in mente di entrare nella Biblioteca a quest’ora?»

«D’ora in avanti ce ne occuperemo noi» sentenziò una terza voce che risultò appartenere a Jones, il capo degli Auror, che fissava con particolare diffidenza Christensen.

«Cornelia, perché siete entrati nella Biblioteca? Avevate visto qualcuno?»

Cornelia riconobbe immediatamente il padre di Catherine e si voltò nella sua direzione, interpretando subito il suo sguardo.

«Sì» mormorò, dapprima a bassa voce, poi acquistando sempre più coraggio «sembrava ci fossero delle persone all’interno, delle sagome che si muovevano, ma quando siamo entrati non abbiamo visto nessuno. Allora abbiamo lanciato un incantesimo per esserne sicuri…».

Anche Carmichael parve capire la bugia, perché scoccò loro uno sguardo di rimprovero e gli intimò di seguirlo dal Preside. Jones protestò, affermando che i ragazzi dovevano essere affidati alla custodia degli Auror.

«Il signor Christensen e la signor ina  Menelli sono due studenti minorenni che hanno commesso un’effrazione all’interno della scuola e la loro custodia, pertanto, spetta al Preside Diggory. Mi sembra di ricordare che siano queste le regole, signor Jones» disse Carmichael con una freddezza che Cornelia non gli aveva mai sentito usare durante le lezioni.

Jones li lasciò passare, continuando a borbottare astiosamente alle loro spalle e scortandoli, insieme agli altri due Auror, fino ai gargoyles che custodivano l’accesso allo studio di Diggory.

Adesso Cornelia era veramente spaventata e mille pensieri le affollavano la mente, uno più sgradevole dell’altro: era praticamente certa che, con questo bello scherzetto, sia lei che  Joh n si fossero giocati il distintivo da Prefetto, ma temeva anche l’espulsione. Che cosa avrebbero detto a casa se lei, l’impeccabile Cornelia, si fosse ritrovata nell’impossibilità di completare gli studi senza neanche aver preso i M.A.G.O.?

Il poco sangue che le era rimasto sulle guance defluì definitivamente mentre la porta dello studio di Diggory si apriva, e Cornelia sentì la testa girare così forte che temette sarebbe caduta sul tappeto ai suoi piedi. Come sospinta da una forza invisibile, riuscì ad arrivare di fronte alla scrivania, dietro la quale sostavano il preside e la professoressa Doge, entrambi vestiti di tutto punto.

«Sedetevi» disse il preside ostentando una calma che la professoressa sembrava non condividere. «Grazie per aver tenuto fuori gli Auror da tutto questo, Edward».

Carmichael fece un cenno col capo e si accomodò accanto alla professoressa Doge. Cornelia invece trovò il coraggio di lanciare un rapido sguardo a John che sedeva nervosamente alla sua sinistra, fissando con ostinazione il muro alle spalle di Diggory.

«Che cosa vi è saltato in mente?» sbottò la professoressa, alzandosi di scatto. «Due Prefetti che fanno effrazione nella Biblioteca alla fine della loro ronda! E senza un valido motivo poi!»

«Ci era parso di intravedere delle sagome…» tentò Cornelia, presto interrotta dal responsabile della Casa di Serpeverde.

«Signorina Menelli, quella era una scusa che poteva funzionare solamente su uno come Jones» disse freddamente Carmichael, e Cornelia tacque e tornò ad abbassare la testa, fissando la gonna della divisa e cercando di trattenere le lacrime.

Diggory prese la parola, spiegando quanto fosse rimasto deluso dal loro comportamento; non urlò mai, ma il suo tono freddo e impersonale bastò a rendere chiara la gravità di quanto era accaduto. Erano stati scelti come Prefetti per essere d’esempio agli altri studenti e d’aiuto agli insegnanti, e invece quella notte avevano fatto l’esatto opposto; disse che non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, non da loro due che a ottobre avevano combattuto tanto coraggiosamente nei sotterranei.

Cornelia si morse il labbro per tutto il tempo nel tentativo di fermarne il tremito e strinse fra le mani la gonna della divisa con tanta forza da far sbiancare le nocche. Al suo fianco,  Joh n sganciò la spilla da Prefetto che portava sul mantello e la depose sulla scrivania, sempre senza dire nulla.

«No, signor Christensen, quella spilla rimane a voi» disse il preside guardando il suo studente dritto negli occhi.

Per la prima volta da che erano arrivati,  il ragazzo  si mostrò stupito.

«Alla Casa di Grifondoro verranno tolti quaranta punti, venti per ciascuno di voi» riprese Diggory, sempre molto calmo e composto. «E ci sarà una punizione, naturalmente. Dato il vostro ruolo di Prefetti e la gravità di ciò che avete fatto, la punizione sarà più dura da sopportare. Devo chiedervi inoltre se avete preso qualche libro dalla Biblioteca».

Christensen rispose subito di no guardando il Preside negli occhi, mentre Cornelia si limitò a scuotere la testa senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle proprie mani.

«Vi verranno assegnate cinque frustate a testa» stabilì il preside improvvisamente ,  e Cornelia non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto di sorpresa. «Dopo sarete medicati da Madama Wilson, ma lascerete che le ferite seguano il decorso naturale, senza ricorrere a unguenti o pozioni magiche».

Il poco colore che era rimasto sul volto di Cornelia sparì, facendola assomigliare a un fantasma. Le pareva quasi di sentire lo schiocco della frusta che si abbatteva sulla propria schiena nuda, e il terrore le attanagliò le viscere.

«Chiedo di poter ricevere io le frustate che spettano alla signorina Menelli, professore» disse  Joh n con voce sorprendentemente chiara.

«Cosa?» chiese Cornelia con la voce più acuta del normale. «No, non è giusto professore…».

«Concesso» disse Diggory senza prestarle ascolto. «La signorina Menelli assisterà e questa sarà la sua punizione».

«No!» esclamò Cornelia, alzandosi così in fretta che la testa le girò e dovette aggrapparsi alla scrivania. «Signore, riceverò le mie cinque frustate come avete detto. Non è giusto che John…».

«Signorina Menelli» intervenne stavolta la professoressa Doge con voce più dolce, facendo il giro dello studio e costringendo Cornelia a sedersi come se fosse una bambina capricciosa. «Così è meglio per tutti».

«La punizione verrà scontata sabato prossimo, non appena rientrerò a Hogwarts» aggiunse Diggory.

«Signore, non potrei ricevere la punizione prima? Anche domani andrebbe bene» disse John con un’urgenza che Cornelia all’inizio non comprese. «Sabato prossimo è troppo tardi… con le ferite in quello stato lunedì non sarò in grado di prendere il treno per tornare a casa».

Cornelia fece per protestare nuovamente, ma fu fermata dalla stretta sulla spalla della professoressa Doge.

«Volete ricevere cinque frustate? Con quelle lunedì sarete in grado di partire» propose Diggory.

«Sì, John» mormorò Cornelia cercando di incontrare lo sguardo del giovane che però continuava a fissare il preside. «Così potrai tornare a casa per le vacanze».

Lui  chiuse gli occhi per un momento e sospirò,  infine  scosse la testa e disse: «No, professore».

«Mi dispiace signor Christensen, ma una punizione simile richiede la presenza del preside e io partirò domani mattina per rientrare nella giornata di sabato» spiegò Diggory alzandosi e segnalando che la discussione era finita.

John fece un rigido cenno d’assenso col capo, poi la professoressa Doge si incaricò di accompagnarli fino alla Torre di Grifondoro. Cornelia, invece, ribolliva di rabbia e non era affatto disposta a lasciare le cose in quello stato; certo, il pensiero di ricevere cinque frustate le faceva ancora accapponare la pelle, ma mai quanto quello di rimanere in una stanza a vedere John riceverne dieci sapendo che non sarebbe potuto tornare a casa per le vacanze.

Lei ricordava  ancora  con chiarezza il viso tondo di Kristoffer sulla banchina del binario nove e tre quarti che chiedeva al fratello di tornare per Natale; quell’immagine le provocò una fitta al centro del petto e rinnovò la sua ostinazione.

Quando si ritrovarono da soli nella Sala Comune deserta, Cornelia trattenne John per un braccio, già diretto ai dormitori senza averle detto nemmeno una parola.

«Domani parlerò con la professoressa Doge e, se non mi darà ascolto, sabato prossimo parlerò anche col preside» disse Cornelia con decisione. «Tu ti dichiarerai d’accordo con me e ognuno riceverà cinque frustate,  così  entrambi potremo tornare a casa».

«Non esiste» sibilò John in risposta, guardandola molto male. «Che razza di uomo sarei se ti lasciassi prendere delle frustate al posto mio? Senza contare che se siamo stati scoperti in Biblioteca la colpa è solo mia e sono io a doverne subire le conseguenze».

«Che sciocchezza!» esclamò Cornelia, cominciando ad alterarsi per la cocciutaggine del giovane danese. «Sono entrata di mia volontà in quella Biblioteca e sono colpevole quanto te, visto che non ho provato a fermarti, non veramente. E per quanto riguarda l’essere uomo…».

«Per Merlino, possibile che tu debba sempre contestare ogni cosa? Non c’è ragione al mondo per la quale non mi prenderei cinque frustate al posto di una donna, lo capisci o no? Un semplice ringraziamento da parte tua sarebbe bastato» sbraitò John ,  rischiando di svegliare l’intera Casa.

«E tu credi che per me sia facile restare lì a guardare senza fare niente, sapendo che per colpa mia sarai costretto a rimanere a Hogwarts?» ribatté Cornelia a voce bassa, trattenendo di nuovo le lacrime.

«Qual è il tuo problema?» ringhiò Christensen avvicinandosi, furioso. «La colpa è mia, smettila di comportarti in questo modo. Potevi limitarti a ringraziarmi e andare a dormire e invece, tanto per cambiare, preferisci mettere te stessa al centro della conversazione».

Non le disse, come aveva fatto l’anno prima, che era una bambina viziata, ma quell’accusa aleggiò nello spazio che li divideva.

_ Una lastra di ghiaccio contro la quale lei si era infranta ancora una volta, come una bambolina di porcellana che andava in pezzi. _

John le lanciò un ultimo sguardo astioso e salì a due a due i gradini che portavano ai dormitori maschili, sparendo rapidamente alla vista. Cornelia invece, col cuore pesante e le lacrime che le offuscavano la vista, impiegò molto più tempo per raggiungere la sua stanza e sarebbe rimasta tutta la notte nel bagnetto se non fosse stato per Lucille che, sentendola rientrare, si era alzata per darle la buonanotte.

Senza fare domande ma badando solo a confortarla, Lucille aiutò Cornelia a cambiarsi per la notte e la accompagnò fino al letto, promettendole che il giorno dopo tutto si sarebbe sistemato. Cornelia cadde all’istante in un sonno agitato, che la vide più calma solo nelle prime ore del mattino.

*

Domenica mattina Cornelia si alzò prima delle altre e scese a fare colazione da sola, per evitare di rispondere a troppe domande che le avrebbero portato via del tempo prezioso. La Sala Grande era quasi deserta, fatta eccezione per il tavolo degli insegnanti ,  dove l’unico assente era Diggory, e qualche studente più anziano chiaramente indietro con i compiti.

Cornelia aspettò con impazienza che la professoressa Doge finisse di fare colazione poi, alzandosi qualche minuto dopo di lei, si avviò verso lo studio della docente.

Dopo che le fu dato il permesso di entrare, Cornelia si ritrovò di fronte all’anziana donna che non sembrava affatto sorpresa di vederla.

«Sono quasi certa di conoscere il perché di questa visita, signorina Menelli» disse indicando la sedia vuota dove la giovane studentessa poté sedersi.

«Professoressa, credo di avere il diritto di reclamare la mia punizione originaria» disse Cornelia, più fredda di quanto avrebbe voluto.

«Signorina Menelli, questa non è una questione di diritti» spiegò l’insegnante fissando con severità la sua alunna. «Ai miei tempi, uno scherzo simile sarebbe costato anche dieci frustate  _ a testa _ . Perché credete che il professor Diggory ve ne abbia assegnate solo cinque?»

Cornelia, ancora nervosa e amareggiata per come si era conclusa la sera precedente, non riusciva a spiegare il comportamento del preside se non immaginandolo come più clemente rispetto ai suoi predecessori. Ma chiaramente non era quella la risposta che la Doge si aspettava di ricevere perché, dato il prolungato silenzio di Cornelia, sospirò stancamente e scosse piano il capo, scontenta.

«Per la posizione che voi e il signor Christensen ricoprite, per la situazione attuale nella quale si trova il mondo magico, per i volumi che sono contenuti nella Biblioteca, la vostra punizione avrebbe dovuto essere più severa» scandì la professoressa Doge. «Il preside l’ha ammorbidita il più possibile assegnando cinque, anziché dieci o più frustate a testa».

Quando la  _ luce della conoscenza _  attraversò la mente di Cornelia, la ragazza raddrizzò il capo e disse: «Il professor Diggory ci ha assegnato cinque frustate a testa perché fosse più facile per Jo… per il signor Christensen farsi carico anche delle mie?»

L’anziana docente concesse a Cornelia un piccolo sorriso, annuendo in modo impercettibile.

«Ma professoressa, resta il fatto che non è giusto, John non dovrebbe subire tutto questo!» esclamò Cornelia, perdendo di nuovo le staffe. «Inoltre resterebbe da solo a Hogwarts  dato  che quest’anno tutti hanno firmato per trascorrere il Natale a casa, e per di più convalescente!»

La voce che aveva visto i maghi mascherati introdursi a Hogwarts si era diffusa velocemente in tutta la società magica inglese, spingendo la maggior parte dei genitori a voler avere i propri figli accanto, almeno nel periodo festivo. Quell’anno nessuno studente sarebbe rimasto.

«Confido che il signor Christensen fosse consapevole di tutte queste cose, signorina Menelli, quando ha fatto la sua scelta» rispose la professoressa, irremovibile.

«Molto bene» sibilò Cornelia a denti stretti, levandosi in piedi con un gesto brusco. «Professoressa, ho cambiato idea: desidero rimanere a Hogwarts per le vacanze di Natale. Se non sbaglio, le firme andavano apposte entro oggi e questa è la mia scelta».

*

Più tardi quella sera, nella Sala Comune piena di studenti intenti a finire gli ultimi compiti, un’incredula Cornelia spostava lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro dei suoi amici che le sorridevano in risposta, apparentemente compiaciuti.

«Non riesco a credere che abbiate fatto una cosa simile» mormorò infine con un filo di voce.

«Perché no?» ribatté Nathaniel con tranquillità. «Oggi era l’ultimo giorno rimasto per decidere».

«Abbiamo firmato appena in tempo» ghignò Marcus, facendole l’occhiolino.

«Eccolo che arriva» disse Vincent improvvisamente, tornando serio.

Col solito cipiglio rannuvolato che metteva su quando era arrabbiato, John Christensen si fece largo nella stanza sovraffollata, evitando per un pelo che un primino con la sua pila di libri non gli finisse addosso.

Rallentò la sua andatura elegante quando li vide tutti lì riuniti e una smorfia stizzita contrasse la sua bocca.

«Vieni un momento qui, per piacere» disse Nathaniel senza nemmeno bisogno di girarsi a guardare il suo amico.

Christensen si piazzò nello spazio libero fra la poltrona di Vincent e quella di Marcus, poi chiese sgarbatamente: «Che cosa c’è adesso?»

«Oh nulla di che» cominciò Vincent con noncuranza. «Volevamo solo dirti che, a seguito della decisione presa da Cornelia, non ce la siamo sentiti di lasciarla da sola ad affrontare un simile compito».

«E sicuramente riusciremo anche a divertirci, con tutto quel tempo libero» rincarò Marcus.

Cornelia gemette silenziosamente, prossima alla disperazione, mentre John spostava il proprio sguardo su di lei, domandandosi che cos’altro potesse aver combinato.

«Quello che stanno cercando di dire, è che rimarremo tutti a Hogwarts per Natale» concluse Nathaniel, serafico.

«Che cosa?» sbottò  Joh n fissandoli uno per uno come se fossero impazziti.

«L’unica a dover andare via sono io» intervenne Lucretia con la sua voce dolce e tranquillizzante. «Ci sarà il matrimonio di una mia cugina di primo grado subito dopo Natale e non posso mancare».

John li guardò nuovamente, stupito, poi chiese: «Ma… perché?»

L’ovvietà della risposta doveva essere dipinta sulla faccia di tutti loro ma Nathaniel, conoscendo meglio di chiunque altro il giovane danese, non trovò banale il fornirgli una risposta.

«Non ti è chiaro?» disse guardando Christensen di sottecchi. «Restiamo per te».

*

Il sabato mattina successivo John e Cornelia furono convocati nello studio della professoressa Doge, dove gli fu detto che erano stati esonerati dalla loro ronda abituale e che Cornelia si sarebbe dovuta presentare all’ingresso delle segrete alle dieci di quella sera. Aggiunse anche che Christensen sarebbe dovuto arrivare mezz’ora prima e che avrebbe potuto attendere nella stanza dove si sarebbe tenuta la punizione.

La professoressa disse che Diggory aveva stabilito un’ora così tarda perché sperava che, per quando avrebbero finito, non ci sarebbe stato nessuno in giro per il castello e così John non avrebbe dovuto dare spiegazioni a chicchessia.

Infine l ’insegnante fece uscire Cornelia, asserendo che desiderava parlare da sola con Christensen e a lla ragazza  non restò altro da fare se non tornare nella Sala Comune, sperando che il tempo passasse il più lentamente possibile.

E invece, in men che non si dica, si ritrovò a percorrere con lo sguardo il corridoio delle segrete fiocamente illuminato dalla torce fino a quando non vide una porta socchiusa e una forte luce provenire dall’interno.

John stava al centro della stanza con le braccia tese verso l’alto e i polsi assicurati a delle catene che pendevano dal soffitto. Aveva l’espressione annoiata e sembrava non soffrire il freddo e l’umidità della cella, nonostante fosse a torso nudo.

«John».

Il  giovane  voltò la testa al richiamo di Cornelia, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò, contrariato.

«Sei nettamente in anticipo; io sono arrivato solo cinque minuti fa».

Cornelia lo ignorò e si sistemò di fronte a lui, arrossendo quando il suo sguardo virò inevitabilmente verso la linea forte delle spalle bianche, per poi scendere lungo il petto e arrestarsi sul lato sinistro del ventre, ricoperto di cicatrici.

«Quindi era di questo che la professoressa Doge voleva parlarti» mormorò Cornelia, schiarendosi la voce e facendo un vago cenno alle catene.

John si limitò a guardarla con la stessa espressione annoiata, senza rispondere.

«Sei ancora arrabbiato con me?»

Fu molto difficile per Cornelia pronunciare quelle parole e non sentirsi una petulante bambina di cinque anni.

«No, a meno che tu non sia venuta qui in anticipo per dissuadermi» rispose lui, scrutandola ora con attenzione. «Non è giusto tormentare un uomo per venti minuti senza dargli la possibilità di lasciare la stanza in cui si trova».

«Non voglio tormentarti e nemmeno litigare» disse Cornelia facendosi più vicina al ragazzo biondo. «Sappi però che neanche per me sarà facile starmene lì a guardare mentre…».

La voce di Cornelia scemò e lei abbassò la testa per non far vedere che aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Era un comportamento da sciocca e lo sapeva: era John quello che stava per essere frustato e lei avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi forte e matura, anziché debole e piagnucolosa.

Le catene tintinnarono mentre John spostava il peso da un piede all’altro.

«Non sei tu quella che verrà ferita, perciò vediamo di non farne una tragedia».

«Intendi dire che non verrò ferita fisicamente» ribatté Cornelia, stavolta più fredda.

Lo sguardo si lui si ammorbidì e parve assumere una sfumatura più scura, poi le disse di avvicinarsi e maledisse le catene, che gli impedivano di muovere le braccia.

«Dieci frustate non sono tante» mormorò John mentre Cornelia, dopo una breve esitazione, cingeva i fianchi del ragazzo e appoggiava la testa sul suo petto caldo. «Tornerò a essere me stesso nel giro di pochi giorni».

«Puoi scommetterci» disse Cornelia. «Madama Wilson potrà non essere autorizzata a medicarti con la magia, ma io non ho intenzione di lasciarti soffrire come un Babbano».

«Non voglio usare l’Essenza di dittamo» puntualizzò John, sfiorando con le labbra la testa di Cornelia.

«Invece è esattamente quella che userai o meglio che userò io su di te» insistette la ragazza, irremovibile. «Il processo di guarigione sarà molto più breve e sicuro; non voglio che tu prenda un’infezione».

«Cos’altro hai intenzione di usare su di me?» chiese John con fare provocatorio.

Cornelia arrossì immediatamente e si staccò da l giovane , colpendolo sul braccio.

«Smettila di dire cose indecenti!» sbottò. «Possibile che tu riesca a pensare a certe cose anche in una situazione come questa?»

«Cerco solo di tirarmi su di morale» si giustificò lui con quel sorriso che Cornelia aveva classificato fin da subito come pericoloso. «Non vorresti darmi almeno un bacio?»

Cornelia serrò le labbra, ancora nervosa quando si parlava di baci. Di solito era lui a baciare lei, risparmiandole l’imbarazzo di prendere l’iniziativa poiché non riteneva di essere particolarmente brava, data la sua limitata esperienza.

Si accostò nuovamente, sfiorando con la mano destra le piccole cicatrici che adornavano il fianco del ragazzo, chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta come se le fosse procurato e in che modo fossero collegate alla morte della madre.

Cornelia prese infine coraggio e si alzò sulle punte, posando entrambe le mani ai lati del viso di John, attirandolo il più possibile verso di sé in base a quanto consentivano le catene.

Chiuse gli occhi e sfiorò con le proprie le labbra morbide del ragazzo, muovendosi dapprima timidamente ,  poi con decisione, dando modo a entrambi di riscoprirsi a vicenda. John dischiuse le labbra consentendole di approfondire il bacio e le loro lingue si incontrarono in una danza ormai nota ,  ma non per questo meno bella.

Cornelia aderì col torace a quello del ragazzo, ritraendosi appena, interrompendo quel bacio solo per stuzzicare le labbra di John, mordendole piano. Lui ringhiò qualcosa in danese che a Cornelia sembrò quasi un ordine e riprese a baciarlo, intrecciando la lingua alla sua, muovendola in lente spirali e sentendo le guance del  giovane  incava rsi  sotto il suo tocco.

Si separò da lui solo quando le mancò l’aria e John emise un gemito roco di protesta, facendo per seguirla ma subito trattenuto dalle catene.

Cornelia lasciò una mano sul petto di Christensen, all’altezza del cuore dove poteva sentire i battiti accelerati del suo cuore.

«Pensi che questo bacio ti sarà d’aiuto?»

Lo sguardo che lui le rivolse attraverso le ciglia fu sufficiente e nonostante il freddo della stanza Cornelia si sentì avvolta da un piacevole calore che si era concentrato nel bassoventre.

«Voglio che tu mi faccia una promessa» disse John all’improvviso con voce roca, distogliendo la ragazza da quelle sensazioni per lei nuove e che ancora non sapeva come interpretare. «Voglio altri dieci baci, uno per ogni frustata, che potrò richiedere a mio piacimento».

«Che cosa?» chiese Cornelia, temendo di aver capito male. «Cosa significa che puoi richiederli a tuo piacimento?»

«Significa che posso chiederti un bacio in qualunque momento della tua vita e tu dovrai accettare» spiegò lui, serafico e tranquillo come sempre quando si sfioravano argomenti spinosi.

«No, non posso accettare!» esclamò Cornelia con una risatina nervosa. «Se tu spuntassi fuori dopo il mio matrimonio, non pensi che mio marito avrebbe qualcosa da ridire?»

«Non me ne importa un accidente del tuo futuro marito» borbottò John con malagrazia. «Non mi sembra che lui sia qui a prendersi le frustate al posto mio».

Cornelia inarcò un sopracciglio: «Semmai, dovrebbero essere cinque i baci, perché cinque sono le frustate che prenderai al posto mio».

«Dieci» ripeté Christensen. «Dieci baci. Non importa se sarai arrabbiata con me o sposata o se avrai ottant’anni. Promettimi dieci baci».

Un rumore di passi lontani segnalò l’arrivo degli insegnanti e del custode che avrebbe impartito personalmente la posizione.

«Allora?»

Cornelia non voleva accettare perché sapeva che quella non era una promessa da fare a cuor leggero e che, in un modo o nell’altro, John sarebbe riuscito a fargliela mantenere. A costo di ripresentarsi, come aveva suggerito, alla veneranda età di ottant’anni.

«Cornelia?»

«E va bene» cedette lei alla fine. «Te lo prometto, ma al tempo stesso mi affido alla tua discrezione e spero che, se si verificheranno determinate circostanza, tu eviterai di venire a reclamare dei baci da me».

John sorrise soddisfatto e non rispose mentre Cornelia, che già cominciava a pentirsi, uscì dalla stanza, preferendo attendere gli altri in corridoio. Insieme al preside, alla professoressa Doge e a Flinch comparve, a sorpresa, Nathaniel.

«Già qui, signorina Menelli» notò il preside, che non sembrava affatto felice di dover impartire quel castigo.

«Sì, signore. Volevo chiedere un’ultima volta se non sia possibile per me ricevere la punizione che meritavo».

Diggory varcò per primo la soglia della stanza, rivolgendosi direttamente a John: «Signor Christensen, avete cambiato idea?»

John scosse la testa con decisione e il preside guardò Cornelia per assicurarsi che non ci fossero altre ribellioni da parte sua.

«Il signor Greengrass vorrebbe assistere, per poter essere d’aiuto una volta che avremo finito» intervenne la professoressa Doge e ancora una volta la decisione finale spettò a Christensen, che lanciò un’occhiata al suo amico e annuì.

Cornelia guardò con diffidenza la scatoletta che Flinch si era portato dietro e che adesso stava aprendo, estraendone  infine  una lunga frusta marrone che fece ondeggiare un paio di volte, come per provarla.

«Non ci sarà bisogno di andarci pesanti, signor Flinch» mormorò il preside osservando il custode che si poneva alle spalle di John e annuiva con sussiego.

A quel punto John parlò usando nuovamente la sua lingua madre e tutti si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso; solo Nathaniel parve capire, e replicò a sua volta in danese. Quando Cornelia si voltò a guardarlo per sapere cosa avesse detto Christensen, lui si limitò a scuotere piano la testa e prese posto al suo fianco.

John fissava a testa alta la parete vuota di fronte a sé senza tremori o ripensamenti dell’ultimo minuto, e sprigionava un orgoglio e un coraggio che Cornelia dubitava sarebbe stata capace di mostrare se fosse stata al suo posto.

Serrò le mani in una morsa quando Flinch alzò la frusta e colpì per la prima volta la schiena immacolata del ragazzo. John sussultò sotto il colpo ricevuto, ma non urlò e non disse nulla. Un segno rosso solcava ora la parte alta della sua schiena, proprio in mezzo alle scapole.

Anche la seconda e la terza frustata non lasciarono niente più di una striscia rossa, ma la quarta, andando a colpire un punto già reso sensibile, lacerò la pelle del ragazzo e una strisciolina di sangue prese a colare lungo la schiena.

Cornelia soppresse a stento un gemito di orrore e si portò una mano alla bocca, sentendo gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime; la professoressa Doge si fece più vicina e cercò di tranquillizzarla, ma le sue parole faticavano a farsi strada nella mente della ragazza, completamente assorbita dalla scena.

«Non manca molto ormai» sussurrò Nathaniel dopo il sesto colpo, posando per un attimo la mano sulla spalla di Cornelia e rimanendo al suo fianco.

Cornelia non era in grado di rispondere, si limitava ad osservare la schiena di Christensen che appariva più gonfia e sulla quale si era aperta una seconda ferita.

John si limitò a fare solo un sospiro profondo sia dopo la settima che dopo l’ottava frustata ma, nello spazio fra l’una e l’altra, non era più in grado di tenere la testa alta come prima.

Le lacrime scendevano copiose sul volto di Cornelia che non riusciva più a distinguere quante ferite ci fossero dopo il nono schiocco di frusta. La testa di John ciondolò in avanti e lei gemette piano, e sia Nathaniel sia la professoressa Doge dovettero trattenerla per un braccio per non farla andare da lui.

La frusta si alzò e sibilò per un’ultima volta, sulla pelle si aprì un’altra ferita e a John sfuggì un gemito di dolore. Cornelia si diresse immediatamente verso di lui e, quando gli fu davanti, prese con delicatezza il suo viso fra le proprie mani.

«Johnny» chiamò con dolcezza. «È tutto finito adesso, mi senti?»

Lui alzò appena il capo e le rivolse uno sguardo smarrito e offuscato, poi provò a sorridere.

«Cornelia» borbottò piano. « _ Min elskede _ ».

«Adesso ti portiamo in Infermeria e tu starai meglio, va bene?» disse ancora Cornelia, riacquistando in parte la padronanza di s e  stessa. Non poteva permettersi di crollare, non con lui in quello stato.

John la guardò ancora con quell’espressione vacua che inquietò Cornelia, che dovette ripetersi più di una volta che era dovuta solo alle frustate subite e che sarebbe svanita una volta che il ragazzo avesse avuto il tempo di riposare il corpo e la mente.

«Mettiti dal lato destro Cornelia» stava dicendo intanto Nathaniel ,  sistemandosi a sinistra «così il professore può liberarlo dalle catene. Ben fatto, Johnny. Sono orgoglioso di te».

John fissò anche Nathaniel con la stessa aria stordita, poi lo ringraziò e, una volta che ebbe le braccia libere, cinse con esse le spalle che gli offrivano un supporto. Gemette piano mentre lo accompagnavano verso un tavolino sul fondo della stanza dove precedentemente aveva posato i suoi vestiti.

La professoressa Doge consigliò di fargli indossare solo la camicia, ma John non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto di dolore quando la stoffa strisciò sulla viva carne.

«Possiamo usare una barella, signor Christensen» disse Diggory che già ne aveva fatta apparire una al suo fianco.

«No; cammino».

Il sussurro di John fu flebile ma deciso e, sempre appoggiandosi a Cornelia e a Nathaniel, percorse a piedi tutto il tragitto fino all’Infermeria, respirando pesantemente ma senza dire più nulla.

Madama Wilson li accolse in silenzio e fece strada nell’Infermeria deserta fino a un letto che aveva già le coperte scostate. Aiutarono John ad accomodarsi  mentre  l’infermeria tolse con delicatezza la camicia e lo fece stendere a pancia sotto.

«Potete andare, adesso» disse facendo un vago cenno verso la porta. «Mi occuperò io del ragazzo».

«Io resto» disse Cornelia.

«Signorina Menelli, è meglio che torniate domattina» la redarguì Madama Wilson con un’espressione materna che raramente si manifestava sul suo volto burbero.

«No, io resto qui con lui» insistette Cornelia.

«Io vi aspetto fuori allora» disse Nathaniel prima di abbandonare la stanza insieme ai professori.

Cornelia apprezzò il fatto che nessuno di loro cercasse di farla attendere all’esterno e fissò dritta negli occhi Madama Wilson con espressione caparbia fino a quando quest’ultima non cedette, brontolando qualcosa sulla cocciutaggine dei Grifondoro.

«Cornelia».

Il flebile richiamo giunse da John ,  che aveva allungato appena la mano sinistra che Cornelia si affrettò a stringere.

«Vai via?» chiese il ragazzo, cercando di tirare su la testa per guardarla.

«Non vado da nessuna parte» rispose subito Cornelia, trascinando una sediolina accanto al letto e abbassando il capo fino a incontrare gli occhi blu di John. «Resto qui fino a quando non ti avranno medicato le ferite».

«Voglio tornare alla Torre di Grifondoro» borbottò lui, scatenando un’altra polemica di Madama Wilson contro i Grifondoro, la loro testardaggine e la loro stupidità.

L’infermiera pulì e disinfettò con attenzione le ferite, poi le fasciò con cura, rammaricandosi di non poter fare di più.

« _ Io _  non posso fare nulla per sanare più velocemente queste lacerazioni, purtroppo» disse ad alta voce, facendo sparire con un cenno della bacchetta le salviette sporche di sangue.

«Ci vorrebbe l’Essenza di dittamo» mormorò Cornelia, incrociando lo sguardo della donna dall’altra parte del letto.

Madama Wilson accennò un sorriso e Cornelia comprese che, se lei avesse voluto occuparsi delle ferite di John, l’infermeria non l’avrebbe tradita con Diggory. Lei era a conoscenza della passione di Cornelia e del suo sogno di diventare una Guaritrice, e il fatto che lasciasse il paziente nelle sue mani fu interpretato dalla ragazza come un gesto di fiducia nei suoi confronti.

John espresse ancora una volta la sua determinazione nel dormire nel proprio letto, sicché Madama Wilson e Cornelia lo aiutarono a tirarsi su e a indossare nuovamente la camicia. Cornelia lo scrutò, ancora preoccupata, ma John sembrava essere tornato alla normalità.

Aveva ancora il viso stravolto dopo l’esperienza subita, ma l’espressione stordita era sparita lasciando il posto a uno sguardo più lucido.

Nathaniel li attendeva nel corridoio insieme alla professoressa Doge che li scortò fino al ritratto della Signora Grassa. Lungo il tragitto incontrarono solo la docente di Pozioni che camminava affiancata da Carmichael ed entrambi si ritrassero lungo il muro per lasciarli passare, senza perdere tempo in chiacchiere.

«Eccoli che arrivano» disse Lucille piano mentre il terzetto si faceva strada nella Sala Comune, vuota se si eccettuavano i loro amici.

John li guardò tutti, senza capire bene perché fossero ancora svegli e cosa avessero in mano.

«Pensavamo saresti voluto tornare subito nel tuo dormitorio, così ho lasciato pronte alcune cose» spiegò Cornelia.

John fece un cenno d’assenso col capo  e  imboccò le scale per il dormitorio maschile. Cornelia fece cenno alle ragazze di seguirla e, con una lieve esitazione, mise infine piede nella stanza dove dormivano i quattro ragazzi.

Non era molto diversa dalla loro, si disse la ragazza, mentre John si dirigeva verso il secondo dei letti sulla sinistra, cercando di sollevare le coperte. Cornelia lo aiutò subito, temendo che potesse aggravare lo stato delle ferite ancora aperte.

«Mettete le bacinelle su questo comodino» disse a Lucille e Catherine, voltandosi  subito dopo  verso i ragazzi. «Potreste procurarmi delle salviette pulite?»

Marcus annuì e sparì rapidamente nel bagnetto attiguo, riemergendone poco dopo con una pila di asciugamani candidi.

«Vuoi che restiamo?» chiese Clarisse posando la borsa di Cornelia sul letto. «A me il sangue non dà fastidio».

« P osso fare da sola, ma ti ringrazio» disse Cornelia con un sorriso, immaginando che Christensen non avrebbe voluto mostrare le sue ferite più dello stretto necessario.

«Noi possiamo dormire nella Sala Comune» si offrì Vincent. «Se devi restare qui, non sarà un problema».

Cornelia annuì e li ringraziò  ancora  una volta, poi attese che fossero usciti prima di voltarsi verso John che sedeva sul suo letto, sfinito. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui e cominciò a sfilargli gli stivali, ignorando le sue proteste.

«Adesso alzati, così posso toglierti la camicia e… i pantaloni» disse lei cercando di non arrossire.

«Cornelia, non credo davvero di farcela stanotte».

«Stupido danese troppo biondo!» urlò Cornelia arrossendo così tanto da rischiare l’autocombustione. «Se vuoi dormire con i pantaloni indosso sono affari tuoi, ma non insinuare più cose indecenti».

Un accenno del solito ghigno impertinente comparve sul volto di John, che dichiarò di essere in grado di svestirsi da solo.

Cornelia lo udì trattenere il respiro quando alcuni movimenti troppo bruschi andarono ad irritare le ferite, ma poco dopo lui si stese nel letto a pancia sotto ,  e lei fu libera di sistemare le coperte attorno alla parte bassa della schiena e di rimuovere le fasciature di Madama Wilson.

«Prima ti applicherò sulla schiena questi asciugamani, li ho bagnati nell’essenza di Purvincolo» spiegò Cornelia. «Dovrebbero darti sollievo».

«Che roba è?» borbottò John.

Cornelia gli mostrò la bacinella piena di liquido giallo, cercando di restare impassibile nel momento in cui i suoi occhi tornarono nuovamente a posarsi sulla schiena del ragazzo.

Le ferite che preoccupavano Cornelia, perché più profonde, erano tre, tutte concentrate nella parte medio alta della schiena; altre due o tre minori  nella parte bassa  sembravano  invece  superficiali. La schiena martoriata del ragazzo, che lei ricordava essere stata così bella, le fece nuovamente salire le lacrime agli occhi che cercò di nascondere mentre stendeva il primo asciugamano sulle lacerazioni più brutte.

John sussultò e disse: «Fantastico, il dolore è quasi svanito».

Lei  si concesse un piccolo sorriso e posò sulla schiena altr e  due salviette coprendo tutte le ferite,  infine  sedette sul bordo del letto, accarezzando con una mano i folti e morbidi capelli dorati del ragazzo.

«Va un po’ meglio?»

Lui annuì con gli occhi chiusi, il viso finalmente tranquillo.

Cornelia fece vagare lo sguardo fino al comodino al suo fianco ,  dove c’era una piccola cornice che ritraeva un bambino in compagnia di una donna. Ci mise un po’ prima di realizzare che il bambino che sorrideva e si voltava a guardare la mamma nel quadro era proprio John, perché lei non ricordava di averlo mai visto così felice.

La donna bionda era invece di una bellezza stupefacente, quel genere di bellezza che  lei  non aveva mai scorto in Italia. Aveva lunghi capelli dorati che ricadevano in morbide onde sulla schiena e grandi occhi verdi che sembravano leggere fin dentro l’animo di chi li guardava. Il viso era un capolavoro di lineamenti classici e profili nordici.

«Quella è mia madre» disse John con voce inespressiva.

«Era bellissima» rispose Cornelia volgendo lo sguardo e sostituendo gli asciugamani. «Le assomigli molto, sai? Hai gli occhi grandi come i suoi».

«Assomiglio di più a mio padre» disse John con una smorfia infastidita.

«Sì, indubbiamente, ma vedo molto di lei in te».

Passarono altri minuti in silenzio, ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri, fino a quando Cornelia non decise che era l’ora di passare all’Essenza di dittamo. Come era prevedibile, John non ne fu affatto contento, ma  la ragazza  promise di versare solo due gocce su ogni lacerazione, quel tanto che bastava per non lasciarle aperte.

Quando ebbe finito, Cornelia vide che le ferite superficiali erano già ricoperte da una sottile crosta mentre quelle più profonde si erano chiuse; tuttavia lo strato di pelle che le ricopriva era troppo sottile e Cornelia consigliò a John di non fare movimenti bruschi, onde evitare che si riaprissero.

«Ti spalmo questo unguento» disse ,  mostrando a Christensen un barattolino rosso. «Dovrebbe mitigare il bruciore del dittamo e aiuta re  la cicatrizzazione delle ferite».

Lui borbottò un assenso poco convinto  e  rim a se immobile fino a quando Cornelia non ebbe finito con l’unguento e le fasciature. Con estrema attenzione, Cornelia tirò le coperte fino alle spalle, pronta a ritrarle se il ragazzo avesse mostrato segni di sofferenza.

«Adesso cerca di dormire» disse Cornelia a voce bassa, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte. «Se hai bisogno di aiuto, arriverò subito».

«Puoi rimanere ancora cinque minuti?»

Cornelia annuì e sedette nuovamente sul bordo del letto, prendendogli una mano. John restò sveglio per un po’, ma ben presto la stanchezza accumulata ebbe il sopravvento e lui sprofondò fra le braccia di Morfeo.

Cornelia si alzò con calma, rimettendo in ordine le bacinelle e gli asciugamani e riponendo le varie boccette nella propria borsa. Fece un’ultima carezza sulla testa di John  e  spense tutte le candele del dormitorio tranne le più lontane, affinché non disturbassero il sonno del ragazzo.

Nella Sala Comune trovò Nathaniel, Marcus e Vincent ancora svegli e in compagnia di Lucille e Catherine.

«Sta dormendo» disse subito Cornelia prevenendo le domande. «Se non ci saranno problemi stanotte, tornerò domattina presto a controllare le ferite».

«Quanto sono brutte?» chiese Vincent, brusco.

«Abbastanza, ma spero guariscano più velocemente con la magia».

Si alzarono tutti in piedi, ma Cornelia li fermò per le ultime raccomandazioni: «Se si dovesse sentire male stanotte, Nathaniel verrà a chiamare me, Vincent correrà da Madama Wilson e Marcus resterà con lui».

«Ricordati di non usare le scale per salire ai dormitori femminili, Greengrass» si premurò di specificare Lucille con tono distratto osservando i ragazzi annuire alle parole di Cornelia.

«E come accidenti faccio ad arrivare ai dormitori se non posso usare le scale?» domandò Nathaniel, incredulo.

«Perché non può usare le scale?» gli diede manforte Marcus.

«I fondatori hanno incantato le scale che portano ai dormitori femminili» spiegò Catherine con un sorriso. «I maschi non possono accedervi».

«Ma perché?» si ostinò Vincent senza capire.

«Perché non siete affidabili, è ovvio» disse Lucille con dolcezza, prima di augurare la buonanotte e sparire lungo la scala a chiocciola.

«Ma come posso fare a chiamarti se succede qualcosa?»

Lo sguardo terrorizzato di Nathaniel per poco non strappò una risata a Cornelia ,  che gli suggerì di usare la scopa.

«Sai qual è la nostra stanza?» aggiunse Catherine mentre Nathaniel scuoteva la testa, sempre più confuso.

«Be’, la troverai subito» scherzò Cornelia. «Il letto di Lucille è quello più vicino alla finestra».

« _ Cornelia Menelli! _ » strillò la voce acuta di Lucille, segno che era rimasta ad ascoltare in cima alla balconata.

Cornelia e Catherine si affrettarono a salire l a  scalinata in pietra prima che l’ira di Lucille svegliasse anticipatamente l’intera Torre di Grifondoro.

** Note dell’autrice. **

Eccoci col nuovo capitolo! Faccio solo due precisazioni veloci, la prima riguardante la punizione assegnata a John e Cornelia.

Nel quinto libro la Umbridge autorizza Gazza ad usare la frusta per punire Fred e George, e stiamo parlando di un fatto accaduto negli anni novanta; che poi non si sia verificato è un’altra storia, resta il fatto che a Hogwarts c’era una frusta e la possibilità, per il preside, di usarla come castigo.

Questo è il motivo per il quale ho ritenuto plausibile inserirla nel capitolo, considerando che narra eventi risalenti a quasi due secoli prima dove questo genere di punizioni non era vietato.

Ricercare informazioni sugli effetti delle frustate sul corpo umano non è stato facile, principalmente perché quasi tutti i siti nei quali mi imbattevo parlavano di un genere di frustate simile più a quello usato nei romanzi erotici che non a quello adatto alla nostra storia.

Credo che la scena, per come l’ho descritta, non sia troppo violenta, tuttavia ci tengo a precisare che se ho urtato la sensibilità di qualche lettore è stato in maniera accidentale e me ne scuso.

La seconda precisazione concerne la correzione del capitolo, che purtroppo non è stato possibile betare interamente; se doveste riscontrare degli errori, fatemelo notare e provvederò a correggerli il prima possibile.

Vi aspetto nel prossimo aggiornamento, dove finalmente il Natale arriverà anche a Hogwarts.

A presto,

Selena


End file.
